


Never change a running System

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Inappropriate Erections, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Pornografie, Virginity
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock entdeckt seine Sexualität. Mit weitreichenden Folgen für John</p><p>„John, ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie aufhören würden, auf meinen Penis zu starren."<br/>„Sherlock, glauben Sie mir… Sie könnten dafür nicht dankbarer sein als ich. Aber er ist nun mal sehr schwer zu übersehen!" <br/>„Machen Sie es wie ich, John. Ignorieren Sie ihn", empfahl Sherlock ungerührt.<br/>„Igno..." John blinzelte mehrmals. „Ignorieren… wie ignoriert man eine Erektion?"</p><p>Pointierte Dialoge, Männer am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs, Humor, tiefschürfende Unterhaltungen am Frühstückstisch und grenzwertige Freundschaftsdienste... all das und noch mehr erwartet euch in dieser Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Never Change a Running System](https://archiveofourown.org/works/725890) by [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Never change a running System](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977837) by [leeloque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloque/pseuds/leeloque)



> Titel: Never change a running System (Teil 1)  
> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Autor: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)  
> Pairing: John/Sherlock (oder auch „Johnlock“ – wie ich es schon häufig gesehen habe)  
> Rating: ab 18  
> Inhalt: Sherlock entdeckt seine Sexualität – mit weitreichende Folgen für John.  
> Kategorie: Fluff, Romantic, Slash, Graphic Sex, Humor und Drama. (Das Übliche… bei mir kommt immer dieser Misch-Masch bei raus, wenn ich was schreibe.)  
> Anmerkung: Diese Story ist zeitlich irgendwo nach der 1. Staffel angesiedelt. Aber ich nehme hier durchaus Bezug auf eine Äußerung aus der 2. Staffel, die ich bereits im Original gesehen habe. Also – leicht AU…  
> Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

Never change a running System  
(Teil 1)

 

„Eigentlich würde es mich schon interessieren, wie Sie es geschafft haben, sich eine typische Stacheldrahtwunde an genau dieser Stelle zuzuziehen“, bemerkte John Watson ohne sich die Mühe zu geben, seine Neugierde zu kaschieren.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Sherlock Holmes mit seiner üblichen unbekümmerten Arroganz.

John konnte nicht umhin, seine Haltung zu bewundern. Immerhin lag der einzige Consulting Detective der Welt mit heruntergelassenen Hosen bäuchlings auf dem Sofa, während John bemüht war, all die kleinen Wunden zu säubern.

„Was ich allerdings nicht weiß, ist, wie Sie auf die Idee kommen, diese Wunden könnten von Stacheldraht verursacht sein“, fuhr Sherlock ungerührt und etwas von oben herab fort.

„Afghanistan“, antwortete John einsilbig. „Schon vergessen? Ach nein, Sie vergessen ja nie etwas. Es war also lediglich ein bemerkenswert plumper Versuch, mich zu beleidigen, damit ich wiederum mein Ziel aus den Augen verliere.“

„Und dieses Ziel wäre?“

„Aus Ihnen herauszubekommen, warum Sie über einen Stacheldrahtzaun klettern mussten.“ John begutachtete die Wunden und betupfte sie erneut mit einer antiseptischen Lösung. „Ihre Tetanus-Impfung ist ja wohl noch aktuell.“

„Ja – dank Ihnen!“, presste Sherlock zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Es hörte sich nicht wirklich nach einem Dank an, doch John war nichts anderes gewohnt.

„Also – warum mussten Sie über einen Stacheldrahtzaun?“, griff John das ursprüngliche Thema wieder auf.

„Sie geben wohl nie auf...“

„Und Sie werden mir diese Frage wohl nie beantworten“, meinte John leichthin und fing an, Pflaster auf der gereinigten Haut anzubringen.

„Nun ja... das ist nun allerdings interessant“, bemerkte Sherlock nach dem fünften oder sechsten Pflaster.

„Was?“, fragte John etwas desinteressiert nach.

„Ich bekomme eine Erektion.“

Es dauerte genau 1,5 Sekunden bis Johns Gehirn die Botschaft verarbeitet hatte und ihm die ganze Bedeutung dessen aufging, was Sherlock gerade gesagt hatte. Sofort zuckten seine Hände von dem Körper seines Zimmergenossen zurück.

„Was?!“, rief er aus und bemerkte entsetzt, dass sich seine Stimme dabei leicht überschlug. „Ich… Sherlock… das tut mir leid… ich wollte nicht… wenn ich das gewusst hätte…“

„Dann hätten Sie meine Wunde nicht versorgt?“, unterbrach ihn Sherlock. „Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich.“ Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Warum verspüren Sie überhaupt die Notwendigkeit, sich für eine meiner Körperfunktionen – oder besser gesagt – für eine Fehlinterpretation meines Körpers zu entschuldigen?“ Sherlock warf ihm über die Schulter einen Blick zu, der so frei von irgendeiner Form von Erregung war, dass es John gelang, sich wieder halbwegs zu fassen.

Dennoch fiel ihm nichts Besseres ein, als eines von Sherlocks Worten nahezu stumpfsinnig zu wiederholen.  
„Fehlinterpretation.“ John schluckte. Warum klang seine Stimme nun plötzlich so rau? Und warum war er verlegen? Sherlock sollte der Verlegene von ihnen beiden sein! Doch dessen ganzes Verhalten war so akademisch wie eh und je.

„Offensichtlich. Mein Körper hat Ihre medizinischen Bemühungen mit einer sexuellen Stimulation verwechselt“, dozierte Sherlock. „Wie das allerdings passieren konnte, ist mir unverständlich. Allerdings werden nicht alle diese Körperfunktionen über das Gehirn gesteuert, sondern laufen im limbischen System meist unbewusst ab.“ Sherlock wandte seinen Blick wieder von John ab und drehte seinen Kopf in exakt die gleiche Haltung zurück, die er seit Anbeginn Johns ärztlicher Bemühungen eingenommen hatte. Die Wange auf der Armlehne, die Augen stur geradeaus.

„Aha“, sagte John, weil im partout nichts Intelligenteres einfiel. „Nun gut…“, er räusperte sich, „dann werde ich Sie jetzt wohl besser allein lassen.“

Sherlock drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und musterte ihn mit einem verständnislosen Stirnrunzeln.  
„Warum?“

Und wieder war es John, der sich vor Verlegenheit wand.  
„Sie werden doch jetzt sicher… sich um das Problem kümmern wollen“, sagte er und hoffte, dass das Gefühl von Wärme in seinem Gesicht nicht bedeutete, dass er nun rot wurde.

„Ach so! Das!“, sagte Sherlock wegwerfend und drehte sich wieder in seine vorige Position zurück. „Nein… das geht auch von alleine wieder weg. Ich sehe also keine Notwendigkeit Energie darauf zu verschwenden um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.“

John benötigte einen Moment um auch diese Information zu verdauen. Als dies geschehen war, schalt er sich selbst, dass er – wieder ein Mal – in seinen Kardinalsfehler verfallen war. Warum nur legte er immer wieder normale Maßstäbe an Sherlock an? Wann würde er endlich verinnerlicht haben, dass Sherlock einfach kein normaler Mann war? Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.  
„Gut… äh ja… wie auch immer… ich bin hier sowieso fertig.“

„Keine Pflaster mehr? Meiner Schätzung nach wurden noch mindestens 6 Wunden nicht korrekt versorgt“, stellte Sherlock ganz richtig fest.

„Pflaster? Ach ja – Pflaster…“, erwiderte John zerstreut und beeilte sich, die restlichen Pflaster anzubringen. Kaum war dies geschehen, verließ er fast fluchtartig den Raum.

Der Gedanke, was sich da gerade gegen die Sofakissen pressen musste, ließ es ihm trotz Sherlocks Ungerührtheit plötzlich sehr ratsam erscheinen, möglichst viele Wände zwischen sich und seinen temporären Patienten zu bringen.

 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo  
Fortsetzung folgt


	2. Chapter 2

** Never change a running System **

**(Teil 2)**

**  
**

Einige Tage später waren Sherlocks Wunden verheilt. Zumindest nahm John das an. Denn keine zehn Pferde hätten ihn dazu gebracht, sich erneut der Kehrseite des Detektivs zu widmen. Auf keinen Fall solange der Körper besagten Detektivs so sehr nach menschlichem Kontakt gierte, dass es zu Fehlinterpretationen kam die für alle Beteiligten nur weitere Peinlichkeiten bergen konnten.

John beruhigte sich damit, dass die Tetanus-Impfung noch für mindestens ein weiteres Jahr ausreichen würde und dankte Gott, dass es ihm damals gelungen war, Sherlock dazu zu überreden. So brauchte er sich nun wenigstens kein allzu schlechtes Gewissen zu machen, bezüglich der Vernachlässigung seiner ärztlichen Pflichten.

Einige Tage später also... John saß bereits beim Frühstück und las Zeitung, als Sherlock den Raum betrat und sich wie üblich auf den Stuhl an der Schmalseite des Tisches setzte. John, der ebenfalls – wie üblich – an der längeren Seite des Tisches saß, blätterte stumm weiter. Sherlock schätzte es nicht besonders, wenn bereits beim Frühstück auf ihn eingeredet wurde.

Ohne zu fragen, schenkte sich Sherlock aus der Kanne, die auf dem Tisch stand, Tee in seine Tasse.

„Sind noch Eier da?“, fragte er nach dem ersten Schluck mit diesem widerlichen aristokratischen Tonfall, bei dem sich John meist die Nackenhaare aufstellten.

„Im Kühlschrank.“

„Roh?“

„Natürlich roh.“

„Ich meinte aber bereits zubereitete Eier“, erwiderte Sherlock und John hörte am Satzende deutlich das unausgesprochene Wort _Idiot_ heraus.

„Ich weiß genau, was Sie meinten“, sagte John und konnte sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Sie haben Eier gegessen“, stellte Sherlock überflüssiger Weise fest.

„Yep.“

„Warum...“

John erbarmte sich schließlich und hörte auf, sich hinter der Zeitung zu verstecken.

„Ich habe für mich Eier gebraten und ich habe sie alleine aufgegessen. Sie waren übrigens lecker. Wenn Sie auch welche möchten, dann müssen Sie sich schon selbst an den Herd stellen... denn genau wie Mrs Hudson bin ich nicht Ihre Haushälterin.“

Sherlock zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und zuckte leicht mit einer Schulter.

„Ich hatte sowieso keinen Hunger.“ Sein Blick wurde unfokussiert und richtete sich auf die Fenster und John begriff, dass er nun wieder abgemeldet war.

In der Gewissheit, einen Punktsieg erlangt zu haben, schlich sich ein Grinsen auf Johns Lippen, das jedoch augenblicklich erstarb, als sein Blick über Sherlock hinweg glitt und an einem sehr prominenten Punkt seines Körpers hängenblieb.

Sherlock nahm erneut einen Schluck Tee, stellte die Tasse aber nicht wieder ab, sondern hielt sie noch zwischen beiden Händen.

„John, ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie aufhören würden, auf meinen Penis zu starren“, bemerkte Sherlock in die sich ausbreitenden Stille hinein und ohne seinen leeren Blick von den Fenstern abzuwenden.

Der Doktor fühlte sich ertappt und konnte doch nichts dagegen tun, außer sehr krampfhaft und deutlich hörbar zu schlucken.

„Glauben Sie mir… Sie könnten dafür nicht dankbarer sein als ich.“ John lachte nervös. „Aber er ist nun mal sehr schwer zu übersehen!“ Er wusste nicht, ob es an diesen fast schon obszön engen Hosen lag, die sein Mitbewohner bevorzugte oder ob er von Mutter Natur tatsächlich so reich bedacht worden war – auf jeden Fall zeichnete sich unter Sherlocks Hosen eine mehr als deutliche Erektion ab, die wirklich ins Auge springend war.

John wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Als ihm die Surrealität dieses morgendlichen Beisammenseins aufging, beschloss sein Gehirn, dass es nun vielleicht bald an der Zeit sein würde, sich zu verabschieden.

„Machen Sie es wie ich, John. Ignorieren Sie ihn“, empfahl Sherlock ungerührt.

John glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht wirklich zu trauen.

„Igno...“ Er blinzelte mehrmals. „Ignorieren… wie ignoriert man eine Erektion?!“ Ihm wurde bewusst, dass seine Tonlage in hysterisches Schreien verfiel und dämpfte eingedenk der Nachbarn und Mrs Hudson seine Stimme. „Warum haben Sie überhaupt schon wieder eine? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie kürzlich angefasst zu haben, weder medizinisch oder sexuell oder sonst wie“, stellte John mit Nachdruck fest. „Es kann also nicht meine...“

„Ich weiß“, unterbrach ihn Sherlock. „Und dennoch ist es Ihre Schuld.“

„Meine... meine Schuld?“ John begriff die Welt nicht mehr. Er blinzelte wieder mehrmals. Damit würde er dringend aufhören müssen – nicht, dass sich daraus noch ein nervöser Tic entwickelte. Andererseits wohnte er hier mit Sherlock Holmes zusammen... wem wollte er etwas vormachen? Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass es ihm bisher gelungen war, seine geistige Gesundheit intakt zu halten. Zumindest halbwegs... diese Erektions-Sache allerdings... die könnte ihm unter Umständen den Rest geben.

„Meine Schuld?!“, rief John erneut.

„Wer sollte sonst Schuld daran haben? Seit Sie hier wohnen, zwingen Sie mich zu essen, zu schlafen und Flüssigkeit zu mir zu nehmen“, zählte Sherlock trocken die Fakten auf. „Mein Körper verfügt nun über zu viel überschüssige Energie – und da gerade kein Fall ansteht…“

„Kein Fall?!“, wiederholte John. Noch so eine Sache, die er sich schnellstens wieder würde abgewöhnen müssen. Er würde sonst bald wie ein Papagei klingen. „Kein Fall? Und was ist mit…“

„KEIN Fall, John!“, stieß Sherlock mit Nachdruck zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Falls die Sekretärin ein blaues Auto hat, war sie es. Falls der Bruder eine Gehhilfe hat, war er es. Lestrade weiß Bescheid.“

John schluckte.

„Meine Schuld?“

„Ihre Schuld“, bestätigte Sherlock sachlich. „Vernünftig, dass Sie es endlich einsehen.“

„Und? Werden Sie es weiterhin ignorieren?“, fragte John mechanisch nach, denn sein Gehirn hatte sich aufgrund der Überforderung nun wirklich eine Auszeit gegönnt.

Sherlock zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und schob die Unterlippe etwas vor.

„Es hat seit der Pubertät ganz ausgezeichnet funktioniert. Warum sollte ich an einem funktionierenden System irgendetwas verändern?“ Er nahm erneut einen Schluck Tee und stellte die Tasse ab. „Ist wenigstens noch Toast und Marmelade da?“

„Wie bitte, was?“ John schüttelte den Kopf und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. Hatte er das gerade richtig gehört? „Seit der…? Soll das heißen… Sie haben noch nie...“ Er klappte seinen Mund abrupt zu. Was tat er hier eigentlich?! Er räusperte sich. „Gut, das geht mich im Grunde ja auch nichts an... wenn Sie...“

„Noch nie _was_?“, hakte Sherlock mit gerunzelter Stirn nach. „Ich habe noch nie _was_ gemacht?“

„Naja...“ John räusperte sich wieder. Seine Kehle war staubtrocken und in seine Stimme hatte sich wieder dieses nervöse Kicksen geschlichen, das er nicht mehr gehabt hatte seit... seinem Schulabschluss! „Vergessen Sie es“, wehrte er ab. „Vergessen Sie es einfach. Es geht mich wirklich nichts an.“

„Was? Was vergessen? _John_!“

Super. Nun hatte er die Neugier des Detektivs geweckt. Nun würde er keine Ruhe mehr haben, bis er es ihm sagen würde. Dann konnte er es auch genauso gut schnell und schmerzlos hinter sich bringen. Damit zumindest diese Peinlichkeit ein Ende haben würde.

„Nun... _das_ eben...“ Er führte in Höhe seines Bauchnabels einige eindeutige Handbewegungen aus und spürte wieder die unangenehme Wärme in seine Wangen steigen – genau wie neulich, als er Sherlock Pflaster aufgeklebt hatte. Okay – wem wollte er etwas vormachen? Er wurde rot. Das ließ sich leider nicht mehr leugnen.

„Ach das“, erwiderte Sherlock wegwerfend und mit verächtlich gerümpfter Nase. „Nein, ich habe noch nie eine Ejakulation durch mechanische Stimulation herbeigeführt.“ Er hob die Zeitung an, die Johns gefühllosen Fingern irgendwann während dieses Gesprächs entglitten war. „Ah, da haben Sie den Toast versteckt.“

„Noch nie?!!“, fragte John nach und fragte sich, warum seine Stimme so heiser klang. „Auch nicht mit…“ _jemand anderem_ \- hatte er eigentlich fragen wollen, doch das erschien ihm angesichts des Desinteresses auf Sherlocks Gesichtszügen überflüssig. Heilige Mutter Gottes… Sherlock musste noch Jungfrau sein! Warum nur überraschte ihn das einerseits ganz entschieden und andererseits nicht sonderlich?

„Nein – warum sollte ich?“, gab Sherlock verständnislos Auskunft und bis ein Stück Toast ab.

„Weil es… ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl ist… einen Höhepunkt zu…“ John unterbrach sich selbst. Wie sollte er diesem Menschen begreiflich machen, was ihm da an Genüssen entging? Wahrscheinlich konnte er es genauso gut sein lassen und sich seine Kräfte für andere Dinge aufsparen. Und eigentlich ging es ihn auch wirklich überhaupt nichts an.

„Warum sollte ein Orgasmus erstrebenswert sein?“, fragte Sherlock.

John musterte ihn genau, doch in seinen Zügen war lediglich akademische Neugier zu finden, keine Spur von Lust oder Erregung.

„Ihnen ist nicht zu helfen“, erklärte er daher mit Bestimmtheit.

Sherlocks Stirn umwölkte sich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mich ein Orgasmus in meinem Beruf voranbringen wird“, äußerte er mit seiner üblichen Arroganz.

„Wie das Sonnensystem?“ Diese Bemerkung hatte sich John nicht verkneifen können.

„Nicht schon wieder!“ erwiderte Sherlock gereizt. „Nimmt das denn kein Ende? Oder nimmt ein Orgasmus nun den gleichen Rang wie das Sonnensystem ein?“, hakte Sherlock zynisch nach. „Womöglich überflügelt er das Sonnensystem aber auch. Abgesehen davon...“

„Ich weigere mich, weiter mit Ihnen über Orgasmen zu fachsimpeln, während Sie mit einer Erektion vor mir sitzen“, schnitt John ihm mit aufgebrachter Stimme das Wort ab.

Und wieder machte Sherlock dieses Gesicht... Dieses Gesicht, welches gleichzeitig Intelligenz und absolutes Unverständnis ausdrückte.

„Was denn? Warum?“, wollte er wissen.

Doch John gab ihm keine Antwort mehr. Abrupt stand er auf und verließ den Raum. Für diesen Morgen war sein Bedarf an Surrealismus gedeckt. Mehr als reichlich.

Und von Erektionen wollte er auch so schnell nichts mehr hören oder sehen. Oder vom Sonnensystem.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Fortsetzung folgt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe mich dafür entschieden, es wie in der deutschen Synchro zu halten und sich die beiden Jungs siezen zu lassen. Im Laufe der Story werde ich das aber ändern.  
> Es ist auch ein wenig seltsam, diese Siezerei... ich bin das von den Conan Doyle Storys so gewohnt, dass sie sich zwar beim Nachnamen nennen, sich aber duzen.  
> Jetzt in der Serie nennen sie sich beim Vornamen, siezen sich aber. Das war in der ersten Staffel noch okay - aber mittlerweile... Hey, die beiden wohnen zusammen... John rennt manchmal nur im Bademantel durch die Wohnung. Da wird nicht mehr gesiezt!
> 
> Wie ist denn da eure Meinung dazu?


	3. Chapter 3

****

 

 

 

Eine Woche verging – glücklicher Weise war ein interessanter Fall an die Bewohner der Baker Street herangetragen worden – ohne weitere Peinlichkeiten.

 

Vormittags hatte John die letzten Informationen über den abgeschlossenen Fall (bei dem es sich um den verschwundenen Prototyp eines revolutionären Rennwagenantriebs gehandelt hatte) unter der Überschrift _Silver Blaze – die verschwundenen Pferdestärken_ in seinem Blog gepostet und dann festgestellt, dass keine Milch mehr da war.

 

Sherlock hatte während der ganzen Zeit sein Zimmer nur ein Mal verlassen um das Bad aufzusuchen. John vermutete, dass der Detektiv von einem übermächtigen Schlafdefizit in die Knie gezwungen worden war. Denn während der letzten Tage hatte John selbst auch nur selten Gelegenheit gefunden, sich mehr als 3 Stunden Schlaf am Stück zu genehmigen. Von Sherlock nahm er aufgrund früherer Präzedenzfälle an, dass dieser in den letzten Tagen überhaupt nicht geschlafen hatte. Diese These war noch durch die Tatsache untermauert worden, dass er seinen Mitbewohner oft genug in der gleichen Pose auf dem Wohnzimmer-Sofa vorgefunden hatte, in der er ihn Stunden früher verlassen hatte, um sein Bett aufzusuchen.

 

John hätte nun nach getaner Arbeit auch noch gerne etwas Schlaf nachgeholt, doch es fehlte nicht nur an Milch, sondern auch an allen anderen Lebensmitteln, wie eine eingehende Studie des Kühlschranks und der Küchenschränke deutlich machte.

 

Er beschloss daher, einkaufen zu gehen.

Als er seine Jacke anzog und Schlüssel und Geldbeutel einsteckte, rief er in Richtung von Sherlocks Zimmer: „Sherlock! Ich gehe einkaufen. Brauchen Sie auch etwas?“

 

„Warum sollte ich etwas brauchen?“, drang es gedämpft durch die Tür zurück.

 

„Woher soll ich das wissen“, murmelte John halblaut vor sich hin.

 

„Zigaretten!“, schallte es dieses Mal deutlich lauter in den Flur.

 

John verdrehte die Augen.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie das nicht kriegen!“

 

„Aber genau das brauche ich! Warum fragen Sie mich, was ich brauche, wenn Sie es mir doch nicht mitbringen wollen? Das ist unlogisch!“

 

„Ich wollte nur...“ fing John an, dann seufzte er und murmelte: „Hat ja doch alles keinen Sinn.“ Laut sagte er: „Ich gehe jetzt!“

 

Während er die Treppe hinunterging, dachte er darüber nach, ob Ingwer Cookies Sherlock zumindest für einige Zeit von seinem Verlangen nach einer Zigarette ablenken würden.

Wenn ein Fall abgeschlossen war, konnte Sherlock manchmal wirklich unausstehlich sein.

 

Als John eine gute Stunde später – bepackt mit drei Einkaufstüten – wieder die Treppen zu ihrer Wohnung hinaufstieg, glaubte er, Geräusche und Stimmen zu hören.

 

Sollten während seiner Abwesenheit Klienten gekommen sein? Er blieb kurz stehen, um zu lauschen, hörte aber nichts mehr. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm die letzten Treppenstufen in Angriff. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich getäuscht oder den Fernseher gehört. Obwohl auch das unwahrscheinlich war... denn er hatte Sherlocks Stimme nicht vernommen – und Sherlock liebte es sowohl Klienten als auch den Fernseher zu unterbrechen und zu korrigieren.

 

John hatte mittlerweile die Treppen bewältigt und schloss nun die Wohnungstür auf.

 

„Sherlock, ich bin wieder da!“, rief er in die Wohnung. Als keine Reaktion kam, stellte er die Tüten im Flur auf den Boden und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort saß Sherlock in Pyjamas und Bademantel und starrte hochkonzentriert auf den Bildschirm eines Laptops.

 

Neugierig trat John näher um zu sehen, wovon der Detektiv so gefesselt war.

Plötzlich waren da wieder die Stimmen, doch nun war John klar, dass sie aus den Lautsprechern des Laptops kamen.

Im selben Moment, als die Stimmen anfingen, obszön zu stöhnen, war John auch nahe genug herangekommen, um zu sehen, was sich da auf dem Bildschirm abspielte.

 

„Sherlock! Was um alles in der Welt…!“, rief er schokiert aus.

 

Auf dem Bildschirm waren nun eindeutige Großaufnahmen zu sehen.

 

Sherlock sah nicht ein Mal auf.

„Hallo John”, begrüßte er ihn mit gleichgültiger Freundlichkeit.

 

„Was tun Sie da?!”, rief John fassungslos.

 

Auf dem Bildschirm hatte sich ein weiterer Mann zu dem bereits verschwitzten Pärchen gesellt.

 

„Ich recherchiere“, erwiderte Sherlock ungerührt.

 

„Können... können Sie das nicht in Ihrem Zimmer machen?“, fragte John fassungslos.

 

Nun schenkte ihm Sherlock zum ersten Mal einen kurzen Blick, bevor er seine Augen wieder dem Bildschirm zuwandte. „Sie sind aufgebracht. Es stört Sie offensichtlich, dass es sich um Pornografie handelt.“

 

John schnappte nach Luft.

„In der Tat. Sehr scharfsinnig, Sherlock“, bemerkte er trocken.

 

„Ich sehe keinen Grund für Sarkasmus“, erwiderte Sherlock nüchtern.

 

„Ach nein?“

 

„Nein“, antwortete Sherlock sachlich. „Schließlich waren Sie ja derjenige, der darauf bestanden hat, dass ich etwas gegen meine Erektionen unternehme.“

 

„Und deshalb sehen Sie sich Pornos im Internet an.“ Es war halb Frage und halb Feststellung. John war mit seinen Nerven fast am Ende. Wie sollte er einem Mann, dem Schamgefühl völlig fremd war begreiflich machen, dass er mit seinem Tun gegen so ziemlich alle ungeschriebenen gesellschaftlichen Konventionen verstieß?

Er würde es mit klaren Anweisungen versuchen müssen.

„Machen Sie das gefälligst in Ihrem eigenen Zimmer und nicht in unserem gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer! Mrs Hudson könnte jeden Moment…“

 

An dieser Stelle wurde er von Sherlock unterbrochen. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag ruhte der Blick dieser unwahrscheinlich durchdringenden Augen voll auf ihm.

 

„Erstens: Ich sehe mir keine Pornos an, ich recherchiere“, sagte er in dem Tonfall, den er benutzte, wenn er sein Gegenüber für intellektuell minderbemittelt hielt.

„Zweitens: Ich surfe nicht im Internet.“

 

„Nicht im...“ Die Erkenntnis traf John wie ein Schlag. Die eine Frau auf dem Bildschirm war ihm gleich so bekannt vorgekommen. „Das ist MEIN Laptop!“, schrie er außer sich vor Zorn. „Und das sind MEINE...“ John verstummte schlagartig und spürte, wie er rot wurde. Verdammt. Dieses verfluchte Rot-Werden würde er dringend in den Griff kriegen müssen.

 

„Das ist Ihre Porno-Sammlung“, ergänzte Sherlock hilfreich den Satz, drückte in dem Player-Fenster auf _Stopp_ und klickte in dem Ordner, der nun wieder auf dem Bildschirm sichtbar war, den nächsten Film an. „Die Filme in einem Ordner mit der Bezeichnung _Urlaubsbilder_ abzuspeichern war nicht besonders originell.“

 

„Das ist MEIN Laptop und Sie hatten KEIN Recht...“ John hielt entnervt inne und rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Nasenwurzel. Wie oft hatten sie diese Diskussion schon geführt? Über hundert Mal? Er würde eine andere Herangehensweise wählen müssen.

 

Der Zufall kam John zur Hilfe, denn Sherlock lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück, wodurch sein Bademantel aufklaffte.

 

„Sherlock, Sie können behaupten, was Sie wollen. Die Tatsachen sind die: Sie konsumieren Pornografie und haben dabei eine Erektion.“

 

Mit dieser einfachen Bemerkung erreichte John erstmals eine andere Reaktion, als die kultivierte Ungerührtheit, derer sich Sherlock bislang befleißigt hatte.

 

„Ich weiß!“, stieß Sherlock gereizt hervor. „Es ist zwar nett von Ihnen, mich auf diese Tatsache hinzuweisen aber völlig unnötig! Abgesehen davon habe ich diese Erektion nun wirklich nicht wegen der Pornos. Ich hatte sie schon vorher und das wird so langsam lästig. Außerdem ist der Winter bald vorbei.“

 

„Der Winter?“, fragte John perplex zurück. „Was hat denn das Wetter damit zu tun? Außerdem haben wir erst November.“

 

Sherlock schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ich persönlich begreife zwar die Notwendigkeit nicht, aber es wird nicht akzeptiert in Scotland Yard mit einer Erektion gesehen zu werden. Da der Winter irgendwann vorbei sein wird, kann ich also nicht mehr mit geschlossenem Mantel dort erscheinen.“

 

Ganz allmählich vermochte John das Absurde dieser Situation zu würdigen.

„Nicht, wenn Sie nicht als Sittenstrolch…“, erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen.

 

„Die korrekte Bezeichnung lautet _Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses“,_ belehrte ihn Sherlock etwas von oben herab. Seine hochmütige Haltung hätte auf John wesentlich mehr Eindruck gemacht, wenn seine Pyjamahose an der Stelle zwischen seinen Beinen nicht ausgesehen hätte wie ein Zirkuszelt.

 

„Und daher recherchieren Sie.“ John versuchte es mit einem sachlichen Tonfall, doch es misslang ihm. Irgendwie kam bei ihm gerade die Schadenfreude durch.

 

Sherlock machte Anstalten, die Beine übereinander zu schlagen, unterließ es dann jedoch, beugte sich stattdessen nach vorne und stützte die Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab. Ein sehr kalkulierender Blick traf John, dessen Alarmglocken sofort anfingen laut zu schrillen.

 

„Das Problem wird zunehmend drängender“, gab Sherlock nun zu und musterte John fast noch eindringlicher als zuvor. „Dennoch… John – Sie als Arzt...“

 

John wedelte abwehrend mit den Händen.

„Lassen Sie mich aus dem Spiel“, rief er entsetzt und mit Nachdruck aus.

 

„Sie als Arzt!“, wiederholte Sherlock hartnäckig und etwas lauter als zuvor. „Ist das Ganze“, er machte eine Geste hin zu dem Bildschirm, wo gerade ein Dildo von ungewöhnlichen Ausmaßen zum Einsatz kam, „nicht ziemlich ungesund?“

 

John hätte bei soviel Unwissenheit fast laut aufgelacht, doch er riss sich zusammen. Er wollte Sherlock nicht verletzen und Gott war sein Zeuge – manchmal war Sherlock wirklich sehr leicht beleidigt.

 

„Nein, Sherlock“, antwortete er mit einem Lächeln und seiner Es-wird-alles-gut-Doktor-Stimme. „Es greift nicht das Rückenmark an und Sie werden auch nicht blind davon.“

 

Zu seiner Überraschung war Sherlock besser informiert, als er gedacht hatte, denn Sherlock verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen in Richtung Zimmerdecke.

„Doch nicht das! Ich meine die Atmung, die Herzfrequenz – die Belastungen für Kreislauf, Blutdruck… die Hormone, die Endorphine – Herrgott – Sie sind Arzt – wie weit muss ich noch ins Detail gehen?“

 

Das war wieder der Sherlock den er kannte. Der Sherlock, der sich nur mit einer fundierten Antwort zufrieden geben würde. Er antwortete daher erst nach kurzem Nachdenken.

„Geschlechtsverkehr oder Masturbation ist nicht ungesünder als ein Langstreckenlauf.“

 

John konnte förmlich sehen, wie diese neue Information mit allen bereits vorhandenen Daten in Sherlocks Gehirn abgeglichen und gespeichert wurde.

 

„Aber dann…“

 

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Erstens werden Sie von einem Langstreckenlauf Ihr Problem nicht los. Zumindest nicht auf Dauer. Körperliche Erschöpfung kann zwar zeitweilig dazu führen, dass man zu keiner Erektion fähig ist... aber auf Dauer ist das keine Lösung. Und Zweitens macht _ES_ definitiv mehr Spaß als ein Marathon.“ John konnte sich ein süffisantes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Es war eigentlich ganz amüsant, welche Probleme Sherlock seine Sexualität bereitet und wie er sich mit allen Mitteln gegen das Diktat seines Körpers zur Wehr setzte.

Das wirklich Amüsante daran war, dass John wusste, dass Sherlock diesen Kampf irgendwann verlieren würde. Irgendwann würde sein Körper diese Schlacht gewinnen und sich nicht länger von diesem brillanten Geist unterjochen lassen. Irgendwann würde Sherlock Holmes seinen Trieben gehorchen müssen... wie jeder andere Mensch auch.

 

Sherlock biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. Er wirkte sehr nachdenklich.

„Es scheint mir dennoch eine eher schwächende Wirkung auf den Organismus zu haben“, sagte er schließlich. „Sind Sie sich sicher, dass die männliche Ejakulation…“

 

„Moment“, unterbrach ihn John. Sein Amüsement war wieder Fassungslosigkeit gewichen. „Die MÄNNLICHE Ejakulation?“

 

Sherlock schenkte ihm einen Blick engelhafter Unschuld.

„War Ihnen das unbekannt? Meine Recherchen bezüglich der Ejakulation im Allgemeinen haben ergeben, dass Frauen unter gewissen Umständen durchaus in der Lage sind…“

 

Doch John war schon an der Tür und hielt sich mit beiden Händen die Ohren zu.

„Ich will das nicht hören!“, rief er aufgebracht. „Tun Sie endlich was gegen Ihr _Problem_ – aber tun Sie es in Ihrem Zimmer und mit Ihrem eigenen Laptop. Und tun Sie es bald!“

 

„John, könnten Sie…“

 

„Egal, wie diese Frage weitergeht, die Antwort lautet: NEIN!“, schrie John und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Update gibt es erst in einer Woche. Ich hoffe Ihr seid nicht zu traurig...


	4. Chapter 4

****

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Die nächste Woche war ausgefüllt mit der Lösung des _Must-have-Rituals_ – eine Serie unerklärlicher Vorkommnisse in einem bekannten Modehaus.

 

In den darauffolgenden Tagen war John damit beschäftigt, sein Blog auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen, während Sherlock sich wieder seinen chemischen Studien zuwandte, wie John an einem schönen Mittwoch Nachmittag feststellen musste, als er nichtsahnend die Kühlschranktür öffnete.

 

„Oh nein...“ Überdrüssig schloss er den Kühlschrank wieder und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sherlock  auf einem Barhocker (von dem John nicht wusste, wie er in die Wohnung gekommen war) kauerte und bereits seit Stunden durch ein Mikroskop starrte, welches er mittels eines Kartons und mehrerer Bücher - die auf dem Tisch gestapelt waren - in die für den Barhocker richtige Arbeitshöhe gebracht hatte.

 

„Warum befindet sich in unserem Kühlschrank ein Gefrierbeutel voller menschlicher Finger?“, fragte John mit aller Gelassenheit, die er aufbringen konnte.

 

„Problem?“, fragte Sherlock zurück, ohne von seinem Mikroskop aufzusehen.

 

„Ja!“, erwiderte John heftig. „Ich habe damit in der Tat ein Problem. Es wäre nämlich mal eine ganz nette Abwechslung, wenn in diesem Kühlschrank auch mal etwas Platz hätte, was nicht nur einen Kannibalen zur Nahrungsaufnahme verlocken würde.“

 

„Eigentlich brauche ich die Finger gar nicht“, erwiderte Sherlock ohne direkt auf Johns Bemerkung einzugehen. Er justierte sein Mikroskop neu. „Ah...“

 

John rang um Fassung.

„Sondern?“

 

„Sondern was?“, fragte Sherlock zerstreut.

 

„Sie haben gerade gesagt, dass Sie diese Finger eigentlich gar nicht brauchen – daher wollte ich wissen, warum sie sich dennoch in unserem Kühlschrank befinden“, erläuterte John mit beißender Höflichkeit.

 

„Ach so – warum haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt“, erwiderte Sherlock, entfernte den Objektträger aus dem Mikroskop und sah endlich auf. „Eigentlich brauche ich nur die Fingernägel für ein Experiment. Aber Molly war erstaunlicher Weise nicht sehr kooperativ, als ich ihr gesagt habe, sie solle die Nägel mit einer Zange aus den Fingern ziehen.“

 

John entschloss sich dazu, sich vorerst einer weiteren Bemerkung zu enthalten und stattdessen tief ein- und auszuatmen.

„Erstaunlich“, bestätigte er schließlich mit ironischem Unterton. „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, warum Sie Ihnen diesen Gefallen nicht getan hat.“

 

„Ja, nicht wahr?“, sagte Sherlock, der heute offensichtlich einen dieser Tage hatte, an denen er Ironie nicht erkannte.

 

„Vielleicht sollten Sie einfach mal mit ihr Kaffee trinken gehen“, sagte John, bevor er sich mit einem resignierten Seufzen zurück in seinen Sessel setzte und erneut seinen Laptop auf den Schoß nahm um mit seinem Blog fortzufahren.

 

„Ich nehme an, Sie verwenden den Begriff _Kaffee trinken_ in diesem Zusammenhang als Umschreibung für ein Date“, bemerkte Sherlock.

 

„Das haben Sie wirklich wunderbar erkannt“, meinte John grinsend und sah zu Sherlock auf. Aus seiner niedrigeren Sitzposition heraus sah er nun, dass sich Sherlocks Hose an einer bestimmten Stelle ausbeulte und sein Grinsen schwand. „Am besten wäre es, Sie gingen noch heute mit Molly _Kaffee trinken_. Vielleicht ist sie dann auch gleich so nett und hilft Ihnen bei Ihrem _Problem“,_ erwiderte er trocken und leicht gereizt, weil Sherlock in dieser Sache offensichtlich immer noch nichts unternommen hatte und er den Anblick von Sherlocks Erektionen so langsam aber sicher satt hatte.

 

Sherlock folgte Johns Blick und schnaubte verächtlich.

„Warum hacken Sie eigentlich dauernd auf diesem Thema herum? Haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun? Oder fühlen Sie sich davon bedroht?“ Er legte einen Finger an seine Lippen und sah John mit einem Blick an, der sich nur mit aufgebrachter Neugierde beschreiben ließ.

 

„Bedroht?“ John schnappte empört nach Luft. „Bedroht? Ich war in Afghanistan!“

 

Sherlocks Lippen kräuselten sich leicht.

„Ich weiß – denn Sie werden ja nicht müde, es zu erwähnen“

 

„Das tue ich überhaupt nicht…“, verteidigte sich John entrüstet, mahnte sich dann aber selbst zu mehr Gelassenheit, denn wenn er jetzt nicht aufpasste, würde diese Unterhaltung in ein kindisches Nein-Doch-Spielchen ausarten. Das wollte er um jeden Preis vermeiden, denn er hatte die ungute Ahnung, dass er dabei nur verlieren konnte. „Was ich damit sagen wollte, war folgendes: ich habe in meiner Zeit als Soldat mehr als genug Morgenlatten gesehen, die sogar noch wesentlich beeindruckender waren – und ich habe mich davon nicht im Mindesten bedroht gefühlt. Ich habe es einfach nur satt, mir ständig Ihre Erektionen ansehen zu müssen. Also tun Sie endlich was dagegen oder lassen Sie sich von mir aus von Molly oder jemand anders helfen.“

 

Sherlock gab Johns verärgerten Blick leicht beleidigt zurück.

„Darum kümmere ich mich lieber selbst.“

 

„Ach ja – davon merke ich aber nichts“, stichelte John.

 

„Ich – arbeite – daran“, erwiderte Sherlock unnötig laut, wobei er jedes einzelne Wort betonte und mit scharfer Präzision aussprach. Dann atmete er deutlich hörbar durch die Nase ein und fuhr etwas rascher und leiser fort: „Es ist auch schließlich gar nicht so einfach.“

 

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, in der John seinen Mitbewohner mit leicht offenem Mund anstarrte.

Dann ließ er ein verwundertes Lachen ertönen.

„Doch, das ist es“, sagte er. „Es ist die einfachste Sache der Welt.“

 

Die langen Finger des Detektivs trommelten ein nervöses Stakkato auf seine Oberschenkel.

„Nein, ist es nicht“, beharrte er. „Wie viele Jahre Erfahrung haben Sie denn schon damit?“

 

Dieses Mal klang Johns Lachen leicht ärgerlich.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht.“

 

Sherlock fasste ihn scharf ins Auge.

„Gut, dann eben so. Sie waren dreizehneinhalb... nein, vierzehn. Spätentwickler. Ausgelöst durch... einen Film mit Catherine Deneuve? Jane Birkin? Möglich. Aber Sie sind nicht sehr phantasiebegabt. Eine Frau der näheren Umgebung. Jemand, den Sie kannten. Eine Freundin Ihrer Mutter? Nein, zu alt... Ihr derzeitiges Beuteschema sind eher gleichaltrige Frauen. Da Sie der beständige Typ sind, wird das schon immer so gewesen sein. Eine Mitschülerin? Mmh... zu unwahrscheinlich. Vierzehnjährige Mädchen waren zu Ihrer Zeit noch nicht sexy genug. Ah! Eine Freundin Ihrer Schwester. Nein. Ihre Schwester hätte es gemerkt und sich an Ihnen gerächt oder noch schlimmer, Ihrer Mutter erzählt. Aber... oh ja, natürlich! Die junge, hübsche Klavierlehrerin Ihrer Schwester!“, beendete Sherlock seine rasante Deduktion.

 

„Wie...“, warf John perplex ein und biss sich fast im gleichen Augenblick auf die Zunge. Warum hatte er Sherlock auch noch die Bestätigung geliefert?

 

Sherlocks Mundwinkel hoben sich selbstgefällig.

„Halten wir also fest: Sie haben über 20 Jahre Erfahrung mit Selbstbefriedigung. Natürlich fällt Ihnen das Ganze mittlerweile leicht!“

 

„Es fiel mir schon beim ersten Mal leicht!“

 

„Natürlich! Weil Sie ein hormonell übersteuerter Teenager waren!“, gab Sherlock zurück. „Sie hatten damals wahrscheinlich schon Erfolg, wenn Sie nur _daran_ gedacht haben!“

 

„Na und?“, erwiderte John trotzig. „Ihnen steht es offensichtlich ja auch bis zum Hals. Wo ist also der Unterschied?“

 

„Ich...“ Sherlocks Blick wurde unsicher und er klaubte einen nicht vorhandenen Fussel von seinem Hemd. „Ich weiß es nicht“, gab er schließlich mit leiser Stimme zu. „Mangelnde Erregungsfähigkeit ist es sicher nicht. Es liegt wahrscheinlich doch daran, dass ich auf diesem Gebiet nicht über alle... Informationen verfüge.“

 

John begutachtete Sherlocks verkrampfte Haltung und entschied sich dafür einzulenken. Sherlock litt wohl wirklich darunter. Er – als Arzt – sollte dieses Leiden nicht auch noch verschlimmern.

„Das glaube ich eher nicht“, widersprach er in einem Tonfall, den er für beruhigend hielt. „Wahrscheinlich sind Sie einfach nicht entspannt genug.“

 

„Entspannt?“, fragte Sherlock mit der Miene eines Jagdhundes, der zwar die Fährte aufgenommen hat, sich aber nicht sicher ist, ob sie ihn auch zu dem richtigen Wild führen wird. „Was hat Entspannung damit zu tun? Abgesehen davon bin ich entspannt.“

 

„Das sind Sie nicht, glauben Sie mir“, widersprach John lächelnd. „Entspannung ist meistens das A und O... der Schlüssel zum Erfolg. Zu großer Erwartungsdruck oder Ungeduld sind meist kontraproduktiv. Nehmen Sie sich Zeit dafür... vielleicht vorher ein Glas Wein... ein warmes Bad...“

 

Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen. Hatte er anfangs noch aufmerksam zugehört, so zogen sich nun seine Augenbrauen unheilverkündend zusammen.

 

„Oh, bitte!“, unterbrach er John mit lauter Stimme, die vor beißendem Sarkasmus nur so troff. „Bitte hören Sie mit Ihrem _Lieber-Onkel-Doktor-Gequatsche_ auf, bevor Sie mir auch noch Rosenblätter in der Wanne und romantisches Kerzenlicht empfehlen. Ich bin nicht eine Ihrer frigiden, verzweifelten Hausfrauen, die Ihnen die Sprechstunde einrennen und denen Sie diesen Blödsinn ins Hirn blasen können. Glauben Sie denn, ich hätte nicht bereits alles versucht?“ Sherlock redete sich immer mehr in Rage, so dass die Sehnen an seinem Hals bereits deutlich hervortraten.

„Es behindert mich beim Denken! Ich kann mich nicht mehr konzentrieren! Hätte ich nicht dieses... dieses... _Problem_ , dann... John! Ich hätte den letzten Fall bereits nach zwei Tagen gelöst haben müssen! Meine Arbeit beginnt darunter zu leiden und Sie haben nichts Besseres, als mir zu entspannenden Schaumbädern zu raten?! Dieser Zustand macht mich noch wahnsinnig und Sie schlagen mir Alkohol vor? John, das ist wirklich weit unter Ihrem üblichen Niveau und das ist sonst auch nicht...“

 

Auch Johns Stimmung schlug nun schlagartig um. Zu Beginn von Sherlocks Tirade hatte er wirklich noch Mitleid für seinen Mitbewohner aufgebracht, doch als dieser – wieder einmal – anfing ihn zu beleidigen, kochte in John wieder die Wut hoch.

 

„Ich wollte Ihnen aufgrund meiner _jahrzehntelangen Erfahrung_ nur ein paar gute Tipps geben“, fuhr John ihm über den Mund. „Und obwohl ich Sie mittlerweile kenne, hatte ich doch angenommen, Sie wären dieses eine Mal dankbar dafür.“ John presste seinen Mund zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Das war das einzige Zugeständnis an seine Wut und Enttäuschung über Sherlocks Verhalten. Das, und seine leicht zitternde Stimme.

„Aber da hatte ich mich wohl geirrt. Wie so oft. Aber da mein Niveau ja sowieso unterirdisch ist, müssen wir uns darüber ja nicht wundern. Ich werde Sie daher also künftig mit meinen unerwünschten Ratschlägen verschonen.“ Er stand von seinem Sessel auf und nahm seinen Laptop unter den Arm.

„Falls Sie sich bei mir entschuldigen wollen, ich bin in meinem Zimmer.“

Er ging zur Tür.

 

Sherlock beobachtete ihn dabei reglos.

 

In der Tür drehte sich John noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Ich hätte es zwar nicht für möglich gehalten, aber mit Samenstau sind Sie wirklich noch unerträglicher als sonst.“

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

Am nächsten Tag gelang es John, für den kommenden Samstag eine Verabredung mit Caroline zu ergattern. Es würde ihre dritte Verabredung sein und John hoffte, dass er diese Nacht nicht in seinem eigenen Bett verbringen würde.

 

Er sah in diesen Tagen nicht sehr viel von Sherlock. Das war ihm auch nur Recht, denn sein Mitbewohner hatte es bislang noch nicht für notwendig gehalten, sich zu entschuldigen. Die meiste Zeit schien Sherlock auf seinem eigenen Zimmer zu verbringen. Oft kam John aber auch von der Arbeit nach Hause und fand die Wohnung verwaist vor.

John nahm es nicht so tragisch. Sie hatten schon öfter mehrere Tage lang kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Irgendwann würde sich alles von selbst wieder einrenken.

 

Als der Samstag Abend endlich gekommen war, zog John seine mit Bedacht ausgewählte Kleidung an (besonders was die Unterwäsche betraf) und machte sich auf den Weg um Caroline zum Essen abzuholen. Er hatte Blumen für sie besorgt, einen Tisch in einem angesagten französischen Restaurant reserviert (dessen Preise ihm zwar den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieben – aber eine Nacht mit Caroline war ihm das wert) und anschließend stand entweder ein Film im Kino (die Anfangszeiten von einigen Herz-Schmerz-Filmen hatte er sich vorsorglich notiert) oder ein romantischer Spaziergang durch den Park auf seinem Programm – natürlich engumschlungen, denn die Nächte waren Anfang Dezember schon empfindlich kühl.

 

Der Abend war perfekt geplant und konnte überhaupt nicht schiefgehen.

Doch gegen die Pläne der Götter kämpft der Mensch vergeblich.

Das Date mutierte zu einem einzigen Desaster und so kam es, dass John bereits um zehn Uhr wieder zuhause war.

 

Nichtsahnend betrat er den schwach erleuchteten Wohnraum. Nur eine der Lampen brannte.

Er haderte noch so sehr mit seinem Missgeschick, so dass ihm auf den ersten Blick nur auffiel, dass Sherlock auf dem Sofa saß. Gerade wollte er ihn begrüßen, als ihm auf den zweiten Blick mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig in sein Bewusstsein drangen.

 

Erstens: auf dem niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch stand ein Laptop, auf dessen Bildschirm sich nackte Körper rhythmisch bewegten. Und der Ton musste ausgestellt sein, denn nicht einmal das leiseste Stöhnen war zu hören.

Zweitens: Sherlock trug nur einen Bademantel.

Drittens: Sherlocks hielt seinen erigierten Penis in seiner rechten Hand.

 

„Sherlock... was um...“, John schluckte krampfhaft. „Was tun Sie da?“

 

Auf Sherlocks Stirn und Oberlippe hatte sich ein leichter Schweißfilm gebildet, der in dem dämmrigen Wohnzimmer matt schimmerte. Seine Augenlider waren halb geschlossen – es hätte ein erotischer Anblick sein können, wenn seine Körperhaltung nicht gleichzeitig etwas wie Erschöpfung und Verzweiflung ausgestrahlt hätte.

 

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“, erwiderte Sherlock mit leicht schleppender Stimme. „Ich masturbiere. Oder bin ich darin tatsächlich so unbegabt, dass man es nicht mal erkennt?“

 

John bemerkte, dass sich Sherlock um Sarkasmus bemühte, doch seine Worte beinhalteten so etwas wie Furcht… weshalb die Wirkung auf John eine ganz andere war, als Sherlock höchstwahrscheinlich beabsichtigt hatte.

 

„Nein... doch... ich meine, natürlich ist mir klar, _was_ Sie hier tun. Aber warum tun Sie es _hier_? Warum nicht in Ihrem eigenen Zimmer?“, stammelte John zwischen Verwirrung und Verlegenheit schwankend.

 

„Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie heute noch zurückkommen. Immerhin war es das dritte Date... Sie tragen Ihre Fick-mich-Schuhe und haben Ihr Fick-mich-After-Shave aufgelegt. Was ist passiert? Womit haben Sie sich Ihren sicheren Beischlaf versaut?“, fragte Sherlock mit nur einer leichten Prise seiner normalen Überheblichkeit.

 

„Wieso nehmen Sie automatisch an, dass es meine Schuld war?“, wehrte John leicht beleidigt ab.

 

„Das sehe ich an Ihren Hosentaschen“, erläuterte Sherlock knapp. „Und wenn ich gerade nicht anderweitig engagiert wäre, dann könnte ich Ihnen auch im Detail erläutern, wie Sie es verbockt haben.“

 

„Eine alte Bekannte zu ausgiebig begrüßt und Rotwein über ihr neues Kleid verschüttet“, murmelte John bedrückt und immer noch wütend auf sich selbst.

 

Sherlocks Blick glitt über Johns Kleidung. Er schnaubte amüsiert.

„Ja – natürlich“, sagte er halb zu sich selbst. „Wie gesagt... dachte, Sie kommen heute nicht nach Hause, wollte es mir etwas gemütlich machen, mich entspannen... ganz nach Ihren ärztlichen Ratschlägen.“

 

John horchte auf. Die Worte seines Freundes waren nicht so akkurat akzentuiert wie sonst. Die verwaschene Aussprache machte John allmählich stutzig, bis sein Blick die fast leere Flasche Wein auf dem Wohnzimmertisch entdeckt hatte.

 

„Sherlock!“, rief er tadelnd aus. „Ich hatte gesagt: ein Glas! Nicht: eine Flasche!“

 

Mit einer winkenden Handbewegung wehrte Sherlock die Unterstellung ab, nahm endlich die Hand von seiner Erektion und bedeckte seinen Unterleib nachlässig mit seinem Bademantel.

„Keine Sorge. Die Flasche war nur noch halbvoll. Ich habe nicht mehr als zwei kleine Gläser getrunken. Die Wahrheit ist lediglich – ich vertrage einfach nichts.“

 

John schüttelte besorgt den Kopf.

„Wenn Sie nichts vertragen, dann hätten Sie noch weniger trinken sollen.“

 

„Möglich“, gab Sherlock zu. „Aber nach einem Glas war ich immer noch nicht entspannt.“

 

„Ähm... ja... gut“, John räusperte sich. Erst jetzt wurde ihm wieder die Peinlichkeit der ganzen Situation bewusst und er wollte sich dieser nun so schnell wie möglich wieder entziehen. „Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt zu Bett und gönne Ihnen hier noch etwas Privatsphäre.“

 

„Nein!“, rief Sherlock plötzlich und seine halbgesenkten Lider öffneten sich nun ganz. „Nein... John! Bitte...“ Sherlock richtete sich abrupt zu einer aufrechten Sitzhaltung auf. Seine Finger krallten sich jedoch in die Kante der gepolsterten Sitzfläche.

 

John rechnete schon damit, dass Sherlock aufspringen würde, doch zu seiner Verwunderung blieb er sitzen. Lediglich sein Blick wurde eindringlicher.

 

Unter diesem Blick wurde John gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Dieses Flehen in den sonst so kühlen Augen verhieß bestimmt nichts Gutes. Die ganze Unterhaltung nahm eine Wendung, die ihm alles andere als angenehm war. Er musste zusehen, dass er hier wegkam. Und zwar schnell.

 

„Sherlock, ich glaube nicht...“

 

„John!“

 

Das Flehen dieser unglaublichen grauen Augen verstärkte sich und die Stimme senkte sich zu einem raschen, heiseren Flüstern.

 

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich falsch mache. Es klappt einfach nicht. John... ich würde dich nicht darum bitten, wenn es nicht absolut unumgänglich wäre. Du bist doch Arzt! Hilf mir. Bitte. Ich ertrage diesen Zustand keine Sekunde länger.“

 

„Sherlock...“ unternahm John einen letzten, wenngleich halbherzigen Abwehrversuch. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sein Schicksal bereits besiegelt war.

 

„Bitte“, wiederholte Sherlock und Johns letzter Verteidigungswall geriet ins Bröckeln.

 

Er lockerte seine Krawatte, die ihm plötzlich viel zu eng um den Hals saß und ihm die Luft abzuschnüren schien. Dann atmete er tief durch und sagte: „Zu absolut niemandem ein Sterbenswörtchen! Die kleinste Anspielung in irgendeiner Form und es wird Ihnen leid tun. Sehr leid. Ich bin Arzt und ich war Soldat. Das bedeutet, dass ich nicht nur jeden Knochen des menschlichen Körpers kenne... ich weiß auch sehr genau, wie ich ihn brechen kann.“

 

Ein vages Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Sherlocks Gesicht ab.

„Du bleibst? Du hilfst mir?“

 

„Ja... ich helfe dir“, erwiderte John und erwiderte damit die intimere Anrede, die sein Freund an diesem Abend zum ersten Mal ihm gegenüber benutzt hatte. Ihm war nicht wirklich wohl dabei, doch bei dem, was er gerade im Begriff war zu tun, wäre es unpassend gewesen, ihn weiterhin zu siezen.

 

John ging mit langsamen Schritten auf das Sofa zu. „Gott, was tu ich hier eigentlich?“, murmelte er dabei zu sich selbst. „Ich muss verrückt geworden sein.“

 

Mit jedem weiteren Schritt den er tat, kam er sich mehr wie eine männliche Variante von Alice vor. Er wusste nur noch nicht, ob er kurz davor stand, in ein Kaninchenloch oder durch einen Spiegel zu fallen.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Fortsetzung folgt...


	5. Chapter 5

Als John vor dem Sofa stand, hatte er wirklich das Gefühl, die Realität habe aufgehört zu existieren und er befände sich mitten in einem erstaunlich wirren Paralleluniversum. Sein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals.

 

Warum hatte Sherlock nur ausgerechnet so etwas von ihm verlangen müssen? Dagegen war es ja wirklich einfach gewesen, ihm in diesem Hinterhof eine reinzuhauen. Warum konnte es nicht wieder so etwas Unkompliziertes wie eine Schlägerei unter Männern sein?

 

Doch es war Sherlocks forschender, abwartender und auch vertrauensvoller Blick, der ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte und sein Gehirn wieder dazu brachte, vernünftig zu funktionieren.

 

John wurde klar, dass er sich in diesem Moment meilenweit außerhalb seiner Komfortzone als heterosexueller Mann befand. Um seinem Freund helfen zu können, würde er also aufhören müssen, wie ein Mann zu denken. Er würde seine Arzt-Persönlichkeit bemühen müssen. In seiner Eigenschaft als Arzt befand er sich hier noch völlig im Kernzentrum seiner Komfortzone und würde sie höchstwahrscheinlich für die Dauer dieses… _Freundschaftsdienstes_ auch nicht verlassen müssen.

 

John räusperte sich und konzentrierte sich darauf Arzt zu sein.

 

 

Kurzentschlossen setzte er sich auf den freien Platz an Sherlocks rechter Seite. Da Sie beide Rechtshänder waren erschien ihm das zweckmäßig.

Sherlock hatte sich noch immer nicht gerührt, sondern lediglich seinen Kopf gedreht und sah John weiterhin stumm an.

 

Das Flehen in den sonst so durchdringenden Augen war einer ruhigen Sicherheit gewichen, die aus dem Wissen resultierte, dass sich jemand seiner annehmen würde. Als John diese erkannte, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm etwas warm ums Herz wurde. Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht schien Sherlocks Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten grenzenlos.

 

John zog sein linkes Bein unter seinen Körper um sich Sherlock besser zuwenden zu können. Dummerweise war dabei sein linker Arm irgendwie im Weg und so musste er ihn notgedrungen auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas legen. Leichte Wärme schoss in seine Wangen. Genauso gut hätte er seinen Arm gleich um Sherlocks Schultern legen können. Doch ganz so nahe wollte er ihm nun auch wieder nicht kommen.

 

Nicht, dass Sherlock wieder die ganz falschen Schlüsse zog – wie damals bei ihrem ersten Date… Date? Innerlich schüttelte John über sich selbst den Kopf. Treffen! Bei Ihrem ersten… Treffen…Observation… Abendessen… was immer es eben gewesen war.

 

„Gut.“ John räusperte sich erneut. „Was hast du bis jetzt gemacht?“

 

Die Zuversicht aus Sherlocks Blick schwand und machte wieder dem leichten Überdruss Platz, wenn er jemand für einen Idioten hielt.

 

„Du hast gesehen, _was_ ich gemacht habe.“

 

„Ja… ja… natürlich“, versicherte John. „Ich habe auch eher gemeint: _wie_ hast du es gemacht?“

 

„Wie?“ Sherlocks Stirn zeigte leichte Falten. „So“, sagte er dann und zeigte auf den Laptop, dem bislang niemand mehr Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

 

Auf dem Bildschirm war ein Mann zu sehen, der – über einer Frau stehend – hektische Handbewegungen ausführte.

 

„Okay“, sagte John entschieden. „Das vergessen wir mal ganz schnell wieder.“ Er beugte sich vor und klappte den Laptop zu. „Sherlock, hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass Pornos einfach nur gut aussehen sollen? Und von daher nicht unbedingt zur Nachahmung empfohlen sind? Denn nicht alles, was nachher auf dem Bildschirm gut aussieht, fühlt sich auch in der Realität gut an.“

 

„Oh“, machte Sherlock und in seinem Gesicht zeigte sich plötzliches Begreifen und so etwas wie Ärger, dass er nicht von selbst darauf gekommen war.

 

„Weißt du, es gibt auch Bücher… Ratgeber zu diesem Thema“, fuhr John fort. „Nicht nur Pornographie.“

 

„Diese Bücher sind für Teenager“, erwiderte Sherlock etwas zu hochmütig für Johns Geschmack, doch er beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen.

 

„Wie auch immer…“, beendete John dieses Thema. „Nimm…nimm ihn doch einfach noch Mal in die Hand. So wie vorhin.“

 

Eine Augenbraue zog sich in die Höhe.

„Ich dachte…du?“, sagte Sherlock leise.

 

Johns Herz fing an, in einem der Gesundheit völlig unzuträglichen Rhythmus zu pochen. Sherlock würde ihn einfach so… sich einfach so _berühren_ lassen? Von ihm? Von einem Mann? Um sich wieder zu beruhigen, konzentrierte sich John auf den einzigen Gedanken zu dem er im Moment fähig war.

_Ich bin Arzt… ich bin Arzt… ich bin Arzt…_

 

Als er wieder in der Lage war Worte in seinen sinnvollen Zusammenhang zu bringen, sagte er: „Nur weil ich mich bereiterklärt habe, dir zu helfen, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich die ganze Arbeit mache. Ich bin hier der Fachmann – wie du vor ein paar Tagen so liebenswürdig warst festzustellen. Also gebe ich die Anweisungen und du führst sie aus. Okay?“

 

Ein vages Lächeln huschte über Sherlocks Lippen. So schnell, dass sich John nicht sicher war, ob er es in dem dämmrigen Licht wirklich gesehen hatte.

 

Sherlock zog seinen Bademantel wieder auseinander und umschloss seine immer noch steife Erektion mit seiner rechten Hand.

 

„Ähm… Sherlock… ein bisschen lockerer… du willst ihn ja nicht erwürgen“, schlug John vor. „Und ein bisschen Gleitmittel wäre auch kein Fehler… warte.“ John suchte mit der rechten Hand in seiner hinteren Hosentasche und fand dort das Tütchen mit dem Kondom und auch das Tütchen mit dem Gleitmittel, das als Zugabe zum Probieren der Packung Kondome beilegen hatte und die er früher am Abend mit einem ganz anderen Hintergedanken eingesteckt hatte.

 

Er riss das Tütchen mit den Zähnen auf und sah erst dann, dass Sherlock ihn mit diesem Hab-ichs-doch-gewusst-Blick ansah.

 

„Ja – es sind meine Fick-mich-Schuhe und mein Fick-mich-Aftershave und das ist meine Fick-mich-Notausrüstung“, gab John etwas genervt zu. „Ja, du hattest Recht. Ich hatte vor, heute flachgelegt zu werden. Zufrieden? Gib deine Hand her.“

 

Sherlock enthielt sich glücklicher Weise eines Kommentars und hielt John stattdessen seine rechte Hand hin. John quetschte die Gleitcreme auf Sherlocks Handfläche.

 

„Dürfte etwas kalt sein“, warnte John, doch Sherlock war zu schnell gewesen und hatte bereits wieder Hand an sich gelegt. Nun zog er scharf die Luft zwischen seine Zähne.

 

„Aaah…“

 

Etwas an diesem Laut und dem leicht zurückgeworfenen Kopf seines Freundes brachte in John eine verborgene Saite zum Klingen.

 

„Wird ja gleich besser“, sagte er leise. „Das Zeug wird relativ schnell warm.“ Und ohne Nachzudenken, streckte er seine rechte Hand aus und legte sie über die Hand seines Freundes.

 

Sherlock war ein wenig zusammengezuckt, doch hatte sich sofort wieder entspannt und sank nun etwas tiefer in das Sofa.

 

„Gut so“, bestätigte John. „Entspann dich… lehn dich zurück und denk an etwas… Schönes. Dann…“

 

„An etwas _Schönes_?“, fragte Sherlock verständnislos.

 

„Naja“, meinte John verwirrt. „An das, was… deinen Motor eben zum Laufen bringt.“ Sherlocks Blick blieb verständnislos – dafür ging John gerade ein Licht auf. „Sherlock“, fragte er vorsichtig. „Sherlock… kann es sein… dass du bisher an gar nichts gedacht hast? Zumindest an nichts… Stimulierendes?“

 

Sherlock schüttelte unsicher den Kopf und John seufzte. Er löste seine Hand und legte sie auf Sherlocks Oberschenkel.

 

„Ich denke, damit haben wir dein Hauptproblem lokalisiert. Wusstest du denn nicht, dass das größte Sexualorgan des Menschen das Gehirn ist? Und mit Gehirn meine ich jetzt nicht deinen normaler Weise brillanten Verstand, sondern Phantasie. Sexuelle Phantasien, um genau zu sein.“

 

„Phantasie“, wiederholte Sherlock nachdenklich. Offensichtlich musste er diese neue Information erst einmal verarbeiten.

 

„Ja, Phantasie“, bestätigte John. „Man kann auch Kopfkino dazu sagen. Stell dir irgendetwas vor. Etwas Erotisches. Etwas… keine Ahnung… eben etwas, das dir gefällt.“

 

„Aber mir fällt nichts ein…“, gestand Sherlock leise.

 

„Das glaub ich jetzt nicht…“ widersprach John. „Du hast doch diese ganzen Pornos gesehen. Irgendwas davon muss dir doch gefallen haben. Sonst hättest du doch nicht…“

 

„Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt“, sagte Sherlock mit leichter Ungeduld in der Stimme. „Ich habe diese Erektionen nicht wegen der Pornos. Sie waren meistens morgens einfach schon da, wenn ich aufgewacht bin.“

 

John seufzte erneut. Das war ja schlimmer als Zähneziehen während einem die Granaten um die Ohren flogen.

„Dann hattest du erotische Träume?“

 

„Möglich… aber ich erinnere mich nicht daran.“

 

„Gut, dann was anderes… hat dir eine der Frauen aus den Filmen gefallen?“

 

„Nein.“

 

„Einer der Männer?“, fragte John vorsichtig und wappnete sich.

 

Schulterzucken. Kopfschütteln.

„Nicht wirklich.“

 

„Okay…“, meinte John etwas ratlos. „Vielleicht ist es am besten, wir fangen einfach mal an und du kannst ja solange in deinem Gedächtnispalast nach etwas suchen, das du als erotische Phantasie verwenden kannst.“

 

Sherlock nickte ernsthaft.

 

„Und jetzt entspann dich…“, sagte John leise, bedeckte Sherlocks Finger wieder mit seiner Hand und initiierte eine langsame, sanfte Auf- und Abbewegung.

 

Er dirigierte Sherlocks Hand, der sich erstaunlich bereitwillig führen ließ.

 

„So ist es doch besser, oder?“, flüsterte John nach einer Weile.

 

„Ja…“, seufzte Sherlock und streckte seinen Körper ein wenig, nur um hinterher noch inniger mit den Sofakissen zu verschmelzen.

 

John wusste nicht wirklich, was er tun sollte und so machte er es einfach so, wie er es gewohnt war. Leichte, streichelnde Bewegungen… langsam etwas schneller werdend. Mit etwas mehr Druck zur Spitze hin und wieder lockerer bei der Abwärtsbewegung.

 

Etwas fast Hypnotisches ging von dieser Tätigkeit aus und John stellte fest, dass er unverwandt auf Sherlocks Erektion starrte und auf ihre beiden Hände, die unablässig in Bewegung waren. John wurde warm und er leckte sich über seine plötzlich trockenen Lippen.

Wie es wohl sein würde, wenn…

 

Bevor er den Gedanken noch beenden konnte, rief er sich selbst zur Vernunft. Statt weiter auf Sherlocks Penis zu starren, der ihn anscheinend nur auf dumme Gedanken brachte, wandte John seinen Blick lieber Sherlocks Oberkörper zu.

 

Sherlock hatte die Augen geschlossen und nicht nur seine Stirn und seine Oberlippe zierte ein dünner Schweißfilm, auch seine Brust, die sich im Rhythmus seiner tiefen Atemzüge deutlich hob und senkte, glänzte leicht.

 

Ganz in Gedanken und ohne hinzusehen, fuhr John mit seinem Daumen über die Spitze von Sherlocks Männlichkeit.

 

Die Reaktion erfolgte unmittelbar und bestand aus einem wohligen katzenhaften Wölben des Oberkörpers und einem kehligen Seufzen und irgendwo in Johns Körper pulsierte es.

 

„Nochmal?“, flüsterte er rau.

 

„Ja…“, antwortete Sherlock mit einer Stimme die eine ganze Terz tiefer war als gewöhnlich und die dieses Pulsieren tief in Johns Körper nur noch verstärkte. „Bitte“, murmelte Sherlock und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

 

Wie im Rausch tat John ihm den Gefallen. Jedes Mal, wenn ihre beiden Hände bei der Aufwärtsbewegung angelangt waren, rieb Johns Daumen in kreisförmigen Bewegungen über Sherlocks Eichel.

Jedes Mal geriet Sherlocks Seufzen lauter, bis es einem langgezogenen Stöhnen glich. Als Johns Daumen immer leichter über die heiße Haut glitt, begriff er, dass es sich bei der zusätzlichen Feuchtigkeit um die ersten Lusttröpfchen handeln musste und Sherlock endlich eine adäquate Phantasie gefunden hatte.

 

Obwohl John mit seinem unversehrten Arm tätig war, fing dieser doch so langsam an, zu schmerzen. Er fragte sich, wie lange sie hier wohl schon saßen, doch eigentlich interessierte ihn die Antwort nicht besonders. Raum und Zeit hatten auf seltsame Art und Weise ihre Bedeutung verloren.

 

John hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.

 

„John… was…“, keuchte Sherlock und riss seine  Augen auf.

 

Ein Schauer lief über Johns Rücken, als er in die aufgerissenen Augen sah. Die Pupillen waren groß und dunkel vor Erregung, aber auch etwas wie Angst lag darin verborgen.

 

„Nimm deine andere Hand“, gab John seine Anweisung mit sanfter Stimme. „Leg sie auf deine Hoden…“

 

„Warum?“

 

„Vertrau mir. Es wird dir gefallen“, murmelte John.

 

Sherlock verlagerte sein Gewicht, um seine Hand richtig platzieren zu können und lehnte am Ende mehr gegen John als gegen die Rücklehne des Sofas.

 

„Und jetzt...“, wollte John gerade sagen, als Sherlock bereits instinktiv das Richtige tat. „Genau so“, bestätigte John. „Einfach ein wenig darüber streicheln…“ Er schluckte krampfhaft. Warum war sein Hals eigentlich so trocken? Und warum benahm sich sein Herz wieder so ungehörig?

 

„Ooh jaa“, stöhnte Sherlock in diesem Augenblick und presste sich noch mehr gegen John. Sein Kopf lag mittlerweile auf Johns Schulter und John stellte zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass sein Arm auch nicht mehr auf der Sofalehne lag, sondern stattdessen um Sherlocks Schultern geschlungen war.

 

Doch eigentlich fühlte es sich sehr gut und richtig an, den Freund im Arm zu halten.

Ein einzelner Schweißtropfen rann an Sherlocks Schläfe hinab und John ertappte sich, wie er wieder wie hypnotisiert dessen Lauf verfolgte… über die Schläfe… an diesen absurd hohen Wangenknochen vorbei… weiter Richtung Mund… die Oberlippe mit diesem für einen Mann unglaublichen  Amorbogen… der entschlossene Kiefer… dieser lange Hals… die weiße, makellose Haut – nur hie und da von kleinen Narben unterbrochen…

 

„John… _bitte_ …“

 

Mein Gott… zwei Mal hatte Sherlock nun schon _Bitte_ gesagt. John schluckte erneut. Doch es war vergeblich, seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt. Sein Blick hin wie gebannt an dem Gesicht seines Freundes.

 

Langsam nahm er die Bewegung seiner Hand wieder auf.

Ein wohliges Seufzen entwischte Sherlocks Lippen und wieder fragte sich John, wie es wohl wäre, wenn…

 

Doch wieder verbat er es sich, den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich lieber völlig auf seine Aufgabe, seinem Freund endlich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, fast etwas fahrig. Er verstärkte langsam den Druck und genoss den Anblick der weißen Haut, die sich mit fortschreitender Erregung rosig überhauchte.

 

John erkannte die Anzeichen, wahrscheinlich bevor Sherlock begriff, dass es bald zu Ende sein würde.

 

Sherlocks Körper war mittlerweile wie eine Geigensaite gespannt, der Mund leicht geöffnet, der Atem ging nur noch stoßweise. Kein zusammenhängender Laut kam mehr über die spröden Lippen. Schweiß glänzte auf seiner Stirn – einige schwarze Locken klebten an seinen Schläfen. Die Augen waren fest geschlossen, seine Wange fast schmerzhaft gegen Johns Schulter gepresst.

 

Ein Zucken. Ein Innehalten.

Ein kurzer Moment der Starre, der Atemlosigkeit.

Ein Pulsieren unter Johns Hand und Sherlock erbebte in Johns Armen.

 

Die absolute Hingabe und Verletzlichkeit, das Vertrauen und auch die Schamlosigkeit, das Staunen, die Befriedigung, welche sich in diesem Moment in Sherlocks Gesicht abzeichneten, machten John sprachlos und fast ehrfürchtig.

Er fragte sich, ob Sherlock wohl jedes Mal so aussah, wenn… _„Das wirst du nie erfahren“,_ dachte er bei sich und unerklärlicher Weise machte ihn dieser Gedanke traurig.

 

Nur sehr langsam entspannte sich Sherlocks Körper wieder. Nur widerstrebend löste John seine Hand.

 

Sherlocks Augen öffneten sich und betrachteten ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick, den John nicht zu deuten wusste.

Auch Sherlock löste seine Finger von seiner erschlafften Männlichkeit und fuhr sich über den Bauch.

 

„John… das war…“ Sherlock unterbrach sich selbst und sah an sich hinunter. „Oh. Ejakulat.“

 

John atmete tief ein und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, das…“

 

Doch Sherlock beachtete ihn schon nicht mehr. Stattdessen hob er seine Finger, roch daran und leckte schließlich daran.

 

Das dunkle Pulsieren in Johns Körper war mit einem Schlag wieder zur Stelle und konzentrierte sich zu allem Übel in seinem Unterleib.

„Was… tust du da?“, fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

 

„Bitter“, bemerkte Sherlock mit nur leicht angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck. Der Rest war pure, unschuldige Neugier.

„Schmeckt Ejakulat immer so?“

 

„Woher soll ich das wissen?“, rief John – der mit seinen Nerven nun völlig am Ende war. Er stand auf, wobei er sich der unbequemen Enge seiner Hosen bewusst wurde, ärgerte sich darüber und ging wütend an den Schrank, in welchem sie ihren Whisky aufbewahrten.

 

„John, da du schon stehst… reichst du mir ein Reagenzglas mit Verschluss bevor alles eintrocknet?“

 

Gerade hatte John die Hand nach einem Glas und einer Flasche Laphroaig ausgestreckt, doch nach Sherlocks Frage besann er sich anders und nahm nur die Flasche an sich.

 

„Hol’s dir doch selbst“, knurrte er und klemmte sich die Flasche unter den Arm. „Ich gehe ins Bett.“

 

Er hoffte, dass der medizinisch-torfige Geschmack des Islay-Whiskys die Erinnerung an diesen Abend auslöschen oder zumindest erträglicher gestalten würde.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Fortsetzung folgt...


	6. Chapter 6

********

 

„Mmmhhh... oh ja... John! Aaah... nicht aufhören! John – bitte mach weiter... ich... ich... Oh Gott!“

 

„Ganz ruhig, Sherlock... oh, ich liebe es, wenn du bettelst...“

 

 

_Diddididi – Diddididi – Diddididi – Diddididi_

 

Mit einem  Ruck schreckte John aus dem Schlaf.

Orientierungslos sah er sich um, bis sein umnebelter Blick auf den Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch fiel.

Reflexartig drückte er den Aus-Knopf. Das Digital-Display zeigte 10:01 an.

Warum klingelte dieses Mist-Ding überhaupt? Immerhin war Sonntag. Ach ja... er hatte Freitags noch zugesagt am Sonntag Mittag ein paar Stunden Notdienst zu schieben.

 

Wie ein gefällter Baum ließ er sich wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen und blinzelte einige Male angestrengt, um die letzten Nebelschleier aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Warum hatte er eigentlich so einen Brummschädel?

 

Ach ja... der Whisky. Er hätte nicht mehr als zwei kräftige Schlucke nehmen sollen. Verstohlen blinzelte er zu der Flasche, die auf der Fensterbank stand und stöhnte.

Wie leer war die Flasche eigentlich bereits gewesen, als er sie im Wohnzimmer an sich genommen hatte?

Aber eigentlich war diese Überlegung müßig. Er würde so oder so eine Neue kaufen müssen. Der klägliche Rest, der noch in der Flasche verblieben war, war kaum noch der Rede wert.

 

Sherlock würde sicher...

 

Sherlock.

 

Sherlock!

 

Geschockt riss John seine Augen weit auf.

 

Schlagartig fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Sofort kniff er seine Augen mit einem gequälten Stöhnen wieder zu.

 

Warum?

 

Warum?

 

Warum, zu Hölle hatte er so etwas getan?

Ach ja – Sherlocks flehender Gesichtsausdruck. Der hatte ihm nach seinem missglückten Date den Rest gegeben.

 

Was hatte er eigentlich für ein wirres Zeug zusammen geträumt, als gerade sein Wecker geklingelt hatte?

Als ihm auch das wieder einfiel – zumindest bruchstückhaft, so wie Träume das eben an sich haben – schoss ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht.

Verstohlen hob er die Bettdecke leicht an und schielte an seinem Körper hinunter.

 

Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, dem Alter der nächtlichen Entladungen entwachsen zu sein, doch der Zustand seiner Pyjama-Hosen belehrte ihn eines Besseren.

 

„Verdammt sollst du sein, Sherlock Holmes! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!“, fluchte John inbrünstig.

 

Was war eigentlich gestern mit ihm geschehen?

Warum hatte ihn die ganze Situation so seltsam berührt?

 

John schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und atmete tief ein und aus.

 

Was war da mit ihm passiert? War er dabei schwul zu werden? Hatte ihn das alles tatsächlich erregt?

 

Er nahm seine Hände vom Gesicht und starrte blicklos an die Zimmerdecke.

Eigentlich wusste er aus jahrelanger Erfahrung, wie er sich fühlte und was er fühlte, wenn er erregt war. Und so hatte sich das gestern Abend eigentlich nicht angefühlt. Zumindest nicht ganz.

 

In seinem ganzen Leben hatte noch nie irgendein Mann irgendetwas in ihm ausgelöst. Und durch seinen Dienst in der Armee war er weiß Gott mit genügend Männern in Berührung gekommen und nie hatte sich etwas bei ihm _geregt_.

 

Nein. Seine sexuelle Orientierung war festgelegt. Er war Hetero und damit basta.

 

Wahrscheinlich war es nur eine seltsame, körperliche Reaktion auf diese ungewöhnliche – und völlig außerhalb der Norm liegende – Situation gewesen.

 

Objektiv betrachtet war Sherlock auch ein ziemlich attraktiver und gleichzeitig ungewöhnlicher Mann (oder sollte man besser _außergewöhnlicher_ sagen?) und attraktive Menschen – gleichgültig ob Mann oder Frau – lösten bei anderen Menschen angenehme Gefühle aus.

 

Und der Traum? Die nächtliche sexuelle Erregung?

John tat dies mit einem Schulterzucken ab.

 _Träume_... Er versuchte ein verächtliches Lachen. Er hatte noch nie viel auf Träume gegeben. Wahrscheinlich waren diese wirren Ausgeburten seiner Hirnaktivität ein Ergebnis von zu viel Frust, zu viel Alkohol und dem bislang unerfüllten Wunsch mit Caroline intimer zu werden und herauszufinden, ob sie eine echte Blondine war.

 

Nach all diesen sehr beruhigenden Überlegungen setzte er sich mit neuem Elan auf und tappte mit nackten Füßen an seinen Kleiderschrank. Am Besten rief er heute gleich nach seinem Notdienst bei Caroline an. Wenn er mit ihr sprach, würde sie sicher...

 

Seine Hand hielt bei der Hemdenauswahl mitten in der Bewegung inne.

Sprechen.

 

Er würde mit Sherlock sprechen müssen.

Über gestern Abend.

 

Würde er das wirklich tun müssen?

 

Ja. Nein. Würde Sherlock...

 

Unwillig schüttelte John den Kopf. Sie waren zwei erwachsene Männer. Und natürlich würden Sie darüber sprechen müssen und sie würden das auch wie zivilisierte Menschen tun können.

Nicht dass Sherlock glaubte, er, John, würde zukünftig jederzeit für weitere, ähnliche geartete Freundschaftsdienste zur Verfügung stehen.

 

Sherlock war manchmal so ein Kind. Wenn man ihm den kleinen Finger gab, musste man sich nicht wundern, wenn nachher der ganze Arm fehlte.

 

Bei diesen Gedanken entging John völlig die Widersprüchlichkeit, mit der er im gleichen Atemzug Sherlock als erwachsenen Menschen und als Kind bezeichnet hatte.

 

Energisch nickte John und wählte ein hellblaues Hemd. Er würde mit Sherlock sprechen. Unbedingt.

Am Besten noch, bevor er zur Arbeit ging und bevor Sherlock Zeit haben würde, sich Gedanken über die Worte _Präzedenzfall_ und _Gewohnheitsrecht_ zu machen und beide auf die gestrige Situation anzuwenden.

 

John würde ihm so etwas glatt zutrauen. Exzentrisch genug wäre sein Mitbewohner dafür.

 

Aber... wenn Sherlock noch gar nicht aufgestanden war?

Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich John. Diese eine Sache wollte er nicht aufschieben, sondern sie möglichst sofort hinter sich bringen. Er beeilte sich mit Waschen, Anziehen und Zähneputzen und hastete in das Esszimmer, um sich schnellstmöglich Gewissheit zu verschaffen.

 

Die Überlegung, was er tun sollte, falls Sherlock sich noch in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer befinden würde und das seltsame Kribbeln, das ihn bei diesem Gedanken überlief, schob er eilends beiseite.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

Johns Ängste waren unbegründet gewesen, denn Sherlock saß bereits am halbwegs gedeckten Frühstückstisch und las in einem besonders fragwürdigen Druckerzeugnis der Sensations-Presse.

 

Der Detektiv war bereits vollständig bekleidet und sah aus, wie aus dem Ei gepellt, so dass sich John – obwohl er sich sorgfältig angezogen hatte, und sich bis vor fünf Minuten noch sehr gepflegt vorgekommen war – neben ihm irgendwie schmuddelig fühlte.

 

Toastkrümel und ein benutztes Messer legten Zeugnis davon ab, dass Sherlock seine Mahlzeit bereits beendet hatte.

 

„Guten Morgen, John“, grüßte Sherlock, ohne hinter seiner Zeitung aufzutauchen.

 

„Guten Morgen“, erwiderte John den Gruß. „Ist der Tee noch warm?“

 

„Ja. Aber die Milch ist leer. Im Kühlschrank ist noch welche.“

 

„Ah ja. Gut. Ähm.“ John fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Himmel, wie sollte er dieses delikate Thema nur anschneiden?

 

Um Zeit zu gewinnen, ging er zum Kühlschrank, um die Milch zu holen. Er öffnete die Tür, griff nach der Milch und schloss die Tür wieder. Er hatte dem Kühlschrank bereits wieder den Rücken zugedreht, als er stutze, den Mund auf- und zuklappte, sich wieder umdrehte und den Kühlschrank erneut öffnete.

 

Diese zweite Inspektion bestätigte ihm den flüchtigen Eindruck, den er beim ersten Blick gewonnen hatte. Langsam drehte er sich zu Sherlock um.

 

„Seit wann stehen da zwei Reagenzgläser im Kühlschrank? Hast d...“ John unterbrach sich abrupt. Waren sie noch per Du? Oder war gestern Abend eine Ausnahme gewesen? Unschlüssig schüttelte er den Kopf.

 

„Haben S...“ Wieder unterbrach er sich. Nein. Per Sie ging eigentlich auch nicht mehr. Nicht nachdem...

 

„Ist das auch noch von gestern Abend?“, fragte er schließlich und atmete erleichtert auf, dass ihm diese neutral formulierte Frage eingefallen war.

 

Sherlock blätterte gemächlich die Zeitung um.

„Nein, von heute morgen“, erläuterte er ruhig – weiterhin zu einem Großteil von der Zeitung verborgen. „Ich habe mich zu einer neuen Versuchsreihe entschlossen.“

 

„Aha“, machte John tonlos, setzte sich an den Tisch und schenkte sich Tee und Milch  in seine Tasse. Diese Antwort musste er erst einmal verdauen. Eigentlich kam ihm diese Eröffnung wie gerufen, wollte er doch genau dieses Thema anschneiden. Doch merkwürdiger Weise hatte er das starke Gefühl von Ladehemmung. „Gut...“, sagte er schließlich und räusperte sich. „Gut, gut... Dann gibt es diesbezüglich wohl keine Probleme mehr?“

 

Sherlock ließ sich dazu herab, einer Ecke der Zeitung einzuklappen und über diese freie Ecke hinweg John anzublicken.

„Keine Sorge“, meinte er leichthin. „Du wirst in absehbarer Zeit nicht mehr durch den Anblick meiner Erektion inkommodiert werden.“ Die Ecke der Zeitung klappte wieder an ihren Platz zurück und verbarg Sherlocks Antlitz vor Johns verblüfftem Blick.

 

„Inkommo...“, wiederholte John verblüfft. Er wusste, was das Wort bedeutete, doch Sherlock hatte ihn mit dem Gebrauch des _Du_ überrumpelt. „Oh. Gut. Obwohl ich mich nun schon fast daran gewöhnt hatte“, stichelte John. Diese Bemerkung hatte er sich trotz allem einfach nicht verkneifen können.

 

Die Zeitung senkte sich. Sherlock sah John lange an.

„Ein Versuch witzig zu sein, John?“, fragte er gedehnt.

 

Für einen kurzen Moment zog John seine Augenbrauen leicht in die Höhe.

„Ist wohl nicht so ganz gelungen“, räumte er ein.

 

„Nicht wirklich“, bemerkte Sherlock und gähnte verhalten. Immerhin blieb die Zeitung nun auf Halbmast und obwohl sich Sherlock wieder in einen der Beiträge vertiefte und seinen Blick senkte, erschien dies John die ideale Gelegenheit um sein Anliegen vorzubringen.

 

„Ähm, Sherlock... wegen letzter Nacht...“

 

Sherlocks Gesicht hob sich ihm wieder entgegen und zeigte zu Johns Verblüffung tatsächlich einen gewissen Grad der Zerknirschung.

 

„Oh ja... John. Ich muss dir dafür noch meinen Dank aussprechen. Du warst mir wirklich eine große Hilfe.“

 

Zu seiner Schande musste John gestehen, dass Sherlocks offener Blick seine Hirn- und Sprachfunktion völlig lahmlegte.

 

Sherlock blickte ihn einige Zeit abwartend an, dann sagte er mit tadelndem Unterton: „Wirklich, John, es wäre an der Zeit, dass du nun so etwas sagst wie: _gern_ _geschehen_.“

 

„ _Du_ belehrst _mich_ über gesellschaftliche Gepflogenheiten?!“, platzte es aus John heraus und er lachte unfroh.

 

In Sherlocks Gesicht zuckte nicht ein Muskel.

„Einer muss es ja tun“, erwiderte er trocken.

 

„Sherlock...“, lenkte John ein und fuhr sich wieder durch die Haare. „Sherlock, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es nicht gern getan habe... aber ich will nicht, dass bei dir der Eindruck entsteht, ich hätte es _gern_ getan.“

 

Sherlock legte den Kopf leicht schief und musterte John eindringlich.

„Du fühlst dich unwohl“, stellte er fest. „Warum?“

 

John machte eine hilflose Geste. Darauf fiel ihm beim besten Willen keine Erklärung ein. Wie sollte man ein solch delikates Thema einem Mann wie Sherlock Holmes begreiflich machen? Einem Mann, der die meisten gesellschaftlichen Konventionen gar nicht verstand und auf die, die er kannte, einfach pfiff?

 

Sherlocks Blick glitt immer noch ruhelos über John hinweg. Doch plötzlich schien er irgendetwas gefunden zu haben, etwas, das ihm weiterhalf, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck erhellte sich ein wenig.

Er legte die Zeitung aus der Hand, verschränkte seine Finger ineinander und stützte seine Kinn darauf ab.

 

„John – ich konnte gestern Abend mit deiner Hilfe ein Problem lösen, welches mich wochenlang beschäftigt hat. Und dafür bin ich dir wirklich sehr dankbar“, sagte er mit ruhigem Ernst.

 

John erwiderte den ruhigen, direkten Blick und spürte, wie er selbst dabei ruhiger wurde. Sherlock betrachtete die ganze Angelegenheit wie ein _Problem_... wie einen _Fall_. Wie eine Untersuchung, bei deren Abschluss John hatte helfen können. Wobei seine Hilfe oft nur daraus bestand, einfach da zu sein und Sherlock vor sich selbst zu beschützen...

Und dieser Fall war nun abgeschlossen... eine Wiederaufnahme nicht notwendig. Sherlock würde Johns Hilfe bei diesem Problem nicht mehr benötigen.

 

Etwas erleichterte atmete John aus, als er verstand, wie Sherlock die Dinge sah. Es war alles genau in die Richtung gelaufen, die John sich als Ergebnis vorgestellt hatte. Sherlock kam alleine klar. Scherlock brauchte ihn nicht mehr. Punkt.

 

 

 

Während John darüber nachgrübelte, wie einfach sich dieses Problem für ihn gelöst hatte, und warum er sich nicht mehr darüber freute, kam ihm ein weiterer unerfreulicher Gedanke.

„Sherlock… du sagst doch nichts?“, hakte er vorsichtig nach. „Ich meine, du wirst es doch nicht herum erzählen, oder?“

 

„Was?“, erwiderte Sherlock zerstreut, denn sein Blick war schon wieder in Richtung Zeitung abgewandert. „Was soll ich nicht herum erzählen?“

 

Leichter Schweiß brach John aus den Poren. Nahmen diese Peinlichkeiten denn gar kein Ende?

„Na, _das_ eben… gestern Nacht… Das sagst du doch niemand, oder?“

 

Ein verblüffter Blick traf John.

„Warum sollte ich das?“

 

„Weil dir nichts peinlich ist, vielleicht? Weil du pausenlos redest ohne nachzudenken? Weil du ohne Hemmungen alle möglichen Geheimnisse ausplauderst? Meine, die von Klienten, Andersons… die Liste ließe sich übrigens problemlos erweitern. Und das alles ohne Rücksicht auf die Konsequenzen – deshalb vielleicht?“, antwortete John mit Nachdruck.

 

„Oh“, machte Sherlock und wirkte für einen Moment tatsächlich betroffen. „Dann ist dir also peinlich, was gestern Nacht passiert ist.“

 

„In gewisser Weise“, räumte John ein.

 

„Das muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen, oder? Das ist wieder irgend so eine Gepflogenheit, die sich meinem ansonsten brillanten Verstand entzieht“, erwiderte Sherlock trocken und eine Spur verächtlich. „Aber wenn es dich beruhigt… ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab. Obwohl ich wirklich nicht verstehe, warum es dir peinlich…“

 

„Lass es einfach gut sein“, unterbrach John ihn hastig. „Du redest nicht darüber, mehr wollte ich gar nicht, okay? Auch keine versteckten Anspielungen oder ähnliches.“

 

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm seine Zeitung wieder auf.

 

„Ähm, Sherlock… nur eine Sache noch…“, begann John etwas zaghaft.

 

Mit unnötig lautem Rascheln faltete Sherlock die Zeitung zusammen.

„Was denn noch?!“, fragte er sichtbar gereizt.

 

„Ich frage mich nur, wie dein Bruder… oder zum Beispiel Lestrade darauf reagieren, wenn Sie mitkriegen, dass wir uns jetzt… duzen“, sagte John und kam sich im selben Augenblick entsetzlich lächerlich vor. Machte er sich wirklich über so etwas Sorgen?

 

Doch, ja, entschied er nach einem kurzen Augenblick. Er wollte Mycroft keine Erklärung für diese plötzliche intimere Anrede abgeben. Und Mycroft würde es garantiert wissen wollen. Bis ins letzte Detail.

In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Nervosität rührte John seinen Tee mit lautem Löffelklappern um.

 

Natürlich entging nichts davon Sherlocks wachem Blick.

„Da ich mit Mycroft nicht spreche – außer es ist unvermeidlich – wird er es nicht erfahren“, erklärte er etwas von oben herab.

 

Hier musste John widersprechen.

„Mycroft hat die beunruhigende Angewohnheit _alles_ zu erfahren. Besonders solche Dinge, die ihn nichts angehen.“

 

Sherlock neigte den Kopf in leichter Anerkennung, zuckte aber gleichzeitig unbekümmert mit den Schultern.

„Im Prinzip korrekt. Aber was Mycroft darüber denkt oder zu sagen hätte, ist irrelevant.“

 

„Und Lestrade?“, hakte John hartnäckig nach. „Und überhaupt Scotland Yard? Sie werden reden… sie werden Vermutungen anstellen. Das tun sie sowieso schon! Dass wir uns nun duzen wird die Sache nicht besser machen.“

 

Sherlock atmete deutlich hörbar aus und sagte dann mit einer Stimme, der man den Überdruss deutlich anhören konnte: „John, ich habe es dir bereits mehrfach gesagt und ich sage es wieder: Die Menschen reden immer! Sie tun kaum etwas anderes – und niemand wird sie daran hindern können.“

 

„Na toll“, sagte John und schob die Teetasse von sich weg. Der Sinn nach Frühstück war ihm nun komplett vergangen. Dann würde der ganze Tratsch also wieder von vorne losgehen. Die Verdächtigungen. Das schäbige Gekicher hinter ihrem Rücken. Die fragenden Blicke. Das wissende Grinsen. Wirklich ganz toll.

 

„Problem?“

 

„Nein – nein“, sagte John sarkastisch. „Nicht doch.“

 

„Gut. Ich habe da nämlich noch einige Fragen zu meiner geplanten Versuchsreihe an dich.“ Sherlock wirkte plötzlich so euphorisch, dass John ganz automatisch misstrauisch wurde.

 

„Will ich wirklich wissen, worum es dabei geht?“, fragte er abweisend.

 

Doch Sherlock ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht“, gab er zu, sprach jedoch ohne erkennbare Pause sofort weiter. „Ich will herausfinden, inwieweit sich der Geschmack von Ejakulat beeinflussen lässt. Ich habe bei der Probe von heute Morgen festgestellt, dass es immer noch bitter schmeckt, aber dennoch einige andere Nuancen aufweist.“ In seiner Begeisterung und Neugier hatte sich Sherlock über den Tisch gebeugt und war John nun beunruhigend nahe.

 

Vor Johns geistigem Auge entstand wieder das Bild der gestrigen Nacht und wieder regte sich etwas tief in seinem Innersten. Er schluckte krampfhaft und rief sich ins Bewusstsein, dass Sherlock das alles nicht mit Absicht machte, sondern aus seiner Sicht eine völlig normale Frage gestellt hatte.

 

„Der Geschmack ist prinzipiell beeinflussbar. Aber das kannst du eigentlich auch alles im Internet nachlesen“, antwortete John so ausweichend wie möglich. Er hatte beschlossen, mitzuspielen. Das ging schneller, als erst zu diskutieren und dann doch zu antworten. Und daran war ihm sehr gelegen. Nicht nur, weil er dieses Thema schnellstmöglich hinter sich bringen wollte, sondern weil er auch demnächst zur Arbeit gehen musste.

 

„Zeitraubend und ermüdend“, wehrte Sherlock diesen Vorschlag ab. „Ich müsste mich erst durch unzählige Fehlinformationen und Halbwahrheiten quälen. Du bist Arzt, du bist hier – es ist effizient, wenn ich mich deines Wissens bediene.“

 

„Dir ist schon klar, dass das nicht mein Spezialgebiet ist, oder?“, begehrte John kurz auf. „Nur weil ich Arzt bin, muss ich nicht alles wissen…“

 

„Aber du weißt es! Zumindest wirst du in der Lage sein, mir die ersten Anhaltspunkte zu geben.“ Ein hartnäckiges Funkeln war in Sherlocks Augen getreten und John seufzte. Er wusste, wann er sich geschlagen geben musste.

 

„Ich kenne zumindest keine Details… aber Ananas zum Beispiel beeinflusst den Geschmack positiv, während Kohl und Kaffee mehr zur Bitterkeit beitragen.“

 

Sherlock nahm diese Informationen mit begierigem Blick in sich auf.

„Interessant“, sagte er dann und lehnte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich werde dazu wohl tatsächlich mehrere Versuchsreihen benötigen.“ Er schien im Kopf eine Rechnung aufzustellen. „Dazu brauche ich natürlich weitere Proben. John, würdest du…“

 

„NEIN!“, schrie John aufgebracht und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. „Sherlock! NEIN!“ Er spürte, dass er vor Wut und noch einem anderen Gefühl, das er im Moment nicht identifizieren konnte, zitterte.

 

„Aber…“

 

Doch John ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Sherlock, es ist wirklich keine gute Idee einfach so das Sperma eines anderen Mannes… dir ist schon klar, dass es da einige Krankheiten gibt?“

 

Sherlock bedachte ihn mit einem Blick der eine Mischung aus beleidigtem Stolz und Verblüffung war.

„John, also wirklich… natürlich weiß ich das. Aber du bist Arzt – muss ich das wirklich so oft betonen? – du wirst regelmäßig getestet und eine Gefahr besteht daher so gut wie nicht.“

 

John raufte sich die Haare vor so viel… ja, was war es? Ignoranz? Unbekümmertheit? Logik?

 

„Von mir aus!“, schrie John und schlug mit beiden Fäusten auf den Tisch, dass die Teetassen leise klirrten. „Dann bin ich eben clean und daher die einzig logische Wahl als Versuchskaninchen. Ich mache es trotzdem nicht! Und ich verbiete dir, irgendjemand anderen um diesen Gefallen zu bitten! Ist das klar?! Hast du mich verstanden?!“

 

Immerhin wirkte Sherlock leicht beeindruckt. Er musste also zur Abwechslung wirklich zugehört haben.

„Als ob ich so etwas getan hätte“, wehrte er leicht indigniert ab.

 

„Oh ja – das hättest du!“, rief John entnervt aus.

 

Sherlock strich die Zeitung glatt und John begriff, dass er zum ersten Mal einer Verlegenheitsgeste Sherlocks beiwohnte. Doch dann schien sein Freund zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein.

 

„Gut“, sagte er leicht gelangweilt. „Dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als auf meine eigenen Ressourcen zurückzugreifen.“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck war so ungerührt, als ob er nie versucht hätte, John für sein Projekt zu gewinnen.

 

„Wie schön für dich“, stieß John sarkastisch aus. Er war immer noch aufgebracht. „Da wünsche ich dir dann auch viel Spaß dabei.“

 

Schlagartig erhellte sich Sherlocks Gesicht und er lächelte breit.

„Den werde ich haben. Weißt du – ich gebe zu, ich habe dir nicht geglaubt, als du gesagt hast, es wäre ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Aber du hattest Recht. Es ist wirklich ein ganz besonderer Genuss. Für meine Versuchsreihe ist das tatsächlich ein sehr angenehmer Nebeneffekt.“ Er sah mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu John auf, der immer noch vor ihm stand.

 

John schluckte krampfhaft. Das war zu viel für ihn. Plötzlich wurde er sich bewusst, dass er seine Hände immer noch zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Langsam löste er seine Finger.

„Ich habe noch eine andere Idee für einen Versuch“, sagte er dann.

 

„Und der wäre?“, fragte Sherlock interessiert.

 

„Wie lange muss Sherlock Holmes auf John Watson einreden, bis Letztgenannter den Verstand verliert.“

 

Ein verwirrter Blick aus hellen, grauen Augen traf John.

 

„Und ich kann dir einen Tipp geben“, fuhr John völlig entnervt fort. „Lange kann es nicht mehr dauern.“

 

„John…“

 

„Nein, Sherlock“, wehrte John mit einer eindeutigen Handbewegung ab, die dennoch müde und erschöpft wirkte. „Ist schon gut. Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keine Angst... das Thema duzen und siezen ist mit diesem Kapitel erledigt. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich darauf noch Mal zurückkommen werde.
> 
> Nächstes Update?  
> Wahrscheinlich erst in einer Woche. Leider.


	7. Chapter 7

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

 

Als John nach seinem Notdienst nach Hause kam, überfielen ihn – während er die Treppe empor schritt – sehr gemischte Gefühle. In der Klinik war es ihm noch gelungen, die ganze Situation für eine Weile zu vergessen... zu verdrängen.

Doch jetzt meldeten sich mit Wucht alle Emotionen der vergangenen Tage zurück und John war sich seines eigenen Standpunktes, ja seines eigenen Selbstbildes, gar nicht mehr so sicher, wie er es vor dieser ganzen Geschichte noch gewesen war und er immer für unverrückbar gehalten hatte.

Es hatte in seinem Leben nur wenige Einschnitte gegeben, die ihn nachhaltig verändert hatten. Zuerst war da natürlich die Schule gewesen... dann sein Entschluss, sich der Medizin zu widmen und dann... John schluckte.

Afghanistan.

Sicher eine der nachhaltigsten Erfahrungen, die ihn geprägt hatten. Die ihn zu dem gemacht hatten, was er heute war. Er hatte geglaubt, ein fertiger Mensch zu sein. Er hatte geglaubt, ihn könne nichts mehr bis in seinen tiefsten, innersten Kern erschüttern. Doch dann... dann war Sherlock in sein Leben getreten.

Unwillig schüttelte John den Kopf. Was für eine Formulierung!

Sherlock war nicht in sein Leben getreten. Stamford hatte sie verkuppelt.  
Verkuppelt?

John stöhnte.

Stamford hatte sie einander vorgestellt und John war dumm genug gewesen,   
sich tatsächlich eine Wohnung mit Sherlock zu teilen.

War er wirklich ein solcher Adrenalin-Junkie, wie Sherlock ihm gleich zu Anfang unterstellt hatte? War er wirklich so simpel gestrickt, dass einen Warnschild Achtung – Gefahr ausreichte, um John Watson genau diese Richtung einschlagen zu lassen?

Dabei war er gewarnt worden. Nahezu jeder, der ihm begegnet war, hatte ihn vor dem Freak gewarnt. Wieder schüttelte John den Kopf. Wütender dieses Mal, verständnislos.

Sherlock war kein Freak. Auch kein Soziopath – wie er sich selbst gerne bezeichnete – nicht einmal ein gut angepasster. Dazu war er nun wirklich zu mitfühlend. Jeder, der Augen hatte, um zu sehen, musste bemerken, wie sehr er von Mrs Hudson angetan war. Und sogar er selbst war in den Genuss gekommen, von Sherlock als sein Freund tituliert zu werden. Sein einziger zwar, aber immerhin.

Auch wenn ihn diese Freundschaft nicht davon abhielt, weiterhin an John herumzuexperimentieren, wann immer ihm der Sinn danach stand.

Aber... war er nicht längst schon mehr als nur ein Freund? Und falls er mehr war... was zur Hölle war er dann für Sherlock? Und falls er wirklich mehr war... wollte er das wirklich wissen? Und wollte er das wirklich sein?

Bevor er noch zu einem Schluss kommen konnte, endeten die Treppen und er hatte die Wohnungstür erreicht. Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte er auf den Türknauf.  
Dann atmete er – ärgerlich über sich selbst und sein Zögern – tief durch und öffnete die Tür.

„Sherlock?“, rief er in die Wohnung. „Ich bin wieder da. Sollen wir...“

Piep.

Eine SMS. Ahnungsvoll zog John sein Handy aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke.

Großmarkt. Abteilung Südfrüchte. Sofortiges Erscheinen notwendig. SH.

„Na toll“, murmelte John. Er drehte auf dem Absatz um und rannte die Treppen wieder hinunter. Während er ein Taxi rief, tippte er seine übliche Antwort, die er mittlerweile blind schreiben konnte.

Bin unterwegs. JW.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

 

Vier Tage später war auch dieses Rätsel gelöst und John war wieder wesentlich entspannter. Vor allem, weil Sherlocks Verhalten während der ganzen Zeit über so unausstehlich und freundschaftlich zugleich gewesen war wie immer. Nichts hatte darauf schließen lassen, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihnen stand.

Einige hochgezogene Augenbrauen auf Sherlocks erstes Du waren die einzige Reaktion des Yards gewesen, was immens zu Johns Erleichterung beigetragen hatte.

Der einzige Wermutstropfen war für John eine etwa außerhalb der Norm liegende Observierung einiger Verdächtiger gewesen. Daher hatte er die Veröffentlichung dieses Falls in seinem Blog schon seit einigen Tagen vor sich hergeschoben, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob er es wirklich erwähnen sollte und wie er ansonsten die Ergreifung des Täters schildern könnte.

Es war mittlerweile wieder Sonntag geworden und John entschied sich dafür, seinen Bericht nicht länger aufzuschieben. Sherlock war in seinem Zimmer verschwunden und John hatte daher das Wohnzimmer für sich allein und somit genügend Ruhe, um den Text zu verfassen. Er hatte schon eine ganze Weile still vor sich hin getippt, als er plötzlich einen Atemzug in seinem Nacken spürte.

Fast zu Tode erschrocken zuckte er auf seinem Stuhl herum und bemerkte, dass Sherlock so nahe neben ihm in gebeugter Haltung stand, dass dessen dunkle Locken fast seine Wange berührten.

„Sherlock!“ rief er wütend und immer noch erschreckt aus. „Was zur Hölle tust du da?“

„Sehen, was mein Blogger so treibt“, erwiderte Sherlock. „Das Mandarinen-Abkommen?!“, rief er dann aus, das Gesicht zu einer abfälligen Grimasse verzogen. „John... also wirklich. Das Mandarinen-Abkommen. Etwas Dümmeres ist dir nicht eingefallen?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was du hast“, gab John leicht beleidigt zurück. „Es ging um Südfrüchte, es ging um ein Handelsabkommen und um geheime Preisabsprachen. Ich finde den Titel passend.“

„Du findest auch alberne Tiervideos auf youtube wären ein amüsanter Zeitvertreib“, bemerkte Sherlock verächtlich.

„Du begeisterst dich für Zigarettenasche. Soll das vielleicht besser sein?“

Sherlock bedachte ihn wieder mit diesem Blick, der ganz klar Idiot sagte.  
„Es ist sinnvoll und ich kann dieses Wissen für meine Arbeit verwenden. Was man von Tiervideos nicht behaupten kann“, antwortete er mit einem Tonfall, der von vorneherein jede Diskussion ausschloss.

„Musst du eigentlich so durch die Wohnung schleichen? Ich hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen?“, wechselte John abrupt das Thema und ging zum Gegenangriff über.

„Für einen Soldaten sind sowohl deine Reflexe als auch dein Gehör jämmerlich“, stellte Sherlock sachlich fest und richtete sich wieder zu seiner ganzen Größe auf.

John war sich eines leichten Gefühls des Verlustes bewusst.  
Wahrscheinlich nur eine Reaktion auf die plötzliche Abwesenheit zusätzlicher Körperwärme, dachte er bei sich. Es ist auch etwas kühl hier im Zimmer.

„Steht in der Zeitung eigentlich was von Schnee?“, fragte John und tippte wieder weiter an seinem Bericht. „Immerhin ist in ein paar Wochen Weihnachten.“

„Schnee in London?“ Sherlock griff nach seiner Geige und dem Bogen. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, John.“

„Hat es schon gegeben“, wandte John ein.

„Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf über Meteorologie. Das Wetter ist kaum beeinflussbar und daher langweilig. Denk lieber über deinen neuesten Blog-Eintrag nach.“ Sherlock legte seine Geige an. Doch noch hing die Hand, welche den Bogen hielt, schlaff herab.

John hörte auf zu tippen und drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um, um Sherlock besser ansehen zu können.  
„Seit wann interessierst du dich für meinen Blog?“, fragte er misstrauisch.

Sherlock lächelte so honigsüß wie eine Katze, die im Begriff war, den Kanarienvogel zu fressen.  
„Seit ich darauf brenne, nachzulesen, wie gut du dich als Banane gemacht hast. Übrigens habe ich auf meinem Handy einige Fotos davon. Möchtest du welche, um deinen Eintrag etwas zu illustrieren?“

John schnappte nach Luft.  
„Es gibt Fotos davon?!“, rief er wütend und entsetzt zugleich aus. „Du hast mich in diesem albernen Bananenkostüm fotografiert, wie ich diese Werbezettel verteile? DU!?“

Sherlock grinste nur und strich probeweise mit seinem Bogen über die Saiten.

„Dabei war es deine Idee“, schrie John aufgebracht. „Du hast gesagt, es wäre absolut notwendig, um mit letzter Gewissheit den Täter zu überführen und...“ John hielt mitten im Satz inne. Seine Gedanken rasten. „Du hast das absichtlich gemacht!“, brüllte er, als ihm die Wahrheit dämmerte. „Du hast von Anfang an gewusst, wer als Täter in Frage kommt und du hättest es auch ohne meinen Auftritt als Banane beweisen können!“

„Ja“, gab Sherlock schlicht zu. „Das hätte ich. Aber es hätte noch einen halben Tag länger gedauert und es wäre lange nicht so amüsant gewesen.“

Während John noch nach Worten rang, die seiner Wut und Empörung angemessen Ausdruck verleihen sollten, legten sich Sherlocks Finger auf die Saiten seiner Geige und er fing an, zu spielen.

Bereits nach wenigen Takten erkannte John den Schlager aus den 1920er Jahren.

Ausgerechnet Bananen...

John schwankte zwischen Empörung und Gelächter.  
Als er in Sherlocks Augen sah, die vor Schalk blitzten, siegte das Gelächter.  
„Du löscht diese Fotos!“, forderte er zwischen zwei Lachanfällen.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung legte Sherlock seine Geige ab.  
„Dazu müsstest du mich schon zwingen. Und ich wüsste nicht, wie dir das gelingen sollte“, sagte er mit seinem üblichen hochnäsigen Tonfall, den sein Lächeln allerdings Lügen strafte.

John wischte sich – vom Lachen erschöpft – über die Augen. Dann stützte er sein Kinn auf seine rechte Hand und sah Sherlock mit freundlichem Ernst an.

„Wenn irgendetwas davon an die Öffentlichkeit dringt, werde ich dich umbringen müssen. Das ist dir doch hoffentlich klar“, drohte er halb im Ernst, halb im Scherz.

Sherlocks Lächeln vertiefte sich.  
„Und wieder frage ich mich, wie dir das gelingen sollte. Aber du kannst beruhigt sein. Deine Geheimnisse sind bei mir gut aufgehoben.“ Sherlock hielt kurz inne. Sein Lächeln wurde zwar schwächer, aber dunkler, fast verführerisch. „Alle deine Geheimnisse.“

Und wieder wurde tief in Johns Körper diese eine verborgene Saite angeschlagen und zum Klingen gebracht. Doch dann wandte sich Sherlock ab, um den Fernseher anzuschalten und der Moment war vorbei.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hallte das Gefühl noch in John nach, dann war auch das vorbei, sein Pulsschlag hatte wieder seinen altvertrauten Rhythmus aufgenommen und John beendete seinen Bericht über das „Mandarinen-Abkommen“ wobei er zwar die Observierung beschrieb, dabei jedoch seine Verkleidung als Bananen-Maskottchen geflissentlich verschwieg.

Die Welt war für gewisse Dinge einfach noch nicht reif.

 

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

In den folgenden Tagen nahm das Leben in der Baker Street 221 B seinen gewohnten Lauf. John arbeitete tageweise in der Klinik, Sherlock widmete sich mehr oder weniger seiner Website, seinen Klienten und den Anfragen von Scotland Yard.

Lediglich eine Veränderung war eingetreten, die so subtil war und dennoch so gewaltig, dass sich John fragte, wie ihm dieser Sachverhalt so lange hatte entgehen können.

Sherlock langweilte sich nicht mehr. Zumindest beklagte er sich nicht mehr lautstark darüber und auch der Smiley an der Wand war von weiteren Attacken verschont geblieben.

Als John diesen Mangel an Langeweile mit der Beobachtung verband, dass Sherlock in diesen Tagen mehr Zeit in seinem Zimmer verbrachte, als das früher der Fall gewesen war, schoss ihm kurz eine flammende Röte ins Gesicht. Das wäre weiter nicht schlimm gewesen, wenn ihm dieser Gedanke nicht ausgerechnet dann gekommen wäre, als er gerade bei der Arbeit war und den Bauch einer halbnackten Frau abtastete, was diese zu der Bemerkung veranlasste: „Hey, Doc – is' Ihnen nich' gut?“ Und die sich dann später mit der Ankündigung verabschiedete: „Wenn ich mich von 'nem Lustmolch betatschen lassen will, kann ich auch U-Bahn fahr'n.“

Ausgerechnet an diesem Abend lag Sherlock – als John endlich nach Hause kam – wie tot auf dem Sofa.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?“, fragte John – zwischen genervt und besorgt schwankend. „Bist du krank? Oder warum liegst du im Bademantel auf dem Sofa rum?“

„Es geht mir blendend“, schnappte Sherlock zurück.

„Hast du dir wieder drei Nikotinpflaster aufgeklebt oder warum schleift dein rechter Arm wie abgestorben auf dem Boden?“

Da Sherlock nur leicht die Nase hochzog und John ansonsten weder eines Blickes, noch einer Antwort würdigte, zuckte John mit den Schultern und ging in die Küche.

Sein erster Blick fiel auf die Anrichte, auf der sich vier leere Ananas-Dosen befanden.  
„Was zum...“, murmelte John verwundert vor sich hin und öffnete den Kühlschrank.  
„Hast du noch irgendwas Essbares übrig gelassen?“, rief er ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich habe nämlich Hunger.“ Als keine Antwort kam, richtete er seinen Blick auf den Inhalt des Kühlschranks.

„Das darf doch nicht...“, stieß er aus, als er die fünf verkorkten Reagenzgläser in ihrer Halterung sah.

Schnurstracks ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wieso stehen plötzlich fünf Reagenzgläser im Kühlschrank?“, stellte er Sherlock zur Rede, der ihn nur matt anblinzelte. „Die waren doch gestern noch nicht... Okay – gehört das wieder zu den Dingen, die ich gar nicht wissen will?“

Sherlock schloss seine Augen wieder.  
„Definitiv“, murmelte er erschöpft.

John fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht.  
„Hängen die fünf Reagenzgläser irgendwie damit zusammen, dass du im Bademantel auf dem Sofa liegst, deine Haut verschwitzt aussieht, dein Gesicht fiebrig wirkt und du ganz allgemein aussiehst, als ob du jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden könntest?“, fragte er streng.

Sherlock rang sich dazu durch, seine Augen erneut zu öffnen.  
„Neue Versuchsreihe...“, erwiderte er matt. „Ich will herausfinden, wie lange es dauert, bis sich der Geschmack signifikant ändert. Gemessen in Zeiteinheiten ab der Nahrungsmittelaufnahme... dazu ist es erforderlich, dass ich alle zwei Stunden...“

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag spürte John dieses verräterische Hitze in seinen Wangen.  
„Zuviele Details“, wehrte er ab. Aber eine Sache wollte er dennoch wissen. „Deshalb die leeren Ananas-Dosen?“

„Dabei mag ich Ananas nicht einmal besonders“, antwortete Sherlock mit einem Mitleid heischenden Blick. „Aber die Wissenschaft verlangt ihre Opfer.“

John rang um Fassung.

„Wissenschaft!“ In Gedanken setzte er noch ein „Von wegen!“ hinzu. „Soll das heißen, du hast den ganzen Tag nur auf dem Sofa gelegen, Ananas gegessen und dir alle zwei Stunden einen runtergeholt?“ John holte tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich angewidert sein oder ob ich dich um deine Potenz beneiden soll.“

Sherlocks Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und John wusste, dass sein Blick verächtlich hätte wirken sollen, doch dieses Mal scheiterte sein Freund damit kläglich.  
„Ich habe mir keinen runtergeholt“, stellte er fest. „Ich habe eine Versuchsreihe abgearbeitet. Und die sieht vor, dass ich heute noch zwei Mal...“

John unterbrach ihn mit einer energischen Handbewegung.  
„Vergiß es! Du bist schon abgearbeitet genug“, entschied er kategorisch. „Du bleibst wo du bist. Ich mache etwas zu essen und nach dem Essen wirst du duschen und dir was Vernünftiges anziehen. Ist das klar?!“

Sherlock salutierte ansatzweise mit seiner linken Hand.  
„Ja, Sir“, imitierte er ironisch die Entgegennahme eines Befehls. „Aber bring mir vorher die Wundsalbe aus dem Badezimmer.“

„Ich hasse dich“, stöhnte John.

„Nein, tust du nicht“, erwiderte Sherlock. „Was ist jetzt mit dem Essen und er Salbe?“

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

 

Drei Tage und das Wiederauffinden eines gestohlenen Ringes später klingelte es an der Tür.

Sherlock und John saßen ungewohnt einträchtig vor den Fernseher und sahen den Film Orient-Express. Sherlock gähnte und langweilte sich ganz offensichtlich, doch genauso offensichtlich war er zu faul um sich von seinem Sessel wegzubewegen und John hatte in weiser Voraussicht die Fernbedienung an sich genommen.

Gerade tat Sherlock zum gefühlten eintausendsten Mal die Beobachtungen Poirots als geradezu schwachsinnig ab, als es – wie gesagt – an der Tür klingelte.

„Erwartest du einen Klienten?“, fragte John.

„Kein Klient. Paketdienst“, korrigierte Sherlock überdrüssig. „Wirklich, John – kannst du das immer noch nicht unterscheiden? Das Klingen ist ganz verschieden!“

„Schon gut“, wiegelte John ab. „Erwartest du ein Paket?“

„Nein“, sagte Sherlock einsilbig, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog die Beine hoch auf den Sessel.

„Ich auch nicht“, hatte John gerade sagen wollen, doch die Körperhaltung seines Freundes war eindeutig. Er würde nicht geruhen, sich zu erheben. Also blieb es John überlassen, auf das Klingen zu reagieren.

Es war tatsächlich ein Paketbote.

„Ja, bitte?“, fragte John.

Der Bote hielt ein Paket in der Hand, welches etwas größer war als ein Schuhkarton. Ein Firmenaufkleber oder Absender war auf den ersten Blick nicht zu erkennen. Die Farbe war in neutralem Grau gehalten.

„Paket für Mr Sherlock Holmes“, sagte der Bote.

„Also doch“, murmelte John gereizt. Er drehte sich halb um und rief: „Sherlock! Es ist für dich!“ Zu dem Boten gewandt sagte er: „Einen Moment. Er kommt gleich.“

Der Bote – ein Mann Anfang 30 mit rötlichen Haaren und leichtem Bauchansatz – lächelte unverbindlich.

Gähnend kam Scherlock endlich an die Tür.  
„Aber ich warte auf kein...“ Sein plötzlich wacher Blick analysierte die Verpackung. „Oh! Fantastisch!“, rief er freudig aus. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell da ist.“ Er riss dem Boten das Paket förmlich aus der Hand.

„Was ist es denn?“, fragte John mit milder Neugier.

„Das Dildo- und Vibratoren-Set, das ich im Internet bestellt habe“, erwiderte Sherlock ungerührt und verschwand mit seinem Paket wieder in der Wohnung.

John blieb wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen.

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte sich John sehnlicher gewünscht, die Erde möge sich unter ihm auftun und ihn verschlingen.

Als das nicht geschah, schickte er ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass ihn auf der Stelle ein Blitz treffen möge um ihn dieser hochnotpeinlichen Situation durch einen frühen und grausamen Tod zu entheben.  
Doch wie üblich wurden seine Gebete nicht erhört.  
Wie üblich war er auf sich alleine gestellt.

„Äh... Sherlock?“, rief John seinem Mitbewohner noch halblaut hinterher als er seiner Stimme wieder trauen konnte.

Der Bote räusperte sich.  
„Es genügt auch, wenn Sie unterschreiben, Sir“, sagte er und hielt John seine Kladde mit der Empfangsbestätigung und einen Kugelschreiber hin.

„Wie?“, gab John verständnislos zurück. „Ah... ja“, sagte er dann, als sein Gehirn wieder halbwegs funktionierte.

„Vibratoren-Set, hm?“, bemerkte der Bote. „Da sind Sie dann ja wohl abgemeldet. Ich kenne das zur Genüge.“

John griff reflexartig nach dem Kugelschreiber.   
„Ach ja?“, fragte er zerstreut. „Äh, ich meine... wir sind nicht...“ John seufzte. Diese ganze Richtigstellerei hatte doch sowieso keinen Sinn. „Ist ja auch schon egal“, erwiderte er ergeben. „Wo soll ich unterschreiben?“

„Hier, Sir.“ Der Bote zeigte ihm die Stelle. „Wie gesagt, ich kenne das. Sie haben mein tiefstes Mitgefühl. Seit meine Frau sich so ein batteriebetriebenes Dings gekauft hat, interessiert sie sich auch nicht mehr für mich.“

„Ähm ja... das ist allerdings bedauerlich. War das alles?“, fragte John.

„Ja, Sir. Ich...“

„Gut. Auf Wiedersehen“, sagte John kurz angebunden und schlug dem Boten die Tür vor der Nase zu.

„SHERLOCK!“, brüllte er dann. „Wo steckst du?! Wir müssen uns DRINGEND unterhalten!“ John blieb wutschnaubend im Flur stehen und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Nicht jetzt... ich bin beschäftigt“, kam es gedämpft aus Sherlocks Zimmer.

„Kann das nicht... DAS KANN NOCH FÜNF MINUTEN WARTEN!“ schrie John und stapfte zu Sherlocks Zimmertür.

„Es wird dir aber in diesen fünf Minuten garantiert gelingen, mir die Stimmung zu verderben“, drang es etwas deutlicher durch die Tür, welche kurz darauf von einem schmollenden Sherlock einen Spalt geöffnet wurde.

„Das ist mir scheißegal“, tobte John. „Hast du eigentlich den Verstand verloren? Was ist dir eingefallen, dem Paketboten – DEM PAKETBOTEN – auf die Nase zu binden, was in diesem Paket drin ist?!“

Sherlock musterte ihn mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn und wirkte dabei äußerst verständnislos.  
„Du hast gefragt“, sagte er dann mit einem Schulterzucken. „Und wenn du weiter so brüllst, wird es nicht nur der Paketbote wissen – der uns sowieso nicht kennt – sondern auch das ganze Haus.“ Er dachte kurz nach. „Inklusive Mrs Hudson“, fügte er dann noch hinzu.

„Ich habe gefragt“, echote John tonlos. „Ja, du hast Recht. Ich habe gefragt.“ Er presste Daumen und Zeigefinger an seine Nasenwurzel und spürte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die ersten Anzeichen einer Migräne.  
„IN SOLCHEN FÄLLEN LÜGT MAN!“, brüllte er dann so laut, dass Sherlock etwas zurückwich, was John mit grimmiger Genugtuung registrierte.

Dann legte Sherlock seine Handflächen aneinander und hielt sie sich in seiner üblichen Denk-Haltung vors Gesicht.  
„Dieser Vorfall hat dich wirklich sehr aus der Ruhe gebracht“, stellte er dann fest. „Es muss dir also wichtig sein. Gut.“ Er nahm die Hände vom Gesicht. „Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach also tun? Und schlage mir nicht vor, ich solle in einen dieser anrüchigen Sex-Shops gehen um dort einzukaufen, denn das werde ich garantiert NICHT tun. Vielleicht hätte ich das noch vor einigen Monaten tun können, aber dank deines Blogs...“, hier visualisierte er die Anführungsstriche tatsächlich mit den entsprechenden Handbewegungen, „bin ich mittlerweile stadtbekannt wie ein bunter Hund und kann mich kaum noch unerkannt aus dem Haus wagen.“

„Du übertreibst“, wandte John ein, doch Sherlock achtete überhaupt nicht auf ihn, sondern fuhr damit fort in seinem Stakkato-Tempo die Worte auf John niederprasseln zu lassen.

„Ich könnte mich irren... aber ich irre mich nie – daher ist es unmöglich, dass du wünschen solltest, dass ich beim Betreten oder Verlassen eines Sex-Shops gesehen werde. Was wiederum bedingt, dass ich meine Einkäufe halbwegs anonym im Internet erledige. Was wiederum bedingt, dass meine Einkäufe mit der Post zugestellt werden oder – wie in diesem Fall - von einem Paketdienst. Also. Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach zukünftig tun?“

Unter Sherlocks kühlem, sezierenden Blick fühlte sich John zunehmend unwohl und seine Wut fiel in sich zusammen wie ein Soufflé, welches zu früh aus dem Ofen genommen worden war.  
„Kauf von mir aus soviel Sex-Spielzeug im Internet, wie du willst“, lenkte er schließlich ein. „Das ist ganz allein deine Sache und es geht mich nichts an.“ Er atmete einmal tief durch. „Aber es ist sehr wohl meine Sache, wenn wildfremde Paketboten anfangen mich zu bedauern, weil sie glauben, mein Freund würde mich durch einen Vibrator ersetzen.“

Sherlock gab ein Geräusch von sich, das halb Lachen und halb verächtliches Schnauben war.  
„Als ob ich so etwas tun würde!“, rief er aus. „John, wann begreifst du es endlich? Du bist für mich unersetzlich.“

John schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Sherlock sprach ihm so selten ein Kompliment aus, dass er es im ersten Moment nicht als solches erkannte und auch im zweiten Moment immer noch nach der versteckten Ironie suchte.

„Trotzdem, Sherlock...“, versuchte er es mit schwacher Stimme, denn er begriff, das Sherlock auf dem besten Wege war, ihn von seiner Spur abzubringen und den Streit auf einen relativ unwichtigen Nebenschauplatz zu verlegen. „Das ist nicht ganz der Punkt...“

„Gut erkannt!“, stimmte ihm Sherlock zu. „Der Punkt ist vielmehr: haben wir noch Batterien im Haus? Ich begreife nicht, wie so etwas Elementares nicht im Lieferumfang enthalten sein kann.“

In diesem Moment beschloss John, sich nie wieder über irgendetwas aufzuregen, was Sherlock tun oder sagen würde.  
Entweder das – oder ihn würde ein früher Herzinfarkt dahinraffen. Das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Um diese simple Tatsache zu erkennen, brauchte man kein Genie wie Sherlock Holmes zu sein.

 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bei Wikipedia findet ihr mehr Infos zu dem erwähnten Song "Ausgerechnet Bananen" - im englischen Original "Yes, we have no bananas".  
> Einfach den Songtitel eingeben - wiki findet das dann schon.


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

John war es tatsächlich gelungen, seinen guten Vorsatz, sich über nichts mehr aufzuregen, was Sherlock betraf, auch umzusetzen.

 

Er hatte sich ein Mantra zurechtgelegt, das er immer dann aufsagte, wenn spürte, wie seiner Gesundheit unzuträgliche Gefühle in ihm hochkochten.

 

_Amoklauf ist keine Lösung - Amoklauf ist keine Lösung - Amoklauf ist keine Lösung – Amoklauf..._

 

Bislang funktionierte es bestens. Es gelang ihm meist sogar, nach der vierten oder fünften Wiederholung der Absurdität gewisser Situationen eine amüsante Seite abzugewinnen.

 

Er konstatierte lediglich mit unterschwelliger, wenn auch wachsender Besorgnis, dass Sherlock einige Anzeichen von beginnendem Suchtverhalten an den Tag legte.

Je länger John darüber nachdachte, desto weniger verwunderlich war dies allerdings. Sherlock war eine ausgesprochene Suchtpersönlichkeit. Er hatte zwar mit dem Rauchen aufgehört – zumindest so gut wie – aber dieses Laster hatte er prompt durch eine nicht bestimmungsgemäße Verwendung von Nikotin-Pflastern ersetzt.

 

Außerdem gab es Anzeichen dafür, dass Sherlock – zumindest bevor John eingezogen war – auch andere Drogen konsumiert hatte. John argwöhnte zudem, dass in ihrer Wohnung noch in irgendeinem genialen Versteck ein Vorrat dieses Rauschgiftes aufbewahrt wurde. Bislang hatte er es noch nicht entdeckt, aber er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass es existierte.

 

Darüber hinaus konnte Sherlock auch der Kategorie Workaholic zugeordnet werden. Denn immer, wenn kein Fall anstand, war er unausstehlich und wirkte wie auf Entzug. Sogar er selbst hatte zugegeben, mit seiner Arbeit quasi verheiratet zu sein. Alles eindeutige Anzeichen für eine Arbeits-Sucht.

 

Es verwunderte John daher nicht besonders, dass sich bei Sherlock nun auch einige Verhaltensmuster einer Sex-Sucht entwickelten.

 

Allerdings war sich John nicht darüber im Klaren, wie und ob er dieses Thema Sherlock gegenüber anschneiden sollte. Vielleicht war es auch nur der Reiz des Neuen, der Sherlock mehr und mehr Zeit alleine in seinem Zimmer verbringen ließ. John beschloss, vorläufig nichts zu sagen, aber weiterhin die Augen offenzuhalten.

 

Sobald Sherlock anfangen würde, nur noch zu den Mahlzeiten sein Zimmer zu verlassen oder gar seine Arbeit zu vernachlässigen, würde er eingreifen. Das hatte er sich fest vorgenommen. Er hoffte nur, dass es nie dazu kommen würde. Denn gegen Süchte kämpft die Logik meist vergebens. Auch wenn Sherlock für Logik immer sehr empfänglich war. Doch John wusste einfach, dass vernünftige Argumente bei diesem Thema versagen mussten.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Dank seiner neugewonnenen Gelassenheit war es John möglich, eine neutrale Gesichtsfarbe zu bewahren, als Sherlock ihm aus heiterem Himmel heraus die folgende Frage stellte:

 

„Was hat es eigentlich mit der Prostata auf sich?“

 

Es war der dritte Advent.

Ein neuer Fall war nicht in Sicht und John hatte es sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee und einem Buch in seinem Sessel gemütlich gemacht. Sherlock saß schon seit dem Frühstück hinter seinem Laptop und hatte während der letzten Stunden kein einziges Wort geäußert.

 

Wie gesagt führte Johns neue innere Ruhe dazu, dass er weder seinen Kaffee verschüttete, noch sich verschluckte. Es gelang ihm sogar, der Sache eine heitere Seite abzugewinnen und antwortete daher flapsig und ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen: „Da kriegt man Krebs.“

 

John wartete einige Sekunden. Im Raum herrschte völlige Stille. Erst als ein indigniertes _„Bitte?“_ an seine Ohren drang, konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr völlig verkneifen. Schließlich erbarmte er sich seines Freundes und sah auf.

 

Sherlocks Augenbrauen hatten sich entrüstet zusammengezogen, doch seine Mimik drückte tatsächlich eher Verwirrung als Ärger aus.

 

„Vielleicht solltest du deine Frage spezifizieren“, schlug John freundlich vor.

 

Die Verwirrung schwand und etwas wie Anerkennung aber auch Verdruss schlug sich in Sherlocks Mimik nieder.

 

„Ich habe verschiedenen Quellen die Information entnommen, dass die Prostata auch der sexuellen Stimulation dienlich sein kann“, sagte Sherlock und sah John abwartend an.

 

John hätte ihm darauf eine direkte und eindeutige Antwort geben können, doch er war gerade in einer Stimmung, die ihn dazu trieb, Sherlock ein wenig zappeln zu lassen.

 

„Aha“, machte er daher nur. „Was willst du dann noch von mir? Du hast dich ja offensichtlich schon ausreichend informiert.“

 

Sherlock schnaubte ungeduldig.

„John! Ich will von dir wissen, ob diese Informationen der Wahrheit entsprechen.“

 

„Was fragst du da mich?“, gab John in einem Tonfall zurück, als ob diese Frage die größte Zumutung aller Zeiten darstellen würde. „Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Ich bin Hetero.“

 

Innerlich zerplatzte John fast vor Lachen über Sherlocks Ungeduld und zunehmende Gereiztheit. Äußerlich gab er sich jedoch den Anschein völliger Ungerührtheit. Er tat so, als lese er weiter in seinem Buch.

 

Sherlocks Augenbrauen wirkten nun wirklich unheilverkündend.

„Was hat denn das _damit_ zu tun?“, stieß er gereizt aus.

 

Langsam blätterte John eine Seite in seinem Buch um.

„Oh, so ziemlich alles, würde ich sagen. Oder hast du nicht gewusst, dass die anale Penetration und Stimulation eher von homosexuellen Männern praktiziert wird, während sich heterosexuelle Männer in der Regel allein bei dem Gedanken, jemand an ihren Hintern zu lassen, lieber eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen würden?“

 

„Der heterosexuelle Mann scheint sogar bezüglich seiner Sexualität im Allgemeinen ein Idiot sein“, bemerkte Sherlock ätzend. „Warum sollte man die Möglichkeit einer weiteren erogenen Zone außer Acht lassen?“

 

„Keine Ahnung“, seufzte John und schlug sein Buch zu. Er hatte Sherlock nun lange genug gequält. „Was soll ich sagen? Männer sind da eben etwas komisch.“

 

„Komisch?“ Sherlock schnaubte. „Inkompetent und ignorant scheinen mir eher die angebrachteren Begriffe zu sein.“ Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Also – nachdem du nun endlich aufgehört hast, meine Zeit mit deinen Spielchen zu vergeuden und dich in einer kooperativen Stimmung befindest… wie ist das nun mit der Prostata?“

 

John zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich muss mich leider wiederholen: was fragst du mich? Ich kann dir zwar eine fundierte medizinische Auskunft darüber geben, wo die Prostata zu finden ist – aber da gibt es auch im Internet ganz vorzügliche Schaubilder – und wie man sie untersucht. Ich könnte dir auch sagen, wie man bei dieser Untersuchung ohne große Umschweife zu einer Spermaprobe kommt… doch da das alles kaum mit sexueller Erregung einhergeht, wird dich das a) nicht interessieren und b) nicht wirklich weiterbringen.“

 

„Dennoch...“, fing Sherlock an. „Ich denke, es wäre hilfreich, wenn du…“

 

„Oh, nein“, sagte John entschieden. „Lass mich aus dem Spiel. Auf gar keinen Fall! Und du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzusehen. Dabei helfe ich dir garantiert nicht! Es würde auch nichts nützen, da ich auf diesem Gebiet keinerlei praktische Erfahrung habe.“

 

John klopfte sich innerlich selbst auf die Schulter, dass er seine Antwort so ruhig gegeben hatte. Natürlich hätte er Sherlock für diese Frage am liebsten aus dem Fenster geworfen und angeschrien – nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge – aber die Erfahrung hatte John mittlerweile gelehrt, dass das rein gar nichts brachte. Er würde davon höchstens noch Krampfadern am Hals bekommen.

 

Sherlock runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Du hast noch nie...“

 

John zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.

„Nein. Es hat mich nie besonders interessiert und es hat sich auch nie ergeben.“ Zu spät fiel John ein, dass man dies völlig falsch verstehen konnte und er beeilte sich, einen etwaigen Eindruck zu zerstreuen. „Frauen sind generell weniger am Hintern eines Mannes interessiert… daher… hat es sich nie ergeben… ich meine…“ John bemerkte, dass er anfing zu stottern und hörte daher lieber auf zu reden, bevor er noch etwas wirklich Dummes von sich gab.

 

„Du willst mir damit sagen, dass dir auch in der Armee nie irgendwelche Angebote unterbreitet wurden?“, Sherlock hatte seine Hände aneinandergelegt und sah ihn über seine Fingerspitzen hinweg abschätzend und etwas ungläubig an.

 

„Nein“, John musste sich räuspern. „Warum sollte… was bringt dich auf diese Idee?“

 

„Gemessen an gesellschaftlichen Standards fällst du nicht in die Kategorie _hässlich_ oder gar _abstoßend_. Und verglichen mit den anderen Soldaten deiner Einheit wirkst du sogar ausgesprochen ansprechend.“ Seine Hände legten sich wieder auf die Tastatur seines Laptops und er fing an zu tippen.

 

„Sherlock… was… woher…“, stammelte John.

 

„Wie?“, fragte Sherlock und sah mit leicht abwesendem Blick von seinem Laptop auf. „Ach so… du hast mir vor einem Jahr dieses Gruppenfoto gezeigt. Nach dieser Aufnahme zu urteilen gehörtest du, was Attraktivität angeht, eindeutig zum oberen Drittel. Seltsam, dass dir niemand Avancen gemacht hat.“ Sherlocks Stimme war zum Ende hin fast zu einem Murmeln geworden, denn sein Laptop forderte zunehmend seine Aufmerksamkeit.

 

„Sherlock…“, sagte John verwundert und leicht verlegen.

 

„Was denn noch?“, fragte Sherlock ohne seinen Blick zu heben.

 

„War das gerade ein Kompliment?“ John musste es einfach wissen.

 

Sein Kopf fühlte sich seltsam leicht an, seit Sherlock gesagt hatte, er wäre attraktiv. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, wie er diese Bemerkung einordnen sollte. Doch tief in seinem Innersten breitete sich ein angenehmes Gefühl aus und diese eine, verborgene Saite hatte Gesellschaft bekommen. John hatte keine Ahnung wieso… aber es fühlte sich an, wie der dumpfe, beruhigend sanfte und leicht melancholisch klagende Ton eines Fagotts.

 

„Was?“, fragte Sherlock während seine Finger förmlich über die Tastatur flogen. „Ach so… Ein Kompliment? Ich weiß nicht… fühlst du dich denn geschmeichelt? Wenn ja, dann war es wohl eines“, erwiderte Sherlock abgelenkt und widmete sich weiter seinem Laptop.

 

„Aha“, machte John. Für weitere Worte fühlte er sich schlichtweg zu überwältigt. „Danke“, brachte er gerade noch heraus.

 

Da sah Sherlock auf und zwinkerte ihm zu – genauso, wie er es bei ihrem ersten Treffen getan hatte.

„Keine Ursache.“

 

Danach war John wieder abgemeldet

Und während Sherlocks ganze Konzentration nun unwiederbringlich seinem Laptop galt, hatte sich die verborgene Saite in Johns Innerstem zu einer Geige gewandelt und vereinte sich nun mit dem Fagott in einem ersten, flüchtigen Duett, welches fast schon endete, bevor es richtig begonnen hatte.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

In den darauffolgenden Tagen übernahm John in der Klinik freiwillig alle Schichten, die ihm angeboten wurden. Es war ein Versuch, sich mit Arbeit abzulenken, diese verstörenden Gefühle zu verdrängen und nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, dass Sherlock ihn – gemessen an gesellschaftlichen Standards – für attraktiv hielt.

 

Durch die Überstunden und seine – durch die Schichten bedingten – unüblichen Arbeitszeiten und da nur ein kleiner unspektakulärer Fall anstand, den Sherlock alleine erledigte und John auch keine SMS mehr erhielt, nach deren Erhalt er durch halb London zu jagen hatte, gelang ihm es auch überraschend gut, seinem Freund und Mitbewohner aus dem Weg zu gehen.

 

John wollte einfach nicht analysieren, was diese eine – wahrscheinlich sogar unbeabsichtigte Bemerkung – in ihm ausgelöst hatte oder auslösen würde, wenn er erst damit anfangen würde, darüber nach zu grübeln. Und eine Begegnung mit Sherlock würde zwangsläufig alles wieder aufwühlen und letzten Endes zu einer Selbstanalyse seiner Emotionen führen.

 

Wenn er diese Taktik ein paar Tage lang durchhielt,  würde – davon war John überzeugt – diese Verwirrung verschwinden und alles würde wieder so ruhig und friedlich sein, wie vorher.

Ruhig und friedlich?

Fast hätte John gelacht.

Wann war es mit Sherlock jemals ruhig und friedlich! Aber war es denn so schlimm, dass sich John einfach wieder sein normales Leben zurückwünschte? Zumindest so normal, wie es eben als Sherlocks Mitbewohner, Freund und Blogger möglich war.

 

Obwohl John nach Kräften alles tat um Sherlock – zumindest vorerst – auszuweichen, kam ihm doch nie der Gedanke in den Sinn sich eine andere Wohnung zu suchen und einfach auszuziehen.

 

Als ihm dies am dritten Tag seines Verweigerungsfeldzuges bewusst wurde, begriff er, dass er schon viel zu sehr in Sherlocks Leben und Machenschaften verstrickt war, als dass er sich noch problemlos daraus würde lösen können.

Und leider musste er sich eingestehen, dass er das auch gar nicht wollte.

 

An diesem Punkt seiner Überlegungen angelangt, suchte er das Personalbüro auf und übernahm eine weitere Nachtschicht.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Am Ende der Woche hatte John so viele Schichten übernommen, dass er nicht mehr genau wusste, welcher Tag eigentlich war, als er frühmorgens nach Hause kam.

 

Als er die Wohnung betrat, bemühte er sich, leise zu sein, um Sherlock nicht zu wecken. Doch als er gerade auf Zehenspitzen an Sherlocks Zimmertür vorbeischleichen wollte, geschah zweierlei.

 

Zum einen bemerkte John, dass Sherlocks Tür einen Spalt offen stand und zum anderen drang genau in diesem Moment ein lustvolles Stöhnen an sein Ohr.

 

Alles in John drängte danach, einfach weiterzugehen und weder den Spalt noch die Geräusche zu beachten, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen, die entsprechenden Handlungen zu vollziehen.

 

Seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht mehr, denn anstatt wegzulaufen, blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen und auch seine Augen widerstanden seinem Befehl wegzusehen. Stattdessen drehte sich sein Kopf sogar noch ein kleines Stück weiter, so dass er nun nicht mehr die Kommode im Blick hatte, sondern vielmehr direkt auf das Bett sah.

 

Beim Anblick des nackten Körpers, der sich auf dem Bett befand, fühlte sich John seltsam losgelöst von der Realität. Zeit und Raum waren nur mehr vage Begriffe ohne Bedeutung.

 

John wusste nicht, wie lange er ohne zu blinzeln durch den Türspalt gestarrt hatte. Ein weiteres Stöhnen riss ihn aus seiner Starre und mit fast Übelkeit erregender Plötzlichkeit wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihn der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, erregte.

 

Dennoch gelang es ihm nicht, sich davon loszureißen.

Worte wie elegant, schön, kraftvoll, grazil und sinnlich schossen ihm durch den Kopf, doch keines dieser Worte schien ihm passend zu sein für die Szene, die sich vor ihm fast wie ein Gemälde ausbreitete.

 

Auf dem Nachttisch brannte eine Kerze, deren Flamme das Zimmer in weiches, warmes Licht tauchte und Sherlocks helle Haut fast strahlend erglühen ließ.

 

Sherlock kniete auf dem Bett, wobei er der Tür den Rücken zuwandte. Er hockte auf japanische Art auf seinen Fersen, jedoch war klar ersichtlich, dass er die Knie nicht zusammen hielt, sondern im Gegenteil, die Oberschenkel weit gespreizt hatte.

 

Automatisch suchte John nach der typischen Armbewegung eines Mannes, der sich dem _einsamen Vergnügen_ hingibt, doch obwohl sich Sherlocks Hände offensichtlich in seinem Schoß befanden, war keine Bewegung zu erkennen.

Erst allmählich hörte John durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren das leise Summen und sein Blut schoss ihm vom Kopf weg direkt in seine Körpermitte.

Ein Vibrator.

Sherlock benutzte einen Vibrator, um… ja, wozu eigentlich?

 

Nervös und erregt zugleich leckte sich John über die Lippen. Wilde Spekulationen und Bilder formten sich in seinem Kopf. Drückte er ihn gegen seine Hoden? Oder reizte er damit seine Erektion? Oder streichelte er damit an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel auf und ab?

 

Eine verstörende Sehnsucht und ein lustvolles, wellenförmiges Ziehen breiteten sich in Johns Körper aus. Er biss sich auf die Lippen um ein Stöhnen, das ihm in der Kehle saß, zu unterdrücken.

 

Während er sich ausmalte, was sich genau an Sherlocks Vorderseite abspielte, glitten seine Blicke hungrig über Sherlocks Rücken und suchten automatisch die Spuren ihrer gemeinsamen Abenteuer. Doch die kleinen Narben verwischten in diesem Dämmerlicht und hinterließen einen Eindruck von Makellosigkeit, der John nicht wenig irritierte. Diese kleinen Unregelmäßigkeiten gehörten so sehr zu Sherlock, dass ihre Abwesenheit fast schon störend wirkte.

 

Ein weiteres, fast schon obszönes Stöhnen durchschnitt die Stille und John spürte seinen Herzschlag plötzlich nicht nur in seiner Brust, sondern in seinem ganzen Körper.

Wieder stöhnte Sherlock. Und wieder. Und wieder… bis sein Stöhnen von seinem Atemholen fast nicht mehr zu trennen war. Jeder Atemzug ein Geräusch, das in seiner verstörenden Sinnlichkeit das schon fast vergessene Duett von Geige und Fagott erneut anfachte.

Jedes Geräusch Sherlocks ging nahtlos in die wogende Melodie über, die Johns Lust nur noch weiter anstachelte. Unwillkürlich griff er sich zwischen die Beine und erschauerte bei seiner eigenen Berührung so heftig, dass er sich mit der anderen Hand automatisch an der Wand abstützte.

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen.

Kontrolle.

Er musste die Kontrolle über sich zurückgewinnen, doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, es gelang ihm nur sehr unvollkommen. John erinnerte sich nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so hart gewesen war. Er zwang sich dazu, langsam und tief einzuatmen und widerstand so dem Impuls, seine Hose zu öffnen und selbst Hand an sich zu legen.

 

Erst als das peitschende Crescendo in seinem Innern ein wenig abgeflaut war, wurde ihm die völlige Stille bewusst.

Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf. Hatte Sherlock ihn bemerkt? Seine Anwesenheit gespürt? Würde er ihn für einen perversen Voyeur halten, oder würde er…

 

Doch Sherlock drehte ihm immer noch den Rücken zu und John begriff, dass diese seltsame Stille daher rührte, dass es nicht mehr summte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Sherlocks Hände im Nacken verschränkt waren und er so heftig atmete, dass sich fast sein ganzer Körper dabei bewegte.

 

Sherlock zögerte es hinaus.

Diese Erkenntnis trieb erneut spitze Pfeile der Erregung in Johns Körper und er biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe.

Wie oft hatte Sherlock das in dieser Nacht schon getan?

Sich gereizt, erregt, dem Höhepunkt entgegengetrieben und dann… im letzten Moment… aufgehört, innegehalten, dieses Gefühl kurz vor der Schwelle ausgedehnt, ausgekostet, genossen…

 

John schluckte krampfhaft.

Er musste von hier fort.

Er musste verschwinden, bevor Sherlock ihn bemerkte.

Was tat er hier eigentlich?

Wie konnte er sich an der Selbstbefriedigung seines Freundes aufgeilen?

Was war er nur für ein Mensch?

Wie war so etwas…

 

Ein lüsternes Seufzen, ein katzenhaftes Strecken des Rückens, der Arme… Hände die sich streichelnd über den Oberkörper hinweg tiefer bewegten, tiefer und tiefer… bis sie an ihrem Ziel angelangt waren. Wieder ein Seufzen… und dann… die ersten Bewegungen des rechten Armes. Langsam zuerst, dann immer schneller.

 

John vergaß, dass er hatte gehen wollen.

Vergaß alles um sich herum.

Er wusste nur noch, dass er noch nie in seinem Leben etwas Sinnlicheres gesehen oder etwas Vergleichbares gefühlt hatte, als gerade in diesem Augenblick.

 

Das wieder anschwellende Crescendo in seinem Innersten passte sich dem Rhythmus von Sherlocks Keuchen an und vermischte sich für John zu den erotischsten Klängen, die er je gehört hatte.

 

Gedämpfte, spitze Schreie unterbrachen Sherlocks Keuchen und John wusste, dass sich Sherlock – ebenso wie er – auf die Unterlippe biss um seine Lust nicht laut hinauszuschreien. Sherlocks Rücken wölbte sich erst nach vorne, doch dann warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und sein kehliges Röcheln jagte John einen heißkalten Schauer über den Rücken.

 

Ein langgezogenes, seufzendes „ _Jaaaaa_ “ folgte dem Röcheln und Sherlock beugte sich vornüber und stützte sich mit der linken Hand auf dem Bett ab. Dabei hob er seinen Hintern leicht an und bot ihn so – unwissend schamlos – Johns ungläubigen Blicken dar.

 

Eine erneute Woge der Erregung durchflutete John, als er sah, dass Sherlock einen Anal-Plug trug.

 

Ein hilfloses Stöhnen entwischte Johns Lippen, welches jedoch glücklicher Weise in Sherlocks lüsternem Keuchen unterging.

 

Wieder dachte John an Flucht.

Doch wieder gehorchten seine Beine nicht.

Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah mit fiebrigem Blick zu, wie sich Sherlock immer weiter seinem erlösenden Höhepunkt entgegen trieb.

 

Erst als ein Zittern über Sherlocks Körper lief, er erneut den Kopf in den Nacken warf, seine Muskeln sich erst verkrampften und dann in leichte Zuckungen verfielen, erst als er sich völlig unzeremoniell nach vorne auf das Bett fallen ließ und ausgepumpt liegenblieb, erst da löste sich Johns Starre und er floh mit heftig klopfendem Herzen und einer immer noch drängenden Erektion auf sein Zimmer.

 

John wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte.

Er wusste nicht mehr, was er fühlen sollte.

Er wusste nur noch, dass er diese ganze Szene vergessen musste.

 

Doch er wusste auch, dass ihm das in seinem ganzen Leben nicht gelingen würde.

 

Das treibende Duett von Geige und Fagott klang in dieser Nach noch lange nach.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ganz schön heiß, oder? Aber das Happy End ist noch lange nicht in Sicht… ihr müsst aber auch keine Angst haben, dass es von nun an ein Endlos-Drama wird. Keine Bange. Der Humor wird weiterhin nicht zu kurz kommen!
> 
> Schöne Hörbeispiele für Streicher und Fagott findet ihr hier:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZKHGlDkyuo  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXfyTRlvieE


	9. Chapter 9

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Kaum hatte John sein Zimmer erreicht, lehnte er sich schwer atmend mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. Gepeinigt schloss er seine Augen, doch die Bilder, die in seinem Kopf waren, ließen sich damit weder ausblenden noch ungeschehen machen.

Wieder meldete sich dieses lustvolle Ziehen – unter anderen Umständen so vertraut und jetzt so fremd – in seinem Unterleib und brachte ihm nachdrücklich seine qualvolle Härte in sein Bewusstsein zurück.

Fast ohne sein eigenes Zutun glitten seine Hände zu Knopf und Reißverschluss, um seine Männlichkeit aus dem engen Gefängnis zu befreien, das seine Hose mittlerweile darstellte.

Es war beschämend schnell vorbei.

Zwei, drei Bewegungen hatten ausgereicht, so erregt war er gewesen. Seine linke Hand zuckte zu seinem Mund, um sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und in seiner Ekstase und Verzweiflung biss er kurz hinein. Der Schmerz brachte ihn wieder zu sich und als sein umnebeltes Gehirn schließlich begriff, was er da gerade getan hatte, trugen ihn seine Beine nicht mehr.

Langsam rutschte er an der Tür hinab, bis er auf dem Boden kauerte. Die Knie angezogen, die Hose immer noch geöffnet. Er schlang seine Arme um seine Beine, legte seine Stirn auf seine Knie und ein gequältes Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Es entsetzte ihn weniger, dass er vielleicht doch nicht ganz so hetero war, wie er bislang gedacht hatte. Es war eher die Tatsache, dass er sich wie ein perverser, schmieriger Spanner verhalten hatte. Gott! Er hatte sich auf seinen Freund und Mitbewohner einen runtergeholt! Er war wirklich der letzte Abschaum.

Verzweifelt rieb er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.  
Was war bloß in ihn gefahren?  
Sherlock vertraute ihm.  
Und was tat er? Er hatte dieses Vertrauen auf die schäbigste Art und Weise missbraucht, die er sich vorstellen konnte.

Wie sollte es jetzt nur weitergehen?  
Würde er es ihm gestehen müssen?  
John stöhnte.  
Ja.  
Nein.  
Er würde es nicht ertragen, wenn sich die Freundschaft und das – manchmal fast kindliche - Vertrauen in diesen hellen, klaren Augen plötzlich in Verachtung und Misstrauen wandeln würden.

Obwohl… würde Sherlock ihn wirklich verachten?  
Sherlocks eigene moralische Grundsätze waren quasi inexistent…  
Energisch schüttelte John den Kopf.  
Sherlock würde angewidert sein, wenn er es ihm beichtete, das wusste er einfach. Das konnte gar nicht anders sein.  
Obwohl… vielleicht… empfand Sherlock ja etwas… irgendetwas… für...

Mit einem bitteren, leisen Lachen schüttelte John den Kopf.  
War er eigentlich verrückt geworden?  
Sherlock war garantiert nicht in ihn verliebt.  
Er war nützlich für Sherlock und damit hatte es sich auch schon.

Warum war die Tür dann einen Spalt offen gewesen?  
War es eine Einladung gewesen?  
Ein Zufall?  
Ein Versehen?  
Sherlocks übliche Schlamperei?

Mochte Sherlock überhaupt Männer?  
Oder doch Frauen?  
Oder beides?

John wusste es immer noch nicht.  
Eigentlich war es erschreckend, wie wenig er über Sherlock wusste. Besonders, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass er selbst für Sherlock ständig – und ohne es zu wollen – ein offenes Buch war.

Auch als John ihm diesen Freundschaftsdienst getan hatte, war nicht klar geworden, ob Sherlock die Frauen oder die Männer in den Filmen anregender gefunden hatte.  
John hatte auf seine Nachfrage lediglich erfahren, dass ihn keiner der Darsteller besonders beeindruckt hatte. Das konnte nun daran liegen, dass einfach nicht sein Typ vertreten gewesen war oder...

Vielleicht mochte Sherlock auch einfach nur Sex-Spielzeug und gar keine Menschen.  
Nach Sherlocks Meinung waren Menschen generell dumm und uninteressant.

Aber Sherlock hatte gesagt, er wäre attraktiv… Halt, Moment!  
Sherlock hatte nicht gesagt, dass er ihn attraktiv finden würde. Er hatte lediglich Fakten aufgezählt und eine Schlussfolgerung gezogen.

Wieder schüttelte John den Kopf.  
So kam er nicht weiter.

Was war eigentlich mit ihm selbst?  
War er nun plötzlich schwul geworden?

Nachdenklich stützte er sein Kinn auf seine Knie und starrte blicklos in die Dunkelheit. Die meisten Männer, die er kannte, hatten zumindest auf die eine oder andere Weise mit dem gleichen Geschlecht experimentiert… ihre Erfahrungen gemacht, um sich dann völlig – oder zumindest vorwiegend – dem weiblichen Teil der Bevölkerung zuzuwenden.

Er hatte das nie getan. Er hatte keinerlei Erfahrungen mit Männern. Mittlerweile fragte er sich, warum das so war. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er noch nie ein Problem mit Homosexuellen gehabt. Himmel! Seine eigene Schwester war eine Lesbe und das war für ihn nie ein Thema gewesen. Ihre Eltern hingegen… die hatten es schwer genommen. Schwerer als ihre Trinkerei. Die nun wieder nahm John ihr übel.  
Ihre Eltern…  
John hielt in seinen Gedanken inne.  
Ihre Eltern?  
Hatte er deshalb nie einen wie auch immer gearteten Kontakt zum gleichen Geschlecht gesucht, weil er seinen Eltern weiteren Kummer hatte ersparen wollen?  
Hatte er diese Möglichkeit von vorneherein für sich kategorisch ausgeschlossen?  
Hatte er das so deutlich gezeigt, dass er sogar in der Armee von zweideutigen Angeboten verschont geblieben war?  
Hatte er sich von allen Versuchungen eisern ferngehalten, weil er tief in sich drin gespürt hatte, dass er genau dieser Versuchung sonst erliegen würde? Mit Haut und Haar?

Erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf nach hinten an die Tür sinken.  
War es das? Er starrte blicklos in die ihn umgebende Dunkelheit.

Hatte er um jeden Preis seinen Eltern ersparen wollen, womöglich zwei homosexuelle Kinder zu haben, anstatt nur einem?  
Hatte er gerade eben nur deshalb so heftig auf Sherlock reagiert, weil er noch nie in eine solche Situation gekommen war – es auch gar nicht zugelassen hätte? Weil er eben doch diese Veranlagung, diese Vorliebe für das gleiche Geschlecht in sich trug? Aber warum hatte er davon nie etwas gemerkt? Warum war seine sexuelle Vorliebe nie ins Wanken geraten?

Stopp! Redete er sich gerade selbst ein, schwul zu sein?

Er mochte Frauen. Hatte sie immer gemocht. Er hatte einige Beziehungen gehabt und mehrere kurze… nun ja… Affären. Und im Bett hatte alles immer ganz hervorragend funktioniert.  
Worüber machte er sich eigentlich gerade Sorgen? Ach ja… die Heftigkeit, mit der er auf Sherlocks Anblick reagiert hatte.

John presste ein leises „Verdammt!“ durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne.

Aber war es vielleicht nur der Reiz des Verbotenen gewesen? Wie damals, als er mit Susan? Sandra? – wie auch immer – die Handschellen ausprobiert hatte?  
Was war das für eine Nacht gewesen!

Vielleicht war er ja nicht schwul, sondern bisexuell?  
Vielleicht hatte er ja auch einfach nur schon viel zu lange keinen Sex mehr gehabt?  
Vielleicht sollte er sich noch Mal mit Caroline verabreden?

John saß noch einige Zeit auf dem kalten Fußboden, während er gleichzeitig an alles und nichts dachte und versuchte, seine Reaktion rational zu erklären und sich gleichzeitig zu beruhigen. Doch weder das eine noch das andere wollte ihm so richtig gelingen.

Er hatte das Gefühl sich selbst nicht mehr zu kennen und das war ein sehr unangenehmer und wenig tröstlicher Gedanke.

Als er anfing zu frösteln, stand er widerstrebend und mit protestierenden Gelenken auf, entkleidete sich und ging zu Bett. Als er dort lag, bemerkte er erst, wie müde und erschöpft er tatsächlich war. Ihm fiel allerdings auch auf, dass das ganze Grübeln auf dem Fußboden nichts gebracht hatte, denn die letzte Frage, die sein Gehirn vor dem Einschlafen formte lautete: „Und jetzt?“

 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

 

Am nächsten Tag schlich sich John aus der Wohnung. Das Glück war ihm hold und es gelang ihm, das Haus zu verlassen ohne Sherlock oder Mrs Hudson über den Weg zu laufen.  
Er war definitiv nicht in der Stimmung für irgendwelche Gespräche oder nichtssagende Unterhaltungen.

Er musste erst einmal mit sich selbst ins Reine kommen.

In der Klinik hatte er sich für diesen Tag wieder für eine Doppelschicht eingetragen. Es war seine vorläufig letzte. Die neuen Pläne für die kommenden Tage würden erst morgen wieder ausliegen und morgen hatte er frei. Die Personalstelle hatte darauf bestanden, denn er hatte mittlerweile einiges an Überstunden angehäuft.

Reflexartig wünschte sich John, es möge für morgen – oder besser noch – schon für heute Abend ein Fall anstehen, der es Sherlock und ihm unmöglich machen würde, eine ruhige Minute für ein Gespräch zu finden. Im gleichen Moment schalt er sich unmoralisch und verdorben. Ein Fall bedeutete immer, dass anderen Menschen Schlimmes widerfahren war. Wie konnte er sich so etwas wünschen? Unglück für andere, nur damit ihm eine unangenehme Aussprache erspart bleiben würde? Und sie würde ihm keinesfalls erspart bleiben – es würde sich lediglich um einen Aufschub handeln.

Vielleicht würde ihm im Laufe des Tages eine Lösung für sein Problem einfallen. John hoffte es zumindest.

 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich zuletzt, doch als Johns Feierabend gekommen war, hatte er immer noch keinen Ausweg aus seinem Dilemma gefunden.

Widerstrebend machte er sich auf den Heimweg. Entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheiten ging er zu Fuß. Er würde dadurch länger brauchen, aber das war durchaus beabsichtigt. Als allerdings ein feiner, kalter Nieselregen sowohl seine trüben Gedanken als auch seine Haut wie eisige Nadeln durchstach, bereute er seinen Entschluss.

Halbherzig sah er sich suchend nach einem Taxi um. Doch anstatt eines Taxis sah er auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite einen Pub.

Warmes, einladendes Licht drang durch die milchigen Fenster auf die Straße. Die Tür öffnete sich, ein Mann und eine Frau traten heraus. Durch die offene Tür drang kurz Musik und Gelächter bis zu John hinüber. Der Mann und die Frau sahen überrascht nach oben, als sie den Nieselregen bemerkten. Er schlug seinen Mantelkragen hoch, die Frau hielt sich ihre Handtasche über den Kopf und sie liefen lachend in Richtung U-Bahn-Station.

Der hochgeschlagene Mantelkragen des fremden Mannes erinnerte John so sehr an Sherlock, dass es fast schmerzte. Unschlüssig blickte er wieder zu der Eingangstür des Pubs.  
Er sehnte sich nach Wärme und unverbindlicher, normaler Gesellschaft.  
Ein Bier.  
Ein einziges Bier. Das konnte nicht schaden. Vielleicht kam ihm dann ja eine glorreiche Idee.

John überquerte die Straße und streckte die Hand nach der Türklinke des Pubs aus – seine Finger trafen auf die Hand eines anderen Mannes, der offensichtlich das gleiche Ziel gehabt hatte und den John – ganz mit seinem eigenen Elend beschäftigt – einfach nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie…“, fing John an, dann erkannte er den anderen Mann. „Greg!“, rief er erstaunt aus.

„John“, erwiderte Lestrade. „Das nenne ich eine Überraschung.“ Der Inspektor wirkte überrascht, aber durchaus erfreut. „Auch auf der Suche nach etwas Ruhe und Frieden?“

Erstaunt stellte John fest, dass sich sein Gesicht automatisch zu einem halben Lächeln verzog. Er hätte nicht für möglich gehalten, dass er nach den letzten Stunden noch fähig war zu lächeln.  
„So könnte man es nennen“, sagte er.

„Gut“, lächelte Lestrade. „Ich hole das Bier und Sie suchen uns einen Platz.“

 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

 

Zwei Stunden und etliche Biere später saßen John und Lestrade immer noch an einem kleinen Tisch in einer Nische, den John ergattert hatte.

„Aber ich dachte, mit Ihnen und Ihrer Frau ist wieder alles in Butter?“, fragte John.

„Pffft“, machte Lestrade und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. „Das dachte ich auch. Sie hat geschworen…“ Lestrade hielt inne und hickste leise. „Geschworen hat sie… und jetzt… jetzt ist sie angeblich jeden Dienstag bei einem Töpferkurs. Und soll ich Ihnen was sagen, John? Soll ich Ihnen was sagen? Letzten Dienstag wollte ich sie abholen… ich hab‘ früher Schluss gemacht beim Yard und wollte sie abholen. Hatte schon einen Tisch reserviert in dem indischen Lokal, das sie so mag… und was soll ich Ihnen sagen?“

„Sie war nicht da?“, half John weiter.

Lestrade hatte ein oder zwei Biere Vorsprung und schien außerdem nicht allzuviel zu vertragen, denn man merkte ihm den Alkohol deutlich an. Er konnte zwar noch nicht als betrunken gelten, doch angeheitert traf es allemal. John selbst hatte festgestellt, dass der Kummer sein Bier bitter machte. Es schmeckte ihm einfach nicht. Deshalb hatte er eher zur Gesellschaft mit getrunken und hielt sich selbst noch für einigermaßen nüchtern.

Lestrade stierte mit trübem Blick in sein Bierglas.  
„Sie war nicht da“, bestätigte er dumpf. „Nur ihre Freundin. Ich hab sie von weitem gesehen. Die muss wahrscheinlich für zwei töpfern… denn darauf kann sie sich verlassen… ich werde sie fragen, was sie denn alles Schönes gebastelt hat. Das werde ich. Und dann wollen wir mal sehen.“

„Sie haben sie noch nicht zur Rede gestellt?“, fragte John verblüfft. Lestrade tat ihm leid. Der Detective war ein wirklich guter Mensch und hätte in seinem Privatleben wirklich mehr Glück verdient. Dennoch lenkte ihn dessen Misere ziemlich erfolgreich von seinen eigenen Sorgen ab. Daher ermunterte John ihn immer wieder, weiter zu reden.

Lestrade lachte unfroh.  
„Das Elend ist, dass ich sie liebe. Verstehen Sie das? Ich verstehe es nämlich nicht. Ich… ich kann nich‘ ohne sie… sie… sie is‘ einfach… wunderbar.“ Lestrade versank in dumpfes Brüten. „Und was is‘ mit Ihnen und Sherlock? Ärger im Paradies? Oder warum sind Sie hier? Un‘ sagen Sie jetzt nich‘, sie trinken nur aus Mitgefühl mit. Das wäre gelogen… ich hab‘ zwar nich‘ Sherlocks feines Näschen… aber ich merk‘ schon noch, wenn mich jemand anlügt. Ich bin nich‘ umsonst Detective Inspector geworden.“

Bei Lestrades Worten war John leider etwas rot geworden. Unbewusst hatte Lestrade mit seinem leicht geschmacklosen Scherz fast voll ins Schwarze getroffen.  
Das Bedürfnis, jemandem sein Herz auszuschütten, wurde mit einem Mal übermächtig und rang ziemlich erfolgreich mit seinem Drang, keinerlei Indiskretion zu begehen.

„Er treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn“, gab John schließlich zu. Das kam der Wahrheit nahe genug, ohne zu viele beschämende Details preiszugeben.

Lestrade lachte gackernd.  
„Wohl wahr“, bestätigte er und trank noch einen großen Schluck. „Ich hab‘ noch kein‘ gesehen, der es so lange mit ihm ausgehalten hat.“

Bei dieser Bemerkung wurde John hellhörig. Warum hatte er nicht schon früher daran gedacht, dass sich Lestrade und Sherlock schon viel länger kannten. Vielleicht verfügte Lestrade über irgendwelche Informationen, die John nützlich sein konnten.

„Greg, Sie kennen ihn wesentlich länger als ich… worauf steht Sherlock eigentlich?“ Die Frage war heraus, bevor John genauer über die Formulierung nachgedacht hatte. John konnte nur noch hoffen, dass Lestrade es nicht seltsam fand, dass er solche intimen Dinge wissen wollte.

„Kennen?“, Lestrade schnaubte und John atmete auf. Da war kein Misstrauen gewesen, kein abschätzender Blick. Lestrade stellte also keine wilden Vermutungen an.  
„Ich kenn‘ ihn zwar länger, aber ich möcht‘ wetten, Sie kenn‘ ihn dennoch wesentlich besser als jeder andere Mensch auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten“, fuhr Lestrade in der weitschweifigen Art Betrunkener fort. „Und wenn Sie wissen woll’n, worauf er steht… dann muss ich passen. Ich hab‘ noch nie mitgekriegt, dass er mit irgendwem – oder irgendwas – etwas am Laufen gehabt hätte.“ Er trank sein Glas leer. „Vermutlich ist bei ihm eh‘ schon alles vertrocknet. ‘Ne Schande, wenn man so darüber nachdenkt. Er is‘ nämlich eigen’lich schon verdammt sexy.“

John spuckte prustend den Schluck Bier, den er gerade hatte trinken wollen, wieder zurück in sein Glas.  
„Was?“, stieß er keuchend hervor. „Greg… Sie sind… verheiratet! Ich meine…“

„Hetero? Scheiße, ja“, bestätigte Lestrade gutgelaunt. „Na und? Die Hälfte meiner Männer hat Sherlock schon heimlich auf‘n Hintern gestarrt. Ich bin ja nich‘ blöd. Ich merk‘ das. Aber ich halt mein‘ Mund. Die sin‘ auch alle verheiratet. Und hetero. Aber so was von.“ Lestrade stützte sein Kinn in seine linke Hand und starrte versonnen ins Leere. „Trotzdem. Sherlock… an dem is‘ irgendwas dran. Der is‘ so… so… weiß auch nich‘.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Androgyn“, sagte John ohne Nachzudenken und bereute es sofort. Doch Lestrade war mittlerweile so stark alkoholisiert, dass ihm gewisse Dinge einfach nicht mehr als ungewöhnlich auffielen.

John verweilte ein wenig bei der Bezeichnung androgyn. Eigentlich passte es perfekt auf Sherlock. Andererseits entzog sich Sherlock einfach jeder Katalogisierung. Androgyn bedeute für John ein sowohl-als-auch. Sherlock hingegen war weder -noch. Ja, das traf es eher, entschied John für sich. Sherlocks Ausstrahlung hatte etwas Lockendes und gleichzeitig Unberührbares, Unerreichbares. Wie eine vestalische Jungfrau. Gott... er war wohl doch betrunkener als ihm bewusst gewesen war. Was dachte er nur für einen Blödsinn zusammen!

„Andro... genau“, echote Lestrade. „Das isses. Der hat so eine Ausstrahlung. So unbewusst... ich glaub' der weiß gar nich', wie scharf er manchmal aussieht.“

„Das würde ich nicht sagen. Er schlägt zumindest absichtlich immer den Mantelkragen hoch, weil er genau weiß, dass das zusammen mit seinen Wangenknochen einfach... geil aussieht.“ Ja, definitiv zu betrunken, stellte John fest. Er hätte sonst in diesem Zusammenhang nie geil gesagt. Ihm war aber im Moment wirklich ein besseres Wort dafür eingefallen. Diese Wangenknochen waren das absurdeste und gleichzeitig geilste, was er gesehen hatte.

„Na toll“, nuschelte Lestrade. „Der Mistkerl macht das auch noch mit Absicht.“ Er lachte. „Irgendwann hat er es geschafft und all'n mein' Männern den Kopf verdreht. Von den Frauen will ich mal gar nich' anfang'n.“

„Glücklicher Weise werden die meisten von seinem sonnigen Gemüt abgeschreckt“, sagte John trocken.

„Tja...“, machte Lestrade nachdenklich. „Das is' das große Problem mit ihm. Er is' wirklich ein großer Mann... aber immer noch kein guter... oder bissu da schon weitergekomm'?“

„Nicht so wirklich“, gab John zu. „Er tut immer noch, was er will... ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.“

„Dich lässt er also auch nich' kalt“, stellte Lestrade mit einem schlauen Blick fest.

Johns Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.  
„Wieso? Nein... ich meine... kalt lassen... das ist...“

„Herrgott, du wohns‘ mit ihm zusamm‘.“ Lestrade leerte sein Glas. „Da müssde man schon aus Stein sein, wenn man da nich' manchmal auf Gedanken kommen würd'. Gott, manchmal wünschde ich, ich wär schwul. Den hätt‘ ich sofort… hätt‘ ich den… Gib’s hier noch Nachschub? Ich hol‘ mal was. Auch noch eins?“, fragte er John und erhob sich unsicher.

John winkte leicht überfordert ab.  
„Nein… ich hab‘ genug. Und, Greg, Sie sollten vielleicht auch nichts mehr…“, gab John zu bedenken.

Statt einer Antwort warf ihm Lestrade seine Autoschlüssel hin.  
„Schon okay. Nach dem übernächs’en Bier setz‘ du mich einfach in’n Taxi. 

Während Lestrade zur Bar schwankte, sah John ihm nachdenklich und verblüfft hinterher.  
Vielleicht war seine Faszination für Sherlock gar nichts so abnormes wie er geglaubt hatte? Wenn sogar ein Detective Inspector von Scotland Yard Sherlock scharf fand...  
Dann war alles, was geschehen war vielleicht immer noch nicht angebracht, aber doch keine Katastrophe mehr. Immerhin war Lestrade auch hetero und konnte sich dennoch dieser unterschwelligen Austrahlung Sherlocks nicht völlig entziehen.

John spürte wieder, wie sich Anklänge von Ruhe und Gelassenheit in ihm ausbreiteten. Zwar langsam, aber stetig. Vielleicht trank er doch noch ein Bier.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm dadurch abgenommen, dass Lestrade zwei volle Biergläser mit so viel Schwung auf ihren Tisch stellte, dass sie leicht überschwappten.

„Sorry“, nuschelte Lestrade und nahm etwas ungeschickt wieder Platz. „Wie war das? Wolldesd du überhaup' noch eins?“

„Schon okay“, beruhigte ihn John und zog eines der Gläser zu sich heran.

Beide Männer tranken einen Schluck.

„Aber weiß‘ du was?“, sagte Lestrade unvermittelt. „Ich glaub, Sherlock liebt weder Männlein noch Weiblein. Der Mistkerl liebt einfach nur sich selbs'.“ Lestrade schüttelte betroffen den Kopf. „Was für eine Verschwendung.“

Bei diesen Worten hatte John das deutliche Gefühl einer Erleuchtung. Gab es da nicht auch ein Sprichwort?  
Betrunkene und Kinder sagen immer die Wahrheit.  
Mit großen Augen sah John Lestrade an. Hatte der Inspektor den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen?  
Sherlock liebte nur sich selbst.

Es war so herrlich einfach und so herrlich einleuchtend.  
Sherlock liebte nur sich selbst.

John wusste nicht wieso, aber er fühlte sich so erleichtert, dass er am liebsten laut gelacht hätte.

Sherlock konnte die Tür gar nicht aus irgendwelchen niederen Motiven offengelassen haben, denn der abgrundtiefe Egomane, der er war, interessierte sich einen Dreck für andere Menschen. Sherlock brauchte keine anderen Menschen. Er war sich selbst genug – und zwar in allen Belangen des Lebens.  
Berührungen von anderen waren ihm meist zuwider. Die offene Tür konnte daher schlichtweg keine Einladung gewesen sein.

Aber... hatte er nicht John damals förmlich angefleht ihn zu berühren? Es sogar vorausgesetzt? Und war da nicht ein kleiner Funke der Enttäuschung in diesen hellen Augen gewesen, als John ihm nur die Hand geführt hatte?

Sherlock liebte nur sich selbst?

Was, wenn Lestrade sich irrte?  
Oder wenn Sherlock mit der offenen Tür zwar keine Einladung aber ein Experiment verfolgt hatte?  
Hatte er womöglich irgendeine Reaktion provozieren wollen? Nur um der Reaktion willen? Um sie zu analysieren, zu katalogisieren?  
Hatte er aus Langeweile mit Johns Gefühlen gespielt? Sie manipuliert?  
Langeweile… gut, Sherlock würde Wissenschaft dazu sagen, aber im Endeffekt lief bei ihm immer alles auf Langeweile hinaus.  
Das und auf sein Asperger-Syndrom.

Sherlock bezeichnete sich zwar oft und gern als Soziopathen, doch insgeheim hielt John Asperger für wahrscheinlicher, denn auch hier zählte fehlendes Mitgefühl zu den Symptomen.

John dachte grimmig, dass Sherlock wirklich besser daran tat auch tatsächlich Asperger zu haben, denn das wäre die einzige Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten, die akzeptabel wäre. Wenn nicht… dann gäbe es keine Entschuldigung mehr… für gar nichts. Dann wäre Sherlock einfach nur ein ausgemachter Mistkerl.

Sherlock liebte nur sich selbst.  
Das war eine Tatsache.  
Die Frage war nur: was war der Grund für diese übersteigerte Eigenliebe?

Asperger oder Arschloch?

John würde es herausfinden.

Sollte die Antwort Arschloch lauten, konnte sich Sherlock schon mal darauf gefasst machen, dass er sich Johns Schuh operativ aus seinem Hintern würde entfernen lassen müssen, denn dieser Tritt würde Johns gesamten Frust der letzten Wochen beinhalten.

Aber erst musste er Lestrade in ein Taxi verfrachten.

 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Fortsetzung folgt...


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Es war noch nicht ganz Mitternacht, als John endlich nach Hause kam. Der Regen hatte mittlerweile aufgehört und er hatte daher seinen Heimweg zu Fuß fortgesetzt, gleich nachdem er Lestrade in ein Taxi verfrachtet hatte.

 

Lestrade war derart wacklig auf den Beinen gewesen, dass er ihn fast zum Taxi hatte tragen müssen. Dabei hatte sich der eigentlich recht geringe Größenunterschied doch sehr unangenehm bemerkbar gemacht.

 

Zu spät war John wieder eingefallen, dass er immer noch Lestrades Autoschlüssel in der Jackentasche hatte. Dann würde er ihn wohl morgen anrufen müssen.

Oder gleich beim Yard vorbeigehen. Das war eigentlich gar keine schlechte Idee. Vielleicht konnte er morgen ein mitfühlendes Ohr gebrauchen, nach dem, was er für den heutigen Abend noch hinter sich bringen wollte.

 

Ein wenig unwohl war ihm schon zumute, aber er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, Sherlock noch heute auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise zur Rede zu stellen.

 

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend – das ihm von seinen Zahnarztbesuchen her vertraut war - betrat er ihre Wohnung.

 

Einerseits war er froh, Sherlock in wachem Zustand im Wohnzimmer vorzufinden, andererseits…

 

„Hallo, Sherlock“, sagte John zur Begrüßung.

 

Sherlock lag halb in seinem Sessel. Kopf und Beine hingen jeweils über den Armlehnen und auf dem Fernseher flimmerte eine Nachrichtensendung. Er trug Pyjamas und seinen zweitliebsten Bademantel, hatte aber auch seinen blauen Schal um den Hals geschlungen.

 

John runzelte kurz die Stirn, kam jedoch nicht dazu, eine Bemerkung über den Schal zu machen, denn nach einem kurzen, aber scharfen Blick sagte Sherlock: „Ich hoffe, du hast Lestrade nicht mehr Auto fahren lassen.“

 

„Was? Woher…“, rief John verblüfft aus. „Ich habe ihn in ein Taxi gesetzt. Aber woher weißt du das?“

 

Sherlock lächelte leicht überheblich, aber doch deutlich erfreut, dass es ihm wieder mal gelungen war jemanden mit seinen Schlussfolgerungen zu verblüffen.

 

„Denk doch einfach mal nach, John. Es ist gar nicht so schwierig. Los, versuch es ruhig. Du hast mir lange genug dabei zu gesehen. Du weißt, wie ich es mache.“ Er nickte ihm aufmunternd aber auch ein wenig gönnerhaft zu.

 

Im ersten Moment war John sprachlos. Das lief nicht wirklich so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Aber Sherlock war in sehr nachgiebiger und zugänglicher Stimmung. Das könnte ihm noch nützlich sein. Er beschloss daher, das Spiel mitzuspielen und begann angestrengt nachzudenken.

 

„Okay. Gut. Also… ich rieche nach Bier und Zigaretten. Deshalb weißt du, dass ich in einem Pub war…“

 

„Und zwar nicht nur, um Lestrade da raus zu holen und in ein Taxi zu setzen, sondern du warst lange genug dort, um den Geruch wirklich sehr intensiv an deiner Kleidung haften zu lassen“, warf Sherlock ein. „Außerdem ist deine Jacke nicht nass... du warst also während des Regens nicht im Freien. Da es erst vor 40 Minuten aufgehört hat zu regnen ergibt das die Zeitspanne in der du dich nicht im Freien aufgehalten hast. Es gibt auf deinem Heimweg keine U-Bahn-Station in unmittelbarer Nähe eines Pubs, wärst du also U-Bahn gefahren, wärst du auf dem restlichen Fußweg zwangsläufig nass geworden. Hättest du nach Feierabend ein Taxi genommen, wärst du nicht in den Pub gegangen, sondern wärst schon längst zuhause gewesen. Du warst also zu Fuß unterwegs und hast Lestrade zufällig vor diesem Pub getroffen, als der Regen gerade eingesetzt hat.“

 

John blieb nichts übrig, als Sherlock bewundernd anzusehen. Auf Sherlocks erste Schlussfolgerung war er noch selbst gekommen, aber der Rest... Neugierig und etwas überwältigt nahm er ihm gegenüber in _seinem_ Sessel Platz.

 

„Ich hätte einen Schirm haben können...“, wagte John zu bemerken.

 

„Einen Schirm“, wiederholte Sherlock gedehnt. „Dann hätte der Regen immer noch Spuren an deinen Hosen und deinen Schuhen hinterlassen. Du kannst deinen Schirm nicht dabeigehabt haben, denn dein Schirm liegt immer noch draußen im Flur und du hast dir in der Klinik keinen Schirm geliehen, denn wenn du das getan hättest, wo ist der Schirm dann jetzt?“

 

„Liegengelassen?“, schlug John vor.

 

„Unwahrscheinlich. Du bist nicht der Typ, der geliehene Schirme einfach liegenlässt.“

 

John musste die Richtigkeit dieser Bemerkung anerkennen.

 

„Ich hätte mich mit Lestrade in dem Pub verabredet haben können“, schlug John weiter vor. „Und ich hätte mit dem Taxi hingefahren sein können. Und woher weißt du überhaupt, dass es Lestrade war, den ich getroffen habe?“

 

„Oh, bitte!“, Sherlock grinste leicht abschätzig. „Wenn du dich verabredet hättest, hättest du Bescheid gesagt. Es war also ein spontanes und zufälliges Treffen. Daher kein Taxi auf dem Hinweg. Außerdem gehst du nicht gerne allein in Pubs. Also war jemand dabei, der dir quasi Gesellschaft geleistet hat. Zumindest hättest du dich alleine nicht so lange in einem Lokal aufgehalten. Du wärst bereits nach einem oder zwei Getränken gegangen und dann entweder nass geworden oder - wenn du ein Taxi genommen hättest - schon vor ungefähr einer Stunde zuhause gewesen.“

 

„Aber warum gerade Lestrade? Es hätte jeder sein können“, wandte John ein.  „Stamford oder…“

 

„Keiner deiner anderen Bekannten hat kurze graue Haare und mit einem völlig Fremden würdest du nicht so sehr auf Tuchfühlung gehen. Lestrade war heute beim Friseur – ich habe ihn heute Nachmittag kurz gesehen. Bei der Gelegenheit konnte ich feststellen, dass er mittlerweile endlich darauf gekommen ist, dass seine Frau nicht zu einem Töpferkurs geht… ich hätte dabei auch gemerkt, wenn er sich mit dir verabredet gehabt hätte. Lestrade ist zur Geheimniskrämerei nicht fähig.“ Sherlock genoss es sichtlich seine herausragende und unvergleichliche Begabung zur Schau zu stellen.

 

„Tuchfühlung?“, fragte John verständnislos nach.

 

„Du hast kurze graue Haare auf der Schulter. Da – auf deiner Jacke“, Sherlock zeigte darauf und Johns Blick folgte seiner Geste.

 

Tatsächlich. Lestrade war beim Friseur gewesen und einige abgeschnittene graue Haare hingen tatsächlich an seiner Jacke. Das musste passiert sein, als John ihn zu dem Taxi geschleift hatte.

 

„Und?“, fragte Sherlock mit mehr als einem Hauch Großspurigkeit. „Habe ich alles? Oder habe ich etwas übersehen?“

 

„Nein… das war…“, John schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf. „Beeindruckend. Wie immer“, sagte er schließlich.

 

Sherlock lächelte geschmeichelt.

„Gut. Denn da ist noch etwas, was ich mit dir besprechen muss.“ Sein Ausdruck wurde plötzlich ernst und John spürte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich.

 

Seine Hände und Füße fühlten sich trotz der behaglichen Wärme des Zimmers eiskalt und gefühllos an. Sein Kopf war merkwürdig frei – fast wie leergefegt und sein Mund war mit einem Mal staubtrocken.

 

Mit mehr als nur leichter Panik kam John zu dem Schluss, dass Sherlock ihn gestern Nacht bemerkt haben musste und nun zur Rede stellen wollte.

Scheiße.

Lief denn überhaupt nichts mehr so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte?

Was hatte er verbrochen, dass ihn das Pech so unbarmherzig verfolgte?

 

Sherlock setzte sich in seinem Sessel auf, beugte sich nach vorne zu John, legte seine Hände aneinander und stützte die Unterarme auf seinen Knien auf.

 

John versuchte krampfhaft, sich eine Erklärung, eine Ausrede, irgendetwas einfallen zu lassen, doch sein Gehirn verweigerte die Kooperation. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse und er macht sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.

 

Doch dann kam alles ganz anders.

 

„John, warum glaubst du, deine Wettschulden vor mir verheimlichen zu können?“

 

Im ersten Moment glaubte John, nicht richtig gehört zu haben.

„Wett… Wettschulden?“, wiederholte er verständnislos. „Ich habe keine…“

 

Sherlock atmete tief ein und aus.

„John“, sagte Sherlock erneut mit eindringlicher Stimme. „John… du arbeitest mehr als gewöhnlich. Außerdem hast du – ganz gegen deine Gewohnheit – heute Abend mehr als drei Bier getrunken. Das heißt, du hast Sorgen. In diesem Fall sind es Geldsorgen. Denn du machst die Überstunden, um dir Geld zu beschaffen. Wenn es sich um normale Schulden handeln würde, hättest du einfach auf dein Sparbuch zurückgegriffen. Dein Sparbuch liegt aber immer noch verschlossen in unserem Wandtresor, dessen Schlüssel ich gut versteckt habe. Du hast mich die ganze Zeit über nicht um diesen Schlüssel gebeten. Daher müssen es Wettschulden sein, die du vor mir verheimlichen wolltest, weil du sehr genau weißt, wie ich darüber denke.“

 

John saß in seinem Sessel und starrte Sherlock – der ihn sehr genau musterte - mit offenem Mund ungläubig an.

Wie konnte dieses Genie nur alles richtig beobachten und dabei so falsche Schlüsse ziehen? Warum sah Sherlock denn nicht, dass er selbst der Grund für Johns Sorgen und Überstunden war?

Plötzlich kam John das letzte Weihnachtsfest in den Sinn und fast hätte er laut herausgelacht. Damals war es Molly gewesen, die unter Sherlocks richtigen Beobachtungen und seiner falschen Schlussfolgerung gelitten hatte, weil er nicht begriffen hatte, dass _er_ das Ziel ihrer Bemühungen gewesen war.

 

Obwohl sich Sherlock für den Nabel der Welt hielt, nahm er sich doch selbst so gut wie nie als Ursache für ein Vorkommnis wahr. Sherlock hatte diesbezüglich offenbar einen _blinden_ _Fleck_.

 

Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Die Karten auf den Tisch legen und alles gestehen? Oder Sherlock in seinem Irrglauben belassen?

 

John konnte sich nicht entscheiden, denn er wusste sehr genau, dass Sherlock rein gar nichts von Wetten hielt und von Wettschulden noch weniger. Seit sie allerdings zusammenwohnten, hatte er dieser Leidenschaft – die er während seiner Zeit in der Armee erworben hatte – höchstens zwei- oder dreimal gefrönt und dabei war ihm die Glücksgöttin immer hold gewesen.

 

Was war Schlimmer? Seine wahre Verfehlung gestehen oder die Ausrede zu akzeptieren, die Sherlock ihm gerade auf dem Silbertablett serviert hatte und somit seinen Freund anzulügen?

 

Johns Schweigen dauerte für Sherlock zu lange.

Sein ernster Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich, wurde forschender und ein wenig sanfter.

 

„John… ich will nicht, dass du so viel arbeitest“, gab Sherlock fast unwillig zu, als ob sein unausgesprochener Wunsch, John möge ihm genug vertrauen, um mit seinen Problemen zu ihm zu kommen, verwerflich wäre.

 

„Wenn du Geld brauchst, dann komm zu mir. Egal wofür du es brauchst. Ich habe genug Geld.“ Sherlock hielt inne. Sein Widerstreben zeigte sich nun deutlich an seiner Mimik, doch er sprach weiter: „ Auch dank dir. Dank deines Blogs.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause und wandte seinen Blick von John ab, dieses Eingeständnis war ihm sichtlich schwer gefallen.

„Notfalls verkaufe ich diese dämlichen Manschettenknöpfe, die ich sowieso nicht trage. Also… was war es dieses Mal? Pferde? Fußball? Und wie viel brauchst du?“

 

Erst jetzt sah Sherlock John wieder voll an. Sein Tonfall spiegelte lediglich Überdruss wieder. Seine hellen Augen sprachen jedoch eine ganz andere Sprache. In ihnen glaubte John tiefe Freundschaft und Besorgnis zu erkennen.

 

John konnte nicht gleich antworten. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und er befürchtete, dass der Grund dafür Rührung war. Ganz leise erklang irgendwo in seinem Innersten die dumpf-perlende Tonfolge eines Fagotts.

 

In diesem Moment wusste John, dass er nie würde beichten können. Um nichts in der Welt würde er diese Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen. Selbst wenn es für ihn bedeuten würde, dass er diesen verwirrenden Gefühle, die Sherlock in ihm auslöste, nie Ausdruck würde verleihen können... nie Ausdruck würde verleihen dürfen.

 

„Dir ist schon klar, dass unter normalen Menschen so eine Ansprache als Beweis von Zuneigung gilt?“, sagte John schließlich als er seiner Stimme wieder trauen konnte.

 

Sherlocks bedachte ihn mit einem nicht zu deutenden Blick und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Tatsächlich? Reiner Selbstschutz. Du weißt doch… ohne meinen Blogger wäre ich verloren“, erwiderte er kühl und mit leichtem Spott. „Also – wie viel Geld brauchst du?“

 

„Danke für das Angebot, Sherlock. Aber ich brauche kein Geld“, wehrte John ab. „Es hat sich bereits alles erledigt.“ John hatte sich entschieden. Um diese einzigartige Freundschaft zu erhalten würde er lügen.

 

„Keine Überstunden mehr?“, hakte Sherlock nach.

 

„Keine Überstunden mehr“, versprach John und dieses Versprechen fiel ihm merkwürdig leicht.

 

Er hatte seine Entscheidung zwar in Sekundenbruchteilen getroffen, doch er war sich sicher, dass es richtig war.

 

Doch gerade jetzt wollte John nicht länger bei diesen Gedanken verweilen und er suchte ein wenig krampfhaft nach einer Bemerkung, die ihrem Gespräch eine andere Wendung geben würde. Die ungewöhnliche Aufmachung seines Freundes stach ihm wieder ins Auge.

 

„Bist du eigentlich krank oder warum sitzt du hier mit deinem Schal in der Wohnung?“, fragte John und machte sich darauf gefasst, gleich wieder als Arzt und Dienstmädchen in einer Person zu fungieren. Denn Sherlock war zwar selten krank, doch es gab Tage an denen er es sehr genoss, sich ein wenig bedienen zu lassen.

 

„Ach – meine Zimmertür!“, rief Sherlock verdrossen aus. „Das Schloss schnappt nicht mehr richtig ein und geht dauernd wieder auf. Es zieht auch irgendwo durch die Fenster. Auf jeden Fall bin ich heute Morgen mit einem steifen Hals aufgewacht. Mein Bett stand wohl mitten im Luftzug.“ Sherlock setzte einen Mitleid heischenden Blick auf. „Hast du noch irgendwas zum Einreiben? Ich kann meinen Kopf nicht mehr nach links drehen.“

 

John seufzte. Sein erster Gedanke war: _„Ja, heute ist definitiv einer dieser Tage.“_

Erst dann fiel ihm schlagartig wieder ein, dass er wegen der Tür eigentlich Sherlock noch hatte auf den Zahn fühlen wollen. Aber nun?

Konnte er das noch, nachdem Sherlock sich so großzügig und besorgt um ihn gezeigt hatte?

Konnte die Erklärung für die offene Tür wirklich so einfach sein?

War die Tür wirklich kaputt?

Er würde das sofort überprüfen müssen.

 

John stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ja, ich hab‘ da irgendwo noch was. Ich such‘ es dir gleich heraus.“

 

„Und kümmere dich um meine Tür!“, rief ihm Sherlock noch hinterher. „Oder sag Mrs Hudson, sie soll sich darum kümmern. Sie ist schließlich die Vermieterin... wie sie oft und gerne betont.“

 

Bevor John das Einreibemittel holte, ging er zu Sherlocks Tür.

Sie stand einen Spalt offen. Genau wie letzte Nacht.

John zog sie ins Schloss.

Ein leises, schwaches Klicken ertönte.

John ließ die Türklinke los und sofort sprang die Tür wieder auf.

 

Die Tür war tatsächlich kaputt.

Sherlock hatte sie also nicht absichtlich offen gelassen.

Andererseits…

Was wäre, wenn Sherlock die Tür selbst kaputt gemacht hatte? Mit Absicht?

 

Asperger oder Arschloch?

 

Oder keins von beiden?

Über Mangel an Mitgefühl konnte sich John eigentlich gerade nicht beschweren, auch wenn Sherlock (glücklicherweise) völlig auf dem Holzweg gewesen war, so hatte ihm seine offenkundige Besorgnis und sein – wenn schon nicht klar ausgesprochener, so doch zumindest angedeuteter - Wunsch nach Johns Gesellschaft gutgetan und innerlich erwärmt.

 

John konnte nicht umhin, an die vielen Gelegenheiten zu denken, an denen Sherlock sein Mitgefühl und seine Zuneigung unter Beweis gestellt hatte. Wenn er wollte konnte er auch sehr charmant sein. Doch meist wollte er nicht und kehrte den zynischen Besserwisser und Klugscheisser hervor. Ob Sherlock wohl wie die meisten Menschen war und eine Maske trug? Um sein wahres Ich vor Anderen zu verbergen? Und wenn das der Fall war, welches war dann die Maske und welches war der _wahre_ Sherlock?

 

Aber im Prinzip war diese Frage müßig, denn dieser Mann entzog sich sowieso jeglichem Erklärungs- und Deutungsversuch.

 

Sherlock war eben einfach nur Sherlock.

 

Und von Sherlock ging eine Faszination aus, der sich nicht einmal gestandene Männer wie Gregory Lestrade entziehen konnte. Seit John das wusste, ging es ihm schon wesentlich besser. Vielleicht machte er gerade einfach eine _Phase_ durch. Eine Phase oder besser Woge der Begeisterung, die wieder verebben würde, wenn man nur lange genug abwartete und ihr nicht zu viel Beachtung schenkte.

 

Die tiefe Freundschaft, die er in Sherlocks Augen gesehen hatte, hatte ihm selbst die Augen geöffnet. Sherlock mochte zwar seine Sexualität entdeckt haben, doch an anderen Menschen war er immer noch nicht _auf diese Art_ interessiert.

 

Auch die Art, wie Sherlock mit dieser neuentdeckten Sexualität umging, war sicher nicht unschuldig an Johns widersprüchlichen Emotionen. Anstatt sich ins stille Kämmerlein zu verziehen, stellte Sherlock ihm offene und unverblümte Fragen und verlangte in aller Unschuld Dinge von ihm, die bei näherer Überlegung einfach indiskutabel waren. Durch all das war es für John unausweichlich gewesen, Sherlock nun als sexuelles Wesen wahrzunehmen.

 

Aber eine _romantische_ – oder wie auch immer geartete – Beziehung mit Sherlock überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen war schlichtweg verrückt.

 

Und obwohl John wirklich gerne gewusst hätte, wie Sherlocks Lippen schmeckten oder er gerne noch einmal gespürt hätte, wie dieser unglaubliche Mann in seinen Armen erbebte, beschloss er, um ihrer Freundschaft Willen, diesen verstörenden Gefühlen zu entsagen.

 

Es würde zu Anfang vielleicht nicht einfach sein, doch es würde funktionieren. Er wusste es aus Erfahrung. Als Student hatte er monatelang einer Kommilitonin hinterher geschmachtet, ohne dass etwas daraus geworden war. Seine Leidenschaft hatte das nicht überlebt und war kurz darauf eines natürlichen Todes gestorben.

Und so würde es auch dieses Mal sein.

 

Die Verwirrung, die Faszination würde abklingen und die Freundschaft konnte erneut ihren angestammten Platz einnehmen.

 

Sherlock sah in ihm ohnehin nur einen Freund. Das war ihm an diesem Abend klar geworden.

 

John beschloss heldenhaft, das leise, aber nagende Gefühl von Traurigkeit, welches dieser Gedanke in ihm auslöste, zu ignorieren.

 

Er war immerhin Soldat. Er hatte gelernt, seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Fortsetzung folgt...

(keine Bange – John ist zwar Soldat, aber _das_ wird ihm nicht gelingen! *evilgrin*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung:  
> Mit der Wettleidenschaft beziehe ich mich auf verschiedene Quellen.  
> Einmal eine Tatsache aus den Original-Geschichten. Holmes hielt tatsächlich Watsons Scheckheft in seinem Schreibtisch unter Verschluss! Der Grund dafür wurde aber nie erwähnt.  
> Dann die Mutmaßung von Fans, dass dies nur geschehen war, weil Watson spielsüchtig ist und…  
> Die „Bestätigung“ dieser Mutmaßung durch den Holmes-Film „Spiel im Schatten“, in dem Watson sich an seinem Junggesellenabend dem Glücksspiel hingibt.
> 
> Übrigens… was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich zukünftig versuche, die Updates immer montags durchzuführen? Dann fängt die Woche wenigstens halbwegs erträglich an. Oder wäre euch ein anderer Tag lieber?


	11. Chapter 11

Am nächsten Morgen war das gemeinsame Frühstück mit Sherlock sehr unspektakulär verlaufen und John, der einen freien Tag hatte, machte sich gleich danach auf den Weg ins Yard um Lestrade seinen Schlüssel zurückzubringen.

 

Als er dessen Büro betrat, sah er sofort, dass Lestrade einen ausgewachsenen Kater hatte.

Daher senkte er seine Stimme zu einem halben Flüstern, bevor er ihm einen guten Morgen wünschte.

 

Ein dankbarer Blick Lestrades streifte ihn, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder zurück auf den Tisch fallen ließ und ihn in seiner Armbeuge barg.

 

„Zu hell“, stöhnte er nur, was John ein mitleidiges Lächeln entlockte. Lestrade blinzelte hinter seinem Ellbogen hervor John an. „Und was bringt Sie heute Morgen hierher? So ganz allein?“, fragte er mit leicht belegter Stimme.

 

„Ihre Autoschlüssel, Greg“, sagte John und legte sie vor dem Inspektor auf den Schreibtisch. Dann nahm er unaufgefordert Platz, da Lestrade gerade offensichtlich nicht in der Lage war, auf Höflichkeitsgesten zu achten.

 

„Dann war ich also mit Ihnen in dem Pub“, stellte Lestrade fest, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte Schlimmeres befürchtet.“

 

„Keine Erinnerung mehr?“, fragte John mitfühlend.

 

„Verschwommen…“, gab Lestrade einsilbig zurück und dachte dann angestrengt nach. „Wo steht überhaupt mein Auto?“

 

Nun musste John alle Kräfte aufbieten, um sich sein Schmunzeln nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen, Greg. Wir sind uns direkt vor dem Pub in die Arme gelaufen.“

 

„Super“, meinte Lestrade erschöpft. „Einfach super.“ Mühsam richtete er sich auf und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Immer noch zu hell“, stöhnte er gequält und rieb sich die Schläfen.

 

„Kaffee, Aspirin und mindestens einen Liter Wasser“, empfahl John. „Tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen mit dem Auto nicht weiterhelfen kann.“ Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

 

„Halt, warten Sie noch einen Moment“, rief Lestrade halblaut aus und zuckte sofort mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ob der Lautstärke seiner eigenen Stimme zusammen. Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, beugte er sich nach vorne und verschränkte die Arme auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Hab ich gestern sehr viel Blödsinn geredet?“, fragte er in einem verschwörerischen Flüsterton. „Nach dem dritten Bier werde ich meist etwas redselig.“ Er machte eine vage Geste mit seiner Hand.

 

John beschloss, dieses Geheimnis für sich zu behalten.

„Nein, da kann ich Sie beruhigen, Greg“, versicherte er nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß.

 

Lestrade stützte sein Kinn in seine rechte Hand und blickte John durch zusammengekniffene Augen skeptisch an.

„Warum nur glaube ich Ihnen nicht“, murmelte er leise. „Aber okay.“ Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Danke, dass Sie gewillt sind mein Geschwafel zu vergessen. Was immer es auch war.“

 

„Keine Ursache“, gab John lächelnd zurück und stand nun wirklich auf.

 

„Ach, bevor ich’s vergesse“, hielt Lestrade ihn ein weiteres Mal zurück. „Hier.“ Er reichte John ein fotokopiertes Blatt. „Einladung. Weihnachtsfeier. Hier im Yard. Könnte lustig werden. Und bringen Sie auf jeden Fall Sherlock mit. Bislang hat er sich nämlich immer geweigert. Wir könnten ihn abfüllen und Fotos machen.“

 

John überflog das Blatt kurz und sah dann überrascht auf.

„Warum sollten wir das tun?“

 

„Och..“ Lestrade tippte sich an die Nase. „Als Rache für das Bananenkostüm?“

 

Hitze und Kälte schossen John abwechselnd in die Wangen.

„Sie wissen davon?“, knirschte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Oh, dafür würde Sherlock bezahlen!

„Wissen ist zu viel gesagt“, schwächte Lestrade ab. „Neulich hat er sich minutenlang mit seinem Handy beschäftigt und dabei gekichert. Ich konnte zufällig einen Blick über seine Schulter werfen… dabei hab ich gesehen, dass er sich eben diese Fotos angesehen hat. Von Ihnen in einem Bananenkostüm.“ Bei der Erinnerung zuckte ein Grinsen über Lestrades Gesicht.

 

„Dafür bringe ich ihn um“, fluchte John leise und ging zur Tür.

 

„Was ist nun?“, wollte Lestrade wissen. „Kommen Sie zu unserer Weihnachtsfeier?“

 

„Worauf Sie sich verlassen können. Und wenn ich ihn an den Ohren hierher schleifen muss!“, rief John wütend aus und Lestrade zuckte erneut schmerzverzerrt zusammen.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Zuhause angekommen, rief er – immer noch aufgebracht – nach Sherlock.

 

„Du löscht sofort diese Bananenfotos!“

 

„Warum sollte ich?“, rief Sherlock zurück. John ging der Stimme nach und fand Sherlock im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa, zur Abwechslung seinen eigenen Laptop auf dem Schoß.

 

„Warum?“, schäumte John. „Lestrade hat die Bilder _zufällig_ gesehen! Er sagt, du hast gekichert. Gekichert! Du löscht das jetzt so-fort! Wer weiß, wer diese Bilder sonst noch _zufällig_ gesehen hat. Nennst du das _meine Geheimnisse bewahren_?“

 

„Ich kichere nie“, sagte Sherlock verschnupft und ohne von seinem Laptop hochzusehen.

 

John warf aufgebracht die Arme in die Luft.

„Das ist alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?!“

 

„Ja. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich so aufregst. Er klopfte mit seiner Hand auf den freien Platz rechts neben sich. „Setz dich. Ich brauche deinen Rat.“

 

John blinzelte überrascht und für den Moment abgelenkt und ziemlich geschmeichelt.

„Meinen Rat? Tatsächlich?“

 

„Du sagst das in einem Tonfall, als ob ich dich nie um Rat fragen würde“, erwiderte Sherlock leicht beleidigt.

 

„Tust du auch nie“, entgegnete John trocken. „Aber gut, worum geht es? Ein neuer Fall?“

 

Sherlock blickte verschmitzt zu John auf.

„Nicht ganz, aber es ist etwas, was mich schon einige Tage lang beschäftigt. Und nun komm endlich her.“

 

Ergeben ließ sich John neben Sherlock auf das Sofa sinken und blickte auf den Bildschirm des Laptops.

„Oh nein“, stöhnte er dann. „Nicht schon wieder...“ Seine Augen verengten sich und er neigte sich mehr dem Bildschirm zu. „Sind das Noppen?“

 

Sherlock hatte sich im Internet auf einem Online-Shop für Sexspielzeug eingeloggt. Momentan war der Bildschirm fast komplett mit dem Foto eines seltsam gekrümmten (und in schreiendem Pinkt gefärbten) Vibrators ausgefüllt.

 

„Was meinst du?“, sagte Sherlock völlig unbeeindruckt. „Der Beschreibung nach ist diese Krümmung besonders geeignet, die Prostata...“

 

„Sherlock!“, unterbrach ihn John. „Warum diese Fixierung auf deine Prostata?“

 

Sherlock bedachte ihn mit einem verständnislosen Blick.

„Weil ich es mir immer noch nicht gelungen ist, sie effektiv...“

 

„Ja, okay! Lass gut sein“, unterbrach ihn John hastig. „Vergiss, dass ich gefragt habe.“ Er lehnte sich in dem Sofa zurück und atmete einmal tief durch. „Du lässt mir keine Ruhe, bis du damit nicht weitergekommen bist, oder?“ Er sah dabei an die Decke und vermied es, Sherlock anzusehen.

 

„John, sich Dinge bestätigen zu lassen, die man schon weiß, ist langweilig.“

 

„Wenn du das sagst“, murmelte John halblaut vor sich hin und vermied es nach Kräften, sich Sherlock mit diesem Vibrator in Aktion vorzustellen. Dennoch spürte er eine vertraute Wärme in seinem Unterleib. Dass eine Entschlusskraft schon so bald auf die Probe gestellt würde, damit hatte John nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er konzentrierte sich einen Moment auf seine Atmung und spürte, wie er wieder ruhiger wurde. Gut. Er hatte wieder die Kontrolle über sich.

 

„Also gut. Sherlock, du willst einen Rat von mir?“ Er wartete kurz das knappe Nicken seines Freundes ab. „Dann wirst du auch einen Rat von mir bekommen. Er wird dir vielleicht nicht gefallen, aber das ist dann dein Problem.“ Er hielt kurz inne um sich zu überzeugen, dass Sherlock auch wirklich zuhörte, denn er hatte keine Lust, diesen kleinen Vortrag zu wiederholen. „Ich weiß, dass du ein Technik-Freak bist. Nein, lass mich ausreden. Es stimmt und du weißt das auch. Das ist auch völlig in Ordnung. Aber in dieser Angelegenheit solltest du deine Fixierung auf diesen ganzen Plastik-Krempel aufgeben. Kauf dir in einer Apotheke ein Klistier und ein paar Latexhandschuhe und nimm deine Finger. Lang genug sind sie ja wohl. Und beweglich genug auch. Deine Geigespielerei dürfte sich also endlich mal als nützlich erweisen.“

 

Sherlock schwieg und schien tatsächlich über das Gesagte nachzudenken, es zu analysieren.

„Deine Argumentation hat etwas für sich. Der Plug, den ich bislang benutzt habe, ist hinter meinen Erwartungen und den Versprechungen des Herstellers weit zurückgeblieben. Du weißt ja, welchen ich meine.“

 

Und ob John das wusste. Er erinnerte sich lebhaft an den Anblick und was er in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Mit leichtem Entsetzen bemerkte er, dass sich außer seinem Gedächtnis noch andere Körperteile allzu gut daran erinnerten. Wieder benötigte er seine ganze Konzentration, um diese aufkeimenden Lustgefühle zu unterdrücken.

 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst“, log John – glücklicherweise ohne rot zu werden.

 

Sherlock schenkte ihm einen raschen, abschätzenden und leicht verwunderten Seitenblick.

„Doch, John... der Plug, den ich neulich getragen habe, als du vor meiner Tür gestanden bist. Du musst ihn gesehen haben.“

 

Diese Worte trafen John wie ein Blitzschlag. In seinem Magen ballte sich ein Eisklumpen zusammen, während seine Wangen vor Hitze glühten. Seine Gliedmaßen wurden taub und gefühllos. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie ein trockener Schwamm.

Seine Zunge fühlte sich in seinem Mund an, wie nasses Sägemehl, dennoch versuchte er zu sprechen, um noch zu retten, was noch zu retten war.

Warum gab es nie einen Bombenanschlag, wenn man einen brauchte?

 

„Sherlock, ich...“, doch mehr brachte weder seine schwerfällige Zunge, noch sein nicht minder schwerfälliges Gehirn hervor. Erst da fiel ihm auf, dass Sherlock sich immer noch in aller Ruhe durch das Internet klickte. Warum um alles in der Welt war Sherlock nur so ruhig? Hatte er vielleicht doch nicht _alles_ mitbekommen? Möglich wäre es... immerhin war er ziemlich beschäftigt gewesen.

 

Doch wenn John zu diesem Zeitpunkt geglaubt hatte, das Schlimmste wäre überstanden, so hatte er sich geirrt. Gründlich geirrt.

 

„Und was das Geheimnisse bewahren angeht... da du ungewöhnlich hohe moralische Skrupel besitzt, wird von mir garantiert niemand erfahren, dass du dabei erregt warst“, meinte Sherlock in einem Tonfall, als ob er gerade nach dem Haltbarkeitsdatum von Milch fragen würde. Gleichzeitig loggte er sich aus dem Internet aus und fuhr seinen Laptop herunter.

 

John wusste nicht mehr, wie ihm geschah. Sein ganzes bisheriges Leben hatte nicht ausgereicht um ihn auf eine solche Situation vorzubereiten. Er tat, was er meist in Stress-Situationen tat. Er versuchte zu leugnen.

„Erregt? Woher... wie... ich war nicht erregt!“, rief er aus. Er hatte empört klingen wollen – ganz wie ein zu Unrecht Verdächtigter-  doch er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass sein Gestammel nicht sehr überzeugend geklungen hat.

 

Sherlock klappte erst seinen Laptop zu, bevor er John mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf nachdenklich ansah.

„Deine Atmung hat sich aber ganz danach angehört und du hattest es sehr eilig, auf dein Zimmer zu kommen. Warum hast du nicht bei mir hereingeschaut? Ich hätte dir vielleicht helfen können. Es wäre nur fair gewesen, wenn ich mich für deine Hilfe endlich revanchiert hätte.“

 

Einige verrückte Sekunden lang befürchtete John, er würde ohnmächtig werden. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und der Eisklumpen in seinem Magen verursachte ihm nun eine leichte Übelkeit.

Sherlock _hätte_ ihn... gewisse Körperteile waren von dieser Idee begeistert, doch John wagte nicht einmal auch nur daran zu denken.

Dennoch tat er die nächsten – sich zu einer kleinen Ewigkeit ausdehnenden – Sekunden nichts anderes.

Sherlock hätte _ihn_...

John presste seine Augen und Lippen zusammen und schüttelte angestrengt den Kopf.

„Sherlock... das wäre nicht richtig gewesen...“, brachte er schließlich hervor.

 

„Warum denn nicht? Es hätte interessant sein können“, bemerkte Sherlock. Seine Augen blickten neugierig, aber auch ein wenig irritiert auf John.

 

„Interessant“, wiederholte John tonlos und er begriff.

 

Sherlock hatte ihm nicht mehr und nicht weniger angeboten als eine mechanische Hilfestellung. Womöglich hätte er noch ein Experiment daraus gemacht. John wurde klar, dass er in Sherlocks Bett wahrscheinlich jederzeit willkommen war, doch dass Sherlock ihn lediglich wie eines seiner Spielzeuge benutzen würde.

Ohne jedes weitere Gefühl.

In einem seltenen Moment der Klarheit und der Selbsterkenntnis begriff John, dass ihm das nicht genügen würde. Das war nicht das, was er wollte. Er wollte nicht nur ein Ventil für seine Lust. Er wollte mehr. Er wollte Sex _und_ Gefühle. Er wollte zwar Sherlock, aber er wollte auch, dass dieser eine emotionale Bindung mit ihm einging.

Doch er wusste, dass dieser Wunsch nie in Erfüllung gehen würde.

Emotionen waren Sherlock fremd. Zumindest im zwischenmenschlichen Bereich. Zumindest wenn es um mehr als Freundschaft ging.

 

„Ja, interessant“, bestätigte Sherlock. „Aber reden wir nicht mehr davon. Gibt es ein bestimmtes Klistier, welches du mir empfehlen würdest?“

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Erstaunlicherweise litt John in den nächsten Tagen nicht besonders. Die Schuldgefühle, die er durch seinen Voyeurismus mit sich herumgetragen hatte, hatten sich durch Sherlocks sachliche Äußerungen in Luft aufgelöst.

 

Er ertrug das Zusammenleben mit Sherlock und seine teilweise grotesken Einfälle und Bemerkungen mit Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Die Gewissheit, dass seine Wunschvorstellungen keine Zukunft hatten, deprimierte ihn nicht. Sie übte im Gegenteil eine eher befreiende Wirkung auf ihn aus.

 

Es bekümmerte ihn auch nicht mehr, wenn sich in seine gelegentlichen Masturbationsfantasien, die üblicherweise von weichen Brüsten und Schenkeln ausgefüllt waren, maskuline Körper drängten, mit dunklen, lockigen Haaren und einem verächtlichen Lächeln. Er nahm es, wie es eben kam und versprach sich selbst, sich deshalb keine grauen Haare wachsen zu lassen.

 

Als er eines nachts jedoch durch einen lauten Schrei aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, war es mit seiner Ruhe und Gelassenheit vorbei.

 

„Sherlock!“, rief er entsetzt aus und rannte im Pyjama die Treppen hinunter. Der langgezogene Schrei begleitete John auf seinem Lauf und verebbte erst zu einem atemlosen Röcheln, als er vor Sherlocks Tür stand.

John rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten, doch eigentlich hatte der Schrei nicht nach Schmerzen geklungen. Oder doch?

 

Das Schloss war mittlerweile repariert worden und die Tür stand nicht mehr offen.

Einen Moment zögerte John.

Reinstürmen oder anklopfen?

 

Nach einem kurzen inneren Kampf hämmerte er mit der Faust gegen die Tür.

„Sherlock!? Ist alles okay? Geht es dir gut?!“

 

„John… du hattest Recht“, drang es matt durch die Tür. „Finger reichen völlig aus.“

 

Die Bilder, die diese wenigen Worte vor Johns innerem Auge entstehen ließen, sorgten für mehr als nur ein sinnliches Ziehen in seinem Unterleib. Er schluckte krampfhaft und es gelang ihm ein: „ _Schön für dich_ “ halblaut durch die Tür zu rufen.

 

Er sollte jetzt eigentlich gehen, doch sein Blut rauschte immer noch heiß durch seine Adern und ein lustvolles Drängen hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen.

Reingehen oder weggehen?

Einige wilde Sekunden lang stand die Entscheidung auf der Kippe, doch dann ging John zurück in sein Zimmer.

Er war zu stolz um nur ein Vibrator-Ersatz zu sein.

 

In seinem Zimmer wischte er sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn. Auch sein Pyjama-Oberteil klebte kalt und feucht an seinem Rücken.

„Verdammt sollst du sein“, fluchte er leise und legte sich auf sein Bett.

Sein aufgepeitschtes Gehirn gauckelte ihm Bilder von weißen, langen Fingern vor und von sehnigen Beinen, die vor Erregung zitterten.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt...“, fluchte John erneut, während sich seine rechte Hand unter seine Pyjamahose schob.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, schlief Sherlock am nächsten Morgen noch, als John versuchte, ein Frühstück zusammenzustellen. Doch da es sowohl an Milch als auch an Toast und Marmelade mangelte, zog er widerwillig seine Jacke an um einkaufen zu gehen.

 

Seine Gedanken waren noch mit den Geschehnissen der letzten Nacht beschäftigt, wobei er sich seiner eigenen Stimmungslage noch nicht völlig sicher war.

Als er jedoch von Mrs Hudson völlig aufgelöst auf der Treppe abgepasst wurde, gelang es ihm bereits wieder, die Absurdität der ganzen Situation mit Humor zu nehmen.

 

„Guten Morgen, Mrs Hudson“, grüßte er sie.

 

Mrs Hudson griff tatsächlich mit einer Hand nach seinem Jackenaufschlag und hielt ihn fest, was ein sehr deutliches Zeichen für ihren Erregungszustand war.

 

„Was um alles in der Welt war denn letzte Nacht los? Ich habe einen Schrei gehört! Das kam doch aus eurer Wohnung.“ Ihr Tonfall schwankte zwischen Entsetzen, Neugier und Entrüstung.

 

John begann zu ahnen, worauf dieses Verhör hinauslief und er musste tatsächlich ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Das war Sherlock“, erwiderte John bewusst einsilbig und löste behutsam Mrs Hudsons Hand von seiner Jacke.

 

„Sherlock?“ Sie gab einen besorgten Laut von sich. „Um Himmels Willen – ist ihm etwas zugestoßen? Geht es ihm gut?“

 

An dieser Stelle konnte sich John ein Schmunzeln nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Es geht ihm sicher glänzend“, erwiderte er.

 

„Wie können Sie sich da so sicher sein?“, hakte Mrs Hudson hartnäckig nach. „Sie haben ihn heute Morgen doch noch gar nicht gesehen, oder? Denn ich habe nur eine Person in der Wohnung herumlaufen hören.“

 

John seufzte leise, sagte aber mit einem Lächeln: „Nein, ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen, aber das muss ich auch nicht. Meine Schlussfolgerungen sind zwar längst nicht so brillant wie seine… Aber als Arzt wage ich die Vermutung, dass er Bekanntschaft mit seiner Prostata geschlossen hat. Und meiner Meinung nach sogar höchst erfolgreich.“

 

„Mit seiner… oh!“ In plötzlichem Begreifen schlug Mrs Hudson die Hände vor den Mund und ihre Wangen färbten sich purpurrot.

 

„Genau“, bestätige John mit einem leicht niederträchtigen Grinsen. „ Guten Tag, Mrs Hudson.“ Entschlossen wandte er sich zum Gehen.

 

„Aber Sie…“, fing Mrs Hudson verschämt an.

 

„Ich hatte damit überhaupt nichts zu tun“, erwiderte John mit Nachdruck und verließ fluchtartig das Haus, bevor er noch vor Lachen platzte und sich damit ihren unauslöschlichen Hass zuzog.

 

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war so köstlich gewesen, dass er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, ob er Sherlock mit einem Bericht über diese Szene ergötzen sollte.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Die nächsten Tage vergingen mit einem mäßig aufregenden Fall, bei dem es um einen Fisch, einen Siegelring und um eheliche Untreue ging. Sherlock war die Angelegenheit zwar nicht enthusiastisch, aber doch mit einem erfreulichen Eifer angegangen und die Atmosphäre in der Baker Street 221 B war gelöst und sogar – dank Mrs Hudsons Plätzchen - leicht vorweihnachtlich.

 

An dem Tag, an dem Sherlock und John auf die Weihnachtsfeier des Yard eingeladen waren, befand sich Sherlock jedoch in einer – positiv formuliert – schwierigen Stimmung.

 

John bemühte sich, nichts zu tun oder zu sagen, was Sherlock noch mehr reizen konnte, denn obwohl er nichts mehr hasste, als den Puffer für einen schmollenden Sherlock zu spielen, so hatte er doch kein gesteigertes Verlangen alleine auf die Party zu gehen.

 

Alles ging halbwegs gut, bis sie im Taxi saßen.

John beging die Unvorsichtigkeit, herzhaft zu gähnen.

 

Woraufhin Sherlock sagte: „Du solltest mehr schlafen, dann wärst du tagsüber nicht so müde.“

 

„Ich wäre nicht so müde, wenn ich nicht jede Nacht von deinem ekstatischen Geschreie aufgeweckt würde“, gab John gereizt zurück.

 

Sherlock funkelte ihn zornig an.

„Jede Nacht?! Du solltest wirklich mal zählen lernen, John. Es ist genau zwei Mal vorgekommen. Ich brauchte schließlich eine Referenzgröße.“

 

„Es war schon das eine Mal zu viel. Du hast schließlich nicht nur mich geweckt, sondern das ganze Haus zusammen gebrüllt.“

 

„Ach ja? Warum hat sich dann nicht schon längst jemand bei uns beschwert?“

 

„Weil alle Menschen außer dir noch einen Funken Anstand im Leib haben und solche delikaten Themen nicht ansprechen, außer, es ist unumgänglich.“

 

„Das ist doch lächerlich!“

 

„Nein, das ist Anstand! Und das nächste Mal beiß gefälligst in dein Kopfkissen oder mach sonst was. Hauptsache du brüllst nicht wieder die halbe Straße zusammen.“

 

„Vorher war es noch das ganze Haus. Jetzt ist es schon die halbe Straße... Wirklich, John. Du solltest besser auf deine emphatischen Vergleiche achten. Warum regst du dich überhaupt so auf?“

 

„Weil die Leute bei deinem Gebrüll noch denken, wir würden es wie die Karnickel treiben“, gab John erbost zurück und ohne auch nur im Geringsten an den Taxifahrer zu denken, der schon seit dem Beginn des Streits die Ohren gespitzt hatte. „Dabei bist das nur du ganz allein, der keine Gelegenheit auslässt, um sich die Finger in den Hintern...“

 

„Das hast du mir doch geraten!“

 

„Na und?!“

 

„John, du bist heute erschreckend unlogisch.“ Sherlock verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und ich habe keine Lust, auf diese Party zu gehen.“

 

„Du kommst mit oder du löschst diese Fotos!“

 

„Nein.“

 

„Dann kommst du mit auf diese Party. Das war der Deal. Du warst einverstanden.“

 

„Unter Zwang! Und unter Protest!“

 

„Du wirst hingehen, du wirst nett zu den Leuten dort sein, du wirst ein Glas Wein trinken und du wirst dich amüsieren! Ist das klar!“, schrie John wütend und in bestem Kasernenhofton.

 

„Ja, Sir.“ Sherlock salutierte spöttisch. „Ich mag es, wenn du den Offizier raushängen lässt.“

 

„Halt die Klappe! Halt einfach die Klappe!“, fauchte John ihn an.

 

In dem Moment hielt das Taxi, John stieg aus und überließ es Sherlock, den Taxifahrer zu bezahlen.

 

Als Sherlock dem Fahrer die Geldnote in die Hand drückte, fragte dieser: „Was sin'n das für Fotos von ihm?“

 

„Er trägt darauf ein Bananenkostüm“, erwiderte Sherlock ausdruckslos.

 

„Chiquita-Fetischist oder was?“, bemerkte der Fahrer kopfschüttelnd. „Warum muss nur immer ich die Perversen kutschieren.“ Er steckte das Geld ein und fuhr davon ohne Sherlock sein Wechselgeld zu geben.

 

John hatte den letzten Wortwechsel mitbekommen und wusste nun nicht mehr, ober er toben oder lachen sollte. Sein Mienenspiel bot für Sherlock keinerlei Herausforderung, denn nach einem kurzen Blick auf seinen Freund sagte dieser: „Keine Standpauke mehr. _Du_ hast davon angefangen.“

 

„Weil du mich gereizt hast“, gab John mit vor unterdrücktem Gelächter schwankender Stimme zurück.

 

Ein Lächeln huschte kurz über Sherlocks Lippen.

„Touché“, sagte er schlicht.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

Die Party fand hauptsächlich in den Räumen statt, welche sonst den Pressekonferenzen und internen Sitzungen vorbehalten waren, doch die feiernde Menschen hatten sich bereits über das ganze Stockwerk verteilt.

 

Lestrade schien auf John und Sherlock gelauert zu haben, denn kaum hatten sie den Fahrstuhl verlassen, kam er ihnen schon mit zwei Gläsern Wein entgegen und drückte sie ihnen in die Hand.

 

„So fröhlich, Lestrade“, meinte Sherlock mit seinem üblichen, leicht herablassenden Tonfall.

 

„Ich habe allen Grund dazu!“, rief der Inspektor aufgekratzt aus. „Meine Frau hat mich mit dem Töpferkurs nur deshalb angeschwindelt, weil sie in tatsächlich gelernt hat, wie man angelt. Sie wollte mich damit zu Weihnachten überraschen. Und jetzt wird sie mich auf meinen nächsten Angeltrip begleiten können. Ist das nicht ganz unglaublich?!“

 

„Dazu kann ich nur sagen…“, Sherlock unterbrach sich kurz und fuhr dann fort: „Ende gut, alles gut.“

 

Lestrade strahlte.

„Danke! Amüsiert euch gut!“ Mit einem fröhlichen Winken verschwand er wieder in der Menge.

 

„Warum hast du mich getreten?“, wollte Sherlock von John wissen.

 

„Du weißt verdammt gut warum, denn sonst hättest du dich nicht besonnen und etwas anderes gesagt, als das, was du ursprünglich sagen wolltest“, knurrte John leise.

 

„Ich wollte ihm nur die Augen darüber öffnen, was sich seine Frau aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach tatsächlich geangelt hat. Ich persönlich tippe auf den Angellehrer“, gab Sherlock leicht beleidigt zurück. „Er hat schließlich ein Recht auf die Wahrheit.“

 

John seufzte.

„Sherlock, er hat ein Recht darauf, glücklich zu sein. Es ist Weihnachten. Lass ihn einfach. Vielleicht ist das mit dem Angellehrer schon wieder vorbei oder es war überhaupt nichts dran und sie hat nur für ihn geschwärmt und Greg würde sich wegen etwas aufregen, was… du weißt, was ich meine!“, schloss er ärgerlich.

 

Sherlock zog seine Stirne kraus.

„Nicht wirklich. Und ja – mit dem Angellehrer ist es schon wieder vorbei. Warum lässt er sich nicht endlich von dieser Frau scheiden? Sie ist eine notorische Fremdgeherin.“

 

„Er liebt sie eben.“

 

Sherlock schnaubte verächtlich.

„Woher willst du das wissen?“

 

„Er hat es mir gesagt.“

 

„Aber das ist unlogisch!“, ereiferte sich Sherlock. „Sie macht ihn immer wieder unglücklich.“

 

„Liebe hat nicht wirklich etwas mit Logik zu tun“, sagte John und bemerkte, dass wohl etwas in seinem Tonfall gelegen haben musste, was Sherlock nun dazu veranlasste ihn kritisch zu mustern.

Doch dann sagte er nur: „Idiotisch“ und wandte sich ab.

 

John atmete ein wenig auf und ging auf die Suche nach dem angekündigten kalten Büffet.

 

Zwei Gläser Wein später gestattet sich John, seine Wachsamkeit zu lockern und sich zu entspannen. Sherlock hatte bis jetzt noch niemand über sein normales Maß hinaus brüskiert und schien sich zumindest nicht zu langweilen. Daher beschloss John, dass er sich nun auch um sein eigenes Amüsement kümmern konnte. Seine fortgeschrittene Entspannung sorgte allerdings dafür, dass er eine gewichtige Tatsache übersah, welche allerdings von einem Grüppchen junger Damen sehr wohl bemerkt und mit Flüstern und Kichern quittiert wurde.

 

John Watson stand direkt unter einem Mistelzweig.

 

Er wurde dieser Tatsache allerdings erst gewahr, als eine mollige Brünette auf ihn zukam. Die Entschlossenheit in ihrem Blick und die hektischen roten Flecke auf ihren Wangen ließen ihn ahnungsvoll nach oben sehen. Als er den Mistelzweig entdeckte, wurde ihm klar, dass ein Fluchtversuch oder eine Ablehnung keine Option darstellten.

 

So fügte er sich in das Unvermeidliche und ließ sich von ihr umarmen.

„ _Warum auch nicht_ “, dachte er bei sich. „ _Es ist schon viel zu lange her, dass du eine Frau geküsst hast._ “

 

Fatalerweise fiel ihm gerade, als sie ihre Lippen – die unangenehm nach künstlichen Erdbeeren schmeckten – auf seine presste, wieder ein, dass er sich vor noch gar nicht allzu langer Zeit gefragt hatte, wie es wohl sein musste, Sherlocks Mund zu küssen.

 

Unwillkürlich suchten seine Augen – noch während der Kuss andauerte - in der Menge nach den dunklen Locken und der schlanken Gestalt. Als er Sherlock gefunden hatte, drehte ihm dieser gerade den Rücken zu und John war dankbar dafür, denn ansonsten hätte sein Freund sicher das Sehnen und die tausend Fragen in seinen Augen gesehen, die ihn plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung überfallen hatten.

 

Er bemerkte nicht, dass vor Sherlock eine gerahmte Urkunde an der Wand hing, in deren Glas sich der Raum, dem Sherlock eigentlich den Rücken zuwandte, spiegelte. Dabei hatte sein Freund einen besonders guten Blick auf den Bereich unter dem Mistelzweig. Er sah nicht nur die mollige Brünette, die John gerade küsste. Er sah auch, dass John seine Augen nicht geschlossen hatte.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Sherlock hatte oft sagen hören, dass für die Opfer von Amors Pfeilen himmlische Geigen erklängen. Er selbst hatte das immer für den Gipfel des sentimentalen Kitsches gehalten.

 

Doch jetzt hielt er verwundert inne, lauschte, horchte in sich hinein.

Etwas in ihm erwachte… vibrierte… etwas von dem er nicht geglaubt hatte, dass er es besäße oder doch zumindest verschollen wäre. Unauffindbar. Verloren für alle Zeiten. Dennoch bestand kein Zweifel, dass da etwas war… in seiner Brust, in seinem Kopf, in seiner Magengrube.

 

Er wollte es auf den minderwertigen Wein schieben, doch er hatte an seinem Glas nur genippt. Diese Menge war sicher nicht ausreichend um irgendeine körperliche Reaktion zu verursachen. Ganz zu schweigen von auditiven Halluzinationen.

 

Immer noch verwundert stellte Sherlock fest, dass sich dieses dumpfe Vibrieren in der Nähe seines Zwerchfells manifestierte und seinen eigenen Herzschlag übertönte. Ein dunkler, geheimnisvoller Rhythmus, der ihn an heidnische Rituale gemahnte und ihn seltsam ruhelos werden ließ.

 

Über all dem lag aber die überraschende Erkenntnis, dass John ihn _wollte_.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habt Ihr's gemerkt? Ja?  
> Prima! Hatte ich auch nicht anders erwartet.  
> Ein kleiner POV-Wechsel steht ins Haus. Ab sofort wird die Geschichte eher aus Sherlocks Sicht erzählt werden. (Ich hoffe, ich kriege das auch richtig hin.)


	12. Chapter 12

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

_Sherlock hatte oft sagen hören, dass für die Opfer von Amors Pfeilen himmlische Geigen erklängen. Er selbst hatte das immer für den Gipfel des sentimentalen Kitsches gehalten._

_Doch jetzt hielt er verwundert inne, lauschte, horchte in sich hinein._

_Etwas in ihm erwachte… vibrierte… etwas von dem er nicht geglaubt hatte, dass er es besäße oder doch zumindest verschollen wäre. Unauffindbar. Verloren für alle Zeiten. Dennoch bestand kein Zweifel, dass da etwas war… in seiner Brust, in seinem Kopf, in seiner Magengrube._

_Er wollte es auf den minderwertigen Wein schieben, doch er hatte an seinem Glas nur genippt. Diese Menge war sicher nicht ausreichend um irgendeine körperliche Reaktion zu verursachen. Ganz zu schweigen von auditiven Halluzinationen._

_Immer noch verwundert stellte Sherlock fest, dass sich dieses dumpfe Vibrieren in der Nähe seines Zwerchfells manifestierte und seinen eigenen Herzschlag übertönte. Ein dunkler, geheimnisvoller Rhythmus, der ihn an heidnische Rituale gemahnte und ihn seltsam ruhelos werden ließ._

_Über all dem lag aber die überraschende Erkenntnis, dass John ihn_ wollte _._

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Eine Idee keimte in Sherlocks Gehirn, doch zuerst musste er diese Annahme bestätigt wissen. Einmal konnte Zufall sein. Für eine schlüssige Beweisführung brauchte er mehr Daten, mehr Fakten, mehr Indizien.

 

Den restlichen Abend wartete er daher geduldig darauf, dass John erneut unter einem Mistelzweig attackiert würde. Das war nicht weiter schwierig, denn in jedem Zimmer hingen mindestens zwei Mistelzweige mehr oder weniger strategisch geschickt platziert von der Decke.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine weitere Frau kichernd auf John zuging.

 

Sherlock stellte fest, dass John entweder durch andere Dinge abgelenkt war oder dass er es darauf anlegte unter einem Mistelzweig abgepasst zu werden. Auch wenn John seiner Umgebung generell nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit widmete, wie er es eigentlich sollte, so war er normalerweise doch aufmerksamer und ein Fehler würde ihm garantiert kein zweites Mal passieren.

 

Absicht?

Einige Tage kein Date mehr gehabt.

Sentimental, weil Weihnachten.

Keine neuen Pornos aus dem Internet auf seinem Laptop geladen.

Alte Porno-Dateien lange nicht mehr geöffnet.

Drei Gläser Wein und einen Whisky konsumiert.

 

Hier hielt Sherlock inne.

Nein. Alkohol passte besser zur Frage:

 

Gedankenlosigkeit?

Oft leerer Blick.

Lacht leicht zeitverzögert, wenn Witze erzählt werden.

Musste von drei Personen mehrmals angesprochen werden, bevor er reagierte.

 

Unter normalen Umständen war John für Sherlock wie ein offenes Buch und bot keine besondere Herausforderung. Doch heute war etwas an ihm… irgendetwas war anders. Sherlock wusste es einfach. Er konnte es nur noch nicht benennen und dieses Rätsel ließ sein Herz schneller klopfen.

Natürlich war dieses ungelöste Rätsel der Grund dafür. Was sollte es sonst sein? Er hatte schon lange keine Nikotin-Pflaster mehr überdosiert und er war weder gerannt, noch hatte er zu viel gegessen. Von einem neuen Serienkiller ganz zu schweigen.

Sherlock lauschte gespannt in sich hinein.

Ja, sein Herzschlag war leicht beschleunigt – ähnlich wie bei dem Auffinden des zweiten Opfers eines Serienkillers… wenn noch nicht ganz klar war, ob tatsächlich eine Serie vorlag oder nicht.

 

Am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes registrierte er Bewegung und beendete daher die Untersuchung seines Herzschlags. Ja – die Frau hing mittlerweile an Johns Hals.

 

Es war für Sherlock ein leichtes, auch diesen Kuss zu beobachten, ohne dass John – oder jemand anders - es bemerkte. Ein verächtliches Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen. Als ob jemals jemand im Yard irgendetwas bemerkt hätte, wenn es nicht direkt vor deren Nase auf- und abgesprungen wäre.

Sherlock musterte den Vorgang des Kusses mit Interesse und er kam wieder zu dem gleichen Schluss, wie bei seiner ersten Beobachtung. Anstatt sich auf die Frau zu konzentrieren sah John zu ihm herüber.

Sherlocks Zähne gruben sich nachdenklich in seine Unterlippe.

Zwei von zwei.

Waren diese Daten ausreichend für eine präzise Schlussfolgerung?

Er entschied, dass eine weitere Versuchsanordnung den Ausschlag geben sollte. Doch da der Abend schon etwas fortgeschritten war, war Eile geboten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete er John, bis dieser bereits nach wenigen Minuten erneut in die Nähe eines Mistelzweiges geriet.

Sherlock schüttelte verhalten den Kopf.

Es musste Gedankenlosigkeit sein, denn John hatte bei dem Kuss nicht wirklich erfreut gewirkt. Er hatte zwar gelächelt und war _höflich_ gewesen… dennoch war es für Sherlock einfach gewesen, diese Fassade zu durchschauen.

Er hatte Johns gezwungenes Höflichkeitslächeln oft genug gesehen um es von seinem echten, ehrlichen Lächeln – das auch seine Augen erhellte -  unterscheiden zu können.

John war mit seinen Gedanken heute wirklich nicht bei der Sache. Aber Sherlock wollte sich nicht beschweren. Es erleichterte sein Experiment ungemein.

 

Sherlock gesellte sich daher zu einem Grüppchen angeheiterter Sekretärinnen, welches er schon vor einer halben Stunde lokalisiert hatte und dem er bislang geschickt ausgewichen war.

Zwei, drei kurze Sätze, ein breites Lächeln, ein kleiner Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und die Betrunkenste unter Ihnen nahm Kurs auf John.

 

Natürlich gelang es Sherlock auch dieses Mal, unentdeckt zu beobachten.

Drei von drei.

Das konnte kein Zufall mehr sein. Wenn es aber kein Zufall war, dann war es ein Muster, eine Methode, ein System… und die Wahrheit.

 

John wollte _ihn_.

 

Da war es wieder.

Dieses Vibrieren in seiner Magengrube. Irritiert legte Sherlock die Hand dorthin. Er tastete unauffällig seinen Bauch ab. Nichts. Das Vibrieren blieb davon unbeeindruckt. Es war nicht wirklich unangenehm, dennoch…

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, wie um eine lästige Fliege zu vertreiben.

Er hatte keine Zeit, um sich mit der Idiotie seines Körpers zu beschäftigen. Er war hier mit einer Beweiskette beschäftigt. Alles was er noch brauchte war das Letzte Glied in dieser Kette. Ein Geständnis.

 

Eine leichte Aufregung ergriff von Sherlock Besitz. Was für ein aufschlussreicher und kurzweiliger Abend! Und da er hatte befürchtet, er würde sich langweilen.

 

Unbemerkt stahl er sich in den Flur, wo er eine Kurzwahltaste seines Handys drückte. Als die Verbindung hergestellt war, sprach er schnell und leise: „Mrs Hudson. Reden Sie nicht, hören Sie nur zu.“ Ein Redeschwall am anderen Ende machte es Sherlock unmöglich, weiter zu sprechen. Ergeben hielte er inne und antwortete entsprechend ihren Fragen. „Ja, es geht uns gut. Nein, es ist nichts passiert. Mrs Hudson! Zuhören. Nicht reden. Haben Sie Mistelzweige im Haus? Falls nicht, besorgen Sie welche. Sofort.“

 

„Ja, natürlich habe ich Mistelzweige da“, antwortete Mrs Hudson vorwurfsvoll. „Was Ihr Glück ist, Sherlock, denn ich hätte nicht gewusst, woher ich um diese Uhrzeit welche hätte bekommen sollen.“

 

Sherlock verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen.

„Unwichtig“, sagte er barsch. „Hören Sie gut zu, Mrs Hudson. Hängen Sie die Zweige vor den Eingang unserer Tür.“

 

„Ihrer Tür? Meinen Sie ihre Wohnungstür? Oder die Haustür?“, fragte Mrs Hudson nach.

 

„Natürlich die Wohnungstür! Was sollte ich mit dem Mistelzweig wohl über der Haustür!“, erwiderte Sherlock ungehalten. „John ist schüchtern.“ Das war zwar nicht ganz korrekt, war aber als Quintessenz von Johns widersprüchlichem Verhalten der letzten Wochen durchaus zulässig. Der ganze andere Rest ging Mrs Hudson sowieso nichts an. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie auch nicht alles verstanden.

 

Ein Aufkreischen am anderen Ende der Leitung ließ Sherlock entsetzt das Handy von seinem Ohr reißen.

 

„Oh, Sie wollen ihn küssen, Sie unartiger Junge, Sie“, schalt Mrs Hudson begeistert. „Natürlich hänge ich die Mistelzweige gleich auf. Ich hoffe nur, meine Hüfte…“

 

„Unwichtig“, knurrte Scherlock.

 

„Na, da möchte ich Sie mal sehen“, nörgelte Mrs Hudson. „Ich habe nur noch eine Frage… brauchen Sie dann das zweite Schlafzimmer überhaupt noch und wird es dann zukünftig jede Nacht so laut sein?“

 

„Das waren zwei Fragen, Mrs Hudson“, stellte Sherlock richtig. Er verspürte keinerlei Bedürfnis, ihre Fragen zu beantworten. „Und jetzt hängen Sie endlich den verdammten Mistelzweig auf. Und wehe, Sie lassen sich blicken, wenn wir nach Hause kommen.“

 

Mrs Hudson lachte.

„Junge Liebe… immer so ungestüm!“

 

Liebe? Gott… was nicht noch alles! _Liebe_! Fast hätte Sherlock verächtlich gelacht.

Er wollte hier nur eine Beweiskette schließen.

 

„Es ist für ein Experiment, Mrs Hudson.“

 

„Was? Aber, Sherlock…“

 

Sherlock legte auf. Er schätzte Mrs Hudson wirklich sehr, doch manchmal konnte sie einem den letzten Nerv rauben. Eine leichte Nervosität breitete sich in Sherlock aus.

War es der Gedanke, dass John ihn küssen würde?

Oder war es Mrs Hudsons Schuld - mit ihrem Gerede von Liebe?

Liebe war Sherlocks Meinung nach der am meisten überschätzte Mythos der Menschheit. Bestenfalls war es noch ein Trick der Evolution damit der Homo sapiens nicht seine eigenen Kinder als bequeme Nahrungsquelle heranzog.

 

Dennoch war es unbestreitbar, dass er aufgeregt war. Nicht ganz so aufgeregt wie kurz vor der Lösung eines Falls, aber doch ähnlich genug.

 

Etwas gedankenverloren fiel sein Blick auf seine rechte Hand in der er immer noch sein Weinglas hielt. Entschlossen setzte er das Glas an seine Lippen und trank es in einem Zug leer. Gleich darauf bereute er es.

Pfefferminz.

Er brauchte unbedingt Pfefferminz-Dragees.

Schließlich wollte er sein Vorhaben nicht durch schlechten Atem gefährden.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Eine Stunde später standen John und Sherlock vor ihrer Wohnungstür.

Mit einem raschen Blick hatte sich Sherlock versichert, dass Mrs Hudson seine Anweisungen ausgeführt hatte und er stellte sich so, dass er sich genau unter dem Mistelzweig befand.

 

John hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Tür aufgeschlossen und hielt sie für ihn auf.

 

„Sherlock, warum stehst du noch da? Die Tür ist offen“, sagte John mit einem verständnislosen Blick. „Du hattest es doch so eilig nach Hause zu kommen.“

 

Es verwunderte Sherlock, dass ihm darauf keine Erwiderung einfiel. Er stand einfach nur da und bemühte sich, einen intelligenten und überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren.

 

Suchend blickte John umher, wahrscheinlich um eine Erklärung für Sherlocks Verhalten zu finden. John… immer so praktisch veranlagt. Immer auf der Suche nach den äußeren Einflüssen. Endlich hatte er den Mistelzweig entdeckt.

 

„Du stehst unter einem Mistelzweig“, bemerkte John überflüssigerweise.

 

Sherlock konnte nicht anders. Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich wüsste das nicht?“, äußerte er ungeduldig.

 

John musterte ihn misstrauisch.

„Du stehst also mit Absicht darunter.“ Er legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Warum?“, fragte er dann.

 

„Es ist ein Experiment“, erwiderte Sherlock. Es war das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn gekommen war und es war nicht mal gelogen. Es war ein Experiment. Er wollte die Bestätigung für seine Vermutung. Er musste einfach wissen, ob er richtig gelegen hatte.

 

„Ein Experiment“, wiederholte John tonlos.

 

„Ja“, sagte Sherlock und wartete gespannt. Er bemerkte, dass sich ohne sein Zutun seine Lippen von selbst ein klein wenig öffneten. Interessant. Er durfte nachher nicht vergessen, Johns Puls zu messen.

 

Sein Blick glitt über John.

Klarer, fokussierter Blick.

Vergrößerte Pupillen.

Beschleunigte Atmung.

Oh – sogar der kleine rote Fleck auf der linken Wange, der nur auftauchte, wenn John aufgeregt war.

 

Jetzt musste es passieren.

Sherlock spürte, dass sich auch seine Atemfrequenz erhöht hatte.

„ _Sicher nur, weil ich gleich die Bestätigung für die Richtigkeit meiner Schlussfolgerung erhalte“,_ dachte er.

 

Tatsächlich machte John nun einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu und öffnete ebenfalls seinen Mund. Doch dann blieb er abrupt stehen, drehte sich um und ging wortlos in die Wohnung.

 

Sherlock sah ihm verwirrt nach.

Was sollte das nun wieder?

Es war alles da gewesen… Alle Anzeichen von Erregung waren da gewesen.

Sogar dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen – der auf diese kurze Entfernung mehr als deutlich zu sehen gewesen war. Ein Ausdruck, als ob… er etwas sehr Verlockendes sehen würde.

Warum also hatte er es nicht getan?

 

Sherlock folgte ihm in die Wohnung. Er fühlte sich ruhelos und etwas gereizt. Er brauchte Antworten. John stand noch im Flur und hängte gerade seine Jacke auf.

 

„Warum…“, fing Sherlock an, kam aber nicht weiter.

 

„Du weißt doch sonst immer alles!“, unterbrach John ihn wütend.

 

Was für einen Grund hatte John, wütend zu sein? Er selbst hätte vielleicht ein Recht darauf, nachdem seine ganze mühsame Versuchsanordnung für nichts und wieder nichts gewesen war.

 

Johns Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst, seine Arme waren abwehrend vor der Brust verschränkt.

 

„Natürlich weiß ich immer alles! Genau deshalb…“, sagte Sherlock, doch wieder wurde er unterbrochen.

 

 „Du bist also mit Absicht unter dem Mistelzweig stehen geblieben, weil du mich so dazu bringen wolltest, dich zu küssen. Richtig?“, fragte John mit einem Tonfall, der einer erbosten Anklage glich.

 

„Ich…“ Erneut war es Sherlock unmöglich auszureden. Das irritierte ihn zusehends. Für gewöhnlich hing John förmlich an seinen Lippen. Dass er ihn jetzt ständig unterbrach, ließ darauf schließen, dass er wirklich sehr aufgebracht war. Aber weshalb nur?

 

John _wollte_ ihn küssen. John hatte aber auch – völlig unsinnige - moralische Skrupel. Sherlock hatte ihm mit dem Mistelzweig eine perfekte Ausrede geliefert. Was war also schief gelaufen? Es hätte funktionieren müssen!

 

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich dich überhaupt küssen will?!“, schleuderte ihm John entgegen.

 

„Du hast mich im Yard dabei angesehen“, erwiderte Sherlock perplex. Wollte John nun allen Ernstes leugnen?

 

John musterte ihn fassungslos.

„Natürlich habe ich dich dort angesehen! Was…“

 

Dieses Mal war es an Sherlock ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Während du von den Frauen unter dem Mistelzweig dort geküsst wurdest, hattest du die Augen offen und hast mich angesehen, anstatt dich auf die Frauen zu konzentrieren“, erläuterte er sachlich. Endlich kamen die Fakten auf den Tisch. John konnte gar nicht anders, als sich nun der Logik zu beugen.

 

„Woher…“, fing John an, unterbrach sich dann jedoch und fuhr mit deutlich roten Wangen fort: „Das konntest du gar nicht sehen! Du hast mir den Rücken zugedreht!“

 

Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. War John heute wirklich so schwer von Begriff? Er seufzte leise. Gut, dann würde er ihn eben erhellen müssen.

 

„John… in diesem Raum waren genügend spiegelnde Oberflächen vorhanden. Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe.“

Sherlock beobachtete interessiert, wie sich Johns Brustkorb hob und senkte. Er atmete nun deutlich angestrengter. Immer noch Wut? Oder schon das ohnmächtige Erkennen der unausweichlichen Kapitulation?

 

„Und das hat dich zu der brillanten Schlussfolgerung veranlasst, ich würde dich gerne küssen?!“, schrie John ihn mit unverminderter Wut an. „Ausgerechnet _dich_?!“

 

Sherlock blinzelte überrascht. Was war heute Abend nur in John gefahren?

 

„Es ist die einzig logische…“

 

„Ich bin kein Experiment!!“, schrie John so laut, dass Sherlock ein leises Klingeln in seinem Gehörgang verspürte. Bevor Sherlock noch reagieren konnte, war John schon auf dem Weg zu seinem Schlafzimmer.

Sherlock gelang es nicht mehr, ihn einzuholen und musste es daher hinnehmen, dass ihm die Tür mit einem lauten Knall direkt vor der Nase zugeschlagen wurde.

 

Johns Verhalten war für Sherlock ein Rätsel. Anstatt von ihm geküsst zu werden, stand er nun wie ein abgewiesener Liebhaber in einem drittklassigen Theaterstück vor verschlossener Tür. Gut, immerhin hatte John die Tür nicht abgeschlossen, das hätte er gehört. Aber was tat man in so einem Fall?

Sherlock hatte sich noch nie in einer ähnlichen Situation befunden, aber er wusste, dass John gerne redete. Er würde also mit ihm reden müssen.

 

Er hob seine Hand und klopfte mit seinen Fingerknöcheln leicht gegen die Tür.

„John?“, rief er leise und wie er hoffte, versöhnlich.

 

„Nein!“, kam es von drinnen.

 

Sherlock musterte die Tür verdrossen.

Wieso lief heute nichts so, wie er es vorhergesagt hatte? John war heute wirklich in einer äußerst schwierigen Stimmung. Vielleicht sollte er es morgen noch einmal versuchen. Andererseits… mit dieser Ungewissheit würde er heute Nacht sicher keine Ruhe finden. Es war fast wie mit diesen Giftpillen des Taxifahrers. Noch heute grübelte er über dieses ungelöste Rätsel nach. Hatte er damals die _gute_ oder die _schlechte_ Pille gewählt? Durch Johns Schuss waren beide Pillen auf dem Boden gelandet und es war nicht mehr zu erkennen gewesen, für welche von ihnen sich Sherlock entschieden gehabt hatte.

John.

Ach ja.

Mit einem Ruck kam Sherlock zurück in die Realität.

Seine Gedanken waren für den Moment wohl abgeschweift.

Sherlock entschied sich dafür, diese Sache noch heute zu klären. Ein weiteres ungelöstes Rätsel wie das der Giftpillen mit sich herumzutragen war indiskutabel.

 

Er klopfte erneut an die Tür. Dieses Mal etwas nachdrücklicher.

 

„John, ich…“

 

„Nein!“

 

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern und zog aus seiner Hosentasche eine Kreditkarte. Wenn sich John derart unsinnig verhielt, dann blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als das Schloss zu knacken.

 

Doch kaum hatte er sich gebückt, schallte es von innen: „Und denk nicht mal daran, diese Tür aufzubrechen!“ Gleichzeitig riss John die Tür auf, sah mit wutsprühenden Augen auf ihn hinab und entriss die Kreditkarte seinen plötzlich tauben Fingern.

 

Erneut wurde Sherlock die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen und dieses Mal auch abgesperrt. Er richtete sich wieder auf und lauschte. Innen wurde eine Schublade aufgezogen und mit unnötig viel Kraftaufwand wieder geschlossen. Ein metallisches Schleifen ertönte.

 

Schublade.

Die mit dem Verbandszeug.

Metall?

Schere!

 

„John!“, schrie nun Scherlock und hämmerte mit der flachen Hand gegen die Tür. „Bevor du diese Kreditkarte zerschneidest… das ist nicht meine! Sie gehört Mycroft!“

 

Sherlock verharrte mehrere Sekunden lang und spürte leider so etwas wie Panik in sich aufsteigen. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, Mycroft die Kreditkarte zu entwenden und er hatte sie noch nicht einmal benutzen können. Hoffentlich…

 

Die Tür ging auf und John stand mit merkwürdig erschöpftem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm. Er hielt ihm die Kreditkarte hin. Ein kleiner Schnitt am Rand war bereits vorhanden, aber ein wirklicher Schaden war noch nicht angerichtet worden.

 

Sherlock nahm die Karte wieder an sich.

 

„Du willst es. Du weißt, dass du es willst“, sagte Sherlock.

 

John sah ihn nur wortlos an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war für Sherlock dieses eine Mal nicht zu deuten, was ihn maßlos ärgerte und auch ein ganz klein wenig verunsicherte.

 

„Gut, wie du willst“, sagte Sherlock verschnupft. „Aber ich werde meinen Beweis bekommen.“

 

John schüttelte langsam den Kopf

„Nein, das wirst du nicht“, sagte er mit seltener Entschiedenheit und mit – so kurz nach seinem Wutausbruch – überraschender Ruhe. „Ich weigere mich, Teil dieses Experiments zu sein.“

 

Aufgrund dieser Entschlossenheit geriet Sherlocks Siegessicherheit ein wenig ins Wanken. Doch er schwor sich, dass er nichts unversucht lassen würde. Er hob sein Kinn ein wenig höher.

 

„Wir werden sehen“, sagte er.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Fortsetzung folgt...


	13. Chapter 13

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Am nächsten Tag tat Sherlock das, was er immer tat, wenn er vor einem unlösbaren Problem stand. Er recherchierte.

Zeit, um sich anzukleiden, hatte er sich nicht genommen. So saß er seit dem frühen Morgen in seinem Pyjama und -  da er seinen Bademantel nicht hatte finden können - mit seinem Bettlaken, welches er um seinen Körper geschlungen hatte, hinter seinem Laptop und arbeitete hochkonzentriert.

 

Irgendwann hatte John in angesprochen, aber Sherlock hatte nicht zugehört, da er in seiner Konzentration alle Umgebungsgeräusch weitgehend ausgeblendet hatte.

Um nicht weiter gestört zu werden hatte Sherlock ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich ruhig verhalten solle.

Erstaunlicherweise hatte sich John dieses Mal tatsächlich daran gehalten und Sherlock war in seiner Recherche ein gutes Stück vorangekommen, bis Mrs Hudson plötzlich neben ihm stand.

 

Ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände waren ein mehr als deutliches Zeichen für ihre Aufregung. Sherlock versuchte, sie zu ignorieren, in der vagen Hoffnung, sie würde sich statt seiner an John wenden, doch dann fing sie an zu reden.

 

„Sherlock! Was haben Sie getan?!“, fragte sie völlig aufgelöst.

 

Leicht gereizt wandte Sherlock seinen Blick vom Bildschirm ab und seiner Vermieterin zu.

„Mrs Hudson“, sagte er nicht unfreundlich. „Können Sie nicht anklopfen?“

 

„Ich habe geklopft!“, erwiderte sie entrüstet. „Sie haben es nur nicht gehört. Wie immer.“

 

„Dann hätte John…“

 

„Darum geht es ja gerade!“, rief sie aus. „John ist fort!“ Sie fasste ihn scharf ins Auge. „Was haben Sie da nur wieder angerichtet? Ich habe sie gestern Nacht noch streiten hören.“

 

„Wahrscheinlich ist er einkaufen“, Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er wird schon wieder kommen.“

 

Zu seiner Überraschung schlug ihn Mrs Hudson mit der flachen Hand gegen die Schulter.

„Er ist nicht einkaufen. Ich habe gesehen, wie er in ein Taxi eingestiegen ist. Er hatte einen Koffer dabei.“ Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und tupfte sie jetzt mit einem Taschentuch ab. „Oh, Sherlock! Was haben Sie dieses Mal getan? Es muss etwas Furchtbares gewesen sein, sonst wäre er nicht gegangen.“

 

Fort?

John war fort?

Warum hatte er es nicht gemerkt?

Hatte er wieder geredet, obwohl John schon lange nicht mehr dagewesen war?

Verdammt.

Das lag alles nur an diesem entsetzlichen After-Shave, welches John mit Vorliebe benutzte. Dessen Geruch waberte noch stundenlang im Raum umher und gaukelte eine olfaktorische Präsenz vor, welche physisch nicht – oder nicht mehr - vorhanden war.

 

John konnte nicht fort sein.

Er hätte etwas gesagt… Oh, nein! Sherlock fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Er _hatte_ etwas gesagt – nur er hatte nicht zugehört.

 

Was hatte Mrs Hudson gesagt?

Ein Koffer.

 _Ein_ Koffer?

In einem Koffer konnten unmöglich alle seine Habseligkeiten stecken. Er würde wiederkommen müssen, um den Rest abzuholen. Irgendwo lag sicher eine Nachricht für ihn.

Handy?

Sherlock checkte seine SMS. Fehlanzeige.

Zettel? Handschriftlich?

Ja.

Nur wo?

Küche?

Küche.

 

Sherlock sprang auf und lief mit langen Schritten in die Küche.

Am Kühlschrank klebte ein Zettel, bedeckt mit Johns Handschrift.

 

_„Da du es sicher nicht für nötig befunden hast, in deinem genialen Gehirn einen Speicherplatz dafür zu reservieren…_

_Ich bin über Weihnachten weg. Wie ich dir vor einer Woche schon gesagt habe. Mein Onkel Seamus hat Geburtstag und er wird 60 – er hat die ganze Verwandtschaft dazu eingeladen. Also werde ich Weihnachten mit meiner Familie verbringen. Wenn es keine allzu großen Umständen macht, iss gelegentlich etwas und bring den Müll runter._

_John.“_

 

 

Erleichterung schwappte über Sherlock hinweg und für einen kurzen Moment wurden ihm die Knie weich. Erleichterung? Worüber nur? John war für ein paar Tage weggefahren und würde übermorgen wieder da sein.

Was Mrs Hudson nur immer für einen Lärm um nichts machte!

 

Erfreut rieb sich Sherlock die Hände. Umso mehr Zeit hatte er, völlig ungestört einen Schlachtplan zu entwerfen.

 

„Sherlock!“ rief Mrs Hudson besorgt aus. „Nun reden Sie schon! Was ist los? Kommt er wieder? Hat er Sie verlassen?“

 

„Natürlich kommt er wieder“, sagte er mit fast schon verächtlicher Sicherheit und reichte ihr Johns Notiz, damit sie sich vergewissern konnte.

 

Hastig las sie die wenigen Zeilen und legte dann erleichtert die Hand auf ihre Brust.

 

„Gottseidank“, seufzte sie. „Ich dachte schon wer-weiß-was… nach dem, wie laut ihr euch gestern noch gezankt habt.“ Sie sah sich um, doch Sherlock saß schon wieder hinter seinem Laptop und hatte die restliche Welt um sich herum vergessen.

 

„Es wird besser sein, ich kümmere mich um sein Abendessen… er denkt ja sonst doch nicht daran“, murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Nicht, dass er völlig abgemagert ist, bis sein John wiederkommt.“

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Per SMS hatte Sherlock in Erfahrung gebracht, wann John wieder zu Hause sein würde.

 

In ungefähr einer halben Stunde würde es soweit sein.

 

Sherlock hatte die Zeit alleine gut genutzt um sich ausreichend über alle Aspekte der Verführung zu informieren. Zuerst war er unschlüssig gewesen, wie er das gewünschte  - und im Prinzip bereits feststehende - Resultat herbeiführen sollte, doch über eine Kette von Internetlinks war er schließlich auf eine Seite mit dem seltsamen Titel „ _Verführung für Anfänger_ “ gestoßen. Es war nun nicht so, dass er John wirklich verführen wollte, aber die Vorgehensweise erschien ihm grundsätzlich zweckmäßig und erfolgversprechend.

Daher hatte er in diese Richtung weiter recherchiert und sich alle notwendigen Mechanismen angeeignet. Er war überzeugt, dass es nun nur noch eine Frage der Zeit wäre, bis John kapitulieren würde.

 

Seine Versuchsanordnung umfasste fünf Phasen, aber er glaubte nicht, dass er weiter als bis Phase drei würde gehen müssen.

 

Ein letztes Mal ließ er seinen aufmerksamen Blick über sich und sein Arrangement schweifen.

Er hatte seinen Körper auf dem Sofa drapiert. Sein Rücken lehnte gegen die Armlehne, seinen linken Fuß hatte er auf die Sitzfläche des Sofas gestellt, sein Bein war angewinkelt. Sein rechtes Bein hingegen war lang in den Raum gestreckt wobei nur seine rechte Ferse den Boden berührte. Seine Beine waren gespreizt.

Sherlock war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Die Linien seiner Beine führten den Blick des Betrachters automatisch zu seinem Unterleib.

 

In seinen Händen hielt er seine Geige, welche er leicht schräg gegen seinen Oberkörper hielt, wobei das untere Ende der Geige den Blick zusätzlich zu seinem Unterleib leiten sollte.

 

 Er trug die engste schwarze Hose, die er hatte finden können und dazu sein dunkelviolettes Hemd, welches er allerdings bis zum Bauchnabel aufgeknöpft hatte. Seine Locken waren – unter zu Hilfenahme von etwas Haarwachs - kunstvoll zerwühlt und seine Lippen schimmerten leicht feucht – und daher einladend. Zumindest hatte das die Lippenbalsam-Werbung versprochen. Es war erstaunlich, was man alles aus Mädchen-Zeitschriften lernen konnte.

 

Seine ganze Haltung sollte Aufmerksamkeit erregen und einladend wirken. Dennoch hoffte Sherlock, dass John pünktlich sein würde, denn so hübsch, wie das alles auch aussah, war es doch verdammt unbequem.

 

Schritte auf der Treppe!

Uhrzeit?

Zehn Minuten zu früh.

John?

Mrs Hudson?

 

Sherlock stöhnte genervt. Sie hatte die letzten Tage versucht, ihn zu bemuttern. Die meiste Zeit war es ihm gelungen, sie einfach auszublenden, dennoch war sie ständig in die Wohnung gekommen. Er hatte es daran erkannt, dass immer wieder Teller mit Sandwiches oder kleine Schüsseln mit kalter Suppe in der Küche gestanden hatten.

 

Nein, nicht Mrs Hudson.

Die Schritte waren zu… Ja. Die achte Treppenstufe knarrte sehr charakteristisch.

John.

 

Anspannung überfiel Sherlock ohne Vorwarnung.

Anspannung?

Natürlich… die Aufregung vor einem neuen Experiment, dessen Ausgang noch ungewiss ist, aber doch sehr vielversprechend.

 

Sherlock biss sich kurz auf die Lippen, um die Durchblutung anzuregen. Rote Lippen signalisierten angeblich Kussbereitschaft. Wie gesagt, es war erstaunlich…

 

Die Tür.

Schlüsselklappern.

Schlüssel?

Ah, jetzt hatte John gemerkt, dass die Tür offen war.

 

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er spürte, wie sich etwas zwischen seinen Beinen regte.

 

„ _Oh, bitte! Nicht jetzt!“,_ dachte Sherlock verärgert. Bei dieser Versuchsanordnung konnte er keine Erektion brauchen. Die Parameter wurden sonst völlig verfälscht. Warum nur suchte sich sein Penis immer die unmöglichsten Zeitpunkte aus, um sich bemerkbar zu machen? John würde sofort wieder in alte Verhaltensmuster zurückfallen und alle seine Mühe wäre umsonst gewesen.

 

An etwas Unerotisches denken. Sofort.

Anderson.

 

Sherlock atmete erleichtert aus. Das war äußerst effizient gewesen.

 

„Sherlock? Bist du da?“, rief John fragend.

 

„Wohnzimmer!“, rief Sherlock zurück und ärgerte sich nun über das einsetzende Vibrieren in seiner Magengrube. Mittlerweile war es auch kein wirkliches Vibrieren mehr, sondern erinnerte eher an somalische Trommeln. Tagelang hatte er nun Ruhe davon gehabt. Wenn das so weiterging würde er doch noch ärztlichen Beistand in Anspruch nehmen müssen. Dieses – was auch immer es war – wirkte sich auf Dauer negativ auf seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit aus.

 

„Ich hoffe, du hast in der Zwischenzeit nicht…“ In diesem Moment betrat John das Wohnzimmer und Sherlock sollte nie erfahren, wie dieser Satz weitergegangen wäre, denn John blieb wie vom Donner gerührt im Eingang stehen und starrte Sherlock – und sein sorgfältiges Arrangement - mit offenem Mund an.

Innerlich frohlockte Sherlock. Das Experiment würde vermutlich sogar noch heute abgeschlossen werden können. Johns Reaktion ließ keine anderen Schlüsse zu.

 

Alle Anzeichen von Erregung waren vorhanden. Sogar sein Blinzeln hatte sich verlangsamt. Zeit, ihm den Gnadenstoß zu verpassen.

 

„Ja, John?“, sagte Sherlock langsam, wobei er seine Stimmlage bewusst noch um eine Terz gesenkt hatte.

 

Es war zu sehen, wie John bei dem Klang seiner Stimme krampfhaft schlucken musste… sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich deutlich.

 

Sherlock fühlte sich leicht fiebrig. Er nahm es mild verwundert zur Kenntnis und speicherte es zur späteren Untersuchung ab. Jeden Moment musste es soweit sein. Jeden Moment würde John den einen, entscheidenden Schritt auf ihn zu gehen. Sherlock kannte John - nach diesem einen Schritt würde die Entscheidung gefallen sein und es würde kein Zurück mehr geben.

 

John räusperte sich – und blieb stehen.

 

„Harry lässt grüßen“, sagte er mit heiserer Stimme. Er räusperte sich erneut. „Ich… ich packe dann mal aus… und… ist noch was zu essen im Kühlschrank? Oder… soll ich uns was holen? Chinesisch, vielleicht?“

 

„Indisch“, erwiderte Sherlock automatisch und beobachtete ungläubig, wie John ihm den Rücken zudrehte und den Raum verließ.

 

Das Gefühl, welches in ihm aufstieg, identifizierte Sherlock als Enttäuschung. Warum hatte sein Plan nicht funktioniert? Er hätte funktionieren müssen! Tief in Gedanken versunken gab er seine verführerische Pose auf und legte sich der Länge nach auf das Sofa. Seine Finger zupften ohne erkennbare Melodie an den Saiten seiner Geige.

Nach intensivem Nachdenken musste er sich eingestehen, dass der üblicherweise so gradlinige, verlässliche, leicht zu durchschauende John ihm Rätsel aufgab und nun schon zum zweiten Mal seine Pläne durchkreuzt hatte.

 

Ein erfreutes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

Ein Rätsel.

 

Wie wunderbar!

Zumindest würde er sich nun bis zum neuen Jahr nicht allzu sehr langweilen.

Neue Fälle waren nicht zu erwarten – denn wie immer um diese Jahreszeit saß ganz Britannien in zuckriger Sentimentalität vereint unter dem Weihnachtsbaum… sogar die Kriminellen. Sherlock wusste das aus leidvoller Erfahrung.

Lediglich die Scheidungsanwälte verzeichneten einen rasanten Zuwachs, ebenso wie die Notaufnahmen der Krankenhäuser, wobei es sich meist um Delikte wie häusliche Gewalt  - oft in Zusammenhang mit Alkoholmissbrauch - handelte.

Also nichts, wofür sich Sherlock interessierte, geschweige denn zuständig gefühlt hätte.

 

Für gewöhnlich rieb sich an den Feiertagen sein rastloser Geist - in Ermangelung einer externen Stimulanz - an sich selbst wund, doch dieses Jahr hatte John ihm unbewusst das wundervollste Weihnachtsgeschenk überreicht: eine Herausforderung für sein Genie!

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_Dokumentation_

_Der Proband wird den einzelnen Phasen des Versuchs in unregelmäßigen Abständen unterzogen. Die Erholungsphasen zwischen den Versuchsphasen beträgt ein bis maximal drei Tage. Diese Werte sollten weder über- noch unterschritten werden._

_Phase 1 (verführerische Pose auf Sofa) war rückblickend betrachtet wenig erfolgreich. Dies ist darauf zurückzuführen, dass der Stimulus nicht ausreichend war. Dieser Parameter muss für Phase 2 angepasst werden._

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_Dokumentation (Fortsetzung)_

_Phase 2 wurde heute durchgeführt. Während der Proband frühstückte, wurde die Versuchsanordnung vorbereitet._

_Heiß-kalte Wechseldusche._

_Brustwarzen wurden zu einer besseren Durchblutung angeregt._

_Kopfbehaarung nur notdürftig getrocknet und in Form gezupft._

_Kleines Handtuch, um den Unterleib eher notdürftig zu verdecken._

_Einige Wassertropfen strategisch günstig auf dem Oberkörper verteilt. Fließrichtung der Wassertropfen zum Bauchnabel hin korrigiert._

_Lippenbalsam._

_Verlassen des Badezimmers._

_Auftritt im Wohnzimmer._

_Platznehmen am Frühstückstisch._

_Beobachtungen:_

_Der Proband zeigte wieder alle Anzeichen von Erregung._

_Dennoch handelte er nicht entsprechend, sondern riet mir lediglich, einen Bademantel anzuziehen, bevor ich eine Erkältung bekäme._

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

_Dokumentation (Fortsetzung_ _)_

_Phase 3 wurde über mehrere Tage ausgedehnt. Bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit präsentierte sich die Versuchsperson dem Probanden nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet._

_Als letzte Variante wurde ein direkteres Vorgehen – halbsteife Erektion und ein strategischer feuchter Fleck in der Mitte der Shorts - gewählt._

_Einzige Reaktionen während der kompletten Versuchsdauer: fluchtartiges Verlassen des Zimmers, hektisches Wegsehen und wütende Ausrufe im Stil von: „Herrgott, Sherlock! Zieh dir endlich etwas an!“_

_Phase 3 entsprach keinesfalls den Erwartungen und ist vom Ergebnis her noch negativer zu bewerten als Phase 1._

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

_Dokumentation (Fortsetzung_ _)_ __

_Phase 4._

_Es hätte funktionieren müssen!_

_Alles war perfekt. Die Heizung war hochgedreht.  Bis zum Anschlag. Im Wohnzimmer war es geradezu ekelhaft heiß. Mein grünes Hemd hatte Schweißflecken unter den Armen. Obwohl ich es schon offen über meiner engen schwarzen Hose getragen habe._

_Leichter Schweißfilm auf Oberlippe und Stirn._

_Brustwarzen stimuliert um sie dunkler und auffallender wirken zu lassen._

_Angeblich verführerische Pose auf Sofa eingenommen._

_Der Proband kam von der Klinik nach Hause und beklagte sich schon im Flur über die „Affenhitze“, dann betrat er das Wohnzimmer._

_Ich bestätigte ihm, dass es wirklich sehr heiß sei und log ihm etwas von einem Defekt an der Heizung vor. Dann startete der eigentliche Versuch._

_Eiswürfel._

_Ich leckte daran, ich lutschte daran, ich rieb damit über meinen Hals, meinen Nacken und meinen Oberkörper. Gelegentlich stöhnte ich wohlig._

_Es hätte verdammt noch Mal funktionieren müssen._

_John hatte… der Proband hatte deutliche Anzeichen einer Erektion. Es war quer durch den ganzen Raum zu sehen und ich weiß genau, warum er so hektisch auf sein Zimmer gerannt ist. Ha!_

_Liegt es vielleicht an mir?_

_Er hat gesagt „warum sollte ich ausgerechnet dich…“_

_Will er nur MICH nicht küssen?_

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

Bevor Phase 5 starten konnte, tauchte ein neuer Klient in der Baker Street auf und beauftragte Sherlock, gewisse Dokumente und Fotografien an sich zu bringen.

 

„Sie werden erpresst“, stellte Sherlock fest und langweilte sich bereits. Doch dieser Fall war besser als gar nichts. Das neue Jahr hatte bereits begonnen und mit John war er noch keinen Schritt weitergekommen. Eine Pause tat ihm vielleicht ganz gut.

 

„Naja…“, sagte der Mann. „Ja… ich werde erpresst.“

 

„Was ist auf den Fotos zu sehen?“, fragte Sherlock.

 

„Nun, das…“ Ihr Klient zierte sich.

 

John schaltete sich ein.

„Sherlock, das geht uns wirklich nichts an.“

 

Sherlock schnaubte.

„Und wie sollen wir dann wissen, ob es die richtigen Fotos sind?“, fragte er genervt von so viel… Unüberlegtheit. Er hatte _Dummheit_ im Sinn gehabt, aber John war nicht dumm. Normalerweise zumindest nicht.

 

„Oh“, machte John.

 

„Ja – _Oh_ “, äffte Sherlock ihn bissig nach und wandte sich dann wieder an ihren Klienten. „Also was? Sex? Drogen? Minderjährige? Ketten? Peitschen? Frauen? Männer? Waffen?“, hakte er ungeduldig nach.

 

Der Mann war blass geworden.

„Nein, nein – um Gottes Willen“, wehrte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ab. „Es handelt sich um Fotos von mir… und andere Dokumente, die ausschließlich mich betreffen… sehen Sie… ich war… ich… mein Name war nicht immer _George_. Geboren wurde ich als _Cynthia_. Ich hatte alle Operationen und… in meinem Ausweis steht _George_ … aber… mein Arbeitgeber… hat keine Ahnung und…dieser Erpresser droht damit…“ Der Mann war den Tränen nahe und reichte Sherlock ein Foto auf dem eine junge Frau zu sehen war.

 

Nun war es an Sherlock, ein betroffenes Gesicht zu machen. Wahrscheinlich sollte er sich für seine Art der Fragestellung schämen. Ein rascher Seitenblick zu John… vorwurfsvoller Blick. Tadelnd. Ja. Schämen war angesagt.

 

Sherlock räusperte sich.

„Haben Sie noch weitere Unterlagen, die uns helfen könnten?“

 

Der Mann nickte unsicher und überreichte Sherlock eine Mappe. Sherlock überflog den Inhalt.

Kopien der Geburtsurkunde, einige andere  Abschriften von Dokumenten und die Erpresserbriefe.

 

„Nun gut, wir haben alle Daten. Wir werden uns darum kümmern und in den nächsten Tagen bei Ihnen melden.“ Sherlock stand auf und streckte ihrem Klienten die Hand hin.

 

Der Mann ergriff sie dankbar und schüttelte sie.

„Werden Sie es schaffen?“

 

Sherlock lächelte schmal.

„Sie können sich darauf verlassen.“

 

Als ihr Klient sie verlassen hatte, fragte John: „Du weißt, wer ihn erpresst?“

 

„Ich habe eine vage Idee“, erwiderte Sherlock und setzte sich an seinen Laptop.

 

„Und?“

 

„Was, _und_?“, gab Sherlock zerstreut zurück.

 

„Lässt du mich teilhaben? Oder darf ich nur wieder atemlos hinter dir herlaufen?“, bemerkte John spöttisch.

 

Diese Worte zauberten ein Lächeln auf Sherlocks Gesicht.

Zumindest wollte John immer noch aktiv mitarbeiten. Das war doch schon mal was. Gar so abstoßend konnte er für ihn also nicht sein.

 

„Es gibt derzeit drei oder vier ernstzunehmende Händler von _Geheimnissen_ “, erläuterte Sherlock. „Einer von ihnen dürfte es sein… und ich habe auch schon so eine Ahnung… Es dürfte sich um Charlie Milverton handeln.“ Er tippte sich an die Nase. „Lust, das Gesetz ein bisschen zu brechen? Es könnte allerdings gefährlich werden.“

 

John grinste.

„Gefährlich? Das Zauberwort! Du weißt viel zu gut, wie du mich manipulieren kannst.“

 

Sherlocks Lächeln fiel etwas in sich zusammen.

 _„Wenn es nur so wäre“_ , dachte er bitter.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

Bereits drei Tage später waren John und Sherlock – nach einem leicht missglückten nächtlichen Einbruch bei Charlie Milverton - auf der Flucht vor der Polizei.

Sherlock rannte voraus – dem lauten Keuchen nach war John ihm glücklicherweise dicht auf den Fersen.

Viel zu nahe durchbrach die Sirene eines Polizeiautos die nächtliche Stille.

 

Sherlocks Gehirn suchte fieberhaft einen Ausweg. Im Geist breitete sich der Stadtplan Londons vor ihm aus. Sie mussten dringend von der Hauptstraße weg.

Links.

Feuerleiter.

Defekt.

Verdammt!

Geradeaus.

Zaun.

Weiter.

 

Immer noch diese Sirene! Gaben die denn nie auf?

Bremsen.

Autotüren.

Schuhe.

Zwei Paar.

Mist.

Verfolgung zu Fuß.

 

Rechts.

Treppe.

Hinterhof.

Garage.

Rechts.

 

Super. Die ersten Warnrufe.

„Stehenbleiben! Polizei!“

 

„Sherlock! Mach was!“

 

Ganz toll. Panischer John. So etwas hilft wirklich beim Denken.

Konzentrier dich, Sherlock!

 

Links.

Über die Kreuzung.

Hektisches Hupen.

„Sherlock!“

 

„Polizei!“

 

Rechts.

Pub.

Küche.

Verblüfte Ausrufe und wütende Beschimpfungen.

Der Koch. War zu erwarten gewesen.

Hinterausgang.

Rechts.

Links.

Seitenstraße.

Müllcontainer.

Perfekt.

 

Sherlock zog John hinter die Müllcontainer und beide hielten den Atem an.

Die Sirene des Polizeiautos war nicht mehr zu hören, jedoch die Schritte der Polizisten hallten immer noch durch die Straßen… hielten plötzlich inne.

 

„Verdammt, wo sind sie hin?“

„Keine Ahnung. Die müssen sich in Luft aufgelöst haben.“

 

Schritte, die sich entfernten, Stimmen, die leiser wurden. John, der erleichtert ausatmete.

Erst da bemerkte Sherlock, wie nahe sie einander waren. Ohne Vorwarnung begann wieder das vibrierende Trommeln in Sherlocks Magengrube. Sein Herz geriet aus dem Takt und sein Mund wurde trocken. Ihre Körper berührten sich bereits in voller Länge. John würde nur noch sein Gesicht ganz leicht anheben müssen…

 

„Das war knapp“, sagte John und pfiff leise.

 

„Ein bisschen“, gab Sherlock zu. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich leicht und in seinem Kopf war eine merkwürdige Leere. Warum war ihm noch nie aufgefallen, wie dunkelblau und unendlich tief Johns grau-blaue  Augen im Mondlicht wirkten? Und seit wann war da dieser schmale, hellbraune Ring um seine Pupille? Waren seine Pupillen vergrößert oder sah es bei dieser miserablen Beleuchtung nur so aus?

 

John lachte.

„Warum musstest du auch Einbrecher spielen?“, sagte er dann.

 

Sherlock leckte sich über seine Lippen. War er nervös? Waren seine Lippen spröde? Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht, den Balsam einzustecken?

Weil diese Situation nicht geplant gewesen war.

Vielleicht war das bislang der Fehler gewesen?

Er hatte zu viel geplant. Zuwenig dem Zufall überlassen?

 

„Dafür haben wir jetzt die Unterlagen“, sagte Sherlock. Doch tatsächlich interessierte ihn der Fall nicht mehr sonderlich. Der Anblick von Johns Lippen so nah an seinen eigenen lenkte ihn mehr als nur ein wenig ab.

 

„Wieder ein Fall erfolgreich abgeschlossen.“ John seufzte erleichtert.

 

Für mehrere Augenblicke herrschte völlige Stille und Sherlock wusste einfach, dass dies einer dieser Momente war, die andere Menschen als _magisch_ bezeichneten und die in jedem dieser kitschigen Spielfilme vorkam, die John ab und zu so gerne sah.

Ohne sein Zutun öffneten sich Sherlocks Lippen leicht und er wartete… gebannt, atemlos und ein klein wenig ängstlich auf Johns Kuss.

Dieses Mal musste es einfach passieren. Es war schließlich ein _Moment_.

 

Doch wieder geschah nichts.

 

„Warum wirkt es nicht?!“, rief Sherlock plötzlich frustriert aus.

 

John wirkte über seinen Ausbruch verwirrt.

„Was?“, fragte er. „Was wirkt nicht?“

 

„Warum hast du mich noch nicht geküsst?!“, schleuderte Sherlock ihm die Frage aller Fragen entgegen.

 

„Warum sollte ich das?“, rief John aufgebracht zurück.

 

„Weil du es willst!“, stellte Sherlock dickköpfig fest.

 

John musterte ihn abschätzend und mit einer Ruhe, die auf Sherlock fast unheimlich wirkte.

„Woher willst du das wissen?!“, fragte er schließlich.

 

„Woher ich… weil ich es getestet habe! Es ist wissenschaftlich erwiesen! Die Sache mit dem Eiswürfel habe ich in einer Bar ausprobiert. Ich hatte hinterher mehr als 10 Zettel mit Telefonnummern! Sie alle hätten mich ohne zu Zögern geküsst!“ Er wühlte in seiner Manteltasche, krallte seine Finger um die zerknüllten Zettel und hielt sie John unter die Nase. „Jeden davon hätte ich haben können! Frauen _und_ Männer! Einfach so!“ Er schnipste mit den Fingern seiner freien Hand.

 

„Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung“, erwiderte John ungerührt – oder war da doch eine Spur Sarkasmus gewesen?

 

„Nein, ist es eben nicht! Warum wirkt es bei allen anderen und nur bei dir nicht?!!“ Sherlock wusste, dass er verzweifelt und aufgewühlt klang, aber es hätte ihm im Augenblick nicht gleichgültiger sein können.

 

„Wenn du das nicht weißt, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen“, erwiderte John kalt, und - zumindest kam es Sherlock so vor - auch ein wenig enttäuscht,  drehte sich um und ging.

 

Sherlock sah ihm nach. Die zerknüllten Zettel entglitten einer nach dem anderen seinen tauben Fingern. Ein seltsam bitterer Geschmack legte sich auf seine Zunge.

Ihm war kalt. Aber das lag nicht an der kühlen Januarnacht, sondern daran, dass sein Blut plötzlich zu Eis erstarrt schien, wo es doch noch vor wenigen Sekunden heiß und zäh wie glühende Lava durch seine Adern geflossen war.

Die Trommeln in seinem Inneren waren verstummt.

 

Etwas hatte sich verändert.

 _Er_ hatte sich verändert.

Er wollte nicht mehr nur, dass _John_ ihn _küsste_.

 _Er_ wollte _von John_ _geküsst_ werden.

Ihm war selbst nicht klar, warum das einen Unterschied machen sollte, aber es war so.

 

Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte sich Sherlock derart hilflos gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Er verstand Johns sture Haltung einfach nicht. Das Rätsel hatte aufgehört amüsant zu sein.

 

Verzweifelte Umstände erforderten verzweifelte Maßnahmen.

So sehr es ihm auch zuwider sein mochte, er würde nun nicht mehr umhin kommen, eine zweite Meinung einzuholen.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Die Räume waren kühl, dunkel und rochen nach Leder, Whisky, Bohnerwachs und Tradition.

 

Sherlock kannte den Weg, obwohl er ihn noch nie in seinem Leben beschritten hatte – er war ihm jedoch beschrieben worden.

Unwillig, aber dennoch mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit betrat er den Raum in dem – wie er wusste -  bereits jemand auf ihn wartete.

 

„Ah, Sherlock. Dann ist der Berg also nun doch endlich zum Prophet gekommen.“

 

Sherlocks Lippen kräuselten sich verächtlich. Wie er diese Stimme verabscheute. Näselnd. Arrogant. Eingebildet. Widerlich.

 

„Setz‘ dich doch, Sherlock. Was führt dich in den Diogenes Club, kleiner Bruder?“

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Fortsetzung folgt... wie immer - nächsten Montag!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Hörbeispiel… so oder so ähnlich stelle ich mir die Trommeln vor, die Sherlock in seinem Innersten hört.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agM4JhV3Zn0


	14. Chapter 14

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

_Die Räume waren kühl, dunkel und rochen nach Leder, Whisky, Bohnerwachs und Tradition._

_Sherlock kannte den Weg, obwohl er ihn noch nie in seinem Leben beschritten hatte – er war ihm beschrieben worden._

_Unwillig, aber dennoch mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit betrat er den Raum in dem bereits jemand auf ihn wartete._

_„Ah, Sherlock. Dann ist der Berg also nun doch endlich zum Prophet gekommen.“_

_Sherlocks Lippen kräuselten sich verächtlich. Wie er diese Stimme verabscheute. Näselnd. Arrogant. Eingebildet. Widerlich._

_„Setz‘ dich doch, Sherlock. Was führt dich in den Diogenes Club, kleiner Bruder?“_

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mir meine Kreditkarte zurückbringst“, bemerkte Mycroft mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. In seiner Hand hielt er Tasse und Unterteller.

 

„Du hast es gemerkt?“, meinte Sherlock während er Mycroft gegenüber in einem Sessel Platz nahm.

 

Mycroft nahm in aller Gemütsruhe einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„Oh, bitte!“, sagte er dann. „Selbstverständlich habe ich sie sofort sperren lassen.“

 

„Sofort als du bemerkt hast, dass sie fehlt oder sofort, als ich sie dir geklaut habe?“, gab Sherlock spitzfindig zurück.

 

Mycroft schenkte ihm einen verdrossenen Blick und stellte die Tasse etwas zu heftig auf den Unterteller zurück. Das Porzellan gab ein kostspieliges Klirren von sich.

„Die 1233 Pfund und 17 Pence wirst du mir zurückzahlen.“

 

„Auch die 17 Pence?“

 

„Sherlock, verschone mich mit diesen Spiegelfechtereien. Meine Zeit ist kostbar“, sagte Mycroft verärgert und stellte das Tee-Geschirr auf einem Beistelltischchen neben sich ab. „Was willst du von mir?“

 

Sherlock schlug die Beine übereinander, lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück, stützte seinen linken Ellbogen auf der Armlehne ab und legte die Fingerspitzen der linken Hand an seine Schläfe.

„Er reagiert nicht“, sagte er dumpf.

 

„Ich fürchte, du musst etwas deutlicher werden“, erwiderte Mycroft nach einer kurzen Pause.

 

„Er reagiert schon, aber er handelt nicht danach“, erläuterte Sherlock, offensichtlich immer noch nicht gewillt, Klartext zu reden. Dennoch waren die Informationen für Mycroft ausreichend.

 

„Du redest von deinem kleinen Doktor“, stellte er trocken fest.

 

Sherlock gab seine betont nonchalante Haltung auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Er ist nicht mein kleiner Doktor“, widersprach er gereizt.

 

Mycroft lächelte mild amüsiert.

„Doch, denn sonst wärst du nicht hier. Deine  Abwehrhaltung spricht übrigens Bände. Welche Handlung wolltest du denn bei ihm auslösen?“, hakte er nach.

 

Sherlock löste mit trotzigem Gesichtsausdruck seine Arme und rutschte etwas auf dem Sessel hin und her.

„Unwichtig“, sagte er knapp. „Er betont immer wieder, dass er keines meiner Experimente sei.“

 

Ein wacher Blick glitt über Sherlock hinweg.

„Du hast Probleme mit Gefühlen und kommst damit ausgerechnet zu mir?“, fragte Mycroft schließlich in seinem blasiertesten Tonfall.

 

Sherlocks Körperhaltung versteifte sich. Unwillig hob sich sein Kinn.

„Ich habe keine Probleme mit Gefühlen und zwar aus dem Grund, weil ich überhaupt keine Gefühle habe!“, stieß er aufgebracht hervor.

 

Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue war Mycrofts einzige Reaktion, bevor sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte und er Sherlock wie einen ertappten Lügner ansah.

„Dafür protestierst du gerade ein wenig zu heftig“, stellte Mycroft mit einem fast höhnischen Lächeln fest. „Kann es sein, dass du irgendwelche Gefühle für deinen kleinen Doktor…“

 

„Er ist nicht mein kleiner Doktor!“, brauste Sherlock auf.

 

Mycroft seufzte und legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander.

„Quod erat demonstrandum. Womit es bewiesen wäre.“

 

Als Sherlock hartnäckig schwieg und seinem Blick auswich, sprach Mycroft weiter: „Wenn du dir schon die Mühe gemacht hast, zu mir zu kommen, dann kannst du mir genauso gut auch gleich alles erzählen. Es ist etwas mühsam und ich habe auch nicht die Zeit dazu, dir alles einzeln aus der Nase zu ziehen“, meinte er – für seine Verhältnisse nicht unfreundlich. „Nicht, dass ich das nicht könnte…“

 

Sherlock musterte in einer seltenen Verlegenheitsgeste seine Fingernägel.

„Ich weiß, dass er mich küssen will“, sagte er leise. „Aber er tut es nicht. Ich habe versucht, ihn zu verführen. Aber er tut es immer noch nicht. ER TUT ES EINFACH NICHT!“, schrie Sherlock. Zum Ende hin hatte er sich immer mehr in Rage geredet und hieb nun mit der Faust auf die dicke, gepolsterte Armlehne des Sessels.

 

Mycroft blinzelte und befühlte mit seiner rechten Hand sein Ohr.

“Es besteht kein Grund, laut zu werden. Mein Gehör ist noch ganz ausgezeichnet“, bemerkte er tadelnd. „Zumindest war es das bis gerade eben.“

 

Sherlock ignorierte den Verweis und beugte sich in seinem Sessel nach vorne. Er sah Mycroft direkt in die Augen.

„Was soll ich jetzt tun?“, wollte er wissen.

 

Mycroft musterte seinen Bruder gründlich. Nachdenklich spitzte er die Lippen und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger ein paar Mal gegen seinen Mundwinkel.

„Willst du denn, dass er…“ Er beendete die Frage bewusst nicht, sondern beobachtete Sherlocks Reaktion auf das Unausgesprochene.

 

Der Raum verschwamm vor Sherlocks Blick und vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte John auf.

John.

Letzte Nacht.

Wie nahe sie sich gewesen waren.

Und doch unerreichbar.

Der Kuss, auf den er gewartet hatte und der nicht gekommen war.

Seine Wut, seine Enttäuschung… und die vielen Zettel der Barbesucher, die er John in seiner Frustration gezeigt hatte.

 

Was wollte er? Wollte er wirklich, dass…?

 

In diesem Moment erkannte Sherlock, dass – auch wenn er in dieser Bar jeden X-beliebigen hätte abschleppen können - er in Wahrheit niemand anders haben wollte.

Er wollte nur John.

Doch John wollte ihn nicht. Nein, das war nicht richtig. John wollte ihn. Aber er tat es nicht. Er tat es einfach nicht!

 

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Erschöpft fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare.

 

Mycrofts Stimme holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück.

 

„Also ja“, stellte Mycroft mit einem leichten Stöhnen fest. „Das erzähle ich Mutter besser nicht.“

 

„Lass Mutter aus dem Spiel“, sagte Sherlock reflexartig, doch seinem Tonfall fehlte die bissige Wut, welche diese Worte nomalerweise begleitete.

 

„Weiß dein kleiner Doktor denn, dass du _willst_ , dass er… nun _was-auch-immer_ mit dir tut?“, fragte Mycroft nach.

 

Leicht verblüfft sah Sherlock auf.

 

Mycroft musterte ihn abwartend, lediglich milde Neugier zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Vergiss nicht, er hat nicht unseren Intellekt“, erläuterte Mycroft in einem belehrenden Tonfall, der sonst nie verfehlte, Sherlock auf die Palme zu treiben.

 

Sherlocks Blick wurde konzentrierter, während sich sein Gesichtsausdruck etwas erhellte.

„Sagt er deshalb immer…“

 

„Dass er kein Experiment ist?“, vervollständigte Mycroft den Satz. „Sherlock – ich beginne gerade, um _deinen_ Intellekt zu fürchten“, sagte er in seinem üblichen gönnerhaften Tonfall. „Obwohl der ja nie so stark…“

 

Ohne auf die Provokation einzugehen unterbrach Sherlock seinen Bruder rüde.

„Was rätst du mir?“

 

„Ich? Noch Mal, kleiner Bruder, du fragst mich um Rat in Gefühlsdingen?“ Mycroft lachte leise und schüttelte ungläubig-amüsiert den Kopf. „Du weißt, wie ich darüber denke. Ich halte Gefühle im Allgemeinen nicht für besonders…“

 

„Vorteilhaft. Ich weiß.“ Sherlocks Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Sein Blick wurde eisig. „Wenn ich jemand anderen hätte fragen können, hätte ich das getan. Das kannst du mir glauben“, meinte er verächtlich.

 

„Du willst also wirklich meinen Rat?“, sagte Mycroft und lehnte sich genüsslich in seinem Sessel zurück. Seine Ellbogen ruhten auf den Armlehnen und seine Finger waren locker ineinander verschränkt. Offensichtlich genoss er die Situation über alle Maßen. „Da die Verführung nicht gefruchtet hat, schlage ich eine andere Herangehensweise vor. Etwas altmodisch… aber vielleicht erfüllt es ja den Zweck. Warum machst du ihm nicht den Hof?“

 

„Bitte?“, machte Sherlock verständnislos.

 

„Umwerbe ihn“, erläuterte Mycroft gelassen.

 

Etwas wie Abscheu zeichnete sich auf Sherlocks Gesicht ab.

„Blumen, Pralinen, Candlelight-Dinners?“, rief er entsetzt aus. „Mycroft! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.“

 

Mycroft weidete sich an der Reaktion seines Bruders, widmete seinem Einwand dennoch einige kurze Überlegungen.

„Doch, das ist mein voller Ernst. Ich bleibe dabei. Dein kleiner Doktor scheint mir entschieden der Typ dafür zu sein.“

 

In Sherlocks Fingern juckte es. Es wäre ihm eine Wonne gewesen, dieses überhebliche Grinsen mit ein paar gezielten Schlägen aus dem Gesicht seines Bruders zu wischen. Aber noch brauchte er ihn. Ein ganz klein wenig dachte er dabei auch an Mutter. Sie war keine Freundin von körperlichen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen ihren Söhnen. Und Mycroft würde bestimmt petzen. Wie immer.

 

„Du könntest ihm natürlich auch einfach sagen, was du für ihn empfindest“, schlug Mycroft noch vor.

 

Sherlock beschloss, diese Bemerkung nicht mit einer Antwort zu würdigen und stand auf. Er war schon an der Tür, als Mycroft wieder anfing zu sprechen.

 

„Ach ja, Sherlock, die Nummer mit dem Eiswürfel in dieser Bar…ts ts ts… wirklich sehr unartig. Ich habe die Überwachungsbänder auf DVD überspielen lassen. Falls du Interesse hast? Oder vielleicht dein kleiner Doktor?“

 

Sherlock starrte seinen Bruder erst ungläubig an, dann spürte er, wie ihm Hitze in die Wangen stieg und er vor Wut anfing zu zittern.

 

Wortlos stürmte er aus dem Raum und warf die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zu.

 

Mycrofts Tasse gab erneut ein kostspieliges Klirren von sich.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

Wut, Frustration und Verwirrung tobten durch Sherlock, während er den Diogenes-Club verließ. Was war nur in ihn gefahren, dass er ausgerechnet Mycroft um Rat gefragt hatte?

 

War es das? War das _Liebe_? Verliebtheit? Der völlige Verlust von Urteilsvermögen? Sherlock verzog angewidert den Mund. Das konnte er sich in seinem Beruf nun wirklich nicht leisten. Das hatte er auch schon immer gewusst. Genau deshalb hatte er es bislang tunlichst vermieden in irgendwelche _Beziehungen_ zu geraten. Bislang hatte das auch alles wunderbar funktioniert. Die einzige funktionierende Bindung war er mit seiner Arbeit eingegangen. Aber dann war John gekommen.

Sherlock biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

John.

War er – wie Mycroft implizierte - in John _verliebt_?

 

Kurzentschlossen rief Sherlock ein Taxi und ließ sich zum St. Bartholomew Krankenhaus fahren.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

„Ich dachte, Sie wollen vielleicht einen Kaffee“, sagte Molly zaghaft und stellte einen Keramikbecher auf den Tisch vor Sherlock. Auf dem Becher waren ein Kätzchen und rosa Herzchen abgebildet. „Schwarz. Drei Stück Zucker. So wie Sie ihn mögen.“

 

Unschlüssig blieb sie neben Sherlock stehen, der wie gebannt durch ein Mikroskop blickte und sie keines Blickes würdigte.

 

„Danke…“, sagte Sherlock nach einer halben Ewigkeit, ohne hochzusehen und ohne nach dem Becher zu greifen.

 

Molly kannte den Tonfall. Das Genie war bei der Arbeit und wollte nicht gestört werden. Trotzdem brachte sie es einfach nicht über sich, wieder zu gehen und ihn alleine zu lassen. Sie würde mit ihrer Arbeit so oder so nicht richtig vorankommen, immer in dem Bewusstsein, dass er sich nur einen Raum weiter aufhielt. Nur getrennt durch eine Wand…

 

„Was – was untersuchen Sie da gerade?“, fragte sie in einem Versuch forsch und munter zu klingen.

 

Sherlock blinzelte irritiert und sah endlich auf.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?“, fragte er ungnädig. „Molly, Sie werden doch wohl noch Blut erkennen, wenn Sie welches sehen.“

 

Molly lachte nervös.

„Ja, ja… ich meine… natürlich erkenne ich Blut. Ich meinte auch eher, wonach Sie suchen? Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen…“

 

„Helfen? Nein, sicher nicht“, lehnte Sherlock mürrisch ab. „Es ist mein eigenes Blut. Sie verstehen sicher, dass ich das nicht in fremde Hände geben werde.“ Er lächelte kurz, doch sogar Molly erkannte, dass es ein falsches Lächeln war. Er wollte sie damit nur beschwichtigen, damit sie Ruhe gab.

 

„Ja, gut... aber warum untersuchen Sie ihr eigenes…“, sagte Molly und verstummte, als ein durchbohrender Blick sie traf. „Ähm, ja… alles klar… ich gehe dann mal wieder… Wenn Sie mich brauchen sollten, ich bin… gleich… nebenan.“

 

Sherlock sah ihr ungerührt nach, als sie wie eine kleine, verhuschte Waldmaus durch die Tür verschwand und ihn endlich wieder allein ließ.

 

Die Bestimmung von Hormonen im Blut war auch ohne ständige Unterbrechungen heikel genug und nicht gerade sein Spezialgebiet.

 

In Gedanken ging Sherlock die wesentlichen Punkte einer Studie durch, die er vor einiger Zeit gelesen hatte.

 

_Anzeichen für Verliebtheit und ihre chemischen Indikatoren:_

_Euphorie (Dopamin),_

_Aufregung (Adrenalin),_

_rauschartige Glücksgefühle und tiefes Wohlbefinden (Endorphin und Cortisol),_

_sexuelle Lust (sinkender Testosteronspiegel bei Männern),_

_vermehrte Abgabe von Pheromonen,_

_sinkender Serotoninspiegel._

 

Um Gewissheit über seinen Zustand zu bekommen, untersuchte Sherlock daher sein Blut auf Dopamin, Adrenalin, Endorphin, Cortisol, Testosteron und Serotonin.

 

Als er alle Untersuchungsergebnisse vorliegen hatte, stellte er fest, dass er rein wissenschaftlich gesehen tatsächlich verliebt war.

 

Wenn er nun noch alle anderen Anzeichen wie Herzschlag und Atemfrequenz (er bedauerte, dass er nicht überprüfen konnte, ob seine Pupillen letzte Nacht geweitet waren) in Betracht zog, war das Resultat unumstößlich.

 

Er war in John verliebt.

 

Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Er hatte doch keine Gefühle! Weder er noch sein Bruder! Oder war er doch nicht ganz genauso wie Mycroft? War er doch ein wenig anders? Ein bisschen mehr wie ein _normaler_ Mensch?

Erinnerungen an das Weihnachtsfest im Yard stiegen in ihm auf. An diesem Abend hatte sich etwas in ihm geregt. Er hatte es erkannt, aber nicht wahrhaben wollen, weil er geglaubt hatte, er besäße keines.

Es war sein Herz gewesen.

Sein Herz, das nun – laut den Testergebnissen - für John schlug.

 

Sherlock musste sich setzen, denn seine Beine trugen ihn nicht mehr zuverlässig.

Mit leicht offenem Mund und rasenden Gedanken sah er blicklos auf die ihm gegenüberliegende Wand.

 

War er wirklich verliebt?

Gab es keine andere Erklärung für all das?

Wie fühlte man sich, wenn man verliebt war?

War das, was er fühlte wirklich Liebe?

Sherlock wusste es nicht. Er verfügte über keinerlei Vergleichsmöglichkeiten.

Oder vielleicht war es auch nur… Begierde? Ein rein sexuelles, körperliches Bedürfnis? Ein Verlangen, das John in ihm geweckt hatte und deshalb nur von John gestillt werden konnte?

 

Sherlock wusste, dass laut neueren Untersuchungen des Gehirnstroms Verliebtheit in Bereichen des menschlichen Gehirns, die auch für Triebe zuständig sind, die höchste Aktivität bewirkt. Dies würde wiederum den Rückschluss zulassen, dass das Gefühl, welches gemeinhin als „Liebe“  - im Sinne von Verliebtheit - bezeichnet wurde, in seinem biochemischen Korrelat einen starken Zusammenhang mit dem biologischen Trieb aufweist.

 

Liebe oder Trieb?

Sherlock wusste keine Antwort darauf und solange sich John so irritierend dickköpfig verhielt, würde diese Frage unbeantwortet bleiben.

 

Doch das war definitiv inakzeptabel. Denn dieser Zustand, in dem er sich gerade befand, war seiner Konzentration und somit seiner Arbeit absolut unzuträglich und musste daher schnellstmöglich beendet werden. Es war ganz genau wie vor einigen Wochen, als seine immer wiederkehrenden Erektionen seine Gehirnleistung negativ beeinträchtigt hatte. Das war einfach nicht hinnehmbar.

 

Und jetzt?

Sollte er Mycrofts Rat befolgen und John umwerben?

Blumen? Rendezvous?

Allein bei dem Gedanken sträubte sich in Sherlock alles. Nie – nie in seinem ganzen Leben würde er etwas derart abgeschmackt Kitschiges tun. Nie.

Es musste doch auch noch andere Möglichkeiten geben um an eine ausreichende Datenmenge zu gelangen, welche ihm ein fundiertes Resultat würde liefern können.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Einige Tage später schienen Sherlocks Bemühungen erste Früchte zu tragen, denn John fing an, sie zu bemerken.

 

Es war an einem tristen Sonntagnachmittag. Der wenige Schnee, der in den letzten Tagen gefallen war, löste sich unter einem gleichmäßig kalten Nieselregen in grauen Matsch auf. Sherlock lag auf dem Sofa und las die Zeitung, John hatte sich gerade Tee gekocht und kam aus der Küche zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

 

„Sherlock, du hast seit einiger Zeit keine menschlichen Körperteile mehr im Kühlschrank deponiert“, stellte John fest.

 

„Das ist richtig“, bestätigte Sherlock und blätterte ruhig die Zeitung um, innerlich jedoch krampfte sich alles in ihm vor Aufregung zusammen.

 

„Warum?“, wollte John wissen. Lag da so etwas wie Misstrauen in seiner Stimme?

 

Sherlock entschloss sich zu einer neutralen Haltung.

„Du hast dich oft genug darüber beschwert“

 

John lachte ungläubig.

„Du hast doch nie zugehört!“

 

„Doch, ich habe immer zugehört“, widersprach Sherlock. „Es hat mich nur nie interessiert.“

 

John setzte sich an den Tisch und stellte seine Teetasse ab.

„Und jetzt interessiert es dich plötzlich? Warum?“, hakte er nach. Ja. Eindeutig Misstrauen.

 

Sherlock überlegte fieberhaft, wie er dieses Misstrauen zerstreuen konnte, denn es passte so gar nicht in sein Konzept. Warum freute sich John nicht einfach? Das hatte er eigentlich berechnet und sich darauf vorbereitet. Auf dieses Misstrauen war er nicht gefasst gewesen.

 

„Du zahlst immerhin die Hälfte der Miete. Daher ist es nur logisch, dass du auch ein Mitspracherecht über die Nutzung des Kühlschranks hast“, erwiderte Sherlock.

 

„Logisch. Aha“, sagte John trocken.

 

„Was sollte denn sonst dahinterstecken?“, fragte Sherlock nach und ließ die Zeitung in seinen Schoß sinken.

 

Ein abschätzender Blick traf ihn.

„Wenn du nicht du wärst, würde ich sagen, du beginnst, soziale Kompetenz zu entwickeln. Wie Rücksichtnahme“, erläuterte John und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

 

Die Trommeln in Sherlocks Innerstem fingen zaghaft an zu ertönen. War es das? War das der Moment?

 

„Und wenn dem so wäre?“, fragte Sherlock vorsichtig.

 

Zu seiner Verblüffung brach John in herzhaftes Gelächter aus.

„Dann wärst du schon lange mit einer Bitte zu mir gekommen“, sagte immer noch lachend.

 

Verwunderung machte sich in Sherlock breit und verdrängte den Klang der Trommeln.

 

John grinste. Er musste also seine Verwunderung bemerkt haben.

„Du benimmst dich immer nur dann halbwegs annehmbar, wenn du etwas von mir willst“, sagte er ungerührt. „Wir wissen beide, dass du in diesen Fällen die soziale Kompetenz nur vortäuscht, um deinen Willen durchzusetzen. Ich nehme daher an, dass du in den nächsten Tagen mit irgendeiner Bitte an mich herantreten wirst, von der du jetzt schon weißt, dass ich sie dir nicht erfüllen will.“

 

Sherlock erwiderte daraufhin nichts, sondern nahm seine Zeitung wieder auf.

Warum wurden seine Absichten von John so missverstanden?

Wahrscheinlich musste er seine Bemühungen intensivieren.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

Vier Tage später waren John und Sherlock auf dem Heimweg von einem Fall. Sie fuhren ausnahmsweise mit der Bahn, denn das Landhaus ihres Klienten lag weit vor den Toren Londons. Ein Affe war aus dessen Privat-Zoo gestohlen worden und sie hatten beschlossen, sich alles vor Ort anzusehen.

 

Nachdem nun die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen waren, saßen sie gemeinsam im Zug zurück nach London. Glücklicher Weise hatten sie ein leeres Abteil erwischt, denn Sherlock gab in voller Lautstärke Lestrade per Handy seine Erkenntnisse durch.

 

„Ja, natürlich war es der Sohn meines Klienten…. Wo er sich gerade befindet? Woher soll ich das wissen. Das ist Polizeiarbeit. Ich habe meine Arbeit bereits…. Wie bitte? Nicht Ihre Zuständigkeit? Lestrade! Es war nicht nur ein gestohlener Affe aus dem Privat-Zoo meines Klienten…. Ihnen ist nicht klar, was das mit Ihnen zu tun hat? Sehen Sie, das nun wieder war mir klar, dass Sie mit dieser Information nichts anfangen können…. Von mir aus! Dann fragen Sie mich eben die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht mehr um Rat. Sie werden schon sehen, was Sie davon haben!.... Ja! Und jetzt hören Sie endlich zu! Der Raub. Der Raub vor zwei Tagen. Der, mit dem Sie nicht weiterkommen und mich trotzdem nicht um Hilfe gebeten haben, obwohl es einen toten Wachmann…. Ja! Das Juweliergeschäft!.... Die defekte Klimaanlage. Das war der Einstieg…. Was? Zu eng für einen Menschen? Herr im Himmel! Natürlich zu eng für einen Menschen! Aber nicht für einen dressierten Affen!“ Entnervt drückte Sherlock bei seinem Handy auf _Aus_.

 

„So viel Inkompetenz ist nicht zu fassen“, stöhnte er und schloss die Augen.

 

Nach einer kleinen Weile meldete sich John zu Wort.

„Sherlock – Fehlt dir etwas? Bist du krank?“

 

Sherlock blinzelte überrascht.

„Nein, ich bin nur… nein. Ich bin nicht krank. Was soll die Frage?“

 

„Du hast eingekauft“, sagte John etwas unvermittelt.

 

Sherlock spitzte unauffällig die Ohren. John hatte also auch das endlich bemerkt.

„Ja“, antwortete er schlicht.

 

„Ohne, dass ich etwas gesagt habe“, fuhr John nachdenklich fort.

 

„Ja“, sagte Sherlock erneut und hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an.

 

„Und du hast die verderblichen Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank geräumt“, zählte John weiter auf.

 

„Seit dort keine Augäpfel mehr sind, ist dort Platz für Milch“, bestätigte Sherlock und beobachtete, dass John tief Luft holte, wie um sich Mut zu machen. Sherlock zog seine Stirne kraus. Was ging in John nur vor?

 

„Warum?“, fragte John mit prüfendem Blick.

 

„Was, _warum_?“, fragte Sherlock nach.

 

„Warum benimmst du dich plötzlich so merkwürdig. Da stimmt doch etwas nicht!“, behauptete John gereizt.

 

Sherlocks Lippen verzogen sich fast ohne sein Zutun zu einem Schmollmund.

„Warum muss mit mir etwas nicht stimmen, nur weil ich tue, was du willst?“, wollte er aufgebracht wissen.

 

„Weil du das nie tust“, gab John zurück.

 

Sherlock warf entnervt die Arme in die Höhe.

„Ich dachte, es freut dich“, rief er aus.

 

„Das tut es ja auch… Sherlock…“, John schüttelte mit einem seltsamen Lächeln den Kopf. „Wenn du willst, dass ich deinen Bruder erschieße, dann sag es einfach. Aber hör auf, dich so eigenartig zu benehmen. Das ist unheimlich.“

 

Verdrossenheit stieg in Sherlock hoch. Warum wurden seine besten Absichten so missverstanden? Er sank tiefer in die Polster der Bahnsitze, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und brütete dumpf vor sich hin. Was konnte er noch tun, um John…

 

Johns Räuspern unterbrach seine trüben Gedanken. Missmutig sah er auf.

 

„Ähm, Sherlock… da ist noch etwas…“, druckste John herum.

 

Verlegenes Wegsehen.

Auf dem Sitz hin- und her rutschen.

Der einzelne rote Fleck auf seiner Wange.

Ein zweites Räuspern.

 

Sherlocks Herz schlug bis zum Hals und er richtete sich gespannt in seinem Sitz auf. Kam jetzt das, was er sich die ganze Zeit erhofft hatte? Gab John jetzt endlich nach? Gab er endlich zu, dass…

 

„Ich habe morgen Abend eine Verabredung“, sagte John und Sherlock fühlte sich, als ob er keinen Tropfen Blut mehr in sich haben würde. Er wusste, dass das biologisch unmöglich war – dennoch fühlte es sich genauso an. Über das Summen in seinen Ohren hörte er weiter Johns Stimme. „ Sie heißt Abigail und sie holt mich ab. Sie wird also in unserer Wohnung sein und ich werde sie dir vorstellen. Versuch also bitte, nett zu sein.“

 

Sherlock war als Kind in einen See gefallen. Er war damals schon ein guter Schwimmer gewesen, doch er war noch nie im Winter in einem eiskalten See geschwommen. Die Erinnerung, wie diese nasse, beißende Kälte bis in die letzte Zelle seines Körpers gekrochen war und ihn gelähmt hatte, so dass er befürchtete, ertrinken zu müssen… genau dieses Gefühl übermannte Sherlock in dieser Sekunde.

Abigail.

Wie konnte John ihm das nur antun?

 

„Nett sein? Wieso sollte ich?“, fragte Sherlock mit schneidender Kälte.

 

John tat, was er immer tat, wenn sich Sherlock seiner Meinung nach unvernünftig verhielt. Er seufzte.

 

„Sie ist eine der Bürogehilfinnen im Yard. Wir haben uns auf der Weihnachtsfeier kurz unterhalten und vor ein paar Tagen haben wir uns zufällig beim Einkaufen wiedergetroffen“, berichtete John. „Sie ist sehr nett und ich mag sie. Vergraul sie einfach nicht gleich wieder, wie du das bei allen anderen gemacht hast.“

 

John mochte sie? Das Leben bot für Sherlock plötzlich keinen Reiz mehr. Lediglich bei Johns letzter Bemerkung hoben sich seine Lebensgeister wieder etwas.

 

„Vergrault? Habe ich das?“, fragte er mild erfreut nach.

 

„Ja, das hast du“, bestätigte John mit saurer Miene. „Jede einzelne. Und tu nicht so, als ob du das nicht selbst ganz genau wüsstest. Manchmal glaube ich wirklich, du hast das mit Absicht gemacht.“

 

Nach kurzem Abwägen aller Informationen sagte Sherlock: „Nein, bislang war es keine Absicht.“

 

John seufzte erneut, aber Sherlock war das herzlich gleichgültig. Jetzt konnte er keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen, ob er sich gemäß _Johns Codex_ verhielt. Er brütete bereits über einem Plan, wie er diese Abigail schnellstmöglich loswerden konnte.

 

„Du wirst es wieder tun, oder?“, fragte John ahnungsvoll.

 

„Was tun?“, fragte Sherlock verwirrt, da John ihn aus seiner Konzentration gerissen hatte.

 

„Mein Date vergraulen“, erläuterte John.

 

Ein ironisches Lächeln huschte über Sherlocks Lippen.

„Wenn du es schon weißt…“, erwiderte er gedehnt.

 

„Warum nur stelle ich dich eigentlich immer wieder meinen Freundinnen vor?“, brach es aus John heraus und seine Mimik zeigte Überdruss, Ungeduld und Unverständnis.

 

„Ja, warum nur?“, stichelte Sherlock. „Man könnte zu der Ansicht gelangen, dass du WILLST, dass ich sie vergraule.“

 

Johns Mund klappte mehrmals auf und zu, doch es kam kein Ton heraus.

Sherlock verschränkte wieder die Arme vor seiner Brust und versenkte sich in seinen Sitz und seine Gedanken.

 

Die restliche Bahnfahrt legten die beiden Männer schweigend zurück.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Eine Woche später stand Sherlock eines Vormittags in der Nähe von Marble Arch und wartete.

Schließlich fuhr eine schwarze Limousine vor, welche neben Sherlock stoppte.

Sherlock öffnete die Tür des Fonds und stieg ein. Sofort setzte sich der Wagen wieder in Bewegung und ordnete sich in den fließenden Verkehr ein.

 

Die Limousine war mit gegenüberliegenden Rücksitzen ausgestattet und so war es Sherlock möglich einerseits seine langen Beine auszustrecken und andererseits seinem Gegenüber direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

 

„Das mit dem Umwerben klappt nicht“, sagte Sherlock vorwurfsvoll.

 

„ Ach?“, machte Myrcoft desinteressiert. „Dir ist schon klar, dass ich wegen dir einen Umweg in Kauf nehmen und einige Termine verschieben muss? Man wartet auf mich in Knightsbridge.“

 

„Ärger mit Bulgarien?“, fragte Sherlock genauso desinteressiert zurück und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie sich Mycroft ärgerte, dass Sherlock über seinen Termin beim Botschafter Bescheid wusste.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Fortsetzung folgt...

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

_Eine Woche später stand Sherlock eines Vormittags in der Nähe von Marble Arch und wartete._

_Schließlich fuhr eine schwarze Limousine vor, welche neben Sherlock stoppte._

_Sherlock öffnete die Tür zum Fond und stieg ein. Sofort setzte sich der Wagen wieder in Bewegung und ordnete sich in den fließenden Verkehr ein._

_Die Limousine war mit gegenüberliegenden Rücksitzen ausgestattet und so war es Sherlock möglich einerseits seine langen Beine auszustrecken und andererseits seinem Gegenüber direkt in die Augen zu sehen._

_„Das mit dem Umwerben klappt nicht“, sagte Sherlock vorwurfsvoll._

_„ Ach?“, machte Myrcoft desinteressiert. „Dir ist schon klar, dass ich wegen dir einen Umweg in Kauf nehmen und einige Termine verschieben muss? Man wartet auf mich in Knightsbridge.“_

_„Ärger mit Bulgarien?“, fragte Sherlock genauso desinteressiert zurück und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie sich Mycroft ärgerte, dass Sherlock über seinen Termin beim Botschafter Bescheid wusste._

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

„Das Umwerben hat also nicht die gewünschten Resultate geliefert?“, kam Mycroft auf das eigentliche Thema zurück. „Dinner, Konzertkarten, nichts funktioniert? Eigenartig. Er scheint mir entschieden der romantische Typ zu sein. Bist du dir sicher, dass du…“ Er fasste seinen Bruder scharf ins Auge und sein Mund kräuselte sich verärgert. „Du hast nichts von alledem getan, Stimmt’s?“

 

„Wenn du es schon weißt, warum fragst du dann noch?“, antwortete Sherlock patzig und ohne seinen Blick zu erwidern.

 

„Wie hast du ihn denn dann umworben? Deiner Ansicht nach?“, fragte Mycroft spöttisch.

 

„Ich habe die Augäpfel aus dem Kühlschrank entfernt“, sagte Sherlock widerwillig.

 

„Aha“, machte Mycroft.

 

„Ich habe eingekauft“, zählte Sherlock weiter auf.

 

„Soso.“

 

„Und ich habe die Wohnung aufgeräumt“, fuhr Sherlock gereizt fort.

 

„Ah ja.“

 

„Er findet mein Verhalten unheimlich“, schloss Sherlock und machte einen geknickten Eindruck.

 

Mycroft atmete tief ein, dann sagte er: „Dinner, Konzertkarten! Sherlock! Ist das für dich wirklich zu schwierig?“

 

Als Sherlock schwieg, huschten Mycrofts Augen durchdringend über Sherlock hinweg. Dann lachte er.

„Oh mein Gott! Du hast Angst, dass er dich nicht will! Du hast Angst, dass er _Nein_ sagt!“ Er zog ein Taschentuch aus seinem Jackett und betupfte seine Augen. „Das ist zu köstlich!“

 

Sherlock war anzusehen, dass er vor Wut schäumte.

„Ich weiß, dass er…“, quetschte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

 

„Du hast Angst, dass deine deduktiven Fähigkeiten dieses eine Mal versagt haben“, unterbrach ihn sein Bruder immer noch lachend. „Du hast Angst, dass du falsch liegst.“

 

„Ich liege nicht falsch“, beharrte Sherlock.

 

Mycroft schniefte ein letztes Mal amüsiert auf und steckte sein Taschentuch wieder weg.

„Aber es wäre möglich – und das macht dir Angst“, stellt er gelassen fest.

 

Wieder kam von Sherlock keine Antwort. Sein Blick war starr auf das Seitenfenster der Limousine gerichtet. Mycroft studierte wieder das Profil seines Bruders und er seufzte.

 

„Ach, kleiner Bruder… dann höre dieses eine Mal auf dein Herz anstatt auf dein Hirn“, sagte er mit ungewohnt freundlicher Stimme.

 

Überrascht sah Sherlock auf. Überrascht, verunsichert und zornig.

„Du rätst mir, auf mein Herz zu hören? Ausgerechnet Du?! Du weißt verdammt gut, dass ich kein Herz habe.“

 

„Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt. Du warst schon immer etwas… empfindsamer.“ Bei Sherlocks wütendem Blick huschte ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln über Mycrofts Lippen. „Oh doch, das warst du. Du brauchst mich gar nicht so wütend anzufunkeln. Ich war nicht derjenige mit dem Teddybär, der…“

 

„Floppy steht hier nicht zur Diskussion!“, fauchte Sherlock. „Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich nicht wüsste, dass du dabei deine Finger im Spiel hattest!“

 

„Sherlock! Zum letzten Mal! Ich habe deinen Teddybär nicht fortgenommen!“

 

„Wer denn sonst!!“

 

„Das Kindermädchen!“, gab Mycroft entnervt zurück und enthüllte damit ein jahrzehntelang gehütetes Geheimnis. „Es war das Kindermädchen.“

 

„Nanny?“, fragte Sherlock mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Nanny Phine?! Das glaube ich nicht!“

 

„Er war schmutzig, sie hat ihn gewaschen. Das hat er nicht überlebt“, schilderte Mycroft knapp.

 

„Floppy war nicht schmutzig“, sagte Sherlock mit leiser Stimme.

 

„Sie hat sich nicht getraut, es dir zu sagen… du hast so an diesem Bär gehangen…“, Mycroft schüttelte den Kopf um sein Unverständnis und seine Missbilligung auszudrücken.

 

„Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst. Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, was passiert war?“, schleuderte Sherlock ihm vorwurfsvoll entgegen.

 

Mycroft verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel – wie um von dort Beistand zu erbitten - richtete dann seinen Blick jedoch rasch wieder auf Sherlock.

„Du hattest eine derart ungute Abhängigkeit von diesem Bär entwickelt. So etwas schwächt den Charakter. Ich hielt diesen Vorfall für eine glücklich Fügung.“

 

„Ungute Abhängigkeit?“, rief Sherlock aufgebracht. „Ich war Fünf!“

 

Mycroft räusperte er sich. „Also. Du hast ein Herz“, führte er das Gespräch an den Ausgangspunkt zurück. „Denn wenn du kein Herz hättest, dann würdest du nicht schon zum zweiten Mal hier bei mir sitzen und abgesehen von deinem kleinen Doktor zu allem Überfluss auch noch deinen alten Teddybär mit mir diskutieren.“

 

„Er ist der beste Freund, den ich je hatte“, sagte Sherlock unvermittelt. „Der einzige Freund, den ich je hatte. Was ist, wenn ich mich irre? Ich will seine Freundschaft nicht verlieren.“

 

Im ersten Moment hatte Mycroft geglaubt, Sherlock würde immer noch von Floppy reden. Als ihm klar wurde, dass nun John gemeint war, war er dann doch etwas erleichtert. Allerdings wurde es Mycroft langsam aber sicher unangenehm, seinen Bruder so verletzlich zu erleben. Diese Offenheit hatte fast schon etwas Obszönes an sich. Mittlerweile freute er sich direkt auf sein Gespräch mit dem bulgarischen Botschafter. Noch peinlicher als das hier konnte es nicht werden. Aber er hatte sich schon immer für seinen kleinen Bruder verantwortlich gefühlt und das würde sich wahrscheinlich auch nie ändern. Das bedeutete wohl, dass er Sherlock nun helfen musste.

 

„Aber du willst, dass er mehr ist als ein Freund.“ Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung.

 

Etwas in Sherlock schien sich zu versteifen. Entschlossen hob er sein Kinn etwas an.

„Nicht, wenn es bedeutet, dass mich dieser Wunsch seine Freundschaft kostet.“ Wieder sah Sherlock aus dem Seitenfenster und sah dabei so verloren aus, wie Mycroft ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal damals, als Floppy verschwunden gewesen war. „An dem ersten Abend… als wir uns gerade kennengelernt hatten… da habe ich mich geirrt. Ich habe geglaubt, er flirte mit mir und ich habe ihn abgewehrt. Was ist, wenn ich mich auch dieses Mal irre?“

 

„Ich sage das nicht gern…“, fing Mycroft an. „Aber du hast dich noch nie geirrt. Wenn du dir damals sicher warst, dass er mit dir geflirtet hat, dann hat er das auch getan. Wahrscheinlich ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Und wenn du heute glaubst, dass er auch mehr will, als dein Freund sein – dann wirst du auch hier Recht haben. Ich würde sagen, er wartet nur darauf, dass du zu ihm kommst. Hör auf, Spielchen zu spielen, kleiner Bruder, und sag ihm klipp und klar, was du für ihn empfindest.“

 

Sherlocks Kopf ruckte von dem Fenster weg. Seine Augen hatten sich verengt.

„Ich…“

 

„Doch. Du empfindest etwas für ihn“, unterbrach ihn Mycroft bestimmt.

 

„Ich…“, versuchte es Sherlock erneut.

 

„Hör auf, dir selbst etwas vorzulügen und verschone mich mit Details. Danke mir nicht. Ruf lieber mal wieder bei Mutter an. Sie beschwert sich schon, dass sie nie etwas von dir hört.“

 

„Er hat wieder eine Freundin“, sagte Sherlock dumpf und ohne auf Mycrofts Worte einzugehen.

 

„Es wird nicht von Dauer sein. Wie immer“, erwiderte Mycroft gelangweilt.

 

Zu seiner Verwunderung schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf und lachte bitter.

„Die nicht. Die ist hartnäckig. Ich habe bereits alles versucht. Es ist mir noch nicht gelungen, sie rauszuekeln. Sie hasst mich, aber sie krallt sich förmlich an John fest.“

 

Jedes Mal, wenn Sherlock an Abigail dachte, stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf. Er hatte von Anfang an sein Bestes getan und sich von seiner unausstehlichsten Seite gezeigt, aber nichts hatte gefruchtet. John war bereits drei Mal mit ihr ausgegangen aber bislang war er noch nicht über Nacht fortgeblieben. Das musste nichts heißen, aber noch war Sherlock nicht allzu sehr beunruhigt, denn er wusste, wo John seine Kondome aufbewahrte und zählte sie jeden Tag. Bis jetzt hatte noch keines gefehlt. Er konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass John keine _fremden_ Kondome benutzte. In dieser Hinsicht war er etwas neurotisch und benutzte immer und ausschließlich seine eigenen.

 

Die Erinnerung an gestern Abend breitete sich vor Sherlocks innerem Auge aus. Er hatte Abigail eine besonders ausgesuchte Beleidigung – an der er den ganzen Tag gefeilt hatte - an den Kopf geworfen, die sie tatsächlich sprachlos gemacht hatte. Sogar John war der Mund offen stehen geblieben.

 

_„Das hat er nicht so gemeint, Liebes“, hatte John gesagt, als er wieder fähig war, seinen Mund zu bewegen. „Das hast du doch nicht so gemeint!“, hatte er Sherlock angefaucht._

_„Doch, jedes einzelne Wort!“, hatte Sherlock herausfordernd bestätigt._

_Hinter Johns Rücken hatte ihm Abigail einen Blick der Marke „Stirb!“ zugeworfen, den er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln erwidert hatte. Doch dann hatte sie ihr falsches Lachen angestellt und John spielerisch auf die Schulter geklopft._

_„Ach lass ihn doch“, hatte sie gesagt. „Sherlock ist ja so ein Original.“_

Diese Frau musste aus Teflon sein. An ihr tropfte alles ab. Sie hatte sich offensichtlich vorgenommen, John nicht mehr aus ihren Klauen zu lassen – egal was sich ihr auch in den Weg stellen mochte.

Sherlock wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Bis auf Mord hatte er bereits alles versucht.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Sherlock saß in seinem Sessel. Die Beine angezogen, die Arme darum geschlungen. Während sein Kinn auf seinen Knien ruhte, brütete er dumpf vor sich hin.

 

Valentinstag.

Sherlock schnaubte verächtlich.

 

Vor einer halben Stunde war John zu seinem Date mit Abigail gegangen und hatte ihn alleine in der Wohnung zurückgelassen. Seit er mit Mycroft gesprochen hatte, waren einige Tage vergangen, doch Sherlock hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, sich John gegenüber zu offenbaren. Und jetzt war es vielleicht zu spät. John war fort. Mit Fick-mich-Schuhen und Fick-mich-Aftershave und zwei Kondomen in der Hosentasche. Sherlock kauerte sich noch enger auf seinem Sessel zusammen und fühlte sich miserabel.

 

Nie hatte er sich binden wollen, weil er befürchtet hatte, es könne sich nachteilig auf seine Arbeit auswirken. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sich nicht zu binden die gleichen nachteiligen Auswirkungen nach sich zog. Er konnte kaum noch schlafen, er wollte nichts mehr essen und sogar Selbstbefriedigung übte keinen besonderen Reiz mehr auf ihn aus. Sherlock wusste auch genau, warum das so war. Etwas fehlte dabei. Das _einsame Vergnügen_ war kein Vergnügen mehr, eben weil es einsam war. Erschöpft rieb sich Sherlock mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.

 

Die ganze Zeit über war der Fernseher angestellt gewesen, doch Sherlock hatte ihn nicht beachtet und so hatte im Hintergrund eine Musiksendung ihren Lauf genommen ohne seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

 _Die 100 schönsten Lovesongs_ – oder etwas ähnlich Idiotisches. Es war schließlich Valentinstag. Doch plötzlich drangen seltsam vertraute Worte an Sherlocks Ohr und er richtete seinen Blick mit wachem Geist auf den Fernseher.

 

_“Oh, Doctor, doctor, can't you see I'm burning, burning”_

 

Ein bitteres Lachen entrang sich Sherlocks Kehle. Doktor John Watson – wesentlich erfahrener in der Liebe als er. John… warum hatte er nicht erkannt, dass Sherlock für ihn brannte? Wie deutlich musste er denn noch werden? Musste er es ihm wirklich ins Gesicht sagen?

 

_“Oh, Doctor, doctor, is this love I'm feeling?”_

 

War es wirklich Liebe, was er für John empfand? Woher sollte er es wissen? Er hatte noch nie geliebt und wenn sich Liebe so entsetzlich anfühlte, wie das, was gerade in ihm vorging, dann hatte er beileibe nichts verpasst und hätte gut weiterhin darauf verzichten können.

Dennoch… liebte er?

 

Mit einem Mal musste Sherlock an seine eigene Maxime denken.

 

_"Wenn man das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hat, muss das, was übrig bleibt, die Wahrheit sein, so unwahrscheinlich sie auch klingen mag."_

 

Sherlock ging in Gedanken noch einmal alles durch. Jede Geste, jedes Wort, jede Regung und schloss alles Unmögliche aus, bis nur noch die Wahrheit übrigblieb.

 

Er liebte John Watson.

 

Es war an der Zeit, dass er aufhörte, sich selbst etwas vorzumachen.

 

_“Please don't go, no please don't go_

_Cause I don't want to stay here on my own”_

 

Er dachte flüchtig darüber nach, ob John mittlerweile vielleicht wirklich Abigail wollte und ob sie nicht vielleicht besser für ihn war als er. Aber wenn Sherlock etwas wollte, dann nahm er es sich. Entsagung war noch nie seine große Stärke gewesen. Die Rolle des edlen, verzichtenden Liebenden war nichts für ihn.

 

Er liebte John. Und jetzt würde er ihn sich zurückholen.

 

_„Fever breathe your love on me_

_Take away my name_

_Fever lay your hands on me_

_Never be the same_

_Come with me and make believe_

_We can travel to eternity”_

 

Die letzten Strophen des Liedes klangen in Sherlock noch nach, als er einige Zeit später seinen Mantel anzog und sich auf den Weg in das Restaurant machte, in dem John einen Tisch reserviert hatte. Die Trommeln in seinem Innersten vibrierten im Rhythmus seiner Schritte als er das Haus verließ.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

John hatte sich auf diesen Abend gefreut und er hatte Grund zu der Annahme, dass er und Abigail heute endlich intimer werden würden, als ein paar keusche Küsse, bei welchen es bislang ausschließlich geblieben war. Zum einen war es bereits ihr viertes Date und zum anderen war Valentinstag.

Er war auch froh, einen Abend ohne Sherlock zu verbringen, der in den letzten Tagen mehr als nur anstrengend gewesen war. Wenn John es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er glauben können, Sherlock wäre eifersüchtig auf seine neue Freundin.

 

Aber wahrscheinlich waren nur seine üblichen plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwünge der Grund für sein Benehmen. Genauso plötzlich wie er aufgehört hatte, John permanent in sexuelle Erregung zu versetzen, genauso plötzlich würden auch die Beleidigungen gegen Abigail aufhören. John war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es so sein würde, denn er kannte Sherlock immerhin lange genug. Bei ihm hielt nie etwas lange genug vor. Ihm wurde einfach zu schnell langweilig.

 

Allerdings musste John zugeben, dass ein verführerischer Sherlock eine harte Prüfung für ihn und seine Standfestigkeit gewesen war. Mehr als einmal hatte er die Notbremse ziehen müssen, um nicht völlig ungehemmt über seinen Freund herzufallen. Es war ihm allerdings noch jedes Mal gelungen, sich Sherlocks rein wissenschaftliche Motive in Erinnerung zu rufen um von einer Handlung – die er später todsicher bereuen würde - Abstand zu nehmen.

 

Abigail war ihm da wie ein Geschenk des Himmels erschienen. Es war wirklich höchste Zeit für ihn gewesen, wieder mit einer Frau auszugehen. Er konnte nicht den ganzen Tag zu Hause sitzen und über seine unglückseligen Begierden – seinen besten Freund betreffend – nachgrübeln. Meist war es sowieso nicht beim Grübeln geblieben… meist waren seine Gedanken in irgendwelche widersinnigen Träumereien abgedriftet, die damit geendet hatten, dass er entweder eine eiskalte Dusche genommen oder sich doch selbst befriedigt hatte… befriedigen hatte _müssen_. Die Nummer mit dem Eiswürfel war Erotik pur gewesen.

 

Das konnte erstens nicht gesund sein und zweitens konnte es auf Dauer so nicht weitergehen. Sherlock wollte nur experimentieren und John wollte… etwas anderes. Er wollte seine Wünsche nicht einmal in Gedanken formulieren, denn er hatte festgestellt, dass ihn die Unerfüllbarkeit dieser Wünsche auf Dauer nur trübsinnig werden ließ. Er hatte beschlossen, Sherlock – gefühlsmäßig - endgültig hinter sich zu lassen. Es tat ihm nicht gut und es brachte ihn nicht weiter.

Daher hatte Doktor Watson sich selbst eine neue Freundin verordnet und bereits am nächsten Tag war er Abigail über den Weg gelaufen. Und obwohl sich Sherlock zu ihr wirklich ekelhaft benommen hatte, war sie immer noch da. Alleine dafür zollte ihr John Bewunderung.

 

John hob sein Champagner-Glas und prostete ihr lächelnd zu. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und hob ebenfalls ihr Glas um mit ihm anzustoßen.

Bei dem Gedanken an die Rechnung brach John leider der kalte Schweiß aus, doch bei einer Balzfütterung durfte man nicht knausern. _Balzfütterung_ … Oh Gott! Er dachte schon wie Sherlock!

Das Restaurant hatte er mit Bedacht ausgewählt. Es war nicht zu elegant um völlig unerschwinglich zu sein, aber immer noch elegant genug – immerhin trugen die Kellner schickere Anzüge als die Hälfte der männlichen Gäste. Es war keines dieser kleinen, kuschligen Lokale, die zu schreien schienen _„Ich zahle und du bläst mir hinterher einen“._ Nein, das war nicht Johns Stil. Der Gastraum war groß und ausreichend beleuchtet – das Licht schmeichelte den Damen, aber man konnte die Speisekarte dennoch gut entziffern.

 

Seine Wahl schien Gnade vor ihren Augen zu finden, denn sie war in gelöster Stimmung und ihre Hand hatte schon sehr oft nach seiner gegriffen.

 

Der Kellner räumte gerade die Vorspeisenteller ab, als Abigails Lächeln plötzlich in sich zusammenfiel und sie „Oh, nein…“, stöhnte.

 

„Was ist?“, fragte John besorgt. Waren die Muscheln nicht gut gewesen?

„Sieh mal, wer da gerade gekommen ist“, sagte Abigail mit deutlichem Abscheu und nickte in Richtung der Eingangstür.

 

John saß mit dem Rücken zu der Tür und musste sich erst umdrehen, doch dann sah er die vertraute, schlanke Gestalt seines Freundes, wie sie sich suchend umsah.

Es war ein reichlich dramatischer Auftritt. Der offene, lange Mantel, der von Sherlocks letzten Schritten noch leicht um seine Beine wogte, der hochgeklappte Kragen, sein blauer Schal, die vom kalten Wind geröteten Wangen…

 

„Das darf doch nicht…“, stöhnte John und stand auf. „Sherlock!“, rief er etwas zu laut und machte sich damit nicht nur seinem Freund bemerkbar. Einige Gäste drehten sich nach ihnen um.

 

„Was will er hier?“, zischte Abigail. „Ausgerechnet heute. Kann er uns nicht ein Mal…“

 

„Ich kläre das“, sagte John entschieden und kam sich dabei sehr männlich vor.

 

Mittlerweile hatte Sherlock den Tisch erreicht an dem Abigail noch immer saß und neben dem John mit blitzenden Augen stand.

 

„John“, sagte Sherlock einfach nur und sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an.

 

„Sherlock – was um alles in der Welt willst du hier?“, fauchte John.

 

Doch Sherlock ignorierte seine Frage.

„Warum?“, fragte er stattdessen und seine Augen wirkten zu groß und etwas zu leuchtend.

 

John fragte sich flüchtig, ob Sherlock irgendwelche Drogen genommen hatte und ging im Geist die nächsten Krankenhäuser durch, welches von ihnen Nachtdienst hatte und wo das Pflegepersonal beim Magenauspumpen nicht ganz so rustikal vorging.

„Warum _was_?“, fragte John zurück.

 

„Warum hast du mich immer noch nicht geküsst?!“, wollte Sherlock mit leicht erhobener Stimme wissen und John bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, dass die Gäste an den nächstgelegenen Tischen aufgehört hatten zu essen und mit offenem Mund den Wortwechsel verfolgten.

 

„Sherlock!“, rief John erbost und fassungslos aus.

 

„Wie bitte?“, schaltete sich nun Abigail mit schriller Stimme dazwischen. „John! Hat er gerade gesagt…“

 

Sherlock sah an John vorbei zu Abigail. Sein Blick wurde kalt und hart.

„ _Annabell_ , niemand hat Sie um Ihre Meinung gebeten“, sagte er scharf und Abigail schnappte nach Luft.

 

„John!“, schrie sie in einem Tonfall der ganz klar hieß _Tu doch endlich was!_

 

„Sie heißt Abigail, wie du sehr wohl weißt!“, herrschte John Sherlock an.

 

Sherlock richtete seinen Blick wieder auf John. Bohrend… durchdringend… entschlossen. Entschlossen? John blinzelte und sah noch einmal hin. Ja, entschlossen. Eindeutig. Etwas an dieser Entschlossenheit sandte Schauer über Johns Rückgrat und leise… sehr leise… meldeten sich die perlend-klagenden Töne des Fagotts zurück.

 

„Irrelevant“, sagte Sherlock barsch. „Beantwortest du nun endlich meine Frage?“

 

Gott… diese Augen… John hatte das Gefühl, er würde sich irgendwo festhalten müssen um nicht von ihnen eingesaugt zu werden. Wie hatte er jemals glauben können, Sherlocks Augen wären grau? Oder hatten sie nur jetzt diese milchig grün-blaue Pastellfarbe? Wie ein Waldsee, dessen Grund noch aufgewühlt von einem nächtlichen Gewitter nun wieder ruhig im Sonnenlicht ruht.

Energisch schüttelte John seinen Kopf um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

 

„Vielleicht, weil ich nicht will?! Hast daran schon gedacht – mit deinem brillanten Verstand?!“, schleuderte er Sherlock entgegen.

 

„Ja, daran habe ich bereits gedacht“, erwiderte Sherlock heftig. „Und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du es sehr wohl willst, aber einfach nicht tust. Und ich will jetzt _endlich_ wissen, warum nicht.“

 

„Sherlock – das reicht jetzt!“, schrie John. Mittlerweile hatte ihr Streit die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Lokals, doch John konnte sich nicht um alles kümmern.

 

Verblüfft beobachtete John, wie Sherlock mit einem Schlag ruhig wurde. Sehr ruhig. Zu ruhig. Dennoch zitterten seine Hände. Jemand anderem wäre es wahrscheinlich gar nicht aufgefallen, doch John kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Sherlock ballte seine Hände für einen Augenblick zu Fäusten und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Unter seinen vom Wind leicht geröteten Wangen war er blass geworden, doch seine Augen schienen förmlich zu brennen. Lichterloh.

 

„Verdammt!“, fluchte er plötzlich inbrünstig. „Ich hasse es, wenn Mycroft Recht hat!“

 

Bevor John reagieren konnte, hatte Sherlock in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung Johns Gesicht in beide Hände genommen, es ein wenig empor gehoben, sich zu ihm niedergebeugt und ihn geküsst.

 

Sherlock hatte nicht nur Johns Gesicht, sondern auch sein Herz in beide Hände genommen und den ersten Schritt gewagt. Er hoffte, dass diese Geste John alles mitteilen würde, was er mit Worten nie würde ausdrücken können.

Als seine Lippen Johns Mund berührten rasten tausend Gedanken mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch seinen Kopf, der sich gleichzeitig völlig leer anfühlte. Über dem Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren hörte – nein, spürte er diese infernalischen Trommeln. In seinem Kopf, in seinem Herz, in seinem ganzen Körper. Er zitterte, er wusste, dass er zitterte, aber er wusste nicht warum. Doch, er wusste es. Natürlich wusste er es. Er hatte Angst… so große Angst, dass er hier einen kompletten Narren aus sich machte…

 

In der ersten Schrecksekunde war Johns Kopf angefüllt mit blankem Entsetzen. Er konnte nur daran denken, welch ein Spektakel sie den anderen Gästen, den Kellnern und nicht zuletzt Abigail boten. Doch dann verengte, konzentrierte sich alles auf das Gefühl von Sherlocks Lippen, die so weich und sanft und bebend auf seinem Mund lagen und er vergaß alles um sich herum. Bevor er wusste, was er tat, schlang er seine Arme um Sherlock und erwiderte den Kuss.

 

Als Sherlock bemerkte, dass John ihn zurückküsste und ihn mit seinen Armen an sich presste, durchlief ein Beben seinen Körper. Eine Erleichterung, wie er sie nie gekannt hatte, durchströmte ihn. Ein Schluchzen saß plötzlich in seiner Kehle, doch er würgte es hinunter. Obwohl sein Herz nun wie wild schlug, verstummten die Trommeln und wurden abgelöst durch den sehnsüchtigen, verheißungsvollen Klang eines Saxophons. Seine Hände gruben sich in Johns Haare, seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht und ihre Zungen trafen sich für einen kurzen, elektrisierenden und  erregenden Augenblick.

 

Abigails schrille Entrüstung riss Sherlock und John aus ihrer Trance.

„JOHN!“

 

John beendete auf ihren Ausruf hin zwar den Kuss, doch sein Blick war unbeirrbar auf Sherlock gerichtet.

„Sherlock, wenn das einer deiner kranken Scherze ist, wenn das hier tatsächlich nur eines deiner perversen Experimente ist… Ich schwöre dir – ich bringe dich mit meinen bloßen Händen um. Und glaub nicht, dass ich dazu nicht in der Lage wäre.“

 

Beim Klang von Johns heiserer Stimme lief erneut ein Schauer über Sherlocks Rücken.

„Mir war noch nie in meinem Leben weniger nach Scherzen zumute“, sagte er leise und stellte verblüfft fest, dass seine Stimme genauso tief, dunkel und atemlos war wie die Johns. „Und ein Experiment ist es schon lange nicht mehr. Vielleicht war es auch nie eines…“

 

„JOHN!“, keifte Abigail erneut und Sherlock verzog sein Gesicht kurz zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse.

 

Seine Hände legten sich mit festem Griff auf Johns Schultern und ohne seinen Blick von ihm zu lösen sagte er: „ _Agnes_ , Ihr Date mit John ist hiermit beendet und er wird Sie auch nicht nach Hause bringen.“

 

In Johns Augen trat ein Blick voll komischer Verzweiflung.

„Sherlock… sie heißt Abigail… und… du kannst doch nicht…“, protestierte er mit schwankender Stimme.

 

Sherlock seufzte genervt.

„Also schön…“ Er zog mit einer Hand einen Geldschein aus seiner Manteltasche. „ _Angela_ – hier haben Sie 20 Pfund. Nehmen Sie sich ein Taxi.“

 

„Sherlock, die Rechnung… ich muss hier noch die Rechnung bezahlen“, sagte John mit einem deutlich erheiterten Glucksen in der Stimme.

 

„Gut, von mir aus - 40 Pfund.“ Sherlock kramte einen weiteren Geldschein hervor und warf ihn ohne hinzusehen auf den Tisch. „Gehen wir?“, wisperte er zu John.

 

„Ja“, antwortete dieser ebenso leise. „Gehen wir.“

 

Sherlock nahm Johns Jacke von der Garderobe und drückte sie John in die Hand, der rasch hineinschlüpfte. Danach hielt Sherlock John seine Hand hin und John nahm sie wie selbstverständlich in seine eigene.

 

Als Sherlock und John Hand in Hand das Restaurant verließen herrschte Totenstille. Erst als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss kam wieder Bewegung in die Menge und ein Raunen und Tuscheln erfüllte den Raum wie das geschäftige Summen in einem Bienenkorb.

 

„Die Leute werden reden“, gab Sherlock zu bedenken, als sie – immer noch Hand in Hand – die Straße entlang gingen.

 

John seufzte leise.

„Ja, das werden sie wohl… Wenn sie es nicht schon längst tun.“ Dann blieb er stehen, legte eine Hand in Sherlocks Nacken, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn kurz und fest auf den Mund. „Aber jetzt haben sie wenigstens einen Grund.“

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Lied, das Sherlock im Fernsehen hört, ist eines meiner „all time favourites“.
> 
> „Doctor, Doctor“ von den Thompson Twins.
> 
> Den vollständigen Text habt ihr hier und wer sich das Video dazu ansehen will (das aber nichts besonders ist) kann das auf myvideo tun.
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.myvideo.de/watch/5281521/Thompson_Twins_Doctor_Doctor
> 
>  
> 
> I saw you there, just standing there
> 
> And I thought I was only dreaming yeah
> 
> I kissed you then, then once again
> 
> You said you would come and dance with me
> 
> Dance with me across the sea
> 
> And we could feel the motion of a thousand dreams
> 
> (chorus)
> 
> Oh, Doctor, doctor, can't you see I'm burning, burning
> 
> Oh, Doctor, doctor, is this love I'm feeling?
> 
> Ships at night give such delight
> 
> We all leave before the morning light
> 
> Please don't go no please don't go
> 
> Cause I don't want to stay here on my own
> 
> (REPEAT CHORUS x 2)
> 
> Fever breathe your love on me (breathe your love)
> 
> Take away my name (take away)
> 
> Fever lay your hands on me (breathe your love)
> 
> Never be the same
> 
> (REPEAT CHORUS x 2)
> 
> Come with me and make believe
> 
> We can travel to eternity
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ein Bild von einem Waldsee, wie John ihn vielleicht im Kopf hatte…
> 
> http://www.liegerad-elmshorn.de/action/moezensee/06moezener_see_blaualgen.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Hier ein schönes Bild von Mr. Cumberbatch, auf dem man seine Augenfarbe sehr gut erkennen kann…
> 
> http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lonpi3Ce221qdojd4o1_r1_500.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Und hier der Vollständigkeit halber ein Foto von Mr. Freeman, auf dem auch seine Augenfarbe sehr schön zu Geltung kommt. Gehört eher zu einem früheren Kapitel, aber egal.
> 
> http://i53.tinypic.com/2rq2dmo.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Und jetzt noch eine kleine Anmerkung zu den musikalischen Metaphern.
> 
> Da hab ich mir nämlich schon was dabei gedacht!
> 
>  
> 
> John hört zu Anfang eine Geige – ist klar… Sherlock spielt Geige. Doch dann kommt ein Fagott dazu… das Fagott kommt in dem Moment ins Spiel, in dem Johns Gefühle für Sherlock ernster, tiefer werden und über das hinausgehen, was an der Oberfläche ist. Ein Fagott klingt warm, freundlich, tröstlich. Aber auch leicht klagend… das sollte Einerseits die Vertrautheit symbolisieren, die John mit Sherlock verbindet, andererseits auch diese leichte Melancholie, dass wohl nie etwas daraus werden wird.
> 
> Sherlock hört Trommeln… es sollte etwas Heidnisches, Animalisches darstellen. Also eine Seite von Sherlock darstellen, die er nie zeigt und immer unterdrückt, aber wie alle Menschen in sich trägt. Es sollte aber auch so etwas wie Beständigkeit und Rhythmus ausdrücken. Gleichmäßig und verlässlich. Etwas, wonach sich alles richtet. Aber auch gleichzeitig verstörend und sinnlich – nicht so hochgeistig und kultiviert wie seine eigene Geige.
> 
> Okay.
> 
> Jetzt das Saxophon. Das Saxophon wurde nach seiner Erfindung hauptsächlich bei Militärkapellen eingesetzt. Noch Fragen? Außerdem ist es ein ziemlich urbanes Instrument ist. Städtisch. Modern. Vielseitig. Überraschend. Romantik, Swing, Klassik, Militär, Jazz. Mit einem Saxophon geht alles. Ein Saxophon macht alles mit. Genau wie John.
> 
>  
> 
> Hörbeispiel für Saxophon gefällig? Aber gern *gg*
> 
> Was könnte es wohl anderes sein als der Song „Baker Street“ von Gerry Rafferty mit dem klassischen Saxophon-Solo (gespielt von Raphael Ravenscroft), welches leicht wehmütig beginnt, aber sich dann zu jubelnden Höhen hinaufschwingt. Für mich hat das immer etwas sehr, sehr Sinnliches. (Der Text passt nicht so hundertprozentig auf die Situation in der Story, aber einige Zeilen sind dennoch sehr treffend.)
> 
> Zu sehen und zu hören bei myvideo
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.myvideo.de/watch/7996641/Gerry_Rafferty_Baker_Street


	16. Chapter 16

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

Sherlock und John waren bereits einige Zeit schweigend durch das nächtliche London gegangen und hatten gerade die Paddington Street Gardens  - eine öffentliche Parkanlage und  Abkürzung zur Baker Street – betreten, als John plötzlich ein Kichern in der Kehle saß.

„Arme Abigail“, sagte er und musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um das Kichern weiterhin zu unterdrücken. Wie war es möglich, dass er sich gleichzeitig als Ungeheuer sah und sich keinen Pfifferling darum scherte, weil er das Gefühl hatte auf rosaroten Wolken zu schweben? „Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch“, stellte er fest und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, weil diese Bemerkung so geklungen hatte, als ob es ihm entsetzlich gleichgültig wäre.

 

„Pfft“, machte Sherlock verächtlich. „Sie hat mich gehasst.“

 

Nun war das Kichern wirklich nicht mehr zu unterdrücken.

„Du hast ihr auch ausreichend Grund gegeben“, sagte John mit einem deutlichen Glucksen in der Stimme.

 

„Ich war…“, fing Sherlock an und unterbrach sich dann selbst.

 

John wurde hellhörig und sah auf. Sherlocks Blick war stur geradeaus gerichtet aber etwas in seinem Gesichtsausdruck war anders. Er wirkte leicht angespannt.

„Du warst _was_?“, fragte John.

„Nichts“, quetschte Sherlock hervor, bemüht gleichgültig zu erscheinen, doch John hatte in diesem Moment so etwas wie eine Erleuchtung.

 

„Oh… du... du warst... Oh! Du warst eifersüchtig!“, rief er aus. War das möglich? Doch, es musste möglich sein und John gelang das Kunststück, sich gleichzeitig verlegen, geschmeichelt und amüsiert zu fühlen.

 

„Möglicherweise“, gab Sherlock widerwillig zu und vermied es immer noch, John anzusehen.

 

John überlegte, dass es Sherlock sicher peinlich sein musste, so etwas zugeben zu müssen. Waren seine Wangen über dem hochgeschlagenen Mantelkragen nicht noch ein wenig röter geworden, als sie es durch die kalte Nachtluft ohnehin gewesen waren?

Ohne Nachzudenken sagte John: „Tut mir leid.“

Es schien angemessen zu sein, sich zu entschuldigen. Wenn Sherlock wirklich eifersüchtig gewesen war, dann hatte ihm John mit seinen Dates unwissentlich einige Qualen bereitet. Er hätte nie gedacht, Sherlock könne der eifersüchtige Typ Mann sein.

Wenn er sich allerdings so vorstellte, Sherlock hätte seine sexuellen Experimente an jemand anderem durchgeführt... Ein roter Schleier lauerte an den Rändern seines Gesichtsfeldes. Das wäre sowas von nicht gut gewesen! Dieser Jemand hätte besser das Weite gesucht, bevor John ihn in die Finger bekommen hätte. Anscheinend gehörten sie beide zum Typus _eifersüchtig_.

John blickte erneut zu Sherlock auf, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass es tatsächlich Sherlock war, der da immer noch Hand in Hand mit ihm durch London spazierte.

 

„Ich bin geneigt, deine Entschuldigung anzunehmen“, sagte Sherlock lässig, doch John hatte das feine Lächeln bemerkt und die leise Erleichterung, die durch die spröden Worte durchgeklungen hatte. Er verstärkte kurz den Druck seiner Hand und wurde mit einem kurzen, ungewöhnlich weichen Blick dafür belohnt.

 

John fühlte, wie sich ein völlig idiotisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Er wusste auch – aus Erfahrung – dass dieses Grinsen nur eines bedeuten konnte: Er war unverschämt glücklich. Ob Sherlock wohl wusste, was seine mehr oder weniger offen gezeigte Zuneigung mit John anstellte? Normalerweise schon – doch John war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob diese Nacht noch als normal gelten konnte. Ob Sherlock gerade eben - genauso wie er - Schwierigkeiten hatte, klar und strukturiert zu denken? John fragte sich, was die Liebe wohl mit diesem brillanten Mann und seinem Gehirn anstellen würde und er stellte fest, dass er darauf brannte, dies alles aus erster Hand zu erfahren, zu erleben, zu genießen.

 

„Vielleicht sollten wir es einigen Leuten mitteilen“, überlegte John laut.

 

„Was mitteilen?“, fragte Sherlock verständnislos.

 

„Na, dass wir… wir…“ John suchte plötzlich verzweifelt nach Worten. Was war das, was sie waren? Freunde? Liebhaber? Partner? Ein Paar? Hatten sie nun eine _Beziehung_? Hilfesuchend blickte er zu Sherlock auf.

 

„Dass wir zusammengehören?“, vollendete Sherlock den Satz, als ob es das Natürlichste der Welt wäre und John musste für einen Moment vor lauter Glückseligkeit die Augen schließen. Ja, das war es. Sie gehörten einfach zusammen. Keine normale, langweilige Bezeichnung, keine Schublade. Sie gehörten zusammen. Basta.

 

Sherlock stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus.

„Glaub mir, die meisten wissen das schon“, beendete er seinen Gedankengang. „Haben es womöglich noch vor uns gewusst…“

 

„Na gut“, sagte John leichthin – in dem Versuch ebenso nonchalant zu erscheinen wie Sherlock. „Dann eben, dass du vom Markt bist.“

 

John war von Sherlocks Reaktion allerdings höchst überrascht.

 

„Ich?“, fragte Sherlock verblüfft und blieb tatsächlich stehen.

 

„Ja, Du. Aber _ich_ werde mit Molly sprechen. Dass das klar ist! Du würdest sie nur hysterisch machen. Und vielleicht… dein Bruder?“, fragte John. „Irgendwann einmal… wenn es sich nicht mehr vermeiden lässt?“

 

„Mycroft weiß es schon“, erwiderte Sherlock dumpf. „Und Molly glaubt, ich würde meinen Kaffee mit drei Stück Zucker trinken. Was ist so schwierig daran, sich zu merken, dass ich nur zwei Stück Zucker nehme? Wer könnte eine derart süße Brühe überhaupt trinken? Mit drei Stück Zucker?“

 

John schwirrte kurz der Kopf ob Sherlocks Redeschwall, doch dann gelang es ihm, die wesentlichen Informationen vom Wortmüll zu trennen.

„Lenk nicht ab. Woher weiß Mycroft davon?“, fragte er mit fester Stimme.

 

„Von mir“, gab Sherlock zu. Es klang etwas kleinlaut.

 

John fuhr sich mit seiner freien Hand durch die Haare. „Von… _okay_. Details bitte erst, wenn er anfängt zu nerven.“ John zwang sich, ruhig weiter zu atmen. Oh Gott! Worst-case-Szenario. Kontrollfreak und Einmischer _par excellence_ Mycroft Holmes wusste also bereits, dass er mit seinem kleinen Bruder... Nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut. Definitiv gar nicht gut! John hatte gehofft, diese spezielle Ankündigung noch etwas hinauszuzögern, aber das war nun wohl nicht mehr zu ändern. John atmete ein letztes Mal tief ein. „Okay“, sagte er dann.

 

„Einverstanden.“ Sherlock nickte. „Erst wenn er anfängt zu nerven.“ Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. „Und Mrs Hudson. Sie wird sich freuen zu hören, dass wir das zweite Schlafzimmer nicht mehr brauchen und dass es nun jede Nacht laut sein wird.“

 

„Jede Nacht?“, hörte sich John leicht atemlos fragen.

 

Eine von Sherlocks Augenbrauen hob sich und Johns Herz versuchte, bei Sherlocks dunklem Lächeln, welches über seine Lippen huschte, einen Salto zu schlagen.

 

„Irgendwelche Einwände?“, sagte Sherlock wieder mit dieser tiefen Stimme, die wie flüssiger, schwarzer Samt klang.

 

Johns Kehle wurde trocken und er schluckte krampfhaft, aber vergeblich.

„Nicht wirklich…“, flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme.

 

„Dass _ich_ vom Markt bin?“, sagte Sherlock dann mit spöttischer Verwunderung und wieder stieg in John ein Kichern hoch.

 

„Das ist zu hoch für dich, hm?“, sagte er nur und grinste über Sherlocks Unverständnis.

 

„Ich begreife nicht, wie du innerhalb weniger Tage von _Jetzt werden die Leute sicher reden_ zu _wir müssen es den Leuten sagen_ kommen kannst – und es damit auch noch eilig hast“, verlieh Sherlock seiner momentanen Begriffsstutzigkeit Ausdruck.

 

John hatte das Gefühl, sein Grinsen müsste später operativ entfernt werden. Er konnte einfach nicht damit aufhören. Allerdings war es auch ein seltener Genuss, das Genie so ahnungslos und unwissend zu erleben.

„Am liebsten würde ich… ich weiß nicht… es auf deine Stirn tätowieren: _Finger weg! Meins!_ “, gab er zu.

 

Sherlock schenkte ihm einen überrascht-entsetzten Blick.

„Gott! Warum nur? Derjenige mit der wilden Dating-Vergangenheit bist du - nicht ich.“ Er runzelte die Stirn.

 

„Weil du… so _unglaublich_ bist“, gestand John. „So unglaublich intelligent und attraktiv und… und das bringt mich einfach zu der Frage: Warum ich?“

 

„Was?“, rief Sherlock ungläubig aus.

 

„Warum ich?“, wiederholte John. „Warum ausgerechnet ich? Du hast es selbst gesagt – du könntest jeden haben. Einfach so.“ Er schnipste zur Verdeutlichung mit seinen Fingern.

 

Sherlocks Augen verengten sich als Ausdruck höchster Konzentration, doch sein Blick blieb leicht verwirrt.

„Du glaubst du bist für mich zu…“

 

„Was ist wenn…“, unterbrach ihn John und konnte den Satz dann im ersten Anlauf selbst nicht beenden. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, auch nur diese Möglichkeit ins Auge zu fassen, aber wer war er schon im Vergleich zu Sherlock? „Wenn jemand kommt, der… die… jünger ist. Größer, attraktiver, reicher, intelligenter, besser…“ John atmete bewusst durch seine Nase ein und aus und versuchte, unbeeindruckt zu wirken. Doch diese Gedanken nagten an ihm – er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

 

Sherlocks Gesichtszüge entspannten sich seltsamerweise wieder.

„Niemand ist besser für mich als du“, sagte er mit ernster Stimme. „John, ich liebe dich. Und das wird auch so bleiben.“

 

John beschlich das Gefühl, er wäre gestorben und in den Himmel gekommen. Er musste mehrfach angestrengt blinzeln um zu begreifen, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Hatte Sherlock wirklich gesagt…

„Wow…ich… ich… wow“, stammelte John und schüttelte seinen Kopf, wie um sein Gehirn wieder frei zu bekommen. „Ich glaube, ich hatte gerade einen Aussetzer.

Das…Kannst du das bitte nochmal sagen?“, bat er schließlich.

 

„Nein. Warum sollte ich?“, erwiderte Sherlock brüsk und ein wenig befremdet. „Es ist kitschig und abgeschmackt und… du weißt, dass es so ist. Warum muss ich das Offensichtliche ständig wiederholen?“

 

Wieder stahl sich dieses Grinsen auf Johns Gesicht. Gott, Sherlock musste ihn mittlerweile für den größten Idioten auf Erden halten. Aber er konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun. Einen sich vor Peinlichkeit windenden Sherlock zu erleben war einfach zu gut. Dieser Abend war für John bisher eine einzige Offenbarung gewesen.

„Weil es ab und zu ganz nett ist, eine Bestätigung zu haben?“, bemerkte er mit leiser Ironie.

 

„Du wirst nie Grund haben, daran zu zweifeln“, sagte Sherlock wieder mit dieser tiefen Stimme, die Johns Knie regelmäßig weich werden ließ. Bevor er sich’s versah, hatte sich Sherlock zu ihm hinabgebeugt und ihn sanft, aber sehr nachdrücklich geküsst.

 

„Oh… mein… Gott. Wirst…wirst du das jetzt öfter tun?“, fragte John als er die meisten seiner Sinne wieder beieinander hatte.

 

Sherlock lächelte wissend. Dennoch fragte er mit teuflischer Unschuldsmiene: „Was denn, John?“

 

„Dich wie ein Mistkerl verhalten und dann plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel heraus etwas sagen, was wie ein Bericht zur Lage der Nation klingt und dabei gleichzeitig so romantisch ist, dass mir einfach die Luft wegbleibt? Das! Machst du das jetzt öfter? Denn dann brauchen wir zu Hause dringend ein Sauerstoffzelt“, erläuterte John, der sich Sherlock in diesem Moment eindeutig nicht gewachsen fühlte.

 

„Ich habe festgestellt, dass ich mehr für Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung bin“, sagte Sherlock immer noch lächelnd, nahm – wie im Restaurant – Johns Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn erneut.

 

Es war etwas Elektrisierendes an der Art wie Sherlock küsste. Er war noch etwas unbeholfen, aber sehr enthusiastisch und sehr konzentriert. Für John war es unerwartet stimulierend der Mittelpunkt dieser ganzen Aufmerksamkeit und Konzentration zu sein. Seine Finger hatten sich ins Sherlocks Mantelaufschläge gekrallt und er zog ihn noch mehr, noch näher, zu sich. Seine Zunge glitt behutsam über Sherlocks unglaubliche Lippen, welche sich ohne das geringste Zögern für ihn öffneten.

Prickelnde Erregung breitete sich bei dieser Geste in Johns ganzem Körper aus. Diese Selbstverständlichkeit, dieses schlichte Vertrauen, diese fast unschuldige Lust, dieser unmögliche Mann, der tatsächlich einmal nichts hinterfragte, sondern einfach nur nahm, was John ihm gab…

Dann trafen ihre Zungen aufeinander, Sherlock stöhnte in ihren Kuss und John spürte, wie sich die ganze prickelnde Erregung mit einem Schlag auf seinen Unterleib konzentrierte. John kostete, erkundete, durchforschte und genoss Sherlocks Mund mit dieser teuflischen Zunge, die ihn um den Verstand zu bringen drohte. War John noch vor wenigen Minuten der Ansicht gewesen, Sherlock wäre ein etwas unbeholfener Küsser, musste er nun atemlos anerkennen, dass er ein eifriger und sehr gelehriger Schüler war.

Als Sherlock auch noch anfing sanft an Johns Zunge zu saugen, unterbrach John den Kuss. Er hatte ihn einfach unterbrechen müssen. Noch ein wenig mehr davon und es wäre hier und jetzt um ihn geschehen gewesen. Mitten in London. Mitten in der Nacht. Mitten im Februar und mitten in einem öffentlichen Park.

 

„Ich… ich glaube, ich  bin nicht schwul“, keuchte John atemlos, während er immer noch Sherlocks Mantelaufschläge in seinen Fingern hielt.

 

Sherlocks Hände hatten immer noch auf seinen Wangen gelegen, doch jetzt gingen sie auf Wanderschaft über seine Schultern, über seinen Rücken…

„Das fällt dir reichlich spät ein“, bemerkte Sherlock amüsiert und ziemlich unbeeindruckt und fing an, Johns Nacken und Hals mit kleinen, hungrigen Küssen zu bedecken.

 

„Nein, ich meine…“ John biss sich auf die Lippen um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. „Möglicher Weise bin ich bisexuell oder…“ Das Japsen ließ sich nun nicht unterdrücken. Woher wusste Sherlock so genau, wie empfindlich seine Ohrläppchen waren? Oh, ja – es war Sherlock…“Oder einfach nur sherlock-sexuell“, beendete John seine Ausführungen mit rauer Stimme. Er spürte, wie sich Sherlocks Lippen, die immer noch an seinem Hals ruhten, zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

 

„Sherlock-sexuell. Das gefällt mir“, raunte er ihm ins Ohr und John erschauerte.

 

„Ja, das dachte ich mir, dass das dein ohnehin übergroßes Ego noch zusätzlich aufbläst“, spöttelte John.

 

„Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind…“, wisperte Sherlock weiter und leckte in einer Geste, die kein Recht hatte, derart obszön zu sein, über Johns Ohr.

Dann drängte er ihn vom Weg hinunter, über die Rasenfläche und presste ihn mit der Länge seines ganzen Körpers gegen einen Baum.

 

Beide Männer spürten die Erektion des jeweils anderen durch ihre Kleidung hindurch und ein zweistimmiges Stöhnen durchdrang die Stille des Parks.

 

„Sherlock!“, rief John entsetzt aus, als er sich halbwegs von Sherlocks Überrumpelungstaktik erholt hatte und er einen Oberschenkel spürte, der sich sehr nachdrücklich zwischen seine Beine presste. „Es ist… Februar und wir sind mitten in London und es ist kalt…“ Zu seinem weiteren Entsetzen spürte John kalte Finger an dem Verschluss seiner Hose. „Wir… wir sollten warten, bis wir zu Hause sind!“

 

„Ja, das sollten wir“, stimmte ihm Sherlock unbeeindruckt zu und ging in einer fließenden Bewegung vor John auf die Knie und ehe dieser wusste, wie ihm geschah, spürte er schon Sherlocks heiße Lippen an seinem steifen Glied.

 

Reflexartig bedeckte John sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen, als ob er damit alles ungeschehen machen könnte. Doch dadurch, dass er sich seines visuellen Sinnes beraubte, wurden seine verbleibenden Sinne nur noch geschärft.

 

Das leise und doch deutlich hörbare Summen und Stöhnen, welches Sherlock von sich gab...

Die kalten Hände, die seine Hüften umklammert hielten...

Die warmen Lippen, die seine Erektion umschlossen und diese infernalische Zunge, die über die Spitze seines geschwollenen Gliedes leckte, als könne sie nicht genug davon bekommen.

 

Die Angst, entdeckt zu werden, befeuerte Johns Fantasie, stachelte seine Erregung in einer Art und Weise an, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Er nahm seine Hände langsam von seinem Gesicht. Sherlock Holmes verpasste ihm in einem öffentlichen Park einen Blow-Job, als ob er nie in seinem Leben etwas anderes getan hätte. Er musste es sehen. Er musste es sehen, um es zu glauben, um sich später daran erinnern zu können.

 

Sein Blick senkte sich zu dem dunklen Lockenschopf, welcher sich zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen rhythmisch auf- und abbewegte und eine erneute Woge der Ekstase rollte durch seinen Körper. John strich mit seiner rechten Hand durch Sherlocks Haare und Sherlock sah zu ihm auf.

 

„Sherlock! Oh… Gott… oh Gott!” Ein wollüstiges Stöhnen entrang sich Johns Kehle.

 

Sherlocks Augenlider waren halb geschlossen, sein Mund glitt langsam über seine Erektion, saugte kurz an der Eichel, bevor sie seinen Lippen entglitt. Sein Blick hielt John fest, schamlos, dunkel und mit einer erregenden Selbstverständlichkeit, die John sprachlos machte. Er leckte sich über seine trockenen Lippen, was Sherlock offensichtlich als Zeichen verstand, ebenfalls seine Zunge wieder zum Einsatz zu bringen. Seine Augenlider flatterten, schlossen sich schließlich ganz, während seine Zunge und seine Lippen damit fortfuhren John zu liebkosen.

 

Johns Finger krallten sich in Sherlocks Locken als wären sie sein einziger Halt.

„Oh…ja. Ja. Sherlock, verdammt… Mmmmhhh. Nein… nicht… nicht aufhören… Mach… ja… oh jaaaaaa….“

 

Johns Hüften begehrten gegen Sherlocks stählernen Griff auf und seine zweite Hand grub sich ebenfalls in die dunklen Locken. Sein Orgasmus war rascher gekommen, als er es unter diesen Umständen vermutet hätte und hatte ihn fast selbst überrascht. Ebenso überrascht hatte ihn die verstörende Intensität seines Höhepunkts. Und die tiefere Bedeutung dessen, dass er immer noch Sherlocks Mund an seiner nur langsam erschlaffenden Männlichkeit spürte, jagte ihm erneute Schauer der Erregung zwischen seine Beine.

Erschöpft lehnte sich John gegen den Baum und löste seine Finger aus Sherlocks Haaren.

 

„Sherlock...“ flüsterte John, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Sherlock war – kaum dass sich der Griff seiner Finger gelockert hatte – aufgestanden.

 

Seine Arme schlangen sich um John, hielten ihn in einer fast erdrückenden Umarmung. Sein Gesicht in Johns Halsbeuge geborgen, presste er seinen erhitzten, glühenden Körper gegen John.

 

„Halt mich, John“, flüsterte er mit fiebriger Stimme. „Halt mich fest.“

 

John umarmte ihn, hielt ihn fest, küsste seine Schläfe und stöhnte leise, als er den Druck von Sherlocks harter, heißer Erektion an seiner Leistengegend fühlte.

„Gott... Sherlock...“, stöhnte er heiser und spürte, wie ein Zittern Sherlocks Körper durchlief.

 

Ein Seufzen... langgezogen... sinnlich...

„Jooooohn...“

 

Sherlock rieb sich verlangend an John und John drückte sich ihm entgegen. Eng... enger... dann – ein Stöhnen, ein letztes Erbeben und ein erneutes Seufzen. Zufrieden, erschöpft, fast erleichtert.

 

Sherlock rückte ein wenig von John ab und streckte seinen Körper wieder auf seine normale Länge. Seine Lippen waren dunkler als normal und als John daran dachte, wodurch diese verbesserte Durchblutung erreicht worden war, breitete sich ein neues, schwaches Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend aus.

 

Ein durchtriebener Blick traf John.

„Ab morgen beginnt deine Ananas-Diät“, sagte Sherlock und zwinkerte dazu.

 

„Du bist echt verrückt, weißt du das?“, stöhnte John.

 

„Wer bin ich, dass ich meinem Arzt widersprechen würde?“, erwiderte Sherlock, der bereits wieder erholt und frisch wirkte. „Und jetzt lass uns nach Hause gehen und dort vögelst du mich in Grund und Boden. Darauf habe ich nun schon zu lange gewartet“, erklärte er impulsiv und griff nach Johns Hand, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen.

 

„Gott, Sherlock…“, sagte John und entwand ihm seine Hand, um seine Hose wieder zu schließen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so schnell schon wieder…“

 

Sherlock runzelte kurz die Stirn, doch dann kam ihm eine Idee.

„In meiner Nachttischschublade habe ich einen erstklassigen Cockring, der dir passen müsste.“

 

Wieder griff er nach Johns Hand, der sie ihm jedoch ein weiteres Mal entzog.

 

„Sherlock. Warte.“ Es war John etwas unbehaglich zumute, doch es gab da noch etwas, das er unbedingt klären musste, bevor die Dinge sich noch weiter entwickelten, als sie es ohnehin schon getan hatten.

 

„Problem?“, fragte Sherlock knapp. „Er ist desinfiziert.“

 

„Ja. Nein.“ John kratzte sich am Kopf. Wie sollte er seine Bedenken formulieren, ohne Sherlock zu verletzen oder zu beleidigen? „Das ist... ich meine… Sherlock. Was wird das hier? Irgendein Porno-Marathon?“, fragte er schließlich. „Sherlock… ich will kein Ersatz für deine Sex-Spielzeuge sein. Ich weiß, es wäre praktisch, denn ich brauche keine Batterien…“, versuchte er die Situation mit einem Witz aufzulockern. „Aber… Das was du in den letzten Wochen getan hast – die Häufigkeit… Ich werde nicht auch noch Droge und gleichzeitig Dealer für deine Sex-Sucht sein“, stellte er nachdrücklich fest.

 

„Du glaubst, ich wäre Sex-süchtig?“, Sherlock musterte ihn mit leicht schiefgelegtem Kopf.

 

„Sherlock, so oft, wie du…“

 

„John, ich habe es nur so oft getan… und alles Mögliche ausprobiert, weil… weil ich es nochmal erleben wollte. Ich wollte es nochmal spüren… diese Gefühl von… Vollkommenheit.“ Ein fast manisches Leuchten glitt über Sherlocks Gesicht und John fröstelte – was nicht unbedingt nur auf die kalte Nachtluft zurückzuführen war.

 

„Ja, Sherlock, ich weiß…“

 

„Nein, John. Lass mich ausreden.“ Sherlock schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Das Gefühl von Vollkommenheit… ich habe es nie wieder erreicht. Mit nichts. Egal, was ich getan habe, egal wie ich es getan habe… ja, die Orgasmen waren teilweise spektakulär, aber es hat immer etwas gefehlt. _Du_ hast gefehlt. Es war nie wieder so perfekt, wie in dieser Nacht, als _du_ mich zum ersten Mal in deinen Armen gehalten hast. Als _du_ bei mir warst. Als _du_ mich berührt hast. Wenn du nicht da warst… dann war da hinterher eine Leere in mir… eine Leere, die ich selbst nicht verstanden habe.“

 

Da Sherlock in seinem üblichen Stakkato-Tempo gesprochen hatte, schwirrte John für einen Moment der Kopf, doch dann begriff er, was Sherlock ihm gerade mitgeteilt, offenbart hatte und ein zittriges Lachen entwischte seinen Lippen.

 

„Da“, sagte er dann und Sherlock musterte ihn verwirrt. „Du tust es schon wieder.“ John stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Sherlock einen Kuss auf dessen leicht geöffnete Lippen. Er kam sich dabei ein klein wenig lächerlich vor, aber Sherlocks Worte hatten ihn gerührt, bewegt und – wenn er ehrlich zu sich war – auch mehr als nur ein wenig erregt. „Wenn mir jemand erzählt hätte, dass Sherlock Holmes ein unheilbarer Romantiker ist…“

 

Ein verächtliches Schnauben erklang.

„Ich fürchte, von allen 5 Milliarden Menschen auf dieser Welt bist du der Einzige, der mich für einen Romantiker hält. Ich habe lediglich die Fakten dargelegt.“

 

„Okay… dann bin ich wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch, der Fakten – wenn sie von dir dargelegt werden – verdammt sexy findet.“ John leckte sich über die Lippen. „Also… wie war das jetzt mit dem Cockring?“

 

Ein teuflisches Lächeln huschte für Sekundenbruchteile über Sherlocks Gesichtszüge.

„Er wartet zuhause auf dich“, sagte er schlicht und wirkte dabei sehr selbstzufrieden.

 

„Gut“, sagte John heiser und schluckte trocken. Wenn er noch sehr viel länger über diesen Cockring nachdachte, würde er ihn nicht mehr brauchen. „Aber wir sollten vorher vielleicht noch… Kondome besorgen?“, schlug er vor und fragte sich, warum er, nach allem, was an diesem Abend schon passiert war, nun wieder diese verräterische Hitze in seinen Wangen spürte.

 

„Du hast zwei Stück in der Hosentasche und zu Hause sind noch drei“, erwiderte Sherlock ungerührt.

 

„Woher? Okay… vergiss, dass ich gefragt habe“, beeilte sich John zu versichern. Er leckte sich wieder über die Lippen. „Trotzdem“, sagte er dann mit fester Stimme. „Wir sollten wirklich noch...“

 

„Du glaubst nicht, dass die reichen?“, fragte Sherlock – ganz akademische Neugier.

 

John stöhnte verhalten. Warum nur war Sherlock so sexy, wenn er in seinem Wissenschaftler-Modus war?

 

„Wenn wir erst zu Hause sind, werde ich nicht erst auf mein Zimmer gehen“, sagte John leise, aber sehr nachdrücklich. „Außerdem reden wir nicht nur von heute Abend, sondern auch von morgen früh.“ Er hielt kurz inne um tief Atem zu holen. „Ich habe auch lange darauf gewartet, weißt du?“

 

Ein erfreutes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Sherlocks Lippen.

„John Watson, du steckst voller Überraschungen! Aber wir brauchen keine Kondome. Hier.“ Mit dramatischer Geste griff er in die Innentasche seines Mantels und zog ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier hervor. Er reichte es John, der es kurz überflog.

 

„Sind das...“ John zog verwirrt die Stirn kraus.

 

„Mein Bluttest. Ergebnisse. Gestern gekommen. Negativ“, erläuterte Sherlock knapp. „Dein letzter Bluttest ist noch keine zwei Wochen alt und war ebenfalls negativ. Wir können also alles tun, was wir wollen. Ohne, dass noch etwas zwischen uns steht.“ Die letzten Worte hatte er John ins Ohr geraunt, mit dieser Stimme, die um eine Terz tiefer war als gewöhnlich und die einige sehr interessante Empfindungen in John auslöste.

 

„Ja, gut, aber…“

 

Sherlock rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Ich bin auch tiefengereinigt, falls dich das beunruhigt haben sollte“, sagte er ungeduldig. „Und nun komm endlich. Ich will, dass du es mir so richtig besorgst.“

 

Bei den zahlreichen Fantasiebildern, die diese Worte in seinem Gehirn entstehen ließen, rannen heißkalte, erregende Schauer über Johns Rücken.

Dennoch missfiel ihm die plumpe Ausdrucksweise.

„Kannst du das nicht anders ausdrücken?“, bat er daher und hoffte auf eine etwas romantischere Umschreibung.

 

Sherlock seufzte genervt.

„Wie hättest du es denn gern?“, fragte er gereizt. „Geschlechtsverkehr, Kopulation, Sex, Beischlaf oder Koitus?“, zählte er ungerührt auf. „Begatten, penetrieren, ein Rohr verlegen...“

 

„Okay, okay“, unterbrach ihn John hastig. „Gut, gehen wir nach Hause, damit ich es dir so richtig besorgen kann.“

 

„Warum nicht gleich so“, murmelte Sherlock mit einem weiteren Seufzen, welches sowohl genervt, als auch erleichtert klang.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

 

John wusste später nicht mehr so genau, wie sie nach Hause gekommen waren. Er erinnerte sich nur noch daran, wie Sherlock über ihn hergefallen war, kaum dass die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war.

 

Ungeduldig und impulsiv gleichermaßen fühlte sich John geküsst, bis er vor lauter Atemnot fast um sein Leben fürchtete. Nur undeutlich bekam er mit, dass Sherlock seinen Mantel achtlos abgestreift hatte und nun so lange an Johns Jacke herumzerrte, bis er John von ihr befreit hatte.

 

„Schlafzimmer“, raunte ihm Sherlock zwischen zwei Küssen ins Ohr. „Jetzt. Sofort.“ Er presste sich sehr eng gegen John, der nach Luft schnappte als Sherlock seine Erektion sehr nachdrücklich gegen Johns eigene Männlichkeit rieb, welche gerade wieder anfing ihr Interesse zu bekunden.

 

„Gott, ja!“, konnte John nur noch stöhnen und ließ sich von Sherlocks ungebrochenem Elan mitreißen und gemeinsam stolperten sie, mehr als dass sie gingen, in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer.

 

Hier ließ Sherlock abrupt von ihm ab.

Im ersten Moment war John immer noch wie benommen von Sherlocks Enthusiasmus, doch die etwas kühlere Luft und das plötzlich Fehlen von Sherlocks Körperwärme brachte ihn wieder halbwegs zur Besinnung.

 

Keinen Meter von ihm entfernt, riss sich Sherlock förmlich die Kleider vom Leib. Sein Hemd hing ihm bereits offen aus der Hose – zwei oder drei Knöpfe waren abgesprungen - und er nestelte gerade hektisch an seinem Gürtel herum.

 

„Sherlock… nicht“, widersprach John so sanft wie möglich.

 

Ruckartig zuckte Sherlocks Kopf nach oben.

„Nicht?“, fragte er mit einer Stimme in der Enttäuschung, Unverständnis und ein klein wenig Wut mitschwangen.

 

„Nicht so“, besänftigte John ihn. „Das hier ist kein Wettrennen. Wir haben Zeit, Sherlock. Soviel Zeit.“ John trat näher zu ihm und ließ seine Hände über Sherlocks Brust gleiten.

 

Sherlock hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über sehr intensiv, sehr konzentriert beobachtet, doch in dem Moment, als Johns Hände seine nackte Haut berührten, schlossen sich seine Augen, sein Kopf legte sich leicht in den Nacken und er seufzte wohlig.

 

Als John seinen Händen seine Lippen folgen ließ, wandelte sich das Seufzen – wurde tiefer, sinnlicher, erotischer und John bereute, dass er gesagt hatte, sie hätten viel Zeit. Sein Verlangen wuchs, als sich Sherlocks Hände etwas fahrig in seine Haare gruben. Als sich seine Lippen um einen von Sherlocks Nippeln schlossen, daran saugten und seine Zähne spielerisch daran knabberten, wölbte sich Sherlock ihm genießerisch entgegen und ein langgezogenes Stöhne erfüllte den Raum, vibrierte durch Johns ganzen Körper und sammelte sich als wohliges Pulsieren zwischen seinen Beinen.

 

John ließ seinen Mund wieder höher wandern, leckte über Sherlocks Brust, Hals und Nacken und biss ihn kurz ins Ohrläppchen um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

 

Sherlock schlug seine Augen auf und sah ihn an. Etwas fragend zwar, aber da war wieder dieses grenzenlose Vertrauen, diese Selbstverständlichkeit, die John sprachlos machte und ihn auf eine Art und Weise erregte, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

 

„Jetzt“, flüsterte John leise. „Zieh mich aus. Ich will dich spüren.“

 

„Gott, ja…“, keuchte Sherlock leise und streckte seine Hände nach Johns Hemd aus.

 

Die letzten drei Knöpfe widersetzten sich jedoch seinen fahrigen Bewegungen und mit einem frustrierten Fluch riss er das Hemd von Johns Körper.

 

„Hey, das war…“ _teuer_ , hatte John protestieren wollen, doch die Worte erstarben auf seinen Lippen, da Sherlock bereits den Verschluss seiner Hose bewältigt hatte und mit erstaunlich sicherem Griff seine Finger um Johns Erektion geschlossen hatte. Okay… er brauchte diesen Cockring definitiv nicht mehr.

 

„Ich kaufe dir ein neues“, flüsterte Sherlock, sein Gesicht in Johns Nacken geborgen.

 

„Gott, Sherlock du bist echt noch mein Tod…“

 

„Lass uns ins Bett… bitte… John. Ich bin keine errötende Jungfrau. Du musst mich nicht… _überreden_. Ich will es. Ich will _dich_. Jetzt.“ Seine Küsse in Johns Nacken wandelten sich zu einem Biss und John keuchte überrascht auf. Der Schmerz war wundervoll. „ _Bitte_ …“, flüsterte Sherlock erneut und John sah plötzlich auch keinen Sinn mehr darin es noch länger hinauszuzögern. Vielleicht würden sie das nächste Mal ein ausgedehntes Vorspiel genießen. In diesem Moment wurde John bewusst, dass es tatsächlich ein nächstes Mal geben würde und ein übernächstes Mal und ein über-übernächstes… er würde mit Sherlock zusammen sein können, so oft er wollte. Diese Erkenntnis ließ sein Gehirn in einem Meer aus Glückseligkeit schwimmen.

 

„Jaja… sooft du willst“, unterbrach Sherlock ungeduldig seine Gedanken, als ob er sie laut ausgesprochen hätte. „Aber nun lass uns endlich ins Bett. Ich leide hier.“

 

John verdrehte die Augen, doch dann gewann sein Sinn für Humor die Oberhand.

„Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das?“

 

„Nicht unmöglich… _unglaublich_ ist die korrekte Bezeichnuuuuung.“ John hatte die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und Sherlock rückwärts auf das Bett geschubst, wo dieser nun mit einem verblüfften und auch etwas selbstzufriedenen Lächeln lag.

 

„Hosen runter“, kommandierte John mit einem etwas provokant, schmierigen Grinsen, das jedoch – wenn man Sherlocks Eile, mit der er sich seiner Hosen entledigte in Betracht zog – durchaus die gewünschte Wirkung erzielte.

 

John streifte auch seine Hosen ab und kroch zu Sherlock auf das Bett. Er legte sich jedoch nicht zu ihm, sondern kauerte auf Händen und Knien über ihm.

„Tiefengereinigt?“, fragte er leise.

 

Sherlock nickte und John sah, wie er krampfhaft schluckte.

 

„Dann dreh dich um.“

 

Wieder stand eine Frage in Sherlocks Gesicht, doch er artikulierte sie nicht, sondern drehte sich wortlos auf den Bauch.

 

John gestand sich selbst ein, dass er trotz aller – sichtbaren – Erregung ziemlich nervös war. Obwohl ihm die Technik theoretisch vertraut war, hatte er doch noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen. Auch das, was er nun vorhatte – schon seit dem Zeitpunkt vorgehabt hatte, als Sherlock ihm über die Sauberkeit seines Intimbereichs berichtet hatte – hatte er noch nie getan.

Er schob Sherlocks Beine etwas auseinander und kniete sich zwischen seine Oberschenkel.

 

Langsam streichelte er mit beiden Händen über Sherlocks Hintern, was diesem wieder dieses wohlige, fast hedonistische Seufzen entlockte. Ebenso langsam spreizte er mit seinen Händen die Pobacken auseinander, bis er Sherlocks Öffnung sehen konnte. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf.

 

Ein lautes „ _John!_ “ ließ ihn in die Höhe fahren.

 

„Sherlock… ich… es tut mir leid. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt… wir können etwas anderes…“, stammelte er erschrocken und schamerfüllt.

 

„Nicht gefallen?“, stieß Sherlock keuchend aus. „Bist du verrückt? Mach um Gottes Willen weiter!“

 

Vor Erleichterung musste John leise kichern, was Sherlocks Unmut erregte.

„Wenn du damit fertig bist, dich einer völlig unangebrachten Heiterkeit hinzugeben, dann tu deine Zunge wieder dorthin zurück, wo sie vorher war“, bemerkte er ätzend und wackelte provokativ mit seinen Hüften.

 

John grinste noch ein wenig still vor sich hin, widmete sich dann aber wieder mit Begeisterung der Aufgabe, Sherlock mit seiner Zunge in einen Zustand der Erregung zu versetzen, in dem er nicht mehr fähig sein würde auch nur einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu sagen.

 

Er war damit sehr schnell, sehr erfolgreich.

Als John beschloss, dass es genug war, lag Sherlock mit weitgespreizten Beinen vor ihm, sein Rücken glänzte vor Schweiß, seine Schenkel zitterten, seine Hände hatten sich in die Bettlaken gekrallt und seine Hüften pressten sich immer wieder unkontrolliert in die Matratze. Außer „ _Mehr_ “, „ _Bitte_ “, „ _John_ “ und „ _tiefer_ “ hatte Sherlock während der ganzen Zeit keinen Ton mehr von sich gegeben.

 

John war mehr als nur ein bisschen mit sich zufrieden, gleichzeitig waren Sherlocks Stöhnen und seine unwillkürlichen Zuckungen sein sehr starkes Aphrodisiakum für ihn gewesen.

 

Er löste sich ein wenig widerstrebend von Sherlock und berührte sanft dessen Schulter.

„Sherlock?“

 

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich Sherlock auf den Rücken und öffnete seine Augen. John hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Seine Pupillen glitzerten dunkel und verlangend und wirkten viel zu groß für sein schmales Gesicht, dessen blasse Haut nun rosig überhaucht war – genau wie an jenem Abend, an dem John ihn zum ersten Mal berührt hatte.

 

„Ich will dich dabei ansehen, John“, sagte Sherlock leise und mit rauer Stimme.

 

„Willst du das wirklich, Sherlock? Wir müssen nicht gleich heute…“, sagte John und schalt sich innerlich einen Idioten. Warum? Warum redete er einen solchen Blödsinn? Wenn er Sherlock jetzt nicht gleich spüren durfte, würde er sicher verrückt vor Verlangen werden. Warum war er nur so verdammt anständig?

 

Sherlocks Blick glitt unter halbgesenkten Augenlidern über Johns Körper. Über seine Brust, seinen Bauch, seinen Unterleib und blieb an seiner steif aufgerichteten Männlichkeit hängen. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und John musste kurz die Augen schließen. Etwas Obszöneres als diese schlichte Geste hatte er nicht mehr gesehen seit… keine Ahnung. Er wusste es nicht mehr. Er wusste einfach gar nichts mehr.

 

„Ich will“, flüsterte Sherlock und John öffnete seine Augen gerade noch rechtzeitig um ihn zwinkern zu sehen. „Kein Problem“, bemerkte er mit einem anzüglichen Blick auf Johns Erektion. „Gleitgel ist auf dem Nachttisch.“

 

Das Dildo-Set drängte sich wieder in Johns Bewusstsein und er schluckte krampfhaft. Gut, Sherlock wusste also, worauf er sich einließ. Dennoch zitterte Johns Hand, als er nach dem Gleitgel griff.

Die Bereitwilligkeit, mit der Sherlock seine Beine für ihn spreizte hatte etwas Verruchtes, Sündhaftes an sich.

„Kissen...“ John erschrak über seine eigene Stimme - so rau und heiser und voller Verlangen. Er räusperte sich. „Nimm ein Kissen und tu es...“

 

Sherlocks gerunzelte Stirn glättete sich und er nickte verstehend. Er griff nach seinem Kopfkissen und schob es sich unter den Hintern. Seine Hüften lagen nun höher und Johns Blick wurde wie automatisch von Sherlocks steifem Penis angezogen. Er war dunkel und so stark geschwollen, dass die Venen deutlich hervorstanden. Die Spitze glänzte vor Feuchtigkeit und John fragte sich, wie Sherlock immer noch so beherrscht agieren konnte. Aber eigentlich sollte es ihn nicht wundern. Immerhin war dieser Mann wochenlang ungerührt mit einer Erektion in ihrer Wohnung herumgelaufen.

 

„Knie...“, flüsterte John heiser.

 

Eine fragend hochgezogene Augenbraue.

„Knie?“ Dann das Verstehen. „Ah... anwinkeln, richtig?“ Sherlock winkelte die Beine an und zog dabei ein Bein bis zu seinem Oberkörper hoch. Seine Hand griff nach seiner Kniekehle und hielt sein Bein in dieser Position fest, wodurch er sich so schamlos-unschuldig präsentierte, dass Johns Erregung fast zur Qual wurde.

Das lustvolle Ziehen in seinem Unterleib hatte sich zu einem fast schmerzhaften Pulsieren gewandelt.

Wie in Trance schmierte er sich das kühle Gel auf seine Erektion und zuckte leicht zusammen, weil er – wie damals Sherlock – völlig vergessen hatte, es vorher kurz in den Händen anzuwärmen. Er wagte nicht, es richtig auf sich zu verteilen, vor Angst, es könnte auf der Stelle um ihn geschehen sein. Er quetschte sich noch etwas mehr Gleitgel auf die Finger seiner rechten Hand und...

 

„John...“, quengelte Sherlock. „Ich brauche keine verdammten Finger. Ich brauche dich. Es geht schon. Glaub mir.“ Als John immer noch zögerte, zog Sherlock eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Was muss man hier eigentlich tun, um endlich richtig flachgelegt zu werden?“, fragte er in seinem üblichen, arroganten Tonfall.

 

„Das...“, sagte John langsam und sehr deutlich. „Wirst du noch bereuen.“

 

Sherlock leckte sich über seine Lippen.

„Ach ja...“, fragte er gedehnt und sein Blick umwölkte sich plötzlich vor Lust.

 

„Oh ja“, bestätigte John, kniete sich zwischen Sherlocks Beine, atmete einmal tief durch und presste seine Erektion gegen Sherlocks Öffnung. Die Mühelosigkeit, mit der er hinein glitt, stachelte seine Erregung nur noch mehr an.

 

„Oh... Joooooohn...“ Sherlock wölbte sich ihm entgegen, sein ganzer Körper spannte sich und entspannte sich wieder. John spürte jede noch so kleine Bewegung, jedes Zucken an sich, in sich, um sich. Seine Lippen küssten etwas ungeschickt die Rückseite von Sherlocks zurückgebogenem Oberschenkel und Sherlock legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und stöhnte.

 

John wusste, dass er diese süße Qual nicht allzu lange würde durchstehen können. Daher waren seine ersten Bewegungen sanft, langsam und etwas verhalten. Er wollte es so lange wie möglich hinauszögern. Noch länger Sherlock spüren, ihn noch einmal betteln hören...

 

„Mehr...“, röchelte Sherlock. „Mehr... _Bitte_.“

 

Die reale Welt verschwamm leicht vor Johns Augen, er sah nur noch Sherlock, der sich ihm anbot, darbot, ihn aufnahm, sich unter ihm wand, sich öffnete. Er nahm Sherlocks angezogenes Bein und legte es sich über die Schulter. Seine Stöße wurden tiefer, heftiger und er fühlte zum ersten Mal, wie Sherlock unter ihm erbebte.

 

„Jajaja...“, keuchte er mit dieser sündhaft tiefen Stimme. „Gott... aaaah... tiefer... _noch_...“ Sherlocks streckte beide Arme über seinen Kopf und legte seine Handflächen an das Kopfbrett des Bettes. Presste sie dagegen, stützte sich damit ab und schuf so einen Gegendruck zu Johns tiefen Bewegungen.

 

Erst da bemerkte John , dass ein stetiger Strom von Sherlocks Lust auf dessen Bauch tropfte, seine Erektion unbeachtet im Rhythmus von Johns Stößen gegen Sherlocks erhitzte Haut tippte – aufreizend, anstachelnd, aber sicher auch frustrierend, denn es konnte nicht genug Stimulation sein. Es war sicher Qual und Lust gleichermaßen und Sherlock schien es in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

 

John verlagerte ein wenig sein Gewicht und umschloss mit seinen Fingern Sherlocks hartes, heißes Fleisch. Ein erneutes Beben durchlief Sherlocks gesamten Körper, als John anfing daran auf- und abzureiben.

 

„Aaahhh… nnnggghhh… John… nicht… Nein… lass…“, stammelte Sherlock und warf seinen Kopf auf der Matratze wie im Fieberwahn hin und her. John erstarrte, ließ los, hielt inne. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Tat er ihm weh? Doch schon sprach Sherlock weiter. Drängend, heiser und beschwichtigte Johns Ängste.

 

„Nicht... ich komme sonst. Ich will noch nicht… nicht so… ich will mit dir zusammen…“ Sherlock hatte seinen Kopf leicht angehoben und seine geöffneten Augen blickten zu John. Hielten ihn fest, durchforschten ihn, saugten ihn förmlich ein. John sah die nackte Flamme der Lust in den dunklen, dunklen Pupillen.

 

„Gott, ja…“, stöhnte er und fing wieder an, sich in Sherlock zu bewegen. Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der Matratze ab und war dankbar für Sherlocks Beweglichkeit. Rasch wurden seine Stöße tiefer, der Rhythmus schneller und immer noch bat, bettelte, flehte Sherlock um „ _mehr_ “, „ _tiefer_ “, „ _härter_ “ und „ _schneller_ “ und John gab es ihm. Seine Finger griffen irgendwann wieder nach Sherlocks hartem Schaft und rieben fast grob darüber, doch dieses Mal hörte er keine Weigerung.

 

„Ja… ja… John… ich… ich… komme gleich… John!“, rief Sherlock mit ungewohnt hoher Stimme.

 

Auch John war an seinen Grenzen angelangt. Auch wenn er sich wünschte, es möge nie enden, fieberte sein Körper der Entladung entgegen, sehnte er sich nach dem Höhepunkt ihrer Vereinigung.

„Oh Gott, Sherlock… ja… komm… für mich… ich… gleich…“ John konnte nicht mehr sprechen. Die Fähigkeit Worte und Sätze zu bilden ging ihm bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, vollständig verloren.

 

Sherlocks Arme streckten sich immer noch nach dem Kopfende des Bettes, seine Oberschenkel zitterten, sein ganzer Körper war gespannt wie eine Geigensaite. Wie ein Instrument, das nur darauf wartete, von John gespielt zu werden. Sherlocks Nippel waren klein, hart und sehr dunkel und bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut, die leicht rosig überhaucht war. Nur einige wenige Stellen waren weiß geblieben. Stellen, von denen John wusste, dass es Narben waren. Einige davon hatte er selbst behandelt und ein Gefühl der Verbundenheit, wie er es noch nie gekannt hatte, erfüllte ihn. Einige der dunklen Locken klebten an Sherlocks verschwitzter Stirn, seine Wangen waren erhitzt und gerötet, seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und bettelten förmlich darum wild und erbarmungslos geküsst zu werden. Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte John seine – im Vergleich zu Sherlock – zu geringe Körpergröße, die ihm dies im Augenblick unmöglich machte.

Stattdessen drückte er einen Kuss auf Sherlocks Knie welches immer noch über seiner Schulter hing. Das andere Bein hatte Sherlock schon längst um seine Hüften geschlungen – in einem Versuch, John enger an sich zu drücken... unersättlich, verlangend, lüstern.

Zu dem Gefühl der Verbundenheit gesellte sich eine kleine Spur von Macht, die John  ein wenig zu Kopf stieg. _Er_ war der Grund für Sherlocks Unersättlichkeit. _Er_ war der Grund für dieses Verlangen, für diese Lust, für diese Ekstase.

 

Johns Bewegungen wurden hektischer, unkontrollierter, erbarmungsloser und Sherlock war es eine Wonne.

Kein Laut kam mehr über diese unglaublichen Lippen, die Erregung zu groß selbst für einzelne Worte.

Dann... ein letztes Aufbäumen… Innehalten... Auskosten... ein letztes Sich-Öffnen, vollständig und ohne Vorbehalte...

Mit einem heiseren Röcheln ergoss sich Sherlock über Johns Finger, über seinen Bauch, bis zu seinem Oberkörper.

Zuckend verkrampften sich Sherlocks Muskeln um Johns Erektion und wie das peitschende Crescendo eines furiosen Orchesterfinales explodierte Johns Orgasmus in seinem Innerstem und er kam und kam und kam…

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Später ruhte Sherlocks Kopf auf Johns Brust, wo er auf dessen Herzschlag lauschte. John wusste das, weil Sherlocks Zeigefinger im Rhythmus seines Pulses sanft gegen seine Hüfte zuckte.

 

Sherlocks dunkle Locken kitzelten John am Kinn und sie hatten weder die Bettdecke über sich gezogen, noch sich in irgendeiner Form gesäubert. Aber um nichts in der Welt hätte John sich jetzt bewegt. Er hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass Sherlock nach dem Sex kuschelte und das wollte er gerne genießen so lange es dauerte.

Und was für ein Sex das gewesen war! Es war der verdammt beste Sex in Johns ganzem Leben gewesen.

 

John seufzte zufrieden.

„Wir sollten reden“, sagte er dann.

 

„Muss das sein?“, nuschelte Sherlock an seiner Brust.

 

„Ja“, sagte John mit Nachdruck.

 

Sherlock gähnte.

„Von mir aus…“

 

Ein Lächeln formte sich auf Johns Lippen.

„Morgen reicht noch.“

 

„Gut. Morgen“, erwiderte Sherlock schläfrig.

 

John hauchte einen Kuss auf Sherlocks Haare.

„Ich liebe dich“, sagte er leise.

 

Sherlock streckte sich wohlig und schmiegte sich noch enger an John.

„Na endlich. Das wurde auch Zeit…“

 

„Was war das gerade?“, fragte John verwirrt nach.

 

„Seit unserem ersten Kuss sind genau 2 Stunden und 53 Minuten vergangen und erst jetzt sagst du mir, dass du mich liebst. Da war ich schneller. Und dabei bin ich von uns beiden der Soziopath.“

 

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dafür wirst du es von mir öfter zu hören bekommen, als du es zu mir sagen wirst.“

 

„Das hatte ich befürchtet“, murmelte Sherlock und schlief ein.

 

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Es gibt dann noch einen schönen Epilog und dann isses leider vorbei… *seufz*


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung zum Epilog:
> 
> Ich spiele hier natürlich ganz schamlos auf die Original-Story „Die Pappschachtel“ („the cardboard box“) an. Außerdem habe ich bei einigen Dialogen auf die Erläuterungen der englischen Fan-Seite „With Love, S.H. – Decoding the subtext“ zurückgegriffen. (Dort wird vermutet, dass Sherlock nur John zuliebe den Fall annimmt, weil er einfach weiß, dass John gerne was anderes sehen würde als London.)
> 
> Link:
> 
> http://nekosmuse.com/sherlockholmes/subtext/cardboardbox.htm
> 
> Eine sehr interessante Seite – die jede Originalgeschichte mit der Slash-Brille durchleuchtet und dabei so tut, als ob Holmes und Watson reale Personen gewesen wären.

****

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo** ****

 

**Epilog**

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo** ****

 

**_Einige Monate später…_ **

 

Es war August und in London war es unerträglich heiß.

 

Die SMS von Lestrade war John wie eine Erhörung seiner Gebete vorgekommen. Er hatte Sherlock und ihn gebeten, nach Croydon zu kommen, um ihm bei einem mysteriösen Fall zu helfen.

 

Croydon lag zwar nicht wirklich auf dem Land, aber die Luft dort war besser, frischer und etwas kühler und John atmete tief ein, als Sherlock und er aus dem Zug ausstiegen.

„Sieh mal, Sherlock, so sieht Himmel aus… ohne Dunstglocke“, seufzte er erleichtert.

 

„Jaja“, murmelte Sherlock, ohne von seinem Handy aufzusehen. „Und wo ist jetzt das Auto, das uns abholen soll?“

 

„Man könnte meinen, du hast kein Interesse an diesem Fall“, stichelte John.

 

„Habe ich auch nicht“, blaffte Sherlock zurück. „Ich war in London völlig zufrieden.“

 

„Warst du nicht!“, widersprach John. „Du liegst seit zwei Tagen nur in Unterhosen auf dem Sofa rum und langweilst dich.“

 

Sherlock warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Ich musste mich _anziehen_!“, beklagte er sich. „Außerdem ist dieser Fall höchstens eine _Drei!_ Für so etwas gehe ich nicht aus dem Haus. Darüber waren wir uns schon mehrfach einig.“

 

„Die frische Luft wird dir guttun“, sagte John unbeeindruckt. „Und jetzt hör auf zu schmollen.“

 

„Warum?“, gab Sherlock zurück. „Du magst es, wenn ich schmolle! Du denkst dann immer darüber nach, wie _absolut zum Küssen_ mein Mund dabei aussieht.”

 

John runzelte leicht verärgert die Stirn.

„Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst, meine Gedanken zu lesen. Das ist privat!“

 

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das nicht abstellen kann.“

 

„Weißt du was?“, fauchte John. „Auf dem Land bist du noch unerträglicher als in der Stadt.“

 

„Das ist der Dank dafür, dass ich mich aufgerafft habe, damit du aus London rauskommst?”, fragte Sherlock beleidigt.

 

„Glaub ja nicht, dass ich darauf reinfalle“, grollte John. „Ich habe dich dazu überredet, weil ich dachte, etwas Abwechslung und frische Luft täte dir gut. Also fang jetzt nicht an, mir weismachen zu wollen, du hättest den Fall nur deshalb angenommen, weil du glaubtest, ich würde gerne aus der Stadt rauskommen.“

 

Sherlock sah ihn nur an und hob sehr langsam eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ach?“, machte er lediglich.

 

„Du… du…“, schäumte John fast sprachlos.

 

Während ihres Streits hatten sie den Bahnsteig hinter sich gelassen, waren durch das Bahnhofsgebäude gegangen und verließen es gerade eben in Richtung Hauptstraße.

 

„Merk dir, was du sagen wolltest, falls es dir noch einfällt“, sagte Sherlock ungerührt. „Da vorne steht Lestrade mit dem Mietwagen.“  Er zog im Laufen sein Jackett aus und krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes nach oben.

„Seinen Schweißflecken nach ist die Klimaanlage defekt.“

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo** ****

 

Lestrade hatte sie zu dem Haus von Miss Susan Cushing chauffiert. Dort saßen sie nun im Wohnzimmer und versuchten etwas Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen.

 

Die Befragung war Johns Meinung nach nicht sehr ergiebig gewesen.

Sie hatten lediglich erfahren, dass Susan Cushing mit der Post ein Päckchen erhalten hatte, in dem sich zwei abgeschnittene Ohren befunden hatten, doch das war Ihnen auch schon von Lestrade mitgeteilt worden.

Miss Cushing konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, warum sie eine derartige Sendung erhalten hatte.

Die meisten Fragen hatte Lestrade gestellt, da Sherlock damit beschäftigt gewesen war, ruhelos im Zimmer herumzulaufen.

Erst als Lestrade offensichtlich nichts mehr einfiel, stellte Sherlock seine erste Frage.

 

„Sie haben noch zwei Schwestern?“

 

„Ja“, erwiderte Miss Cushing. „Mary und Sarah.”

 

John sah sich im Raum um und jetzt fielen ihm unter den zahlreichen Fotografien – die üblichen Hochzeitsfotos, Familienschnappschüsse, Haustiere, Kinder - einige auf, welche immer die gleichen drei Frauen zeigten. Eine davon war Miss Cushing selbst und die anderen zwei Frauen sahen ihr ziemlich ähnlich.

 

“Sarah hat hier gewohnt. Wie lange?”, fragte Sherlock brüsk weiter.

 

„Nun… sie ist erst vor ein paar Wochen wieder ausgezogen…“ antwortete Miss Cushing zögernd.

 

Sherlock verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Und davor hat sie bei Ihrer Schwester Mary gewohnt – bis die sie auch rausgeworfen hat, weil sie eine Xanthippe ist. Ersparen Sie mir das. Beantworten Sie einfach meine Frage: Wie lange?“

 

Miss Cushing sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

“Drei Monate”, antwortete sie perplex. „Sie ist erst vor zwei Wochen ausgezogen.“

 

„Sie haben sie rausgeworfen“, stellte Sherlock fest. „Wo ist jetzt dieses Päckchen?“

 

„Draußen… ich habe mich davor geekelt. Es liegt im Gartenhäuschen“, erwiderte Miss Cushing, welche Sherlock immer noch entsetzt anstarrte.

 

Sherlock machte ein Gesicht, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte – der Art nach, wie er seine Lippen spitzte, wäre es wahrscheinlich etwas Unhöfliches oder Ätzendes (oder beides) gewesen, daher versuchte John, es zu verhindern.

 

„Sherlock… Garten”, sagte John knapp und Sherlock warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Das Päckchen liegt im Gartenhaus, okay?“

 

Sherlocks Gesicht entspannte sich wieder etwas, er zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte unternehmungslustig: „Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt in den Garten. Worauf warten wir eigentlich noch?“

 

John sah aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie Lestrade mit einem seltsamen Blick – der zwischen John und Sherlock hin- und herwanderte -  den Kopf schüttelte.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo** ****

 

Im Garten angekommen, ging Lestrade vor und holte das Päckchen aus dem Gartenhäuschen.

Vor dem kleinen Gebäude stand eine Bank, die Platz genug für alle drei Männer bot. Sherlock saß in der Mitte und begutachtete das seltsame Päckchen mit dem makabren Inhalt. Er prüfte die Anschrift, das Packpapier und das kleinere der beiden Ohren gründlich, dann reichte er John das Päckchen samt Inhalt und lehnte sich zurück.

„Nun, John? Was ist deine Meinung?“, fragte er, legte seine Handflächen aneinander und blinzelte in den sommerblauen Himmel.

 

„Nicht sehr fachmännisch abgetrennt“, erwiderte John. „Stumpfes Messer. Weder ein Arzt, noch ein Tierarzt, noch ein Metzger hat diese Schnitte durchgeführt. Was den Zeitpunkt der Amputation angeht…“

 

Plötzlich sprang Sherlock auf.

„Lestrade, nehmen Sie das Päckchen.“ Lestrade folgte verdutzt seiner Anweisung. „Und dann gehen Sie wieder ins Haus und fragen Sie Miss Cushing, wie lange sie schon nichts mehr von ihrer Schwester Mary gehört hat.“

 

„Und was machen Sie so lange?“, fragte Lestrade etwas unwillig.

 

Sherlock schenkte ihm einen Blick purer Unschuld.

„Natürlich weiter über diesen unglaublich spannenden Fall nachdenken.“

 

„Warum glaube ich das bloß nicht“, murmelte Lestrade vor sich hin, als er zurück zum Haus ging.

 

John blinzelte gegen die Sonne zu Sherlock hinauf.

„Und? Was tun wir wirklich?“, fragte er. „Wieder mal irgendwo einbrechen um an Beweismaterial zu kommen?“

 

„Nicht nötig“, erwiderte Sherlock, packte John am Arm und zog ihn in das Gartenhäuschen hinein. „Ah… sehr gut“, sagte er dann zufrieden, nachdem er sich kurz umgesehen hatte.

 

John folgte seinem Blick, doch er sah nur das Übliche. Gartengeräte, ein altersschwacher Stuhl, ein großes, hölzernes Fass… Es war eher ein Geräteschuppen, als ein Gartenhäuschen. Es war warm und stickig. Die Luft roch nach Staub, welken Blättern, Erde, Metall und Holz. Durch ein kleines, schon lange nicht mehr geputztes Fenster an der Rückseite des Häuschens drang gelblich-dumpfes Licht in den Raum.

 

„Was…“ Doch bevor John seine Frage beenden konnte, fühlte er sich von Sherlock herumbugsiert, bis er halb auf dem Fass saß.

 

„Sherlock, was zum…“

 

Seine Hände wurden gepackt und mit eisernem Griff über seinem Kopf an die Wand hinter sich gedrückt und sofort senkten sich Sherlocks heiße Lippen auf seinen Mund.

 

John konnte nicht anders, er stöhnte in diesen unerwarteten Kuss.

Als Sherlock wieder von ihm abließ, raffte sich John zu einem Widerspruch auf.

 

„Sherlock, wir können das hier nicht tun… das ist ein Tatort.“

 

„Zweimal falsch“, sagte Sherlock ungerührt und leckte gierig über Johns Hals. „Erstens ist das hier kein Tatort, sondern nur der Aufbewahrungsort von einem Päckchen mit zwei menschlichen Ohren und zweitens siehst du doch sehr wohl, dass wir _können_ …“ Sherlock presste zur Verdeutlichung seinen Unterleib gegen John und ließ ihn spüren, wie sehr er ihn begehrte. „Du willst doch nicht, dass ich draußen _so_ herumlaufe?“

 

„Sherlock! _Aaahhh_ …“ Johns Entrüstung nahm rapide ab, während seine eigene Hose unbequem eng wurde.

 

„Und außerdem ist das ausschließlich deine Schuld“, bemerkte Sherlock und knabberte an Johns Ohrläppchen.

 

„Meine Schuld?“, stöhnte John und rieb nun seine erwachende Erektion gegen Sherlocks Oberschenkel.

 

„Deine Schuld“, bestätigte Sherlock ernsthaft. „Du hast diese ständige, erotische, herausfordernde Ausstrahlung.“

 

John seufzte. Diese Ausrede hörte er nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Schon wieder?“

 

„Wer stolziert denn schon den ganzen Tag in Jeans – die wirklich nichts der Fantasie überlassen – vor mir herum? Und wer zeigt heute wieder unverschämt viel Haut?“, rechtfertigte sich Sherlock. „Außerdem hast du zum Frühstück Ananas-Saft getrunken. Ich habe es genau gesehen. Du _willst_ , dass ich heute noch vor dir auf die Knie gehe.“

 

„Es war kein anderer Saft mehr da! Und ich stolziere nicht… _oh Gott_ … und ich zeige nicht viel Haut, ich habe nur den obersten Hemdknopf offen… _aaahhhh_ … und diese Jeans hast du mir gekauft!“

 

„Womit ich ganz ausgezeichneten Geschmack bewiesen habe“, stellte Sherlock mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen fest und veränderte seinen Griff um Johns Handgelenke, so dass er diese nur noch mit einer Hand festhielt. Seine andere Hand ließ er zwischen ihre aneinandergepressten Körper gleiten.

 

„Sherloooooooock… Oh _Gott_ , mach das nochmal…“ Trotz seiner fortgeschrittenen Erregung gelang es John, Sherlocks Lippen in Besitz zu nehmen und ihn sehr ungestüm zu küssen, bis beide nach Luft schnappten. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er leise, während Sherlock noch nach Atem rang.

 

„Das war seit dem Frühstück nun schon das zweite Mal, dass du das sagst…“, meinte Sherlock, doch es klang nicht wirklich verärgert.

 

„Was ist jetzt?! Sherlock, haben Sie nun schon die Lösung? Was treibt ihr eigentlich da drin…“, ertönte plötzlich Lestrades Stimme und die nur angelehnte Tür des Gartenhäuschens wurde geöffnet.

 

John erstarrte, doch auch Lestrade stand in der Tür und war zu keiner Regung mehr fähig.

 

Lediglich Sherlock schien ganz Herr der Lage zu sein.

 

„Das kleinere Ohr gehört Mary. Der Schwester. Woher ich das weiß? Weil es eine enorme Ähnlichkeit mit dem Ohr von Miss Cushing aufweist. Aber das ist natürlich wieder nur mir aufgefallen. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie Sie ohne mich überhaupt irgendeinen Fall gelöst haben. Aber gut. Zurück zum Thema. Wie Sie ja auch gehört haben, gibt es drei Schwestern. Und wenn Sie die Fotografien an der Wand aufmerksam betrachtet haben, dürfte Ihnen aufgefallen sein, dass es nur von Mary ein Hochzeitsbild gibt. Weder von Miss Cushing, noch von der anderen Schwester, der Beißzange Sarah. Aber es wird Ihnen wohl nicht aufgefallen sein. Wie immer. Da es heute zu heiß ist und ich im Moment etwas Besseres zu tun habe, könnten Sie diese Sarah selbst aufsuchen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wäre die eigentliche Empfängerin gewesen, denn das Päckchen ist nur an _S. Cushing_ adressiert. Aber das ist Ihnen vermutlich auch nicht aufgefallen. Im Moment vermute ich, dass das größere Ohr einem Liebhaber von Mary gehört und dass der Ehemann sowohl Mary als auch diesen Liebhaber ermordet hat. Den Ehemann aufzuspüren, dürfte dann ja wohl im Bereich Ihrer Fähigkeiten liegen, nicht wahr, Lestrade?“ Sherlock schenkte Lestrade ein sonniges Lächeln, welches vor Ironie geradezu troff. „Um die Details kann ich mich dann ja später kümmern. Ach ja… Und auch wenn es gerade so aussieht… John ist normalerweise _nicht_ die Frau.“

 

In diesem Moment löste sich Lestrades Starre, er stieß einen unartikulierten Laut aus, machte einen hastigen Schritt zurück und warf die Tür ins Schloss.

 

„Das hast du jetzt nicht gesagt!“, stöhnte John, kaum, dass sie wieder allein waren und schloss gequält die Augen.

 

„Der arme Lestrade zerbricht sich darüber schon seit Wochen den Kopf. Ich wollte ihn von seinen Qualen erlösen und außerdem vermeiden, dass dein männliches Ego durch haltlose Verdächtigungen Schaden nimmt“, erklärte Sherlock und fing wieder an, Küsse auf Johns Wangen und Hals zu verteilen.

 

„Das wirst du noch bitter bereuen!“, knirschte John zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich aus Sherlocks Griff zu befreien – was ihm ein Leichtes gewesen wäre.

 

Sherlock sah ihn mit Interesse an.

„Ziehst du dazu wieder deine Uniform an? Ich steh drauf, wenn du deinen Dienstgrad raushängen lässt.“

 

„Mein Dienstgrad…“, fauchte John, kam aber nicht weiter.

 

„Jaja, dein Dienstgrad hängt nicht, sondern steht wie eine Eins“, unterbrach Sherlock ihn mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen. „Ich fühle es ganz deutlich.“ Er fing an, seinen Oberschenkel langsam über die deutliche Beule in Johns Hose zu reiben.

 

„Ich hasse dich!“, stöhnte John und schlang seine Beine um Sherlocks Hüften, um ihn noch enger an sich zu pressen.

 

„Nein, tust du nicht“, widersprach Sherlock sehr selbstsicher.

 

„Immerhin bin ich erleichtert, dass du trotz meiner _herausfordernden Ausstrahlung_ in der Lage bist, immer noch klar genug zu denken, um deine Arbeit zu tun“, stichelte John, auch wenn seine Stimme etwas heiser und atemlos klang.

 

„Wenn du heute nicht diese Jeans angehabt hättest, wäre ich sogar noch schneller auf die Lösung gekommen“, stellte Sherlock fest und öffnete mit seiner freien Hand den Verschluss von Johns Hose.

 

„Du wolltest also mal wieder angeben.“ Er seufzte erleichtert, als er Sherlocks Finger an seiner heißen Haut spürte. „Egal, was sich Lestrade auch erhofft hat… aus dir wird nie ein guter Mann werden. Nie.“

 

„Wozu sollte das auch gut sein?“, flüsterte Sherlock John leise ins Ohr. „Du liebst mich so, wie ich bin. Warum sollte ich mich also ändern?“

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo** ****

 

Zur selben Zeit saß Mycroft Holmes an einem Schreibtisch in der Bibliothek des Diogenes-Clubs. Vor sich lagen ein kleiner Versandkarton, eine DVD und eine seiner Visitenkarten.

Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln schrieb er mit seinem zweitbesten Füllfederhalter _„Für anregende Stunden – mit den besten Empfehlungen“_ auf die Rückseite der Visitenkarte und legte sie zu der DVD in die Plastikhülle. Die DVD hatte er bereits vorher mit einem entsprechenden Stift beschriftet. _„Eiswürfel – Bar – Sherlock – Teil 1“_ stand darauf.

 

Schließlich steckte Mycroft die DVD in den Versandkarton, verschloss diesen sorgfältig und beschriftete ihn mit John Watsons Adresse im Krankenhaus.

Mycroft wollte das Päckchen bewusst nicht in die Baker Street senden, denn es lag ihm daran, zu vermeiden, dass Sherlock das _corpus delicti_ zuerst in die Hände bekam und es womöglich verschwinden ließ, bevor sein kleiner Doktor in den Genuss gekommen war, Sherlock bei seinem höchst unanständigen Experiment zu beobachten.

 

Als das Päckchen auf den Weg gebracht war, gab sich Mycroft dem Genuss hin, die möglichen Reaktionen seines Bruders und seines kleines Doktors vor seinem geistigen Auge durchzuspielen.

Mycroft Holmes hatte selten einen ergötzlicheren Nachmittag verbracht.

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo** ****

**ENDE**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung der Autorin:
> 
> Tja, das war’s dann wohl… irgendwie schade. Die Geschichte ist mir selbst ans Herz gewachsen.
> 
> Aber ich habe noch einige Ideen für die Jungs im Kopf. So schnell werdet ihr mich also nicht los *smile*
> 
>  
> 
> \- „Eisbrecher“ mit dem Pairing Mycroft/Lestrade. Eine Herausforderung für mich. Aber eine, die ich gerne annehme. Einige Szenen stehen schon fest. Es wird (hoffentlich) humorvoll werden, aber nicht ganz so explizit, wie „Never change“. Warum? Ganz einfach… ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, wer von beiden unten liegen soll.
> 
> \- „Wo du schon glaubst, da denk ich noch“ mit dem Pairing Sherlock/John. Etwas depri… etwas dramatischer… dafür wahrscheinlich mehr Sex-Szenen als hier (aber vermutlich nicht so detailliert) und dennoch mit den Elementen einer Verwechslungskomödie. Bin selbst gespannt, ob das so gut wird, wie ich mir das vorstelle. Auf jeden Fall nimmt diese Fic gerade auf meinem Karoblock rasant Gestalt an.
> 
> \- „die String (Tanga)Theorie“ mit dem Pairing Sherlock/John. Soll ein fluffiger, erotischer, absurder, lustiger One-Shot werden. Dazu habe ich aber bislang nur die Eröffnungsszene.
> 
> \- „Detektiv in Spitzenhöschen“ (der Titel ist aber noch verhandelbar) mit dem Pairing Sherlock/John. Ein Undercover-Einsatz in der Londoner Drag-Queen-Szene. Und natürlich muss sich Sherlock in Kleid und Perücke zwängen. Ein bisschen Krimi, ganz viel Humor und eine ordentliche Prise Erotik.
> 
> \- „Ein logisches Angebot“ mit dem Pairing Sherlock/John aber auch John/Mary. Mal sehen… Total AU und ich orientiere mich an der Handlung des Films mit Redford und Moore „Ein unmoralisches Angebot“. Sherlock als Millionär, der eine Million Dollar für eine Nacht mit John bietet. (Was das wohl werden wird? *seufz* Wahrscheinlich Klischee hoch 10.)
> 
> \- „Das blaue Licht“ An dieser Stelle muss ich eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause einlegen. Denn diese Fic ist mir unendlich wichtig. Im Kopf habe ich sie schon fast fertig. Aber um das alles stimmig niederzuschreiben brauche ich Zeit. Viel Zeit. Andererseits brennt es mir unter den Fingernägeln damit anzufangen. Dennoch… das muss ich ohne Hektik angehen. Es wird sich um Sherlock und Moriarty handeln. Mit Sebastian Moran, John Watson und Mycroft Holmes in Nebenrollen. Es wird definitiv VOR „Hunde von Baskerville“ spielen und es wird krank sein. Ziemlich krank. Und düster. Und böse. Und psycho. Und ich hoffe, ihr werdet es lieben. Eines werde ich euch aber schon verraten… es wird keine unerträglichen Gewaltszenen geben. Das ist nicht meins. Es werden auch keine Personen psychisch „gebrochen“. So was lese ich selbst nicht gern. Aber dennoch versuche ich mich hier an einem netten, kleinen, schmutzigen Psycho-Thriller, der sich an Märchen-Motiven orientieren wird.
> 
>  
> 
> Und? Wie isses? Da dürfte doch für jeden von euch was dabei sein!
> 
> (Ich stelle gerade fest, dass mich das Sherlock-Fandom völlig und sehr fest in der Hand hat *gg*)


	18. Fan-Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eher durch Zufall habe ich erfahren, dass Pirateking_Ruffy ein "Cover" für diese Fanfic gestaltet hat.  
> Es war ursprünglich ein Geschenk für Sakurajima (eine treue Leserin bei ffnet).
> 
> Aber da es online verfügbar ist, wollte ich es mit euch teilen.  
> Es ist genial, wunder-wunderschön und ich hatte Tränen in den Augen, als ich es gesehen habe.
> 
> Der Orignal-Link zum Bild:  
> http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/fanart/zeichner/141937/2051027/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaja... *seufz* der Stacheldraht war der Beginn des ganzen Elendes *kicher*


End file.
